


Quest for Happiness

by Fu_Dragon



Series: The Kermit and Angel Series [1]
Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 80,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu_Dragon/pseuds/Fu_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter, Caine und Kermit lernen eine junge Frau kennen, die es meisterhaft schafft, ihrer aller Leben komplett auf den Kopf zu stellen. Besonders Kermit sieht sich einer seiner schwersten Herausforderungen gegenüber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dichte Wolken schoben sich vor den Mond. Tiefste Dunkelheit legte sich wie ein Schleier über die schmale Seitengasse. Von einem Moment zum anderen fehlte jegliche Sicht. Man konnte rein gar nichts mehr erkennen. Nicht einmal die sprichwörtliche Hand vor den Augen.

Kermit hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne, seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Unterbewusstsein flüsterte ihm zu, hier stimmte etwas ganz und gar nicht. Innerhalb einer Sekunde wechselte er vom normalen Barbesucher in den Söldnermode und zog den Desert Eagle hervor. Er verbiss sich einen Fluch, da er kaum erkennen konnte, was um ihn herum vorging. *Mist, ich hätte die Abkürzung nicht nehmen sollen. Ich weiß doch, dass es hier keine Lampen gibt.*

Entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit nahm er seine grüne Sonnenbrille ab und steckte sie in die obere Jackentasche. Leider half auch das nicht viel, mehr zu erkennen. Die schmutziggrauen Hauswände schienen jegliches Restlicht regelrecht in sich aufzusaugen. Die nächste erleuchtete Straße war noch gut und gerne 50 Meter entfernt. Bis hierher reichte das fahle Licht jedenfalls nicht. Erneut ärgerte sich Kermit, dass er diesen Weg zu seiner Corvair gewählt hatte.

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu spät hörte der Detective das leise Geräusch direkt hinter sich. Er wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum. Ein Fuß traf zielsicher, trotz der Schwärze um ihn herum, sein Handgelenk. Die Waffe wurde ihm aus der Hand geschleudert und landete mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag auf dem Asphalt. Im nächsten Moment befand er sich inmitten eines Kampfes auf Leben und Tod.

Vier Angreifer schlugen auf ihn ein. Kermit wehrte sich so gut er konnte. Seine Kampferprobtheit kam ihn nun zugute, nur leider schienen die Vier, auch etwas von Nahkampf zu verstehen. Zum Glück wagte sich in diesem Moment wenigstens wieder der Mond etwas hinter den Wolken hervor, so dass er zumindest Schemenhaft etwas erkennen konnte.

Mit einem gut gezielten Uppercut schickte der Ex-Söldner einen der Angreifer zu Boden und versetzte dem nächsten einen Spinning Kick in den Magen, so dass sich dieser ebenfalls neben seinen Partner legte. Allerdings zeigte dies nicht lange Erfolg, denn die beiden sprangen kurze Zeit später wie Stehaufmännchen wieder auf den Beinen. Jedes Mal, wenn er dachte, einen Gegner erledigt zu haben, stand ein anderer wie aus dem Boden gewachsen vor ihm. Zumindest kam es ihm so vor.

Kermit spürte, wie langsam aber sicher seine Kräfte nachließen. Er war kein Übermensch, der vier Angreifer mit Leichtigkeit schaffte. Außerdem ärgerte er sich noch immer über die Dunkelheit, weswegen er weder die Gesichter, noch die Gestalten richtig erkennen konnte.

Während er sich gegen den Gegner, der ihm am nächsten stand, zur Wehr setzte, gelang es einem der Vier, sich in seinen Rücken zu schleichen. Er spürte, wie er an den Armen gepackt und roh zurück gerissen wurde, gleichzeitig versetzte man ihm einen Stoß in den Magen. Ihm ging die Luft aus, Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen.

Der kurze Augenblick der Wehrlosigkeit genügte den Angreifern, um ihn zu Boden zu reißen. Kermit fluchte verhalten, als seine Arme gegen den harten Grund gepresst wurden und er seine Chancen rapide schwinden sah. Der Mann musste eine Kraft haben wie ein Bär, Kermit meinte das Knirschen seiner Knochen zu hören, so fest packte die Gestalt zu.

Der ehemalige Söldner mobilisierte seine letzten Kraftreserven, getrieben von reinem Überlebensinstinkt. Es gelang ihm, trotz seiner desolaten Position, einem der Schergen einen harten Tritt in den Magen zu verpassen, doch damit blieben immer noch zwei übrig. Dann hörte er einen metallischen Laut, den er immer und überall erkennen würde. Es konnte sich nur um ein gerade aufgeklapptes Butterfly-Messer handeln, soviel war Kermit klar.

Sein Verstand arbeitete fieberhaft, wie er dem Stich entkommen könnte. Mittlerweile hatte sich der Typ, den er zu Boden geschickt hatte, wieder aufgerafft und hielt nun ebenfalls einen seiner Arme auf den Boden gedrückt. Beide dachten nicht daran, auch nur einen Moment ihren festen Halt zu lockern; im Gegenteil, sie lehnten sich mit ihrem gesamten Körpergewicht auf ihn. Kermit keuchte vor Anstrengung und drehte und wendete sich verzweifelt, um sich aus dem unnachgiebigen Griff zu befreien. Er kam sich vor, als wäre er von einer Würgeschlange angegriffen worden, die bei jedem Befreiungsversuch nur noch fester hielt. Nur ganz am Rande nahm er wahr, wie eine Stimme erklang.

"Hey, was soll das hier? Schämt ihr euch nicht? Vier gegen einen?"

Das Messer, das der Detective kurz im Licht des Mondes aufblitzen sah, traf sein Ziel nicht mehr. Stattdessen bemerkte er erstaunt, dass der Mann, welcher das Messer hielt, wie von Geisterhand zur Seite geschleudert wurde.

Der harte Griff der beiden Männer lockerte sich urplötzlich und Kermit konnte sich mit einem scharfen Ruck befreien. In einer fließenden Bewegung schnellte er auf die Beine und nahm den Kampf wieder auf. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, dass er Verstärkung bekommen hatte, auch wenn er nicht erkennen konnte, um wen es sich handelte. Ehrlich gesagt war es ihm in diesem Moment eh egal; Hauptsache er bekam Hilfe.

Nun verlief der Kampf wesentlich ausgeglichener. Die Gestalt neben ihm kämpfte nicht schlecht, wie er feststellte. Die Angreifer wurden immer wieder von ihm und der anderen Person zurück getrieben und mussten ein paar harte Schläge einstecken.

Auf ein Kommando des Anführers hin, ließen die vier Widersacher von den beiden Personen ab und rannten davon. Kermit, der als letztes 'Geschenk' einen Tritt in die Kniekehlen abbekommen hatte, kniete auf den Boden und kämpfte darum, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

Ein Schatten beugte sich über ihn und eine Hand streckte sich ihm entgegen. Ganz entgegen seiner Gewohnheit, ergriff Kermit die schmale Hand und ließ sich auf die Beine ziehen.

"Vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe", meinte er.

"Gern geschehen", ertönte die Antwort.

Kermit gefror mitten in der Bewegung. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Diese Stimme klang eindeutig weiblich.

Ein leises Lachen ertönte neben ihm. Anscheinend sah die Frau in der Dunkelheit besser, als er.

"Überrascht?" kam es auch prompt.

Der Cop zuckte nur die Achseln und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem Desert Eagle, der hier irgendwo liegen musste. Die Wolken schoben sich entgültig zur Seite und der Mond erhellte nun klar die dunkle Straße.

Eine Hand tippte ihm auf die Schulter und ließ ihn kampfbereit auf dem Absatz herum fahren. Die Frau grinste nur und hielt ihm mit spitzen Fingern seine Waffe vor die Nase.

"Ich denke, das ist der Gegenstand, nach dem sie suchen. Sind sie zufällig ein Cop, oder muss ich Angst um mein Leben haben, wenn ich ihnen die Waffe gebe?", spottete sie.

Kermit zog tief die Luft in seine Lungen. Erstens gab es so gut wie niemanden, der es wagte, ihm in solch spöttischer Art und Weise gegenüber zu treten, und zweitens machte ihn der Anblick der Frau sprachlos.

Lange blonde Haare fielen in weichen Wellen weit über ihre Schultern. Das Mondlicht schien ihr genau ins Gesicht und er blickte in die blausten Augen die er je gesehen hatte. Ihr Anblick erinnerte ihn spontan an einen Engel, nur dass die Flügel und der Heiligenschein fehlten. Anstelle eines weißen Leibchens, trug sie ein tief ausgeschnittenes, dunkelblaues Sommerkleid mit hohen Schuhen, das sanft ihre, in seinen Augen, vollkommene Figur umschmeichelte.

Er räusperte sich, zog seine grüne Sonnenbrille aus der Jackentasche und setzte sie umständlich wieder auf. Nachdem sein 'Schutzschild' wieder hergestellt war, fühlte er sich um einiges besser. Mit sicherer Stimme, die nichts von seinem inneren Tumult verriet, meinte er: "Ich bin ein Cop. Detective Kermit Griffin, 101. Revier, Chinatown. Und sie sind?"

"Angel", erwiderte sie und reichte ihm die Waffe.

*Der Name passt,* dachte Kermit. Er nahm seinen Desert Eagle entgegen, sicherte ihn sorgfältig und verstaute ihn im dafür vorgesehenen Halfter. Er musste sich mit aller Kraft zusammen reißen, aber es gelang ihm, den Cop in ihm in den Vordergrund treten zu lassen und den Mann, Kermit Griffin, in den Hintergrund zu stellen.

"Haben sie sich bei dem Angriff verletzt?", erkundigte er sich.

Wiederum lächelte die Frau ihn an. Ihre ebenmäßigen, weißen Zähne blitzten regelrecht auf in dem hübschen Gesicht. So kam es ihm jedenfalls vor.

"Nein, habe ich nicht und wie steht es mit ihnen? Die Typen haben sie ziemlich durch die Mangel gedreht, soweit ich das beurteilen kann."

Kermit konnte über soviel Selbstsicherheit nur den Kopf schütteln. Man könnte meinen, ein Kampf auf offener Straße wäre etwas, was sie jeden Tag austrug. Ihr schien das Erlebte nicht das Geringste auszumachen. Sie benahm sich geradezu so, als wäre so ein Straßenkampf das Normalste von der Welt. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, welchen Beruf sie ausübte. Polizistin war sie nicht, ansonsten hätte sie sich zu erkennen geben müssen und etwas anders fiel ihm im Moment einfach nicht ein. Obwohl Kermit dank langjähriger Erfahrung sehr wohl wusste, dass man ein Buch nicht nach dem Einband beurteilen sollte, machte sie auf ihn nicht den Eindruck, als müsse sie sich ständig mit bösen Buben herumschlagen.

Abrupt wechselte er das Thema. "Wo haben sie so kämpfen gelernt? Ich möchte mich noch einmal für ihre Hilfe bedanken."

"Das ist absolut nicht nötig, Detective Griffin. Ich persönlich finde es äußerst unfair, wenn vier Leute auf eine einzige Person losgehen. Zum Glück bin ich gerade hier vorbei gekommen und konnte ihnen helfen."

"Ja, nur schade, dass es zu dunkel war, um die Typen zu erkennen. Trotz allem möchte ich sie bitten, mich mit auf das Revier zu begleiten, damit ich ihre Aussage zu Protokoll nehmen kann", sagte Kermit.

Die Frau zuckte die Schultern. "Ich konnte die Gesichter eigentlich recht gut erkennen. Ich sehe nicht schlecht in der Dunkelheit, und es ist mir ein Vergnügen sie zu begleiten." Sie warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter in die Richtung, in die die Angreifer verschwunden waren und fügte abfällig hinzu: "Die haben es nicht anders verdient."

Zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit, wusste Kermit nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Ihre Worte nahmen im den Wind aus den Segeln. Die Frau handelte und verhielt sich gänzlich anders wie all die Frauen, die er bisher kennen gelernt hatte. Er fragte sich, ob überhaupt irgendetwas die hübsche Fremde schockieren konnte. Sie stand hier vor ihm, als hätten sie sich gerade eben zufällig auf der Straße getroffen. Es gab kein langes Lamentieren, keine Beschwerden...nichts. Sie schaute ihn einfach nur neugierig an und schien auf seinen nächsten 'Befehl' zu warten.

"Mein Wagen steht ein paar Meter die Straße herunter, wenn sie mir bitte folgen wollen", meinte er schließlich.

"Gerne.", erwiderte sie und ließ sich von ihm zur Corvair führen.

*****************

Mehrere Augenpaare folgten den beiden und die Gespräche verstummten abrupt, als Kermit Angel durch das Revier zu seinem Büro führte. Die junge Frau zuckte dazu nur die Schultern und lächelte erneut. Ein Lächeln, das die Sonne aufgehen ließ.

Bei Licht betrachtet wirkte die Frau an seiner Seite noch viel hübscher, stellte der Ex-Söldner fest. Er beobachtete sie ständig aus dem Augenwinkel und konnte keinerlei Makel an ihr entdecken. Ein seltsames Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus. Ein Gefühl, von dem er glaubte, dass es gar nicht mehr existierte. Schnell drängte er sein plötzlich aufflackerndes Verlangen zurück, führte Angel in sein Büro, zog den Besucherstuhl heran und bot ihr galant einen Platz an.

"Sie sind sicher, dass sie die Typen wieder erkennen, wenn ich ihnen ein paar Fotos zeige?", begann Kermit das Gespräch und setzte sich ebenfalls.

"Absolut sicher, ich habe ein sehr gutes Gedächtnis. Falls wir die Vier nicht in der Verbrecherkartei entdecken, können wir auch Phantombilder anfertigen, das ist kein Problem."

Kermit schluckte hart. Die Frau war wirklich ein Phänomen. Er selbst hatte von den Kerlen, trotz seiner jahrelangen Erfahrung und Übung, so gut wie nichts erkennen können. Sie musste wahre Katzenaugen haben, auch wenn ihre so blau leuchteten, wie ein klarer Bergsee zur Mittagszeit.

Während Kermit den Computer hochfuhr und die Verbrecherkartei abrief, unterhielt er sich mit ihr, begierig darauf, mehr von ihr zu erfahren.

"Ich habe sie hier in der Gegend noch nie gesehen, Miss..." Er machte eine Pause.

Sie lächelte erneut und schenkte ihm einen undefinierbaren Blick.

"Angel, einfach nur Angel, Detective. Ich bin erst seit vorgestern in der Stadt. Daher ist es ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass sie mich schon einmal gesehen haben."

*Ganz sicher, du wärst mir sofort aufgefallen!*, dachte er. Laut meinte er: "Und was machen sie beruflich, Angel?"

"Dies und das... eigentlich nichts Spezielles. Den größten Teil meiner Zeit verbringe ich hinter dem Computer."

"Sie kennen sich mit Bits und Bytes aus?", ging Kermit gleich zu seinem Lieblingsthema über.

"Ein wenig. Ich war schon immer fasziniert von der Technik, die dahinter steckt und mit der Zeit bekommt man auch so einiges mit. Es liegt mir wohl im Blut, denn ich bin schon in meiner Kindheit quasi mit Computern aufgewachsen."

Kermit, im Begriff nachzuhaken, wurde von Angels Ausruf unterbrochen.

"Hier, das ist einer von den Typen."

Obwohl sich der Detective ein wenig ärgerte, diese Gelegenheit mehr über sie zu erfahren verstreichen lassen zu müssen, freute er sich auch über ihre Entdeckung. Mit ein paar kurzen Tastengriffen rief er weitere Informationen über den Kerl ab. Es handelte sich um einen Mann, der wegen Diebstahl schon mehrmals mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt geraten war. Anschließend schaltete er wieder zur Verbrecherkartei um und machte sich dann daran, die erste Anzeige auszufüllen.

Zwei weitere Personen wurden von Angel im Laufe der Zeit noch entdeckt. Auch über sie gab es nichts Besonderes zu entdecken, sie waren ebenfalls nur kleine Nummern, die ein paar Einbrüche und ein paar Diebstähle auf dem Kerbholz hatten. Es wurde immer deutlicher, dass es sich wohl um einen Raubüberfall gehandelt haben musste und nicht, wie Kermit zuerst vermutet hatte, um einen konkreten Anschlag auf seine Person.

Innerlich seufzte der Detective erleichtert auf, denn er wusste nur zu gut, dass er sich in der Zeit als Söldner und jetzt als Cop einige ernsthafte Feinde geschaffen hatte, die des Öfteren versuchten, ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen. Das war einer der Gründe weshalb er sich seine Freunde sehr genau heraus suchte und sein Privatleben streng geheim hielt. Es gab niemanden, der alles über ihn wusste, nicht einmal seine Schwester Marilyn oder sein bester Freund, Mentor und Ersatzvater Paul Blaisdell, der nunmehr seit gut einem Jahr spurlos verschwunden war, um seine Dämonen zu jagen. Nur dann und wann gab es ein kurzes Lebenszeichen von ihm, doch seit einigen Wochen war die Verbindung vollkommen abgebrochen.

Bevor seine Gedanken zu seinem Freund abschweifen konnten, atmete Kermit tief durch. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr, stellte er erstaunt fest, dass sie schon fast drei Stunden vor dem Computer saßen. So schnell war ihm die Zeit selten vergangen. Und er stellte noch mehr fest: Dass er Angels Gesellschaft mochte und auch schätzte. Sie war eine intelligente Frau. Er genoss den Schlagabtausch, der zwischen dem Suchen ab und an zustande gekommen war. Dabei hatte sie eine Art Fragen über ihre Vergangenheit oder ihr Privatleben zu umgehen, dass ihm meist erst hinterher bewusst wurde, dass sie ihm nichts erzählt hatte, was er nicht schon wusste. Von Minute zu Minute fand er es immer interessanter, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Nichts wollte er im Moment lieber, als hinter ihr Geheimnis zu kommen und die Frau dahinter kennen zu lernen.

Einige Zeit später hatten sie die komplette Verbrecherkartei durch. Der vierte Mann war leider nicht darin aufgetaucht. Kermit streckte sich.

"Tja, da kann uns doch nur noch ein Phantombild weiter helfen." Mit wenigen Handgriffen lud er das entsprechende Programm. "Also Angel, beschreiben sie ihn mal, fangen wir bei den Haaren an."

"Meinen sie nicht es geht schneller, wenn ich das Bild selbst anfertige? Dann müssen sie nicht ständig fragen und ich muss mir nicht den Mund fusslig reden."

Kermit blickte sie erstaunt an. Er zögerte deutlich. An seinen heißgeliebten Computer ließ er nicht gerne jemanden heran und schon gar nicht eine ihm unbekannte Person.

"Meinen sie, sie kommen mit dem Programm zurecht? Es ist nicht einfach zu bedienen", wich er einem glatten Nein aus.

Angel zuckte die Achseln. "Schauen wir mal. Wenn ich nicht weiterkomme, sind sie immer noch da, um mir weiter zu helfen, oder?"

Da konnte Kermit ihr nur Recht geben. Die Entscheidung fiel dann schnell. Immerhin hatte sie ihn nicht gebeten, das Zimmer zu verlassen, so dass er ein Auge auf sie werfen konnte. Mit einem leisen Seufzer anstelle einer Antwort, schob er ihr das Keyboard zu und rückte ein wenig zur Seite. Angel schaute sich ein paar Minuten das Programm an, dann begann sie zu tippen.

Kermits Augen weiteten sich hinter der Brille. Ihm wurde sehr schnell klar, dass sie mit ihren Computerkenntnissen schwer untertrieben hatte. Sie hatte die Eigenheiten des Programms schnell begriffen und ihre Finger tanzten nur so über die Tasten. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis sie zum Ergebnis kam.

"Genau so sah er aus", meinte sie, während sie das fertige Phantombild befriedigt betrachtete.

Kermit konnte innerlich nur den Kopf schütteln. Angel erschien ihm von Moment zu Moment immer geheimnisvoller. Er fragte sich, was die Frau noch so alles an Überraschungen zu bieten hatte.

Er musste nicht lange darauf warten. Plötzlich wurden Stimmen von Außen laut. Eine sehr aufgeregte Frauenstimme war nicht mehr zu überhören, die in einer fremden Sprache hysterisch babbelte. Eine männliche Stimme, die ziemlich nah am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs klang, übertönte die Frau.

"Gibt's denn in diesem verdammten Revier niemanden, der russisch spricht?", dröhnte Strenlichs Stimme durch den Raum.

Angel seufzte leise. "Wenn sie mich ein paar Minuten entschuldigen wollen. Detective?"

"Was haben sie vor?"

"Ich will der Frau helfen."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich und ging aus dem Büro, bevor Kermit noch ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte. Er eilte ihr schnurstracks hinterher.

Angel ging auf die aufgeregte junge Frau zu und begann in schnellem Russisch auf sie einzureden. Die junge Frau wollte sich nicht beruhigen, ihre Stimme wurde immer lauter. Angel schoss Kermit einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Schließlich ergriff sie die Hände der Frau und versuchte sie so ein wenig zu beruhigen.

Im gleichen Moment wurde die Türe des Captains aufgerissen. Sie stand mitten im Türrahmen und verlangte mit Autorität in der Stimme zu wissen, was hier los sei.

"Wir haben hier eine junge Russin, die ein Problem hat Captain", erklärte Kermit die Situation.

Angel fiel ihm ins Wort. "Die Frau ist so aufgeregt, weil sie ihr Kind vermisst."

Aller Augen richteten sich auf Angel, selbst die junge Mutter hörte auf zu lamentieren.

"Kommen sie in mein Büro, alle Drei", verlangte der Captain mit einem Blick auf Kermit.

Kaum schloss sich die Türe hinter den beiden, sagte sie: "Also Detective, was ist hier los?"

Der ehemalige Söldner, ganz nonchalant gegen die Wand gelehnt, erwiderte: "Ich wurde auf dem Weg hierher überfallen und die junge Dame hier hat mit geholfen. Wir waren gerade dabei, die Gesichter aus der Verbrecherkartei heraus zu suchen, als diese Dame hier im Revier ein Palaver angefangen hat."

Erneut wurde er von Angel unterbrochen, die noch immer beruhigend die Hand der jungen Mutter hielt.

"Entschuldigen sie wenn ich mich einmische, aber das ist doch im Moment vollkommen irrelevant. Die Frau hier, Tatjana Grizsim, sucht ihren Sohn, der aus ihrer Wohnung verschwunden ist."

Die junge Mutter nahm die Erwähnung ihres Namens zum Anlass, um erneut in ihr Wehgeschrei einzustimmen. Angel wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Frau zu und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein.

Der Captain seufzte kaum vernehmlich, setzte sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch, und deutete Angel an fort zu fahren. Die nächste Zeit verbrachten sie damit, indem der Captain Fragen stellte, Kermit sich Notizen machte und Angel als Übersetzer fungierte.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Tatjana diesen Abend, als sie von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen war, ihren sechsjährigen Sohn Dimitri nicht mehr in der Wohnung vorgefunden hatte. Ihre Suche nach ihm war erfolglos geblieben, so dass sie dann in ihrer Furcht hierher gekommen war. Angel hatte alle Mühe, der Frau so schonend wie möglich beizubringen, dass nach dieser kurzen Zeit noch kein Suchantrag gestellt werden konnte. Die junge Mutter drehte fast durch, als sie das zu hören bekam. Ihr Ton wurde immer flehender und ihre Augen schwammen in Tränen, während sie Angel weiter bekniete. Sie hielt ihre Hand wie einen Rettungsanker fest.

Angel wusste fast nicht mehr, was sie dieser armen Frau noch alles sagen konnte, um sie zu beruhigen. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie furchtbar es sein musste, ein Kind zu vermissen, und nicht zu wissen, wo es war. Sie begann, ohne dass der Captain etwas gesagt hatte, mit der Russin der Reihe nach, noch einmal alles durchzugehen. Es stellte sich zwar heraus, dass sie überall gesucht hatte, aber da sie kein Telefon besaß, niemanden hatte anrufen können. Angel bekam heraus, dass die Frau noch eine Schwester hatte, die ebenfalls hier lebte und die besaß ein Telefon. Irgendetwas machte sie da hellhörig, es war nur ein Gefühl. Sie ließ sich von der jungen Mutter die Telefonnummer geben und bat den Captain, telefonieren zu dürfen.

Angel nahm den Hörer von der Gabel, wählte die entsprechende Nummer und sprach in schnellem Russisch auf das unsichtbare Gegenüber ein. Wenige Sekunden später reichte sie den Hörer mit einem breiten Lächeln an die verzweifelte junge Frau an ihrer Seite weiter.

Der Captain und Kermit blickten Angel auffordernd an, während die andere Frau telefonierte und ihr Weinen in ein breites, erleichtertes Lächeln überging.

"Das Kind ist bei ihrer Schwester. Sie hat den Kleinen abgeholt und ist mit ihm Einkaufen gegangen. Anscheinend hat sie vergessen, eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen und Tatjana dachte natürlich ihr Kind ist weg", erklärte sie den beiden.

Der Captain wirkte nun ebenfalls sehr erleichtert. "Gott sei dank, dass dieser Fall so leicht gelöst werden konnte. Es ist immer schlimm, wenn Kinder darin verwickelt sind."

"Da kann ich ihnen nur aus vollem Herzen zustimmen. Ich bin sehr froh, dass alles so gut ausgegangen ist. Könnten sie vielleicht jemanden vom Revier abstellen, der Tatjana zu ihrem Kind fährt?", bat Angel voller Inbrunst.

"Aber natürlich und ihnen nochmals vielen Dank."

Angel errötete. "Das ist wirklich sehr gern geschehen. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich lieber getan hätte."

Die Unterhaltung wurde unterbrochen, als die Frau den Hörer auflegte und sich erneut an Angel wandte. Zum Erstaunen aller Personen im Raum ging die Frau vor Angel in die Knie, nahm ihre Hände in die ihren und küsste sie.

Tiefe Röte überzog Angels Wangen, man merkte ihr deutlich an, dass sie sich mit dieser überraschenden Wende ziemlich überfordert fühlte. Sie ging nun ebenfalls in die Knie und versuchte, die Frau wieder auf die Beine zu bringen.

Kermit nutzte die Zeit, um aus dem Zimmer zu schlüpfen und einen Kollegen herbei zu rufen, der Tatjana zu ihrem Kind bringen sollte. Mit dem Kollegen im Schlepptau kehrte er zurück. Angel verdolmetschte der Frau, dass sie nun zu ihrem Kind gebracht werden würde.

Tatjana umarmte Angel spontan, bevor sie sich zu dem Mann umdrehte, dann wandte sie sich noch einmal zu Angel und meinte in gebrochenem Englisch: "Ich immer werden dankbar sein."

Angel lächelte die Frau warm an und erwiderte etwas auf Russisch, was die Frau laut auflachen ließ. Dann ging sie mit dem Officer hinaus, nicht ohne ihr noch einmal einen dankbaren Blick zuzuwerfen.

Kaum hatten sich die Türen hinter der Frau geschlossen meinte der Captain: "Nun zu ihnen, Detective Griffin. Was war das für eine Geschichte mit dem Überfall?"

Der Detective umschrieb in kurzen, prägnanten Sätzen, was sich in der dunklen Gasse zugetragen hatte. Mitten in seinem Bericht, klingelte das Angels Handy. Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick in Richtung des Captains nahm sie das Gespräch entgegen.

Sie lauschte einen Moment und fing dann an zu lachen. Ihre Antwort kam postwendend, diesmal in Französisch. Der Captain und Kermit wechselten nur einen Blick. Kermit, der ein wenig Französisch sprach, verstand soviel, als dass sie gerade jemandem mit einem kleinen Problem am Computer half. Dann legte Angel wieder auf und sah die beiden schulterzuckend an.

"Tut mir leid, ich werde mein Handy sofort ausschalten."

"Sprachtalent, was?", meinte Kermit mit einem Seitenblick auf sie.

Angel lächelte ihn an. "Ein wenig. Ich bin viel herum gekommen in der Welt."

Nun mischte sich der Captain ein. "Wenn ich fragen darf, sprechen sie zufällig auch chinesisch bzw. beherrschen sie die Sprache auch in Schrift?"

Zu Kermits Erstaunen erwiderte sie: "Um ihre Frage zu beantworten: Ja, ich beherrsche auch Chinesisch, allerdings nur Mandarin, in Schrift und Wort."

"Suchen sie zufällig einen Job?"

Angel überlegte einen Moment. "Nicht unbedingt. Was wollen sie mir denn vorschlagen, Captain Simms?"

"Nun, wir könnten noch einen guten Übersetzer gebrauchen. Unser eigener ist leider letzten Monat in Rente gegangen und wir haben noch keinen Ersatz gefunden. Weiterhin befinden wir uns hier inmitten von Chinatown und es würde uns gewaltig weiter helfen."

Angel lachte leise. "Ich fürchte, Captain, dass sie sich meinen üblichen Stundenlohn nicht leisten können. Aber da ich mich hier eigentlich recht wohl fühle mache ich ihnen einen Vorschlag. Wenn sie tatsächlich jemanden brauchen, der ihnen Dokumente übersetzt oder Dolmetscht, dann rufen sie mich an. Ich stehe ihnen gerne, sofern es meine Zeit zulässt, unentgeltlich zur Verfügung. So kann ich auch meinen Beitrag zur Verbrechensbekämpfung leisten."

Zum ersten Mal, seitdem sie herein gekommen war, lächelte der Captain Angel offen an. Die Frau war ihr ein Rätsel, aber sie nahm ihren Vorschlag an und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. "Einverstanden Miss...?"

"Caine. Angel Caine."

Die Augenbraue des Captains schob sich nach oben und sie zog scharf die Luft ein. "Caine? Sind sie zufällig verwandt mit einem Kwai Chang Caine?"

Angel zuckte die Schultern, leicht überrascht von der Reaktion des Captains. "Keine Ahnung, ich denke aber nicht. Was ist bitte so besonderes an meinem Nachnamen?"

"Wir haben hier einen Detective, der ebenfalls den Nachnamen Caine trägt", erwiderte der Captain, als würde das alles erklären.

"Wie lautet der Geburtsname ihrer Eltern, Miss Caine?", kam auch gleich die nächste Frage.

"Lautete muss er heißen, sie sind beide schon lange Tot. Mein Vater hieß Raphael Caine und meine Mutter Camille Stevens."

"Haben sie noch weitere Verwandte?"

"Das weiß ich nicht. Als meine Eltern damals ums Leben kamen, konnte jedenfalls kein Verwandter ausgemacht werden." Man sah Angel an, dass ihr diese Ausfragerei nicht besonders gefiel, sie rutschte unruhig auf dem Stuhl hin und her.

"Hören sie, Captain. Ich weiß nicht, was dieses Frage und Antwort Spiel hier zu bedeuten hat. Ich komme mir gerade vor, als würde ich hier mitten auf der Anklagebank sitzen und habe dabei keine Ahnung, was ich verbrochen haben soll."

"Tut mir leid, Miss Caine, dass ich sie damit dermaßen überfallen habe, aber der Name Caine hat hier in der Stadt eine große Bedeutung."

"Aha." Sie zuckte abweisend die Schultern. "Ich kann im Moment ihren Gedankengang nicht nachvollziehen, denn ich bin erst seit gestern in der Stadt. Allerdings ist es gut zu wissen, dass ich hier mit meinem Nachnamen vorsichtig umgehen sollte", fügte sie hinzu.

Der Captain lächelte leicht. "Ich denke, sie werden sehr bald wissen, was ich meine. Aber nun zurück zu dem Überfall, wir sind schon wieder abgeschweift."

Kermit erklärte dem Captain kurz den restlichen Tathergang, dabei nahm der Captain keine Sekunde den Blick von Angel, die sich vorkam wie ein Insekt unter dem Mikroskop.

"Und sie haben einfach eingegriffen, ohne dass sie überhaupt wussten, was sie erwartete?", wandte sich der Captain überrascht an Angel.

"Natürlich. Vier gegen einen ist immer unfair, egal ob gut oder böse."

In Karens Stimme schwang ein eindeutig tadelnder Unterton mit. "Sie hätten sich verletzen können."

"Ja, aber das habe ich nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich in dem Moment auch nicht groß darüber nachgedacht. Mir war nur klar, dass ich helfen musste."

Erneut wechselte ein Blick zwischen dem Captain und Kermit, der das Ganze vollkommen ruhig beobachtete. Das kurze Nicken seiner Vorgesetzten richtig deutend, meldete er sich zu Wort.

"Es ist ziemlich spät, Captain. Wenn sie nichts dagegen haben, werde ich Miss Caine nach Hause bringen. Den Rest können wir auch morgen erledigen. Angel, würden sie bitte einen Moment draußen warten, ich komme gleich nach."

Die junge Frau schenkte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln und erhob sich. "Aber natürlich", meinte sie und verließ den Raum.

 

Kapitel 2

Einige Minuten später betrat Kermit den Innenraum des Reviers. Er sah Angel an einen Schreibtisch gelehnt in ein Gespräch mit T.J. vertieft, der sie sehr offensichtlich anflirtete. Zum Zweiten fielen ihm die Blicke der Männer im Raum auf, die sie regelrecht anstarrten. Angel hingegen, schien diese nicht zu bemerken. Gerade lachte sie hell auf und warf mit einer kurzen Handbewegung ihre langen Haare zurück. Kermit hielt für einen Moment den Atem an. Wie konnte so eine kleine Bewegung nur so erotisch wirken?

Er beschloss, soviel wie möglich über diese Frau heraus zu bekommen. Er konnte sie einfach nicht loslassen und aus seinem Leben verschwinden lassen. Irgendetwas hatte sie an sich, was ihn magisch anzog. Mit zwei großen Schritten trat er neben Angel und schoss T.J. einen warnenden Blick durch die dunklen Gläser hindurch zu.

"Angel, wir können jetzt gehen."

Sie schenkte ihm ihr strahlendes Lächeln und verabschiedete sich von T.J., der ihr mit großen Augen hinterher blickte.

Kermit führte sie, galant eine Hand unter ihren Ellbogen geschoben, aus dem Gebäude. Anschließend geleitete er sie zu seiner Corvair und öffnete ihr in vollendeter Manier die Beifahrertüre. Nachdem er ebenfalls im Wagen Platz genommen hatte, startete der Detective den starken Motor und erkundigte sich nach ihrer Adresse. Sie gab sie ihm.

"Das gibt es doch nicht", kommentierte er.

"Was gibt es nicht?", erkundigte sie sich verwirrt.

"Netter Zufall, wir teilen uns dieselbe Adresse. Ich wohne dort ebenfalls."

Angel lachte. "Sie haben Recht, das ist wirklich ein Zufall. Das wird ja langsam richtig unheimlich. In dem Fall kann ich wohl nur sagen 'Hallo Nachbar'."

"Und das sogar der Direkte. Sie sind also der Nachmieter von Richards?"

"Richtig. Das Appartement ist genau das, was ich gesucht hatte. Schon möbliert, so dass ich nur meine Koffer anschleppen muss. Was Besseres hätte mir gar nicht passieren können."

"Brauchen sie Hilfe beim Einzug?"

"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich habe, wie gesagt, nur ein paar Koffer auszupacken. Das ist schnell erledigt, sobald sie geliefert werden."

"Gut zu hören. So können sie mich morgen zum Revier begleiten. Ihre Aussage und ihre Personalien, müssen noch zu Protokoll genommen werden."

"Das ist mir nun aber nicht so recht, Detective Griffin. Ich habe morgen sehr viel zu tun. Ich will mir unter anderem auch einen Wagen kaufen. Können wir das Ganze nicht verschieben?"

"Ich fürchte, das geht nicht, Miss Caine. Aufgrund der späten Stunde dachte ich, es ist besser, alles auf morgen zu verschieben. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich es selbstverständlich heute noch erledigt."

"Und umkehren wäre Blödsinn, weil wir gerade Zuhause angekommen sind", vervollständigte sie den Satz.

Eine Weile kehrte Stille ein, dann meinte Angel zaghaft: "Hören sie, Detective. Sie können doch sicher von einem Computer mit Internetanschluss auf ihren Computer im Revier zugreifen oder nicht?"

"Ja sicher kann ich das."

"Gut, damit wäre das Problem gelöst. Ich mache ihnen einen Vorschlag. Das Erste, was ich hier installiert habe, ist mein Computer. Was halten sie davon, mit zu mir zu kommen und dort meine Aussage aufzunehmen? Somit kann ich morgen meinen Bedürfnissen nachgehen und sie haben ihr Protokoll."

Kermit warf ihr einen bezeichnenden Seitenblick zu. "Halten sie es nicht für gefährlich, einen fremden Mann um diese Uhrzeit zu sich in die Wohnung einzuladen?", neckte er sie.

Angel ließ ihr helles Lachen hören. "Ach, da habe ich keinerlei Bedenken, nicht bei ihnen. Außerdem kann ich mich wehren, sollten sie unlautere Absichten haben. Ich bin keine kleine wehrlose Frau, wie sie sicher schon festgestellt haben."

Kermit, der mittlerweile, ebenso wie Angel, aus dem Auto gestiegen war, verbeugte sich vor ihr.

"Touché, Miss Caine. Wenn sie tatsächlich noch nicht zu müde sind...."

"Ganz im Gegenteil, Detective Griffin. Ich bin hellwach um genau zu sein.", unterbrach sie ihn mitten im Satz. "Meistens komme ich eh mit sehr wenig Schlaf aus und Jetlag habe ich zum Glück auch nicht."

"Na denn."

Kermit freute sich, dass der Abend mit ihr noch nicht zu Ende ging und ihr Vorschlag kam ihm auch entgegen, denn eine vollkommen, wenn auch sehr faszinierende Fremde, wollte er nicht unbedingt in seine Wohnung einladen. Dazu war er dann doch zu misstrauisch. Formvollendet bot er Angel seinen Arm an. Sie nahm sein Angebot an und ließ sich von ihm zum Aufzug führen.

Der Duft von Angels Parfum stieg dem Detective in die Nase und machte ihn ganz benommen, als sich die Aufzugtüren hinter ihnen schlossen. Tief in seinem Inneren regte sich etwas. Er fühlte sich wie ein Schuljunge beim ersten Rendezvous. Auch wenn er nur ihren Arm hielt, hatte er das Gefühl, als würden leichte Stromimpulse von ihm zu ihr und umgekehrt fließen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er dieses das letzte Mal erlebt hatte. Kermit schüttelte leicht den Kopf und straffte sich, um der Verlockung zu widerstehen, die nichtsahnende Frau einfach zu sich herum zu drehen, und sie zu küssen. Was hatte Angel nur an sich, das ihn dermaßen durcheinander brachte und so sehr an seiner schon seit langen Jahren antrainierten Selbstkontrolle nagte?

********************

"So das war's." Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer fuhr Kermit den Computer hinunter. "Ein gutes Stück haben sie da."

"Danke schön. Ich habe ihn selber zusammen gebaut", bedankte sich Angel für das Kompliment.

"Meine Hochachtung, da haben sie ganze Arbeit geleistet."

"Ich sagte ja schon, dass ich mich sehr für Technik interessiere. Mein alter Computer hat den Geist aufgegeben, ich konnte gerade noch die Daten retten. Da habe ich dann beschlossen, mir mein eigenes System zusammen zu stellen. Somit weiß ich wenigstens immer was drin ist und wo ich hinfassen muss, wenn etwas nicht funktioniert."

"Da kann ich ihnen nur zustimmen. Ich persönlich habe schon vor Jahren aufgehört, mir Kompaktsysteme anzuschaffen."

"Tja, dann waren sie schlauer als ich. Aber wie sagt man so schön: Durch Schaden wird man klug. Nicht auszudenken, was gewesen wäre, wenn ich meine Daten nicht hätte retten können. Da wäre ich wohl gelyncht worden und das zu Recht."

"Führen sie so ein riskantes Leben?", erkundigte sich Kermit und leitete damit geschickt vom Thema ab.

"Eigentlich nicht, hoffe ich zumindest. Ihr Beruf birgt da sicherlich mehr Gefahren in sich."

"So interessant ist der gar nicht. Ich arbeite die meiste Zeit hinter dem Computer, nichts aufregendes", schwächte Kermit sofort ab.

Angels Blick machte deutlich, dass sie ihm keine Silbe von dem Abnahm, was er gerade von sich gegeben hatte, aber sie ging nicht weiter darauf ein.

"Kann ich ihnen noch etwas anders anbieten außer Kaffee? Einen kleinen Schlummertrunk vielleicht, um das ganze Koffein zu kompensieren? Nachher beschweren sie sich sonst noch, dass sie wegen mir nicht schlafen konnten."

Mittlerweile zeigte die Uhr weit nach 2 Uhr nachts, Kermit überlegte kurz und zuckte dann die Achseln.

"Was soll's. Es ist schon so spät, da kommt er auf ein paar Minuten mehr oder weniger auch nicht an", resignierte er, als er ihren bittenden Blick bemerkte.

Angel erhob sich und zeigte auf das Sofa. "Machen sie es sich bequem. Was halten sie von einem schönen, eisgekühlten Scotch?"

"Eine Frau, die weiß was gut ist. Ganz nach meinem Geschmack", erwiderte er und brachte Angel damit zum Erröten, wie er befriedigt feststellte.

Kurze Zeit später kehrte Angel mit den Getränken aus der Küche zurück und setzte sich neben ihn.

"Dafür, dass sie erst seit einem Tag hier sind, sind sie aber schon gut sortiert", meinte er.

"Frau tut, was sie kann. Ich lege Wert darauf, dass zumindest die Grundbedürfnisse gedeckt sind. Als ich hierher kam, habe ich zuerst Lebensmittel eingekauft. Alles andere kann warten", erwiderte sie belustigt.

"Scotch gehört zu ihren Grundbedürfnissen?"

Nun lachte sie wieder. "Nein, das nicht. Das war ein Geschenk eines Bekannten von mir. Es ist das einzige alkoholische Getränk, das ich im Haus habe."

"Na dann Prost!"

Kermit hob das Glas und stieß mit Angel an, ihr dabei tief in die Augen blickend. Bildete er sich das gerade ein, oder hatte er tatsächlich ein Aufblitzen in ihren Augen bemerkt?

"Prost."

Kermit lehnte sich entspannt in das Sofa zurück, dabei ging sein Jackett auf und enthüllte den Desert Eagle. Er bemerkte Angels Blick, der direkt auf seine Waffe gerichtet war.

"Entschuldigung, soll ich sie weg tun?"

"Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Ich denke, der sicherste Aufbewahrungsort für den Eagle ist direkt bei ihnen. Ich möchte so was nicht unbedingt hier frei herum liegen haben. Benutzen denn alle Polizisten seit neuestem diese großkalibrigen Waffen, oder ist das nur ihr eigener Faible?"

"Nur meine persönliche Präferenz. Irgendwie muss ich ja meine Disketten beschützen", erwiderte Kermit. Neugierig fügte er hinzu: "Sie kennen sich mit Waffen aus?"

"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich habe nur ein gutes Gedächtnis und vergesse kaum etwas, was ich mal gesehen habe."

"Dann verraten sie mir einmal, wie sie dazu kamen, einen Desert Eagle zu sehen."

"Das ist schon lange her und sicher kein Thema für diese späte Stunde", wich sie aus.

Kermit setzte sein Pokerface auf und biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht weiter nachzuhaken. Das Thema interessierte ihn schon sehr, aber wenn sie nichts sagen wollte, dann musste er wohl oder übel noch auf die Antwort warten, auch wenn ihm das nicht gefiel. Allerdings wunderte er sich, dass seine interne Alarmglocke nicht schellte, wie sie es sonst tat, wenn er Fremden gegenüber saß, die anscheinend auch etwas exotischere Waffenformate kannten. Er beschloss, später, wenn sie sich besser kannten, noch einmal auf dieses Gespräch zurück zu kommen.

"Nun gut. Verraten sie mir wenigstens, wie es dazu kam, dass sie diverse Sprachen so gut beherrschen?", wechselte er geschickt das Thema.

"Wie ich schon sagte, ich bin viel in der Welt herum gekommen und als Kind lernt man schnell."

Diesmal wollte Kermit beim Thema bleiben, was er mit der nächsten Frage gleich klar machte. "Warum als Kind?"

Angel seufzte leise. "Wollen sie wirklich meine Lebensgeschichte hören? Die ist nur langweilig und mehr nicht."

"Gerne", erwiderte der ehemalige Söldner und setzte sich so, dass der Blick auf seine Waffe verdeckt wurde.

Angel seufzte noch einmal. "Wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt haben, dann geben sie wohl nicht so schnell auf was?"

"Nein. Niemals. Das widerspricht meiner Natur.", erwiderte Kermit mit seinem berühmten Wolfsgrinsen. "Also, wie lernten sie die ganzen Sprachen?"

"Okay, sie haben gewonnen, ich ergebe mich", erwiderte sie spielerisch mit erhobenen Händen und schlug die Beine gekonnt übereinander, was in Kermits Magengrube ein erneutes Ziehen auslöste. Wie gerne er diese endlos langen, seidig glatten Beine und die schmalen Fesseln erforschen wollte, das wusste nur er. Unwillkürlich schob er seine Hände in die Hosentasche und zwang sich dazu, ihr ohne störende Nebengedanken zuzuhören.

Angels melodische Stimme füllte den Raum. "Meine Eltern waren beide Wissenschaftler. Sie beschäftigten sich mit Gentechnologie und reisten von einem Land zum anderen, eben dahin, wo sie ihren nächsten Auftrag erhielten. Ich war noch ziemlich klein und so fiel es mir leicht, die Sprache des Landes zu erlernen, in dem wir uns gerade aufhielten. Ich wusste ja, dass es in spätestens einem Jahr wieder woanders hinging. Länger haben meine Eltern es an einem Ort nicht ausgehalten. Sie waren wahre Wandervögel und wir zogen meist schon sehr viel früher wieder weiter."

"Das muss schwer für sie gewesen sein."

"Eigentlich nicht. Ich kannte nichts anderes und war daran gewöhnt, dass meine Eltern aufgrund ihrer Forschungen so gut wie nie Zeit für mich hatten. Für mich war das Erlernen der Landessprache eine Art Hobby. Somit war ich wenigstens beschäftigt und habe meine Eltern nicht gestört. Gleichzeitig hielt mich die Lernerei auch davon ab, tiefere Freundschaften zu bilden, denn ich wusste, ich musste bald wieder weg."

Kermit hörte deutlich den Schmerz aus ihrer Stimme, behutsam forschte er weiter. "Sie sagten, ihre Eltern sind nicht mehr am Leben?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Schon lange nicht mehr. Es passierte kurz vor meinem 13. Geburtstag. Wir befanden uns zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Venezuela. Wir waren unterwegs, um einen Bekannten meiner Eltern zu besuchen, als meinem Vater auf einer dieser tückischen Bergstrecken der Reifen platzte. Er verlor die Kontrolle über den Wagen und mehr weiß ich nicht mehr. Ich bin erst im Krankenhaus wieder zu mir gekommen, wo man mir mitteilte, dass meine Eltern den Unfall nicht überlebt haben."

Angel machte eine kurze Pause, die Trauer stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ganz entgegen seiner Art ergriff Kermit spontan ihre Hand und drückte sie aufmunternd.

"Und wie ging es weiter?"

Angel umklammerte seine Hand wie einen Rettungsanker. "Wie soll es schon weiter gegangen sein? Ich hatte keine Eltern mehr, Verwandte konnten nicht ausfindig gemacht werden; ergo wurde ich in ein Waisenhaus abgeschoben. Die Venezuelanischen Behörden brauchten ganze zwei Jahre, um festzustellen, dass ich amerikanische Staatsbürgerin bin. Daraufhin wurde ich nach Amerika abgeschoben und landete direkt in einem weiteren Waisenhaus. Dort blieb ich dann bis ich 18 war und dann habe ich schnell die Kurve gekratzt."

Unwillkürlich fiel Kermit ein Gespräch mit Paul ein, das er mal mit ihm über Peter und dessen Erlebnisse im Waisenhaus geführt hatte. Wenn es ihr auch nur halb so schlecht ergangen war, wie Peter, dann konnte sie keine gute Zeit gehabt haben.

"Es tut mir leid", meinte er leise.

Sie zuckte nur die Achseln, entzog ihm ihre Hand, aber rückte stattdessen ein kleines Stück näher an ihn heran, so dass ihre Schenkel sich leicht berührten.

"Was soll's, die Zeit liegt hinter mir und wer weiß wofür es gut war. Immerhin habe ich einiges dort gelernt, was mir in dieser "freien" Welt zugute kam. Ich habe schnell gemerkt, dass Wissen Macht bedeutet und habe die Zeit dort gut genutzt, um alles an Informationen in mich hinein zu stopfen, was ich bekommen konnte. So fiel es mir ziemlich leicht, einen Job zu finden."

"Und was haben sie gemacht, nachdem sie das Waisenhaus verlassen haben?"

"So einiges, dies und das. Ich habe wohl das unstete Wesen meiner Eltern geerbt, denn ich bin die ersten Jahre in der Weltgeschichte herum gereist und habe die verschiedensten Jobs angenommen, um mich über Wasser zu halten. Dann entdeckte ich, dass sich mit Computer gutes Geld verdienen lässt, insbesondere wenn man auch noch mehrere Sprachen spricht. Ich habe mich dann auf den Sicherheitssektor spezialisiert. Ich beriet kleine und große Firmen auf diesem Gebiet, habe Sicherheitslücken in ihrem System aufgespürt und sie beseitigt. Nebenher habe ich noch Übersetzungen gemacht, so dass mit der Zeit ein hübsches Sümmchen heraus kam und ich mir mittlerweile heraus suchen kann, für wen und für was ich arbeite. Das ist gar nicht so übel."

"Und wie sind sie nun ausgerechnet nach Sloanville gekommen?"

Angel grinste. "Sie werden lachen. Ich hatte keine Lust mehr, dauernd in der Weltgeschichte herum zu reisen. Dann traf ich eine Person, die mir einiges über diese Stadt erzählt hat und ich beschloss spontan, mich hier nieder zu lassen, besser gesagt, es zumindest zu versuchen. Und nun bin ich eben hier."

"Sie sind nur hier, weil ihnen jemand von dieser Stadt erzählt hat? Das ist verrückt."

"Vielleicht. Aber so bin ich nun mal. Spontan und unabhängig und außerdem habe ich nirgendwo Wurzeln dank meiner Eltern. Warum sollte ich es also nicht hier versuchen? Außerdem, sehen sie es mal so. Wenn ich nicht hier wäre, dann hätten sie heute Abend wohl größere Probleme bekommen", erwiderte sie spöttisch.

Kermit musste sich eine negative Bemerkung verbeißen. Er konnte sich gut den Spott seiner Kollegen vorstellen, wenn bekannt würde, dass eine Frau ihn aus den Fängen von vier Dieben gerettet hatte. Ausgerechnet ihn, Kermit Griffin, den unnahbaren, harten und kampferprobten Ex-Söldner. Nun ging die Unterhaltung eindeutig in eine Richtung, die er nicht wollte. Er täuschte ein Gähnen vor und erhob sich nach einem bedeutungsvollen Blick auf seine Uhr.

"Tja Angel, ich sollte nun wirklich schauen, dass ich ins Bett komme. Was halten sie davon, wenn wir unsere Unterhaltung später einmal fortführen? Ich würde sie gerne Morgen bzw. heute Abend in unser Stammlokal, dem Delanceys, einladen. Dann lernen sie auch gleich noch ein paar Arbeitskollegen meinerseits kennen. Unter anderem auch ihren Namensvetter, sofern er da ist. Sehen sie es als kleinen Dank für ihr Einschreiten an."

Angel grinste bis über beide Ohren. Irgendwie bekam Kermit das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie sein Manöver direkt durchschaute, aber zu höflich war, es auszusprechen. Immerhin stimmte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zu.

"Gut, einverstanden. Welche Uhrzeit schlagen sie vor?"

"Ich hole sie so gegen Acht Uhr ab, sofern es ihnen recht ist."

"Ich denke, das geht in Ordnung. Bis dahin werde ich sicher auch so weit sein. Ich freue mich schon darauf, ein paar ihrer Kollegen und meinen Namensvetter kennen zu lernen. Gute Nacht, Detective."

"Gute Nacht, Angel. Ich bin übrigens sehr froh, dass sie sich für Sloanville entschieden haben", lauteten Kermits letzte Worte, bevor er sich selbst aus der Wohnung ließ.

Angel saß noch lange auf dem Sofa und schaute auf die nun geschlossene Türe. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, wie viel sie diesem großen, dunklen und intelligenten Mann über sich erzählt hatte. Normalerweise hielt sie mit diesen Informationen immer ziemlich hinter dem Berg. Auf der anderen Seite fühlte sie sich eindeutig von dem geheimnisvollen Detective angezogen. Es reizte sie, zu erfahren, was sich hinter dieser zur Schau getragenen, unnahbaren Fassade verbarg und sie entschloss sich dazu, es heraus zu finden.

 

Kapitel 3

Der nächste Tag verging für Angel wie im Flug. Bis sie alles erledigt hatte, war es fast schon Abend. Die Uhr zeigte kurz nach 19 Uhr, als sie ihren nagelneuen Wagen stolz auf dem Parkplatz abstellte. Der dunkelgrüne Trans Am mit dem feuerrot leuchtenden Drachen auf der Motorhaube gefiel ihr ausnehmend gut und sie strich liebevoll über das polierte Metall. Als sie ihn in einem Autohaus entdeckt hatte, hatte sie einfach nicht wiederstehen können und kurzerhand das Kraftpaket gekauft. Kermit würde Augen machen, dessen war sie sich sicher.

Im Eiltempo hechtete Angel die Treppen hinauf und hüpfte gleich unter die Dusche. Sie wollte sich heute besonders hübsch machen und sehen, ob sie den spröden Detective nicht ein wenig aus der Reserve locken konnte. Ihre Sachen waren pünktlich heute Morgen geliefert worden, von dem her hatte sie die komplette Auswahl. Das Wohnzimmer sah nun auch behaglicher aus, nachdem sie ihre persönlichen Gegenstände aufgestellt hatte. Ihr gefiel es jedenfalls.

Ein paar Minuten vor der verabredeten Zeit legte sie letzte Hand an sich. Prüfend blickte sie in den Spiegel, zufrieden mit dem was sie sah. Die langen Haare hatte sie solange gebürstet, bis sie in weichen Wellen ihr Gesicht umrahmten, dazu hatte sie sich dezent geschminkt und ihre blauen Augen betont, die nun regelrecht zu leuchten schienen, ohne dass das Make Up aufdringlich wirkte.

Die hautenge weiße Carmenbluse betonte ihre vollen Brüste und die schlanke Taille, gehalten wurde sie nur von den bauschigen Ärmel, die ansonsten ihre gesamten Schultern frei ließ. Ihre gebräunte Haut bildete einen reizvollen Kontrast zu dem weißen Stoff. Der weit schwingende Meergrüne Rock endete eine gute Handbreit über dem Knie, ohne anstößig zu wirken und erinnerte an die Zeit, in der der Petticoat noch in war. Dazu hatte sie sich für hochhackige, ebenfalls meergrüne, Pumps entschieden und einer hautfarbenen glänzenden, durchsichtigen Strumpfhose, die ihre langen Beine mit den schlanken Fesseln noch mehr betonte. Alles in allem strahlte ihr eine begehrenswerte, hocherotische junge Frau entgegen.

Angel lächelte ihr Spiegelbild an und streckte sich die Zunge heraus. *Das ist nicht gerade der brave Engellook. Aber wenn du hier nicht anbeißt, dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr weiter, Kermit Griffin*, dachte sie bei sich. Sie wollte diesen Mann unbedingt näher kennen lernen, und wenn ihr dabei ihr Aussehen half, warum nicht?

****************

Pünktlich um Acht Uhr klingelte es an ihrer Türe. Angel strich sich noch einmal die Bluse glatt, ein letzter prüfender Blick in den Spiegel, schnell die Handtasche geschnappt und die Türe aufgemacht.

"Hallo Detective Griffin", begrüßte sie ihn.

Kermit konnte sie nur mit offenem Mund anstarren. Gestern hatte er schon bemerkt, wie gut sie aussah - aber heute... Dieser Anblick machte ihn glatt sprachlos. Angel lächelte ihn engelsgleich an, legte ihre Hand unter sein Kinn und schloss seinen Mund mit sanftem Druck.

"Alles okay?", erkundigte sie sich liebenswürdig.

Kermit räusperte sich vernehmlich, bevor er seine Sprache wieder fand. "Uhm ja. Hallo Miss Caine. Sie sehen phantastisch aus."

Angel errötete ein wenig und nahm brav das Kompliment an. Sekundenlang herrschte Stille. Kermit konnte den Blick einfach nicht von ihr wenden. Ihm wurde klar, dass er heute Abend einen schweren Stand gegen seine Kollegen haben würde, speziell gegen den gutaussehenden Peter. Jeder Mann in dieser Stadt würde sich alle zehn Finger ablecken, wenn er mit so einer Frau ausgehen durfte. In diesem Moment bereute der Detective es zutiefst, Angel in die Bar eingeladen zu haben. Dort sprangen einfach viel zu viele gutaussehende Männer herum, die er plötzlich alle nur noch als potentielle Rivalen sah. Mit erschreckender Deutlichkeit wurde ihm bewusst, dass er Angel viel lieber nur für sich selbst haben wollte, doch dazu war es, dank seiner eigenen Dummheit, viel zu spät. Seitdem er sie kannte, schien ihm irgendwie sein logischer und normalerweise sehr präzise arbeitender Verstand abhanden gekommen zu sein.

"Können wir gehen, oder stehen wir noch weiter an der Türe herum?", fragte Angel sanft mit einem gekonnt unschuldigen Augenaufschlag.

Die Worte rissen Kermit aus seiner Erstarrung. Was war nur mit ihm los? Er war doch ein erwachsener und sehr erfahrener Mann und sie war beileibe nicht die erste Schönheit, der er begegnete. Warum nur kam er sich in ihrer Gegenwart dennoch ständig vor, wie ein kleiner Schuljunge? Schnell sammelte er sich wieder, setzte seine undurchdringliche Miene auf und schob die störenden Gedanken vorerst zur Seite.

"Natürlich, die anderen warten sicher schon auf uns", meinte er und räusperte sich erneut unauffällig. Gleich darauf bot er ihr, ganz der Gentleman, seinen Arm an, den sie ergriff und sich von ihm zum Fahrstuhl führen ließ.

Auf dem Weg nach unten machten sie ein wenig Small Talk und die Stimmung wurde wieder lockerer. Kurz vor dem Parkplatz meinte Angel: "Ich würde gerne meinen Wagen nehmen, wenn es ihnen recht ist, Detective."

"Oh, haben sie sich heute tatsächlich einen Wagen gekauft?"

"Ja, sie ist eine reine Schönheit."

*So wie du*, dachte Kermit. Laut meinte er: "Aber ich habe sie eingeladen, daher fahren wir mit meiner Corvair."

"Aber mein Wagen muss noch eingefahren werden und dafür nütze ich gerne jede Gelegenheit. Wenn sie wollen, können sie ihn gerne fahren, dann kommt es doch auf dasselbe heraus, oder?"

Mit diesen Worten hielt sie ihm die Wagenschlüssel hin und schaute ihn durchdringend an. Kermit kannte diesen entschlossenen Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, nur zu gut. Genau so sah sein junger Kollege Peter auf dem Revier auch immer aus, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte und es unbedingt durchsetzen wollte. Wenn Kermit es nicht besser wüsste, würde er schwören, Peter hätte ihr diesen Blick beigebracht. Sie würde es wohl tatsächlich fertig bringen, ihm hinterher zu fahren, sollte er ihr Anliegen ablehnen. Daher nahm er zögernd die Schlüssel an.

Er folgte Angel zu dem grünen Trans Am, dann pfiff er leise durch die Zähne. "Ein äußerst kraftvolles Prachtstück würde ich sagen."

Sie schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. "Ich mag es, schnell von einem Ort zum anderen zu gelangen und habe mich auf den ersten Blick in den Wagen verliebt."

"Sie müssen gut verdienen, wenn sie sich so einen Wagen leisten können.", rutschte es Kermit unfreiwillig heraus.

"Sagte ich ihnen schon, Detective. Ich kann es mir leisten, ein wenig extravagant zu sein."

Kermit zuckte nur die Schultern und beließ es vorerst dabei. Obwohl er sich auf dem besten Wege befand, sich Hals über Kopf in die betörende junge Frau an seiner Seite zu verlieben, konnte er doch nicht aus seiner Haut und alles einfach als gegeben hinnehmen. Kurzgesagt war er mit seiner Überprüfung von Angel noch nicht durch. Gleich heute Früh hatte er sich an den Computer gesetzt und versucht, so viel wie möglich über die junge Frau heraus zu bringen. Leider war er nicht weit gekommen, da er sich mit einem Fall beschäftigen musste. Nur so viel konnte er bis jetzt sagen: Das, was sie ihm bis jetzt erzählt hatte stimmte. Des Weiteren hatte er noch eine ganz andere Anfrage laufen, auf deren Ergebnis er sehr gespannt war.

Kermit stieg auf der Fahrerseite ein und steckte den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss. Der Motor startete mit einem satten Schnurren, das sein Gesicht aufhellte und ihn die düsteren Gedanken vergessen ließ. Er konnte förmlich die Kraft, die in diesem Wagen steckte, spüren und freute sich auf die Fahrt.

Noch im Auto wechselten sie zum freundschaftlichen Du über und Angel versprach ihm, nichts darüber verlauten zu lassen, auf welche Art und Weise sie sich getroffen hatten. Den Rest der Zeit vertrieben sie sich damit, sich über Gott und die Welt zu unterhalten.

Einige Zeit später kamen sie vor dem Delanceys an und Kermit fand einen Parkplatz direkt vor dem Laden. "Scheint, wir haben Glück heute Abend", lautete sein Kommentar dazu.

Wie ein vollendeter Gentleman stieg er zuerst aus dem Wagen und hielt ihr die Türe auf. Dann bot er ihr erneut seinen Arm an, um sie in die Bar zu führen. Er spürte, wie ihre Finger leicht zitterten und blickte sie besorgt von der Seite an.

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Sie nickte. "Ja, ich bin nur ein wenig aufgeregt. Was ist, wenn mich deine Kollegen nicht leiden können? Immerhin werde ich über kurz oder lang auch sporadisch mit ihnen zusammen arbeiten, sofern Captain Simms mich braucht."

Kermit drückte kurz ihre Hand auf seinem Arm. "Nur keine Sorge, Angel. Ich bin sicher, sie werden dich mögen. Du hast ein so offenes Wesen, dass du dir darum ganz bestimmt keine Sorgen machen musst."

"Na dann hoffen wir mal das Beste. Hinein in die Höhle des Löwen.", meinte Angel und drückte sich ein klein wenig enger an Kermit, der ihre Nähe sehr genoss.

*************

Kermits und Angels Auftritt im Delanceys war fast Showreif. Kaum hatten sie den Eingang hinter sich gelassen, verstummte das Gespräch an mehreren Tischen abrupt. Sogar Terry, der Barkeeper, starrte Angel mit offenem Mund an. Unzählige Augenpaare folgten dem gut aussehenden Paar, das direkt an einen fast voll besetzten Tisch zusteuerte, an dem schon vier Männer und zwei Frauen saßen.

"Hallo zusammen. Darf ich euch Angel vorstellen?", begrüßte Kermit seine Kollegen nonchalant und machte sich gleich ans Werk mit der restlichen Vorstellung. "Das hier ist T.J. Kincaid, den kennst du sicher noch von gestern, Blake, auch genannt Shaky, Chief Frank Strenlich, Jody Powell, Mary Margret Skalany und der berühmte Peter Caine."

"Hallo", erwiderte Angel ein wenig schüchtern und schüttelte der Reihe nach den genannten Personen die Hand. Peter, der als Letzter an die Reihe kam, küsste ihr galant die Hand und brachte Angel prompt zum Erröten.

Kermit fühlte Eifersucht in sich hochsteigen, als er sah, wie Peter ihr sein schönstes Lächeln schenkte, mit dem er schon Dutzende von Frauenherzen erobert hatte. Erneut ärgerte er sich, sie hierher eingeladen zu haben. Falls Angel ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun dem vor Charme nur so sprühenden Peter zuwandte, war er selbst schuld.

Zu seiner großen Erleichterung bemerkte Kermit, dass er sich wohl doch keine Sorgen machen musste. Angel behandelte Peter genauso höflich und zuvorkommend, wie die anderen. Es gab keine Anzeichen dafür, dass sie ihn besonders Attraktiv oder Anziehend fand.

Ganz Gentleman der alten Schule, schob Kermit Angel einen Stuhl zurecht und drückte kurz ihre Schulter, bevor er sich neben sie setzte. Ihnen gegenüber saß der schüchterne Blake, der zur allgemeinen Überraschung spontan einen Kommentar von sich gab: "Angel, sie machen ihrem Namen alle Ehre, wenn ich das so sagen darf", meinte er in seiner treuherzigen und etwas drolligen Art.

Angel lächelte ihn freundlich an und bedankte sich für das Kompliment. Das Eis brach und die Gespräche kamen in Gang. Peter wollte gleich wissen, wie sie sich kennen gelernt hatten und Kermit erzählte die Geschichte, dabei so dicht wie möglich bei der Wahrheit bleibend.

Bald gingen alle zum üblichen Feierabend-Smalltalk über. Kermit freute sich, als er merkte, dass seine hübsche Begleiterin anscheinend von allen akzeptiert wurde. Als Angel irgendwann heraus ließ, dass sie ab und an für das Revier arbeiten würde, wurde mit Kommentaren nicht gespart. Auch einige anzügliche Bemerkungen gab es, die sie aber mit Witz und Charme konterte. Eine gute Stunde später schien es, als hätte Angel schon immer zu der Truppe gehört. Kermit, der sie aus dem Augenwinkel heraus genau beobachtete, stellte fest, dass sie sich mit jeder Minute mehr entspannte und das Treffen genoss.

Peter tat sich ein wenig hervor, indem er sie direkt auf Chinesisch ansprach und Angel prompt darauf einging. Die beiden mussten erst rigoros von den anderen unterbrochen werden, bevor sie wieder in die Muttersprache über wechselten. Dabei blinzelten sie sich wie Verschwörer zu, was Kermit erneut einen Stich in die Magengrube versetzte. Mit Peter schien sie sich wirklich blendend zu verstehen, und auch für Blake schien sie eine besondere Vorliebe zu entwickeln.

Die gute Laune der Runde wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als ein schon gut angeheiterter Mann sich in eindeutiger Ansicht Angel näherte. Kermit machte Anstalten sich zu erheben, doch Angel legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm.

"Das kann ich gut alleine Handhaben, Kermit", sagte sie in einem Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Das Gespräch an dem Tisch verstummte. Man konnte den Cops die Anspannung förmlich ansehen, auch wenn sie sich auf Angels Geheiß hin zurück hielten. Dennoch wanderte die ein oder andere Hand unauffällig zur Waffe.

Die junge Frau schaute dem schwankenden Typ mit einem lodernden Blick entgegen, der Eisberge zum schmelzen bringen konnte.

"Hey Puppe, hast du Lust zu tanzen?", lallte dieser.

"Nein danke, ich bin beschäftigt.", erwiderte sie frostig.

"Na komm schon du hübsches Wesen, mach einem alten Mann wie mir eine Freude und zier dich nicht so.", beharrte der Schwankende und machte einen tapsigen Schritt auf sie zu.

Angels Stimme klang absolut ruhig und selbstsicher, sie blieb wo sie war. "Du scheinst mich nicht verstehen zu wollen, ich will nicht mit dir Tanzen. Tu dir selbst einen Gefallen und lass mich in Ruhe."

"Aber, aber, wer wird denn gleich so garstig sein, Püppchen? Wenn deine Haut so zart wie deine Stimme ist, dann wirst du mich sicher in den siebten Himmel katapultieren", versuchte der Mann ihr ungeschickt zu schmeicheln.

Angel schenkte ihm ihr schönstes Lächeln, was den Mann dazu veranlasste, scharf die Luft einzuziehen. In ebensolcher sanfter Stimme erwiderte sie: "Fass mich an und ich breche dir den Arm."

Der Mann brauchte einen Moment, um hinter die Bedeutung ihrer Worte zu kommen, die so unschuldig ausgesprochen worden waren.

"Das ist ja wohl jetzt nicht dein ernst, Püppchen", meinte er mit einem halben Lachen, das mittlerweile doch ziemlich verunsichert klang.

Plötzlich verschwand das Lächeln aus Angels Gesicht. Sie schaute ihn an mit einem Blick, der absolut klar machte, wie ernst sie es meinte. Ihre Stimme nahm einen leisen und sehr bedrohlichen Klang an. Selbst ihre Augenfarbe hatte sich verändert. Ihre Retina wirkte nun um einige Nuancen dunkler und ein Leuchten schien tief aus dem Inneren zu kommen.

Gefährlich leise meinte sie: "Versuche es, und du wirst sehen was passiert! Nun mach, dass du hier verschwindest, bevor ich dich eigenhändig aus dem Lokal entferne; denn das wird verdammt weh tun, kann ich dir versprechen!"

Der Mann bekam es mit der Angst zu tun und stolperte einen Schritt zurück. Er hob beide Hände beschwichtigend in die Höhe und meinte: "Schon gut, schon gut, ich gehe ja schon." Dann verschwand er, so schnell ihn seine wackeligen Füße trugen.

Einen Augenblick herrschte Totenstille am Tisch. Alle wirkten überrascht, wie die sanfte Person sich verändern konnte. Von Kermit war man solche Auftritte gewohnt, aber von einer Frau?

Wiederum ergriff Blake als Erster das Wort. "Ich hoffe nur, dass ich nie ihren Zorn auf mich ziehe." Zusammen mit Blakes etwas ängstlichem Blick, kam das so drollig herüber, dass sich die Spannung sofort auflöste.

"Das könnten sie auch nie, dazu sind sie viel zu lieb", erwiderte Angel, die nun wieder vollkommen entspannt wirkte, ihre Hand kurz auf Blakes legte und sie drückte.

"Wie hättest du reagiert, wenn er dich angefasst hätte?", hakte Peter mit großen, erstaunten Augen nach.

"Wie wohl? Ich hab ihm doch gesagt, was passiert, wenn er mich anfasst", meinte sie mit einem Lächeln, das die Schärfe ihrer Worte aufhob.

Peter schluckte trocken. "Mir scheint, vor dir muss man sich wirklich in acht nehmen."

"Nur wenn du böses mit mir vorhast. Ansonsten bin ich relativ pflegeleicht und bei 40° waschbar", gab Angel zurück und hatte die Lacher wieder auf ihrer Seite.

Während sich die anderen weiter unterhielten, beugte sich Kermit zu ihr. Sein Atem streifte leicht Angels Wange und verursachte ihr eine Gänsehaut, als er in ihr Ohr flüsterte: "Hast du nicht schlecht gemacht, aber beschwör nie wieder so eine Situation herauf."

Angel blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. "Was habe ich denn getan?"

"Tu nicht so unschuldig. Du hast verdammt große Töne gespuckt. Die Situation hätte leicht eskalieren können und dann?"

"Nichts und dann. Hier sitzen genügend Cops um den Tisch herum. Was hätte schon passieren können? Mach bitte aus einer Fliege keinen Elefanten.", versetzte sie indigniert.

Blake unterbrach unbeabsichtigt das sehr leise geführte Gespräch. Er stellte Angel eine Frage zu ihrem Beruf und sie wandte sich ihm sofort zu, froh darüber, dem Gespräch mit Kermit ausweichen zu können. Allerdings fragte sie sich schon, warum dieser so heftig auf diesen Zwischenfall reagierte. Lag das an seinem Beschützerinstinkt, den er ohne Zweifel ihr gegenüber an den Tag legte? Sie konnte es nicht richtig einordnen.

Das Thema am Tisch wechselte erneut, man kam auf die verschiedensten Personen zu sprechen und erzählte sich Anekdoten über diesen und jenen. Gerade gab Peter eine Geschichte zum Besten, wie er bei der Verfolgung eines Verbrechers mitten im Wald vor den Augen seines Vaters in einer Dreckpfütze gelandet war und alles lachte.

Die Erinnerung überkam Angel wie ein Blitz aus heiterem Himmel. Sie ärgerte sich, wie sie so etwas Wichtiges durch all den Stress einfach vergessen konnte. Sie fluchte leise und erntete einen fragenden Seitenblick von Blake. Kurz darauf erhob sie sich und ging in Richtung der Toiletten. Dort steuerte sie auf eine kleine Telefonbucht und blätterte das Telefonbuch durch nach einer Adresse, die sie leider nicht fand. Ein wenig enttäuscht kehrte sie zu den anderen zurück.

"Was ist los? Du schaust plötzlich so nachdenklich aus", erkundigte sich Kermit sofort.

"Mir ist gerade etwas einfallen, was ich jemanden versprochen habe. Ich fürchte, ich brauche deine oder eure Hilfe."

Peter warf ein: "Wobei brauchst du Hilfe?"

Aller Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich Angel zu. Sie spürte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Die ganze Situation war ihr ein wenig peinlich, aber sie fasste sich ein Herz.

"Ich bräuchte eine Adresse hier in Sloanville und zwar von einer gewissen Annie Blaisdell. Sie steht leider nicht im Telefonbuch und ich dachte, jemand von euch könnte sie mir vielleicht heraus suchen."

Atemlose Stille herrschte am Tisch, man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören so leise wurde es plötzlich. Angel wirkte ein wenig verwirrt.

"Wozu brauchst du die Adresse?", erkundigte sich Peter, sie scharf beobachtend.

"Weil ich Annie Blaisdell eine Nachricht überbringen soll, deswegen."

"Von wem?"

Peters Anspannung war fast greifbar. Er verkrallte die Finger an der Tischkante.

"Von ihrem Mann. Er hat mich darum gebeten", ließ die junge Frau ungewollt die Bombe platzen.

"Was? Wann hast du Paul getroffen und wo?" Peter schrie es fast und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf.

Auch alle anderen am Tisch wirkten sichtlich betroffen. Angel, die nicht wusste in welchem Verhältnis Peter zu Paul stand, wirkte sichtlich irritiert. Instinktiv wich sie vor dem aufgebrachten Cop auf ihrem Stuhl zurück. Kermit sprang ebenfalls auf und stellte sich dem am ganzen Leib zitternden Peter in den Weg.

"Was habe ich nun wieder angestellt? Mir scheint, ich kann hier keine Frage stellen, ohne dass nicht mindestens einer in die Luft geht, oder ich erstaunte Blicke ernte", meinte Angel beinahe verzweifelt.

Blake legte beschützend den Arm um ihre Schultern. "Paul Blaisdell ist unser ehemaliger Captain. Er ist vor etwa einem Jahr spurlos verschwunden und keiner weiß, wo er sich seitdem aufhält", erklärte er ihr leise.

"Oh, davon hatte ich keine Ahnung. Tut mir leid, dann habe ich hier wohl anscheinend mitten ins Wespenest gestochen."

Peter achtete nicht auf Kermit, der ihm warnend eine Hand auf die Brust gelegt hatte.

"Verdammt, Angel! Ich will sofort eine Antwort: wo und wann hast du Paul gesehen? Was hat er gesagt, wie geht es ihm?", rief er laut aus und machte einen Schritt auf die verwirrte Frau zu.

"Peter, es reicht. Lass sie ihn Ruhe!", kam es äußerst drohend von Kermit.

Angel stand ebenfalls auf und wich noch ein wenig weiter zurück, ein entschlossener Ausdruck lag in ihren Augen.

"Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass es ihm gut geht, mehr nicht.", erwiderte sie so ruhig sie konnte.

"Du hast ihn getroffen! Erzähl mir nicht einen solchen Mist. Wo ist er? Ich will es wissen und zwar sofort!", rief Peter mit glitzernden Augen und zu Fäusten geballten Händen aus.

Frank erhob sich blitzartig. Er positionierte sich hinter Peter, um im Notfall gleich eingreifen zu können, denn der Heißsporn machte ganz den Eindruck, als wolle er, ungeachtet Kermits Warnung, auf Angel losgehen.

"Tut mir leid, alles andere erzähle ich nur Annie und sonst niemandem", meinte diese entschlossen.

"Ich bin sein Sohn. Ich habe ein verdammtes Recht zu erfahren wo er ist!", schrie Peter nun total außer sich.

Angel zuckte erneut zurück. "Du bist sein Sohn? Wie das? Ich dachte, du heißt Caine mit Nachnamen?"

"Zum letzten Mal! Wo ist er, Angel?", hakte Peter nach, ohne auf ihre Fragen einzugehen.

Die blonde Frau schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Peter, tut mir leid. Mehr erfährst du von mir nicht. Ich habe Paul hoch und heilig versprochen, nur mit seiner Frau zu reden, ungeachtet wer sonst noch fragt und genau das werde ich tun. Aber wenn du etwas tun möchtest, um die Sache zu beschleunigen, dann könntest du mir die Adresse der Blaisdells nennen."

"Peter, geh noch einen Schritt weiter auf Angel zu und du wachst erst morgen früh wieder auf", drohte Kermit mit eiskalter Stimme.

Diesmal kam der Ex-Söldner zu Peter durch, der tief Luft holte und einen Schritt zurück wich.

"Kermit, du verstehst das nicht. Sie hat Nachricht von Paul!", murmelte er verletzt.

"Ich verstehe es sehr gut, Peter. Aber wenn Paul Angel gebeten hat, nur Annie etwas zu sagen, dann solltest du das akzeptieren. Sie kann nichts für die Situation", erwiderte der ältere Detective äußerlich ruhig.

Angel löste sich aus Blakes Umarmung und trat an Peter heran, den warnenden Ruf von Kermit ignorierend.

Dem jungen Detective tief in die Augen schauend, meinte sie: "Peter, ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Du kannst gerne mit mir kommen, ich kenne die Adresse ja eh nicht. Mehr kann ich im Moment nicht für dich tun, so leid es mir tut."

Peter beruhigte sich zusehends. Er streckte die Hände nach Angel aus, die sie auch ergriff. Frei und offen blickte sie ihn an.

"Und es geht ihm wirklich gut?", hakte er nach. Tiefer Schmerz überschattete die sonst so sanften, haselnussfarbenen Augen.

Angel drückte seine Hände. "Ja, es geht ihm gut, Peter. Er ist wohlauf."

"Wann hast du ihn getroffen?"

"Das ist noch nicht so lange her. Bitte, Peter, ich darf dir wirklich nicht mehr sagen. Ich habe es Paul versprochen." Flehend sah sie ihn an.

Peter ließ langsam ihre Hände los und fuhr sich aufgeregt durch die eh schon zerzausten Haare.

"Es ist beinahe eine Stunde Fahrt zum Haus meiner Eltern. Wärst du trotz allem bereit, noch heute Annie einen Besuch abzustatten? Immerhin ist es schon ziemlich spät."

"Aber sicher, Peter. Wir müssen nur noch mal kurz bei mir vorbei, damit ich noch etwas holen kann, das für sie bestimmt ist."

"Wo wohnst du denn?"

"Bei Kermit, ich...." Sie konnte den Satz nicht beenden.

Kermit mischte sich ein mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete. "Peter, du rufst Annie an und kündigst unseren Besuch an. Angel und ich werden noch mal bei uns vorbei fahren und holen, was immer es auch ist und kommen dann nach."

Peter nickte zustimmend und eilte im Stechschritt aus dem Lokal. Angel und Kermit folgten ihm etwas langsamer nach.

Nachdem die drei gegangen waren, wechselten erstaunte Blicke am Tisch.

"Wer hätte das gedacht?", meinte Blake leise.

Jody schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann gar nicht glauben, was ich da gehört habe. Es ist so schön, endlich mal wieder etwas von Paul zu hören."

Skalany meinte: "Und hast du es mitbekommen? Sie wohnt bei Kermit!"

Frank erwiderte trocken: "Hat der ein Glück. Wie kommt ein Computerfreak wie Kermit nur an solche Frauen?"

 

Kapitel 4

Kermit legte wortlos und in einer Rekordzeit die Strecke zum gemeinsam bewohnten Apartmentkomplex zurück. Er trommelte ungeduldig mit dem Fingern auf dem Lenkrad herum, während er wartete. Die ganze Zeit ging ihm durch den Kopf, warum sie unbedingt Annie sehen wollte. Im Delanceys hatte er seine Reaktion auf die Geschehnisse noch verbergen können, denn gerade bei Annie empfand er sich als besonders anfällig. Die toughe, kleine, blinde und mutige Frau hatte sich schon beim ersten Treffen, da war er gerade mal 21 gewesen, einen Platz in seinem Herzen erkämpft und er würde niemals zulassen, dass man der Frau seines langjährigen Kameraden und Freundes etwas antun würde, unbesehen der Person. In der Bar hatte er sich daher zwischen dem Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber Angel und Annie hin und her gerissen gefühlt, wobei ihm Peter da mit seinem Benehmen die Entscheidung abgenommen hatte, aber nun überwog klar die Sorge um Pauls Frau.

Er wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als Angel kurze Zeit später wieder erschien und eine kleine Schachtel in der Hand hielt. Diesmal sprintete er nicht aus dem Fahrzeug, um ihr die Türe aufzuhalten, er beschränkte sich lediglich darauf, ihr einen nachdenklichen Blick zuzuwerfen, konnte aber leider nicht erkennen, was in ihr vorging. Kaum dass sie Platz genommen hatte, startete er den starken Motor und preschte los.

Die ersten Minuten herrschte auch auf dem Weg zu den Blaisdells angespanntes Schweigen. Beide schienen Zeit zu brauchen, um mit den sich überschlagenden Ereignissen zurecht zu kommen. Angel fasste sich schließlich ein Herz und meinte leise: "Ich frage mich nur, wie ich vergessen konnte, gleich nach Annies Adresse zu suchen. Normalerweise erledige ich Aufträge, beziehungsweise Gefallen, sofort. Muss wohl an der gestrigen Aufregung mit dem Überfall liegen." Sie seufzte frustriert. "Fakt ist, da habe ich so richtig Mist gebaut."

"Du konntest das alles nicht wissen", meinte Kermit lahm.

Angel sah ihn prüfend von der Seite an. "Paul bedeutet dir auch sehr viel, nicht wahr?"

Kermit nickte nur. Der Abend entwickelte sich gänzlich anders, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Dass Angel mit Paul in Kontakt stand, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Nicht, weil er ihr den Kontakt missgönnte, sondern er sich fragte, was für eine Beziehung die beiden teilten. Wusste sie über Pauls Vergangenheit als Ex-Söldner Bescheid? Womöglich war er sogar wieder ins Business eingestiegen bei seiner Jagd nach den Dämonen seiner Vergangenheit. Wie passte nun sie in dieses Schema? Wie und woher konnte sie Paul überhaupt kennen? War das hier womöglich eine gut angelegte Falle, um an die Blaisdell Familie heran zu kommen und Angel spielte den Lockvogel? Gegen eine gute Bekanntschaft mit Paul sprach, dass sie weder wusste, dass der ehemalige Captain hier als Polizist gearbeitet hatte, noch sie Peter kannte. Kermit wusste, wie gerne Paul von Peter sprach und dass er ihn augenscheinlich ihr gegenüber niemals erwähnt hatte, schürte Kermits Misstrauen nur noch.

Er konnte nicht umhin, ihr immer wieder einen forschenden und abschätzenden Seitenblick zuzuwerfen, der Angel dazu veranlasste zu fragen: "Was ist los mit dir, Kermit?"

"Wer bist du wirklich, Angel?", brach es aus ihm hervor.

"Das habe ich dir gestern Abend schon beantwortet, falls du dich erinnerst." Sie verdrehte entnervt die Augen und warf die Arme in die Luft. "Mein Gott, was ist nur plötzlich mit euch allen los? Konnte ich wissen, dass Paul euer ehemaliger Captain ist? Er hat mir nichts davon erzählt. Ich tue ihm doch nur einen Gefallen. Aber ihr tut so, als hätte ich wer weiß was angestellt."

Kermit konnte es nicht unterlassen, eine Warnung auszusprechen. So sehr er Angel auch mochte, seine Loyalität und Freundschaft Peter und Annie gegenüber war eindeutig größer. Er würde die Blaisdells beschützen, komme was da wolle und ungeachtet aller Folgen. Das war er seinem langjährigen Freund Paul einfach schuldig.

"Angel, ich sage dir nur eines. Falls das hier eine Falle ist, dann werde ich dir höchstpersönlich deinen hübschen Kopf von den Schultern blasen!", meinte der Detective mit viel Nachdruck in der Stimme, die deutlich machte, wie ernst er es meinte.

Die blonde Frau zuckte zusammen, als hätte er sie geschlagen. Ihr Kopf ruckte hoch.

"Wie bitte? Du glaubst ich würde...ich könnte... Na vielen Dank auch!", rief sie aus.

Tränen traten in Angels blaue Augen und liefen über ihre Wange. In einer ärgerlichen Geste wischte sie sie weg. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu spät schaute sie zur Seite, so dass Kermit noch ihren zutiefst verletzen, enttäuschten und gedemütigten Blick erhaschen konnte.

Der Ex-Söldner bedauerte seine Worte in dem Moment, als er sah, wie heftig sie darauf reagierte. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass sie unmöglich so gut schauspielern konnte, doch es war zu spät, das Gesagte zurück zu nehmen. Mit einer einfachen Entschuldigung war es in diesem Fall wohl nicht getan, so dass es Kermit nicht einmal versuchte. Eines jedoch wusste er mit Gewissheit: Der Abend entwickelte sich mehr und mehr zu einer Katastrophe.

*******************

Angel war selten so froh gewesen, ein Ziel zu erreichen. Obwohl ihr klar war, dass ihr ein paar anstrengende Stunden bevor standen, tauschte sie diese Anstrengung mit Freude gegen die üble Stimmung in der Enge des Wagens ein, die man fast nicht mehr auszuhalten konnte. Im Moment wünschte sie sich nur weit, weit weg von allem, ganz speziell von Kermit.

Peters Stealth parkte schon vor dem Haus und Kermit stellte den Trans Am direkt dahinter ab. Als sie die Haustüre erreichten, wurde sie schon von innen aufgerissen. Peter erschien im Türrahmen.

"Wo wart ihr nur so lange? Wir warten schon eine ganze Weile auf euch", beschwerte er sich.

Kermit brummte etwas und schob sich an Peter vorbei. Angel zuckte nur die Schultern, sie fühlte sich nicht sehr wohl in ihrer Haut.

Peter führte die Beiden direkt ins Wohnzimmer, wo eine zierliche Frau mit dunklen Gläsern schon auf sie wartete. Eben begrüßte Kermit sie mit einer Umarmung und einem Kuss auf die Wange.

Annie drehte sich herum. "Ah und hier ist unser anderer Gast", sagte sie und streckte Angel ihre Hände entgegen, die sie ergriff.

"Hallo, Mrs. Blaisdell. Ich hoffe, ich störe sie nicht allzu sehr", antwortete Angel.

"Aber nein und bitte nennen sie mich Annie. Herzlich willkommen in der Blaisdell Residenz."

Angel wunderte sich mit welcher Ruhe Annie ihre Ankunft aufnahm. Sie hatte eigentlich eine andere Reaktion erwartet, zumal Paul sie vorgewarnt hatte.

"Gerne, Annie. Ich freue mich, sie endlich kennen zu lernen."

"Bitte setzen sie sich doch und verraten sie mir, woher sie mich kennen. Peter wollte nichts darüber erzählen."

Angels Kopf ruckte in die Höhe, ebenso wie der von Kermit. Von beiden Seiten erntete der junge Cop einen bösen Blick.

"Sie wissen gar nicht warum ich hier bin?", fragte Angel verwirrt.

"Nein, Peter wollte mir nichts verraten. Ich bemerke nur, dass er ziemlich aufgeregt wegen ihnen ist."

"Das ist ja auch kein Wunder", brummte Kermit.

Annie tätschelte aufmunternd Angels Hand. "Also nun heraus mit der Sprache, sie tun hier alle so geheimnisvoll."

Angel rutschte unbehaglich auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. "Ich habe eine Nachricht für sie...von Paul."

Annie wurde kalkweiß hinter ihren Gläsern. "Mein Gott, ist er..."

"Oh Gott, nein. Annie, es geht ihm gut."

Annies Finger zitterten so sehr, dass Angel sie ohne groß nachzudenken umfasste und sie beruhigend drückte.

"Wann haben sie ihn getroffen und vor allen Dingen wo?", wollte Pauls Frau mit zitternder Stimme wissen.

"Vor ein paar Wochen, den Ort kann ich ihnen leider nicht sagen. Er bat mich darum, dies geheim zu halten und ich werde mich auch an mein Versprechen halten."

"Geht es ihm wirklich gut?"

"Ja, das tut es. Laut seiner Aussage hat er ein paar Kilos verloren, aber ansonsten erfreut er sich bester Gesundheit. Er hat mir etwas mitgegeben, das ich ihnen geben soll und ich soll ihnen noch etwas ausrichten..." Angel machte eine kleine Pause. Die Gefühle, die sie von Annie empfing konnte sie fast nicht verarbeiten. "Er kommt bald nach Hause, Annie."

"Er kommt? Oh mein Gott." Annie liefen offen die Tränen über die Wangen. "Er kommt nach Hause, wirklich?"

Angel nahm die ältere Frau spontan in die Arme und hielt sie beruhigend an sich gedrückt.

"Ja, Annie. Er hat mir gesagt, wenn alles glatt geht, dann kommt er bald zurück. Sehr bald."

Eine ganze Weile herrschte Stille in dem Raum, nur unterbrochen von Annies heftigem Schluchzen und leisen Geräuschen von Peter, der seine Tränen auch nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Selbst Kermit griff unter seine grünen Gläser und rieb sich über die Augen.

Als sich Annie einigermaßen beruhigt hatte und Angel losließ, meinte sie: "Erzählen sie bitte, wie haben sie Paul getroffen."

"Das hat später noch Zeit. Ich möchte ihnen zuerst noch das überreichen, was Paul mir mitgegeben hat."

Mit diesen Worten griff sie nach der Schachtel, die ungeöffnet auf dem Tisch lag und legte sie Annie in den Schoss.

"Was ist da drin?", erkundigte sie sich.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe sie nie aufgemacht", erwiderte Angel ehrlich.

"Dann öffnen sie es jetzt und erzählen sie mir, was drin ist."

Angel kam der Bitte Annies nach und öffnete die Schachtel, scharf beobachtet von Peter und Kermit. Mehrere Briefumschläge kamen zum Vorschein.

"Es sind Briefe. Jeder ist mit Namen beschriftet. Kelly, Kermit, Peter, Caroline und noch ein dickerer für sie, Annie", las sie vor.

Angel überreichte den entsprechenden anwesenden Personen die Briefumschläge. Annies Umschlag enthielt statt eines Briefes ein Band.

Kermit erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und ging zu Annie. "Ich bringe dich in das Arbeitszimmer, dort kannst du dir das Band in aller Ruhe anhören", meinte er und führte sie in die entsprechende Richtung.

Peter hatte seinen Brief schon heraus genommen und war am lesen. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen und seine Hände zitterten ein wenig. Angel konnte seine Emotionen gut verstehen. Obwohl sie äußerlich vollkommen ruhig wirkte, tobte in ihrem Inneren ein reines Gefühlschaos.

Kermit kehrte zurück und öffnete den für ihn bestimmten Umschlag. Aus seiner Miene konnte sie rein gar nichts entnehmen.

Mehrere Minuten verstrichen in Stille. Beide Männer schienen ihre Nachrichten gleich mehrmals zu lesen. Angel erkundigte sich nicht nach dem Inhalt, das ging sie nichts an. Sie hatte sowieso zuviel zu tun, mit ihren eigenen Gefühlen zurecht zu kommen. Die heftigen Emotionen rund um sie herum setzten ihr mehr zu, als sie es wahr haben wollte. Sie fühlte sich innerlich total ausgelaugt.

Dann stand Peter wortlos auf und kam zu ihr herüber, den Brief wie einen Schatz in der Hand haltend. Er zog Angel von ihrem Stuhl hoch und umarmte sie fest. "Danke", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. "Und entschuldige, dass ich im Delanceys so auf dich los gegangen bin."

Angel erwiderte seine Umarmung und strich ihm über den Rücken. "Schon vergessen, Peter", gab sie ebenso leise zurück.

Es dauerte lange, bis sich der junge Mann wieder von ihr löste. Kermit saß nur auf der Couch und beobachtete die beiden mit Argusaugen, er selbst sprach kein einziges Wort.

Annie kam aus dem Arbeitszimmer heraus. Man konnte unschwer erkennen, dass auch sie geweint hatte, aber sie wirkte nun wesentlich entspannter und zufriedener. Sie tastete nach Angels Hand und umarmte sie ebenfalls.

"Ich kann es nicht fassen, Paul kommt tatsächlich wieder nach Hause! Das hat er auch auf das Band gesprochen. Vielen Dank für dieses mehr als wunderbare Geschenk, meine Liebe. Sie ahnen gar nicht, wie viel Freude sie uns, und vor allen Dingen mir, damit bereiten."

Angels Gesicht nahm eine tiefe Röte an. "Ich habe nur einem Freund einen Gefallen getan, nichts weiter", schwächte sie ab.

"Oh, das ist weitaus mehr als das, meine liebe Angel. Und nun erzählen sie mir alles, wie haben sie Paul getroffen?"

Angel kicherte leise, als sie an das erste Zusammentreffen mit dem ehemaligen Captain dachte.

"Ich habe ihren Mann buchstäblich über den Haufen gerannt, Annie. Ich befand mich auf meinen üblichen Joggingtrip am Morgen und sah überall hin, nur nicht auf den Weg. So habe ich Paul glatt übersehen und bin voll in ihn gerannt. Sie können sich vorstellen, dass er nicht sehr glücklich darüber war, doch als er entdeckte, dass ich seine Sprache sprach, sah die Sache ganz anders aus. Ich habe ihn dann als Entschuldigung zu einem Kaffee eingeladen und so kamen wir ins Gespräch."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause und strich sich über die Haare, bevor sie weiter sprach. "Er war auf der Suche nach jemandem, der ihm ein paar Schriftstücke übersetzen konnte und ich habe mich ihm als Dolmetscher angeboten. So sind wir uns dann näher gekommen. Paul ist ein wunderbarer Mensch, Annie, das muss ich ihnen nicht sagen. Wir haben viel geredet, auch über sie. Er vermisst sie wirklich sehr. Er hat auch viel über Kelly, Caroline und auch Peter gesprochen, aber…" Ihr Blick wanderte entschuldigend zu dem jungen Cop, der gebannt lauschte. "…durch Peters anders lautenden Nachnamen, habe ich da keine Verbindung hergestellt.

"Jedenfalls hat mich irgendwann wieder der Wandertrieb gepackt und ich wollte das Land verlasen. So ist Paul dann auf die Idee mit dem Karton gekommen und ich fühle mich sehr geehrt, dass ich der Überbringer sein darf. Ende der Story."

"Zumindest das, was sie mir erzählen dürfen, was?", meinte Annie trocken.

Angel lachte leise. "Ihr Mann hat mich schon vorgewarnt, dass ihnen nichts entgeht, Annie. Aber sie haben Recht, mehr kann ich ihnen im Moment nicht erzählen. Vielleicht später, wenn er wieder da ist."

"Das muss ich wohl akzeptieren, auch wenn es mir schwer fällt. Aber wenn Paul ihnen vertrauen kann, dann kann ich das auch."

Kermits Beeper riss die beiden Frauen aus ihrer Unterhaltung. Der Detective erhob sich nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Nachricht.

"Annie, darf ich euren Computer benutzen? Ich habe gerade eine wichtige Mail erhalten."

"Aber sicher doch, bedien dich nur.", erwiderte Annie und machte eine einladende Geste mit der Hand.

"Danke", erwiderte Kermit und eilte aus dem Zimmer, als würde der Raum in Flammen stehen, was Angel dazu veranlasste, ihm einen erstaunten Blick hinterher zu werfen. Doch dann wurde sie gleich wieder von Annie in Beschlag genommen und konnte so nicht darüber nachdenken, warum Kermit plötzlich so angespannt gewirkt hatte.

Die beiden Frauen unterhielten sich sehr angeregt. Man konnte den Eindruck gewinnen, als ob sie sich nicht erst seit ein paar Minuten kannten. Peter setzte sich ebenfalls mit an den Tisch und trug ab und zu etwas zur Unterhaltung bei, dabei blickte er immer wieder Angel dankbar an.

Nach einer Weile kehrte Kermit zu ihnen zurück, ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Er hielt ein Blatt Papier in der Hand und wirkte wesentlich entspannter als vorhin.

"Ich habe noch eine gute Nachricht für zwei von euch", meinte er.

"Und die wäre?", erkundigte sich Peter.

"Nun. Angel, du hast mir ja ein wenig von deiner Lebensgeschichte erzählt und ich dachte mir, ich hake ein wenig nach."

Angel erbleichte. An das Gespräch konnte sie sich noch sehr gut erinnern und auch daran, wie aufmerksam Kermit ihr zugehört hatte, als sie von der nicht vorhandenen Verwandtschaft sprach. Das konnte für sie nur eines bedeuten.

"Nun sag bloß, ich habe irgendwo tatsächlich noch Verwandte?", erkundigte sie sich stockend und hoffnungsvoll zugleich.

Kermit nickte bekräftigend. "Oh yeah; und ob. Dein Vater Raphael hatte noch einen Zwillingsbruder. Allerdings wurden die beiden gleich bei der Geburt getrennt. Nicht einmal die Eltern wussten Bescheid, da es eine Kaiserschnitt Geburt gab und somit der Vater den Kreissaal verlassen musste. Ich nehme an, sie vertrautem dem Arzt und glaubten ihm, als der ihnen sagte, sie würden nur ein Kind bekommen. Daher wurde auch nie nach Raphael gesucht. Der verantwortliche Arzt hat deinen Vater für viel Geld an eine kinderlose Familie verkauft. So wie es aussieht, hat dein Vater irgendwann heraus bekommen, dass er adoptiert wurde und hat seinen ursprünglichen Nachnamen wieder angenommen. Er heiratete deine Mutter und du wurdest geboren."

Kermit machte eine effektvolle Pause. Peter, der nicht wusste wie Angels Nachname lautete, da Kermit ihn im Delanceys nicht genannt hatte, meinte: "Nun mach es nicht so spannend. Sag der Armen doch endlich, wo sie noch Verwandte hat."

Auch Angel blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Nun mach schon", meinte auch sie voller ängstlicher Unruhe.

"Tsk, tsk, wie kann man nur so ungeduldig sein." Kermit schnalzte mit der Zunge und pausierte noch einmal, bevor er weiter sprach. "Also, der Name des Zwillingsbruders lautete Kwai Chang Caine. Angel Caine, ich darf dir deinen Cousin Peter Caine vorstellen, der Sohn von Kwai Chang Caine."

"Was?" Peter sprang auf die Füße. Kermits Ansage traf ihn wie ein Blitzschlag. Ungläubig starrte er Kermit an, sein Blick glitt zu Angel. "Angel ist meine Cousine, bist du sicher?"

"Oh yeah, Peter. Absolut sicher. Deine Familie hat Zuwachs bekommen." Trocken fügte er hinzu: "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, es ist ein Mädchen.”

Ein zaghaftes Lächeln, zugleich auch ein wenig traurig, glitt über Peters Gesicht. Die widersprüchlichsten Gefühle rasten durch seinen Körper. Er fühlte sich hin und hergerissen zwischen Wut und Freude. Wut über den Arzt, der sie alle so schändlich betrogen hatte und Freude über den Zuwachs in ihrer Familie. Die Freude schließlich gewann, er strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

"Oh Mann, das wird Paps glatt umhauen, was sagst du dazu Angel?", meinte er vergnügt.

Die junge Frau saß blass und bleich auf ihrem Stuhl und wirkte seltsam abwesend.

"Angel?"

Peter beugte sich besorgt über sie. Er konnte ihre Reaktion nicht interpretieren, fühlte er sich doch überglücklich, noch eine Verwandte gefunden zu haben. Zumal er sie schon von der ersten Sekunde an sehr gemocht hatte. Er bedauerte nur, dass dies nicht früher geschehen war. Behutsam legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Er spürte das heftige Zittern deutlich unter seinen Fingern. Vorsichtig drehte er sie zu sich herum, damit er ihr in die Augen schauen konnte, in denen sich deutliche Pein und Leid abzeichnete.

"Hey, was ist denn los?"

Im nächsten Moment lag sie in seinen Armen, von wilden Schluchzern geschüttelt. Peter strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

"Hey ist schon gut, es ist alles in Ordnung", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Hilfesuchend blickte er zu Kermit. "Was ist denn los mit ihr?"

Der dunkelhaarige Cop zuckte im ersten Moment mit den Schultern, dann schien ihm die Erkenntnis zu kommen. "Ich vermute, sie weint, weil die Erinnerung sie einholt. Sie musste ihre gesamte Kindheit in einem Waisenhaus verbringen", erklärte er dem jungen Cop.

Peters Gesichtsausdruck wirkte nun ebenfalls gequält. Nur äußerst ungern erinnerte er sich an die drei furchtbaren und kaum erträglichen Jahre, die er selbst in Waisenhäusern zugebracht hatte. Dass jemand gar seine ganze Jugend in solch einer Folteranstalt verbringen musste, war für ihn unvorstellbar Er wusste genau, wie es dort zuging. Mehr als einmal hatte er sich damals gewünscht, sterben zu dürfen, weil er es dort nicht mehr aushielt. Hätte es Paul nicht gegeben, der ihn im Alter von 15 Jahren aus Pineridge herausgeholt, und ihn an Sohnes Statt angenommen hatte, Peter wüsste nicht, was aus ihm geworden wäre, sofern er überhaupt überlebt hätte..

"Oh mein Gott, arme Kleine", flüsterte er tonlos und hielt sie nur noch fester.

Peter öffnete sich Angel gegenüber und konzentrierte sich ganz auf sie. Er keuchte, als ihre heftigen Emotionen auf ihn einstürmten, doch er schaffte es, sie soweit abzublocken, dass sie ihm nichts anhaben und ihn nicht in der Konzentration stören konnten.

Mehrere Minuten verstrichen, in denen Peter nach Leibeskräften versuchte, Angel zu trösten und ihr die Trauer zu nehmen. Selbst Annies 'magische' Hände, die es immer schafften, ihre Kinder zu beruhigen, konnten diesmal nichts ausrichten.

Kermit selbst tat es in der Seele weh, die junge Frau so zu sehen. Er machte sich große Vorwürfe, die Neuigkeit nicht sensibler an den Mann und an die Frau gebracht zu haben.

"Hast du irgend ein Beruhigungsmittel im Haus, Annie?", erkundigte er sich voller Sorge, weil Angels Zustand sich zusehends verschlechterte, und sie einfach nicht aufhören konnte zu zittern.

"Ja, oben im Badezimmerschränkchen müssten noch Baldriantabletten sein. Der Arzt hat sie damals Kelly verschrieben, als sie so starke Alpträume nach dem Schulbrand hatte."

Der ehemalige Söldner nickte unstet, dann hechtete die Treppenstufen hinauf und kam kurze Zeit später mit einem kleinen, braunen Fläschchen zurück. Er schüttelte etwas von dem Inhalt heraus und drückte Peter zwei Tabletten davon in die Hand.

"Hier, versuche ihr die zu verabreichen, vielleicht hast du Glück."

Mit einem kleinen Trick gelang es Peter tatsächlich, Angel die Tabletten zu geben. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie beruhigte sich zusehends, wenn auch das Zittern einfach nicht aufhören wollte. Doch immerhin hörte ihr heftiges Weinen auf und sie lag nun zusammen gekauert wie ein Baby an Peters Brust.

Der Shaolin-Cop sah beunruhigt auf sie hinunter. "Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn ich sie zu meinem Vater bringe. Sie scheint einen halben Nervenzusammenbruch zu haben."

"Das lässt du besser bleiben. Ich glaube nicht, dass ein Zusammentreffen mit Caine im Moment das Beste für sie wäre. Bedenke, wie sie auf die Nachricht reagiert hat. Du musst ihr erst Zeit geben das Eine zu verdauen, bevor sie sich dem Zweiten widmen kann", widersprach Kermit.

Peter dachte einen Moment darüber nach und stimmte schließlich zu. "Du hast Recht. Es wäre nicht schlau, ihr in dem Zustand noch den Zwillingsbruder ihres Vaters vor die Nase zu setzen. Ungeachtet dessen, kann sie aber heute Nacht auf keinen Fall alleine bleiben."

"Das weiß ich. Ich werde auf sie aufpassen, Junge. Sie wohnt direkt neben mir. Du solltest dich auch etwas ausruhen nach all der Aufregung." Dabei machte er eine Geste in Richtung Annie, die dem jüngeren Detective nicht entging. Da gab es noch jemanden, der ihn heute sicher brauchte.

Nur widerwillig stimmte Peter Kermit zu. "Ich werde heute Nacht bei dir bleiben, Annie bis Kelly morgen vom College heimkommt. Das heißt, wenn es dir recht ist."

"Natürlich, Honey. Ich freue mich sehr für dich, Peter, auch wenn mir Angel sehr Leid tut. Ich kann mir vorstellen, was sie durchgemacht hat. Du hast damals einige Horrorgeschichten von Pineridge erzählt. Ich kann mich noch gut erinnern."

Inzwischen hatte Angels Zittern aufgehört. Peter bemerkte erleichtert, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Mit ihr auf den Armen erhob er sich.

"Ich trage sie noch zum Wagen, der Moment ist günstig und dann unterhalten wir beide uns, Mom."

"Gerne, Liebling. Kermit, sage ihr bitte wenn sie erwacht, herzlich willkommen in unserer Familie und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn sie bald wieder hier vorbei schaut."

Der Ex-Söldner, äußerlich absolut ruhig, im Inneren hingeben genauso aufgewühlt wie all die anderen, meinte: "Das werde ich auf jeden Fall tun. Ich rufe euch morgen früh an."

Kermit küsste Annie zum Abschied auf die Wange und eilte dann Peter hinterher. Auf der stillen Heimfahrt kreisten seine Gedanken ständig um Angel und den erhaltenen Brief von Paul. Die geschriebenen Zeilen gingen ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf, ebenso wenig sein schlechtes Benehmen Angel gegenüber. Er hatte sie auf der Hinfahrt zu den Blaisdells ziemlich unfair behandelt, was ihm nun sehr leid tat und er fragte sich, ob sie ihm die rüde Bedrohung, die er ihr gegenüber ausgestoßen hatte, je verzeihen würde. Hinzu kam nun eben auch noch die Sache mit Pauls Brief und wie Angel da hinein passte.

Auf ihn machte sie nicht gerade den Eindruck, als würde sie es jeden Tag mit Söldnern zu tun haben. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie jemals in dieser Richtung tätig gewesen war. Bei ihren Fähigkeiten hätte er auf jeden Fall von ihr gehört. Paul hatte ihn in seinem Brief inständig darum gebeten, Angel nicht gehen zu lassen, bevor er zurückkehren konnte, ohne einen genaueren Grund zu nennen. Das sagte Kermit, dass die Schlafende neben ihm sich in irgendeiner Art und Weise in Gefahr befinden musste, von der sie nichts wusste. Er seufzte leise. Das Problem sie hier zu behalten, gab er jedenfalls nicht mehr. Nicht nach allem, was sich heute Abend heraus gestellt hatte

Das brachte ihn wieder auf das direkte Problem zurück. Angel, Caine und Peter. Peter schien mit den Ereignissen des heutigen Abends keinerlei Probleme zu haben. Im Gegenteil, er schien sich wirklich sehr gefreut zu haben, eine Cousine zu bekommen, anders stand es um Angel. Kermit hatte fast befürchtet, dass sie etwas überspitzt reagieren würde. Doch dass es dermaßen ausartete, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er konnte nicht voraus sagen, wie sie sich nun verhalten würde, denn dazu kannte er sie zu wenig.

Seltsam, kannten sie sich wirklich erst seit zwei Tagen? Es kam ihm wesentlich länger vor. Außerdem fragte Kermit sich, was bedeutete die neu gefundene Verwandtschaft nun für ihn?

Klar, er hatte von Anfang an gespürt, dass es bei der jungen Frau etwas gab, was er nicht benennen konnte. Nun wusste er es. Sie strahlte genau dieselbe Energie aus, wie Caine und sein Sohn. Jetzt fragte er sich, ob er ihr überhaupt einen Gefallen damit getan hatte, denn ihre neu entdeckte Verwandtschaft bedeutete auch Gefahr für sie. Der Name Caine bürgte gemeinhin für Ärger und Probleme.

Nicht nur die Sing Wah trachteten Caine und seinem Sohn nach dem Leben, es gab auch einen Haufen anderer Leute, die die Beiden liebend gerne tot gesehen hätten. Und nun war Angel auch ein Teil davon, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Kermit wusste, dass sowohl Caine als auch Peter alles daran setzen würden, sie zu beschützen, was speziell für ihn bedeutete, dass sie keine Zeit mehr für ihn haben würde.

Seltsam wie das Leben so spielte. Hier traf er eine Frau, die ihm sehr schnell sehr viel bedeutete, nur um sie wieder an jemand anderen zu verlieren, ohne es verhindern zu können. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie sich noch für ihn interessieren würde, nun nachdem sie ihre Familie gefunden hatte. Da standen nun sicher andere, viel wichtigere Dinge für sie im Vordergrund.

Beinahe hätte er bei dem trüben Gedanken abgrundtief geseufzt...aber eben nur beinahe. Wenn es so sein sollte, dann sollte es eben so sein. Immerhin würde er sie an eine Familie und nicht direkt an einen anderen Mann verlieren, das war wenigstens ein kleiner Trost. Glück hatte er in seinem Leben eh nicht verdient, nicht nach all den Gräueltaten, die er seiner Ansicht nach während seiner Zeit als Söldner verübt hatte.

Kermit schob die negativen Empfindungen vorerst zur Seite, denn ihr Zuhause kam in Sichtweite. Er parkte den Wagen in der Tiefgarage an seinem Stammplatz dicht am Eingang zum Lift und hob die noch immer schlafende Angel aus dem Auto. Er überlegte einen Moment und beschloss dann, sie direkt in sein Appartement zu bringen. So konnte er besser auf sie aufpassen.

Angel wachte nicht ein einziges Mal auf. Daraus schloss er, dass sie wirklich sehr erschöpft sein musste. Selbst als der Detective sie ins Bett legte und ihr die Schuhe auszog, rührte sie sich nicht. Er seufzte leise, das würde eine lange Nacht für ihn werden. Er konnte nicht riskieren, richtig zu schlafen, höchstens dösen, da er nicht wusste, in welchem Zustand Angel aufwachen würde.

************

Am frühen Morgen wurde Kermit von einer flüchtigen Bewegung zum unzähligsten Male in dieser Nacht aus seinem leichten Dämmerschlaf gerissen. Er hob den Kopf und beobachtete Angel. Diesmal öffnete sie die Augen und schaute verwirrt um sich. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Kermit. Die Erinnerung kehrte zurück, das konnte er deutlich erkennen.

"Hallo junge Dame, wie geht es dir?", erkundigte sich der ehemalige Söldner fürsorglich.

"Hab ich das alles nur geträumt, oder...", brachte sie hervor.

"Es ist Realität, Angel.", bestätigte Kermit und fügte schnell hinzu: "Es tut mir sehr leid, was ich im Wagen zu dir gesagt habe."

Sie machte eine abwehrende Bewegung mit der Hand. "Vergiss es, ich kann verstehen, was in dir vorging. Wo ist Peter?"

"Er ist bei Annie geblieben, damit sie nicht alleine ist."

"Das ist gut, er ist ein lieber Kerl, sofern ich das jetzt schon sagen kann, allerdings mit einem ziemlich heftigen Temperament. Bist du die ganze Nacht hier gesessen?"

"Ja, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Wie geht es dir und ich will die Wahrheit hören. Versuche nicht, mich anzulügen."

Ihre Augenbraue zog sich in die Höhe. "Willst du mir schon wieder drohen? Das funktioniert nicht, Detective Griffin. Aber zu deiner Beruhigung kann ich dir sagen, dass er mir gut geht. Ich denke, ich habe gestern einen großen Schritt nach vorne gemacht. Als du mich so plötzlich mit diesen Tatsachen konfrontiert hast, kam die ganze Erinnerung wieder hoch und ich war eh schon ziemlich down wegen Annie und dem Ganzen. Der arme Peter, er wusste gar nicht was ihm geschieht. Da freut er sich, eine Verwandte zu treffen und hat stattdessen ein abgewracktes Bündel Mensch im Arm. Ich schäme mich direkt, wie ich mich gestern Abend benommen habe", beendete sie ihre lange Rede.

"Also das musst du ganz sicher nicht. Nach all dem, was du durchgemacht hast, war deine Reaktion nur natürlich, wenn auch ziemlich heftig, wie ich zugeben muss. Die Caines haben nun mal ein überschäumendes Temperament und du bildest da keine Ausnahme."

Angel musste aufgrund seiner Aussage ein wenig grinsen. Ja, über Temperament verfügte sie tatsächlich, mehr als für sie gut war in vielen Situationen.

Eine kurze Stille entstand. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie noch immer in Kermits Bett lag. Bestimmt sah sie auch ziemlich verknautscht, zerzaust und verheult aus, sie konnte es sich lebhaft vorstellen. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich ziemlich unwohl und rutschte unruhig unter den Laken hin und her.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn du nach nebenan gehst, dich frisch machst und anschließend kommst du wieder hier her zum Frühstück?", half Kermit ihr aus der Klemme.

"Musst du denn nicht arbeiten?"

"Heute nicht, ich habe meinen freien Tag. Also, was ist nun?"

"Einverstanden, ich bin in ungefähr zwanzig Minuten wieder zurück."

"Gut, bis gleich", erwiderte er, erhob sich und ging aus dem Zimmer, damit Angel ihre Privatsphäre behalten konnte.

 

Kapitel 5

Das Frühstück verlief in relativ entspannter Stimmung. Kermit fühlte sich sehr erleichtert, dass Angel ihm anscheinend von seiner Bedrohung ihr Gegenüber auf dem Weg zu den Blaisdells nichts nachtrug. Dennoch machte ihm sein schlechtes Gewissen schwer zu schaffen. So wie sie ihn mit ihren blauen Augen fixierte, beschlich ihn das Gefühl, sie könne ihm, durch die Sonnenbrille hindurch, direkt auf den tiefsten Grund seiner Seele blicken. Der Gedanke gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

Mit Erstaunen stellte der Ex-Söldner fest, dass es ihm mehr als schwer fiel, ihr gegenüber seine Gefühle im Zaum zu halten. Etwas, was er bei anderen sonst immer mit Leichtigkeit schaffte, selbst in den prekärsten Situationen. Warum nur fühlte er sich in ständiger Versuchung, sie um ein Zeichen ihrer Vergebung zu bitten?

Irgendwie schaffte es Kermit, das Frühstück hinter sich zu bringen, ohne etwas von seinem Gefühlschaos verlauten zu lassen. Nachdem er mit ihrer Hilfe den Tisch abgeräumt hatte, reichte er ihr den Beleg, der ihre Verwandtschaft aufzeigte mitsamt den zugehörigen Akten, was er alles herausgefunden hatte. Sofort begann die junge Frau zu lesen. Der Detective seufzte innerlich erleichtert auf, als er ihren forschenden Blick nicht mehr ständig auf sich zu spüren glaubte, es gab ihm viel von seiner Sicherheit zurück.

Angel studierte die Schriftstücke genau, las sie mehrmals durch. Die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen huschten während des Lesens über ihr Gesicht, so dass Kermit schon fürchtete, sie würde wieder zu weinen anfangen, was aber zum Glück nicht geschah.

Endlich ließ sie die Papiere sinken und murmelte mehr zu sich selbst: "Seltsam wie schnell sich das Leben ändern kann. Vor zwei Tagen war ich noch völlig alleine auf der Welt und heute habe ich plötzlich zwei Personen, die zu mir gehören oder besser gesagt, die die gleiche Abstammung haben. Ich frage mich, wie das nun weiter geht."

Kermit verdrängte seine innere Stimme, die laut und empört: *drei Personen!* rief und antwortete stattdessen: "Es ist ganz einfach, Angel. Du kannst absolut sicher sein, eine neue Familie gefunden zu haben. Peter und Caine sind zwei Personen, auf die du dich blind verlassen kannst. Allerdings, und da möchte ich dir keine Illusionen machen, hängt bei der Familie Caine noch ein ziemlicher Rattenschwanz hinten an, aber das soll dir besser Peter erklären, denn es ist ziemlich kompliziert. Der Junge wird übrigens bald hier auftauchen. Er hat angerufen als du drüben warst und meinte, er wolle dich abholen, falls du einverstanden bist."

Angels Gesichtszüge verdunkelten sich den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Das ging so schnell, dass sich der ehemalige Söldner fragte, ob er sich nicht getäuscht hatte. Dann hellten sie sich auf und jenes spezielle Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen, bei dem er immer weiche Knie bekam.

"Wunderbar, da freue ich mich drauf. Ich bin gespannt, was er in den letzten Jahren erlebt hat.", jauchzte sie.

Kermit konnte das Lächeln nicht erwidern. Er stand auf und ging in die Küche, wo er Wasser ins Spülbecken einlaufen ließ, damit sie nicht sah, wie düster er drein schaute. Zum einen nagte erneut die Eifersucht an ihm, dass er es den ganzen Morgen nicht geschafft hatte, dieses ganz bestimmte Lächeln bei ihr hervor zu zaubern. Und nun genügte gerade mal die Erwähnung von Peters Namen, dass sie strahlte wie ein Weihnachtsbaum. Andererseits wusste er, dass die Vergangenheit von beiden nicht gerade schön war und ihr wohl sehr bald das Lachen im Halse stecken bleiben würde. Aber er wollte sich da nicht einmischen, dazu hatte er keinerlei Recht. Weiterhin wollte er Peter nicht vorgreifen; es lag an den Beiden selbst, was sie erzählten und was nicht.

Angel folgte ihm kurz darauf und half ihm, das Geschirr zu spülen. Nach kurzer, wenn auch stummer, Beschäftigung glänzte die Küche wie neu. Als sich der Detective wieder dem Wohnraum zuwenden wollte, hielt ihn Angel mit einer Hand auf seinem Arm zurück.

"Kermit?"

Er drehte sich um. "Ja?"

Sie trat näher auf ihn zu, so dass er ihre Körperwärme und ihre verführerische Ausstrahlung mehr als deutlich wahrnehmen konnte. Dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte ihm zu seiner Überraschung einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Danke Kermit für alles, was du für mich getan hast. Das werde ich dir nie vergessen. Ich bin sehr froh, dich zu kennen.", hauchte sie dicht an seinen Lippen, bevor sie wieder einen Schritt zurück trat.

Der ehemalige Söldner fühlte sich im ersten Moment viel zu perplex, um zu reagieren. Schon seitdem er sie in der dunklen Gasse das erste Mal zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, sehnte er sich einen Kuss herbei und das war gerade Realität geworden...wenn auch viel zu kurz für seinen Geschmack. Es juckte ihn in den Fingern, die Arme auszustrecken, sie an sich zu ziehen und sie richtig zu küssen. Unglücklicherweise klingelte es in diesem Augenblick an der Türe und der Moment wurde unterbrochen.

*Peter Caine, das büßt du mir!*, schwor sich der Detective in Gedanken, während er sich abrupt umdrehte, zur Türe stapfte und sie öffnete.

Peter bekam den vor Ärger lodernden Blick seitens Kermit überhaupt nicht mit, denn er schneite wie ein Wirbelwind in den Raum. Vor Angel blieb er abwartend stehen und schaute sie mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Frage an.

"Na du", meinte er.

"Na du", gab sie zurück.

Beide lachten wie aus einem Mund nach dieser unorthodoxen Begrüßung. Das Eis brach und Peter zog seine neue Verwandte für eine kräftige Umarmung an sich. Kermit musste sich nun doch ein Grinsen verkneifen. Die Zwei wirkten wie Teenager, die einen Streich ausheckten, als sie einträchtig und Händchen haltend die Wohnung verließen, nachdem sie sich von ihm verabschiedet hatten.

Kaum schloss sich die Türe hinter den beiden, verzog sich Kermits Gesicht zu einer grimmigen Maske. Er kam sich vor, als hätte der junge Mann ihm gerade etwas genommen, was nur ihm allein gebührte. Er wollte der Einzige sein, den Angel umarmte oder anlächelte. Gleich darauf gab er sich einen Ruck und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Junge, Junge, dich hat es schwer erwischt. Komm mal schnell von deinem Höhenflug herunter und werde wieder normal", rügte er sich selbst, bevor er sich abgrundtief seufzend umdrehte und sich mit der liegengebliebenen Arbeit beschäftigte.

*************

Peter und Angel verbrachten einen schönen, wenn auch Stellenweise sehr traurigen, Nachmittag in Peters Wohnung zusammen. Einträchtig saßen sie auf dem bequemen Sofa nebeneinander, während sie sich langsam kennen lernten.

Sie erzählten sich, was sich in der Vergangenheit zugetragen hatte und stellen bald fest, dass es ziemliche Parallelen in ihrem Leben gab, wie zum Beispiel das Leben im Waisenhaus, oder auch die beidseitige Vorliebe für die Kampfsportart Kung Fu. Es war fast schon erschreckend, wie gleich sie in manchen Dingen waren.

Außerdem erstaunte es beide, wie schnell sich das Band zwischen ihnen verfestigte. Es war Peter, der zuerst damit anfing, sie kleine Schwester zu nennen und Angel nannte ihn bald nur noch großer Bruder. Tatsächlich fühlten sie wie Geschwister füreinander. Bald saßen sie eng zusammen gekuschelt in einer Ecke des Sofas und spendeten sich gegenseitig Kraft, wenn die Erzählung zu traurig wurde. Es gab auch Zeiten da schwiegen sie einfach nur und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, aber Niemals war es unangenehm.

Am späten Nachmittag schaute Peter auf seine Uhr und meinte: "Nun kennst du schon einiges von mir und ich von dir. Was hältst du davon, auch noch das nächste Mitglied unserer Familie kennen zu lernen?"

Angel zögerte einen Moment. "Du meinst deinen Vater, den Shambhala Meister?"

Peter drückte Angel aufmunternd an sich. "Ja, genau den meine ich, oder willst du das noch verschieben?"

Die widersprüchlichsten Gefühle zeichneten sich in Gesicht der jungen Frau ab. Obwohl sie Kung Fu gelernt hatte, waren ihr die Begriffe wie Shambhala absolut unbekannt. Peter hatte sie soweit es ging darüber aufgeklärt, was es damit auf sich hatte. Nun verstand sie ein wenig mehr, aber es war eben noch fremdartig für sie. Er hatte ihr auch ein paar Tricks gezeigt und war erstaunt, dass sie ebenfalls einige seiner Kunststücke wiederholen konnte, ohne sie jemals gelernt zu haben. Ihm kam da kurz in den Sinn, dass es nicht nur Zufall gewesen sein konnte, dass sie sich hier und jetzt getroffen hatten.

"Nein, will ich nicht. Ich meine, es...es ist unfair deinem Vater gegenüber. Es sollte es auch wissen. Immerhin war Dad sein Zwillingsbruder. Ich hoffe nur, er akzeptiert mich ebenfalls."

Peter küsste sie geschwisterlich auf die Stirn. "Da bin ich ganz sicher. Ich könnte wetten, er wird dich behandeln und lieben, als wärst du seine eigene Tochter." Treuherzig fügte der junge Shaolin-Cop hinzu: "Weißt du, Paps ist ein charismatischer, wenn auch in sich gekehrter Mann, der mich des öfteren zum Wahnsinn treibt mit seinen kryptischen Reden. Ich bin sehr froh, dass ich nun Verstärkung habe in Form von dir. Vielleicht verstehst du seine Reden besser als ich und kannst mir übersetzten."

Angel verzog das Gesicht. "Oho, das liegt wohl in der Familie. Auch bei meinem Vater fiel es mitunter sehr schwer, eine vernünftige Antwort zu bekommen."

Peter lachte laut. "Na dann haben wir wohl beide Übung drin. Wollen wir losgehen?"

"Gerne, ich bin schon sehr gespannt auf deinen Dad."

************

Wenige Minuten später parkte Peter den Stealth mitten im Herzen Chinatowns vor dem Backsteingebäude seines Vaters. Ein Schauer lief Angel über den Rücken, während sie aus dem Sportwagen kletterte. Sie spürte deutlich eine starke Persönlichkeit um sich herum, obwohl sie nicht erkennen konnte, woher dieses Gefühl so plötzlich kam. Die junge Frau wurde von ihren Gedanken abgelenkt, als plötzlich ein Kind an ihrem Rock zupfte. Erstaunt blickte sie nach unten und kniete sich vor das kleine Mädchen.

"Nanu, wer bist du denn?", fragte sie auf Chinesisch.

"Xian Ling. Und wer bist du?"

Peter unterbrach kurz das Gespräch. "Ich gehe schon mal vor, mein Vater wohnt im dritten Stock. Kommst du dann nach?"

Angel, die einsah, dass es besser war, dass Peter seinen Vater vorwarnte nickte nur und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem kleinen Mädchen zu.

"Ich heiße Angel."

"Angel? Wie die Engel im Himmel?", fragte das Mädchen mit großen Augen.

Angel lächelte sie an. "Genau so. Meine Mama hat mich so genannt wegen meiner blonden Haare."

Das Mädchen ließ eine der Locken durch ihre Finger streichen. "Du siehst auch aus wie ein Engel. Genau so ein Bild habe ich Zuhause in einem Buch, bist du das auch?"

"Nein, das bin ich nicht."

Die Mutter des Kindes kam um die Ecke, und begann gleich mit der Kleinen zu schimpfen. Angel mischte sich ein, ihr war klar, dass die Frau sie für eine Fremde hielt, die der Sprache mit der sie die Kleine ausschimpfte nicht mächtig war.

"Bitte schimpfen sie nicht mit der Kleinen, sie hat mich überhaupt nicht belästigt, Misses Ling", warf sie ein.

Die Frau errötete, als sie in ihrer Muttersprache angeredet wurde. "Oh, tut mir Leid, ich dachte wirklich, meine Kleine hier belästigt sie. Sie ist sehr neugierig müssen sie wissen."

Angel schenkte der Frau ihr schönstes Lächeln. "Aber nicht doch, Mrs. Ling. Ich liebe Kinder und ihre Xian hier ist wirklich bezaubernd."

Angel kitzelte die Kleine am Bauch, was dem Mädchen ein glockenhelles Lachen entlockte.

Das Kind wandte sich an ihre Mutter. "Mama, kommt der Engel öfter hierher? Wenn ja darf ich dann mit ihr spielen?"

Die beiden Frauen blickten sich an, konnten sich kaum ein Grinsen verkneifen. Mrs. Ling war ein wenig verlegen über die Offenheit, die ihre Tochter an den Tag legte, zumal einer völlig Fremden gegenüber.

Angel wandte sich dem kleinen Mädchen zu. "Heute habe ich leider keine Zeit für dich Xian Ling, ich werde schon erwartet. Aber ich werde bestimmt noch oft hier sein und dann habe ich auch Zeit, um mit dir zu spielen, vorausgesetzt, deine Mutter erlaubt das und ich finde dich."

Das Mädchen schenkte Angel ein offenes Lächeln und antwortete vergnügt: "Mama erlaubt das bestimmt und wenn du mich finden willst, dann frag einfach nach Caine, er weiß alles."

Der Name schien es hier wirklich in sich zu haben. Angel blickte zu Mrs. Ling, die ihr zunickte, wenn auch etwas zögernd.

"Wollen sie sich wirklich mit einem Kind beschäftigen das sie nicht einmal kennen?", erkundigte sie sich unsicher.

"Warum nicht? Ihre Kleine ist wirklich etwas Besonderes und ich würde mich geehrt fühlen, sie besuchen zu dürfen, Mrs. Ling."

"Also gut, ich bin einverstanden. Sie sind sehr großzügig Miss... ich kenne nicht einmal ihren Namen."

Angel beugte sich zu der Kleinen und strich ihr über die Haare. Dabei schaute sie an dem Backsteingebäude hoch und entdeckte Peter, der ihr von einem Balkon aus zuwinkte.

"So, nun muss ich aber wirklich gehen. Mach's gut, meine Kleine." Zu Mrs. Ling gewandt sagte sie. "Mein Name ist Angel Caine, Mrs. Ling. Bis bald."

Sie sah nicht mehr das erstaunte Aufblitzen in Mrs. Lings Gesicht, als sie in Caines Haus lief. Im Weggehen hörte sie noch von der Kleinen: "Mama, der Engel heißt auch Caine?"

Peter kam ihr auf dem Treppenansatz entgegen und grinste sie an. "Da hast du ja schon einen richtigen Eindruck hinterlassen bei der kleinen Xian."

Angel erwiderte das Lächeln. "Das ist aber auch ein bezauberndes kleines Wesen, wer könnte ihr schon widerstehen?"

"Niemand. Und glaub mir, das nutzt sie auch ziemlich aus. Die hat es faustdick hinter den Ohren."

"Na das kommt mir nun aber bekannt vor, Peter Caine."

Dieser schaute absolut unschuldig und wechselte schnell das Thema. "Ich? Kann nicht sein." Er zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu, dann fuhr er fort: "Und? Bist du bereit, meinem Vater zu begegnen?"

"Ja sicher. Hast du ihn mittlerweile vorgewarnt?", erwiderte sie mit mehr Zuversicht, als sie empfand.

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. "Musste ich gar nicht, er wusste es schon."

"Hä? Wie denn das?", erkundigte sich Angel verwirrt.

"Er ist ein Shambhala Meister", erwiderte Peter nur, als würde das alles erklären. "Er wartet auf dich."

Peter legte der jungen Frau die Hände auf die Schultern und schob sie in den Raum, in dem Caine ihr schon entgegen schaute. Kaum dass Angel ihn erblickte, blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Sämtliche Farbe wich aus ihrem Gesicht, das Zittern fing wieder an. Peter wunderte sich über Angels Reaktion, eben war sie noch ziemlich ruhig gewesen. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass sein Vater und ihr Vater Zwillinge gewesen waren. Caines Anblick musste ein richtiger Schock für sie sein.

Der ältere Shaolin kam langsam auf sie zu, sein Blick drückte tiefe Anteilnahme für sie aus, er schien genau zu spüren, was in ihr vorging.

"Mein Gott! Sie...du siehst genauso aus wie mein Vater, sieht man von der Haarlänge ab", flüsterte sie.

Hätte Peter nicht immer noch die Hände auf ihren Schultern liegen, sie wäre davon gerannt, zu stark überkam sie die Erinnerung an ihren eigenen Vater.

Caine hob die Hände und legte sie um ihre Wangen. Sanft wischte er mit dem Daumen eine Träne ab, die ihr die Wange hinunter lief.

"Dein Pfad hat dich nun endgültig nach Hause geführt, Angel Caine. Willkommen in unserer Familie."

Die junge Frau spürte, wie ein warmer Strom von seinen Händen auf sie überfloss und sie sofort beruhigte. Sie konnte nichts sagen, starrte ihn nur mit großen Augen an. Er ließ sie los und sie streckte sofort die Hände nach ihm aus, die er ergriff und sie nun an sich und in seine Arme zog. Erneut konnte Angel die Tränen nicht unterdrücken und weinte sich an seiner Schulter aus.

Caine hielt sie beschützend umfangen und strich ihr in langsamen Kreisen über den Rücken. Es dauerte nicht lange und das Gefühl der Wärme breitete sich immer mehr in Angel aus. Sie fühlte sich behütet und geborgen, wie sie es nur als kleines Kind in den Armen ihrer Mutter empfunden hatte.

Sehr viel später, nachdem sie sich vollkommen beruhigt hatte, hob sie Kopf und schaute Caine in die Augen.

"Unglaublich, du siehst Dad so ähnlich."

Angel hob ihre Hand und strich über seine Wange. Ihre Finger glitten über sein Gesicht, als wolle sie sich alle Konturen für immer neu einprägen und gleichzeitig alte Erinnerungen aufleben lassen. Caine fing ihre forschenden Finger ein, hielt sie fest und drückte sein Gesicht in ihre Hand.

"Willkommen zu Hause, Angel", wiederholte der Shaolin.

Peter schluckte hart. Die Stimme seines Vaters klang so voller Emotionen, dass es hm tief ins Herz schnitt. Bis jetzt hatte er so viel übersprudelnde Gefühle erst einmal bei ihm erlebt und das war bei ihrer Wiedervereinigung gewesen. Die vielen Schwingungen in dem Raum drohten Peter zu überwältigen. Ganz deutlich spürte er die Liebe und Sorge, die sein Vater Angel entgegen brachte. Es gab keinen Zweifel, sie war eine echte Caine, das wurde immer deutlicher. Er räusperte sich, nicht sicher ob seine Stimme ihm gehorchen würde.

"Ich glaube, ich lasse euch eine Weile alleine, damit ihr euch in Ruhe unterhalten könnt."

Beide drehten sich wie auf Kommando zu ihm um, wie aus einem Mund kam.  
"Bitte bleib hier, Peter."

Die drei schauten sich erstaunt an, dann folgte ein erleichtertes Lachen. Ja, sie waren eine Familie. Heute wieder vereint nach vielen, vielen Jahren.

Caine legte Angel und Peter je einen Arm um die Schultern und führte sie zu der schmalen Couch, die Peter ihm geschenkt hatte.

"Erzähl mir mehr über meinen Bruder, den ich nie kennen lernen durfte", bat er.

"Gerne."

"Aber bevor du anfängst, hätte ich noch eine Frage", warf Peter schnell ein.

Die beiden anderen Caines schauten ihn auffordernd an. Der junge Cop spürte, wie ihm die Röte in die Wangen stieg, aber er musste es einfach wissen.

"Paps, da gibt es etwas, was ich nicht verstehe. Du weißt und spürst so vieles aber…" Peter unterbrach sich und fuhr sich unstet durch die Haare. "Uh, ich meine…Dad, warum hast du niemals gemerkt, dass du noch einen Zwillingsbruder hast? Gerade bei Zwillingen gibt es doch extrem enge Verbindungen zueinander, wie man immer liest. Hattest du niemals das Gefühl, dass es da noch jemanden gibt, der zu dir gehört? Warum hast du nie nach deinem Bruder gesucht?"

Caine neigte den Kopf, seine Stirn furchte sich in Konzentration. Schließlich meinte er: "Wie kann ich nach etwas Suchen, von dem ich nicht weiß, dass es existiert?"

"Huh?" Peter fühlte sich nicht gerade glücklich mit der kurzen Antwort. "Paps, vielleicht habe ich mich undeutlich ausgedrückt. Was ich wissen will ist: Warum hast du nie gespürt, dass du noch einen Zwillingsbruder hast? Da muss es doch was gegeben haben, immerhin weißt du schon so viele Dinge im Voraus. Gerade eben hast du ja auch schon gewusst, dass ich dir eine neue Verwandte ins Haus bringe. Wieso hast du also nicht gemerkt, dass es noch einen weiteren Caine gibt?", formulierte er seine vorherige Frage um.

Caine senkte die Augen und verknotete die Finger fest in seinem Schoß. "Darauf habe ich keine Antwort, mein Sohn." Wenige Sekunden später fuhr er, mehr in Gedanken nach innen gerichtet, fort: "Meine Fähigkeiten, mit mehr als meinen Augen zu sehen, sind erst mit der Ernennung zum Shambhala Meister zu ihren vollen Blüte gelangt. Vorher hatte ich zwar auch schon Ahnungen, Gefühle oder dann und wann eine Eingebung, aber nicht zu vergleichen mit dem, welche Welt mir nach dieser hohen Ehre offenbart wurde."

Ein trauriger Zug huschte über Caines Gesicht, als er nun den Kopf hob und seinen Sohn musterte. "Ich befand mich fünfzehn Jahre auf Wanderschaft, suchte deine Essenz. Du standest mir viel näher als mein Bruder, den ich nie gekannt habe, und dennoch konnte ich während all dieser Jahre nicht erkennen, dass du noch am Leben warst. Nicht einmal, als wir wochenlang schon in der selben Stadt lebten und nichts voneinander wussten. Zu welchem Vater, oder auch Bruder, macht mich das?"

Peter spürte, wie sich ein dicker Kloß in seinem Hals bildete. Seltenst vermochte er so viele Emotionen von seinem ansonsten immer gut abgeschirmten Vater wahrzunehmen. Nun passierte das schon zum zweiten Mal an einem einzigen Tag. Was ihm jetzt entgegen schlug, konnte er nur als Gefühlschaos bezeichnen. Zum ersten Mal erkannte er, wie sehr die Vorwürfe an seinem Vater nagten, weil er niemals entdeckt hatte, dass Ping Hai ihn angelogen hatte. Spontan zog er Caine an sich und umarmte ihn so fest er konnte. Es kam ihm so vor als suchte dieser Absolution, was der junge Cop ihm gerne gab.

"Vater, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte keine unangenehmen Erinnerungen wecken. Es gibt nichts, was du dir vorzuwerfen hättest", flüsterte er mit erstickter Stimme.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sich die beiden Männer wieder voneinander lösten. In Caines Augenwinkel glitzerte eine einzelne Träne, die er mit leicht zittriger Hand weg wischte, bevor ein tiefer Atemzug seine Brust anhob. Peter konnte direkt sehen, wie sein Vater seine Emotionen und Gefühle wieder hinter seine stoische Fassade zurück schob. Da wusste er, dass dieses Thema vorerst vorüber war. Parallel versuchte er es seinem Vater gleich zu tun, allerdings gelang ihm das nicht ganz.

"Uh, vielleicht sollte ich euch beide nun alleine lassen und später wieder kommen?", lies sich Angel leise verlauten, unbewusst Peters Worte in ihrer eigenen Umsetzung wiederholend.

Caine umfasste ihre Hand und drückte sie. "Das ist nicht nötig. Erteilst du mir die Ehre und erzählst mir von meinem Bruder?"

Unschlüssig schaute die junge Frau von einem zum anderen. Sie verstand nicht ganz, was hier gerade vor sich gegangen war. Natürlich wusste sie schon einen Großteil der Geschichte von Peter, aber dass hier noch so viele im Argen lag, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Erst als ihr neugefundener Cousin ihr aufmunternd und auffordernd zunickte, erwiderte sie mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln: "Mit dem größten Vergnügen."

*********

Es war später Abend, als das Gespräch so langsam dem Ende zuging. Für Peter war es absolut frappierend, wie schnell sie alle zusammen wuchsen. Obwohl sie sich gerade einen Tag kannten, war es, als würden sie sich schon immer kennen. Angel hatte die Berührungsängste nicht, die Peter damals hatte. Caine war ja auch nicht ihr leiblicher Vater, doch er spürte deutlich, dass sie die Zuneigung ihm genauso entgegen brachte, wie er ihr.

Als kleinen Höhepunkt des Abends sah er Angels Frage an, die von Caine wissen wollte, wie sie ihn überhaupt nennen sollte. Sein Vater machte ihr ein Angebot, das sie zum wiederholten Male während der Gespräche zu einem Tränenausbruch hinreißen ließ. Die wenigen Worten waren: "Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen wenn du mich an deines Vaters Statt annehmen würdest, meine Tochter."

Hinterher meinte sie mit lachenden und weinenden Augen: "Ich glaube ich habe noch nie so viel geheult wie in den letzten Stunden, das alles ist für mich wie ein wunderschöner Traum aus dem ich jeden Moment erwachen kann."

Caine als auch Peter bestätigten ihr, dass es kein Traum war und Angel war nur allzu bereit ihnen zu glauben. Einige Mal hörte Peter an diesem Abend ihre Worte, dass dies für sie einer der glücklichsten Momente in ihrem bisherigen Leben sei.

 

Kapitel 6

Vier Wochen später:

Kermit saß wie immer vor seinem Computer auf dem Revier und hämmerte missmutig auf die Tastatur seines PCs ein. Das gestern so akribisch ausgefüllte Protokoll zierte ein großer Kaffeefleck, so dass er dies nicht so abgeben konnte und noch mal neu machen musste. Eine halbleere Kaffeetasse stand daneben, mittlerweile eiskalt, und hinterließ einen unschönen Ring auf dem Holz des Schreibtisches. Seine Laune befand sich so ziemlich auf dem Tiefpunkt, heute schien überhaupt nichts klappen zu wollen.

Es hatte schon heute Morgen angefangen. Zuerst hatte dieser verdammte Wecker nicht geklingelt und er war eine gute halbe Stunde zu spät erwacht, dann schnitt er sich beim Rasieren und versaute sich seine Lieblingskrawatte beim ersten Morgenkaffee. Auf der Fahrt zum Revier geriet er in einen Stau und zu allem Überfluss musste er sich noch gegen einen Angriff aus dem Internet wehren, nachdem er mit viel Verspätung auf dem Revier angekommen war und prompt vom Captain einen Rüffel erhalten hatte, die den Report von Johnston sehen wollte.

Zumindest einen kleinen Lichtblick hatte es gegeben, doch das Glück dauerte nur kurz. Es war ihm gelungen, sich in das Sicherheitssystem eines der bekannten Drogenbosse hier in Chinatown zu hacken und eine verschlüsselte Botschaft auf seinen Computer umzulenken, nur um dann erkennen zu müssen, dass die Worte in kyrillischen Buchstaben codiert waren. Zwar besaß er ein sehr gutes Übersetzungsprogramm, doch das kam damit nicht zurecht, da der Text zu allem Überfluss auch noch chiffriert war. Kermit seufzte tief und fluchte verhalten. Wenn er etwas hasste, dann war es, andere um Hilfe zu bitten. Ihm fiel nur eine Person ein, die ihm bei dem Problem vielleicht helfen konnte.

Die Person hieß Angel, er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie auch in der Lage dazu war, Botschaften zu entschlüsseln. Auf der anderen Seite war das ein guter Grund, sie mal wieder zu sehen. Obwohl er es nicht so recht zugeben wollte, vermisste er die junge, dynamische Frau schon sehr.

Wie er befürchtet hatte, fand Angel seit der Familienzusammenführung so gut wie keine Zeit mehr für ihn. Caine und Peter hatten sie voll in Beschlag genommen. Er hatte sie in den letzten Wochen nur drei Mal gesehen und das war auch nur Zufall gewesen, wenn sie an ihm wie ein Geist vorbei gehuscht und kurz 'Hallo' gesagt hatte. Jedes Mal hatte sie sehr erschöpft gewirkt.

Von Peter hatte er erfahren, dass Caine sie in ein hartes Training genommen hatte und sie inzwischen Aufgeklärt wurde über die Gefahren, die der Name Caine in sich barg. Er hatte ihm weiter erzählt, dass Angel nur noch am schimpfen war. Manchmal war Peter ebenfalls beim Training dabei gewesen und hatte den Sparringspartner gemimt, was Angel laut Peter gar nicht schmeckte, weil sie große Probleme hatte, gegen die Caines anzutreten. Scheinbar konnte sie eine bestimmte Hemmschwelle einfach nicht überschreiten, egal was Caine probierte.

Dabei war das Kampftraining nicht so das große Problem, da Angel schon ein ziemlich breites Wissen mitbrachte. Peter hatte Kermit berichtet, dass ihm ihr Instinkt mehr Sorgen bereitete. Sie hatte große Probleme mit der Meditation. Es wollte ihr nicht gelingen, ihre Mitte zu finden, dabei gelangen ihr unbewusst Sachen, die sie selber erschreckten. Hier lag es alleine an Caine, ihr die entsprechenden Grundlagen bei zu bringen und ihr bewusst zu machen, was passierte. Laut Peter lernte sie zwar sehr schnell, aber sie stellte sich auch oft quer und wollte sich damit nicht näher beschäftigen. Daher hatte Caine seine Liebe Not mit ihr, was schon mehrere Male in einem Streit geendet hatte. Alles in allem hatte Peter nicht gerade sehr begeistert geklungen, als er ihm das alles erzählt hatte.

Kermit kehrte aus der kurzen Rekapitulation zurück, griff zum Hörer und wählte Angels Nummer, bevor er es sich anders überlegte.

"Caine", meldete sich eine verschlafene, leicht verschnupft klingende Stimme.

"Hey Angel, ich bin es, Kermit. Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

"Was ist denn los? Ich schlafe noch", kam es sauertöpfisch zurück.

Kermits Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen. "Huh, da hat aber jemand schlechte Laune, bist wohl ein Morgenmuffel. Kannst du nun vorbei kommen oder nicht?"

"Zu dir auf das Revier?"

"Wohin denn sonst? Würde ich dich von nebenan anrufen?"

Ihre Antwort war nicht gerade freundlich. Schließlich stimmte sie zu und meinte in einer Stunde wäre sie bei ihm.

Kaum dass der ehemalige Söldner aufgelegt hatte, verbesserte sich seine Laune schlagartig. Fröhlich pfeifend tippte er nun den Bericht zu Ende und wartete ungeduldig auf das Erscheinen seines Gastes.

*************

Pünktlich wie versprochen betrat Angel exakt eine Stunde später Kermits Büro. Im Gegensatz zum Telefongespräch, strahlte sie jetzt wieder und schien gute Laune zu haben. Allerdings versteckte sie ihre Augen hinter einer Sonnenbrille und sah dadurch aus, wie eine Agentin. Kermit musste bei dem Anblick grinsen, so wach schien sie wahrscheinlich doch noch nicht zu sein. Ihre Kleidung war mehr sportlicher Natur als feminin, was ihrer Schönheit dennoch kleinen Abbruch tat. Wahrscheinlich würde sie in einem Kartoffelsack noch immer phantastisch aussehen. Die engen Jeans und das schlabberige T-Shirt konnten ihre gute Figur auch nicht verstecken.

"Hallo Kermit, hier bin ich", begrüßte sie ihn.

"Schön, dass du hier bist. Setz dich, dann erkläre ich dir das Problem."

Die junge Frau setzte sich vorsichtig in den ihr angebotenem Stuhl und verzog leicht das Gesicht.

"Muskelkater?", erkundigte er sich mit einem Seitenblick.

"Nicht ganz, geprellte Rippen. Ich sage dir, vertrau nie einem Shaolin", gab sie zurück.

"Na ich bin jedenfalls keiner", lautete die trockene Antwort. Er ließ die dunkle Brille ein Stückchen auf seiner Nase herab gleiten und musterte sie eingehend.

"Caine nimmt dich ziemlich heran, was?", erkundigte er sich, obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte.

Sie verzog leicht das Gesicht. "So kann man das ausdrücken. Aber es ist ja nur zu meinem Besten."

In Kermits Ohren klang das wie auswendig gelernt. Skeptisch runzelte er die Stirn. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber sie kam ihm heute irgendwie blasser vor als sonst. Doch vielleicht lag das nur am Kontrast der dunklen Brille im Vergleich zu ihrer Haut.

"Schindet er dich zu sehr? Wird es dir zuviel?", hakte er besorgt nach.

Angel zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Bin ich hier zum Verhör geladen, oder hast du mich gerufen, weil du mich brauchst?", erwiderte sie in einem leicht aggressiven Tonfall, der deutlich machte, dass sie darüber nicht reden wollte.

Abrupt schob Kermit seine Sonnenbrille auf den ihr angestammten Platz zurück und schluckte den aufkeimenden Ärger hinunter. Mit wenigen Handgriffen rief er kommentarlos die entwendete Nachricht auf und zeigte sie ihr. Angel pfiff leise durch die Zähne und spielte an einer ihrer langen Haarsträhnen herum.

"Das ist ein hartes Ding."

"Kannst du es decodieren und übersetzen, oder reichen deine Kenntnisse auf diesem Sektor nicht aus?"

"Lass mir doch erst Mal Zeit, mir das Ganze Anzuschauen. Ich muss mir erst einen Gesamteindruck verschaffen.", kanzelte sie ihn ab.

Der Detective hob die Hände. "Woa woa, schon gut, reiß mir nur nicht gleich den Kopf ab. Ich hole uns mal einen Kaffee und etwas zu Essen."

"Kannst du machen und lass dir Zeit."

Kermit betrat eine halbe Stunde später, mit Kaffee und Donuts beladen, sein Büro, den kleinen Zwist hinter sich lassend. Angel saß auf seinem Platz und starrte auf den Bildschirm. Neben ihr lag ein Zettel mit mehreren, dahingekritzelten Formen. Sie war so in ihre Arbeit vertieft, dass sie ihn nicht hörte und zusammen zuckte, als er den Becher mit der dampfenden Brühe neben sie stellte.

"Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

"Schon gut. Ich habe dich nur nicht kommen hören."

"Und, bist du schon weiter gekommen?"

"Nicht sehr, um ehrlich zu sein. Das ist ein verdammt komplizierter Code. Das Einzige, was ich heraus bekommen habe ist, dass er auf verschiedene, ineinander verstrickte Algorithmen basiert. Da hat sich jemand viel Mühe mit gegeben."

"Autsch. Das heißt du musst erst die richtige Formel finden und dann jeden Buchstaben extra berechnen."

Sie seufzte abgrundtief und nippte abwesend an ihrem Kaffe. "Genau so sieht es aus. Ist es dir eigentlich erlaubt, das hier mit nach Hause zu nehmen? Dort hätte ich entsprechende Programme, die mir den Umgang damit wesentlich erleichtern würden. Außerdem könntest du mir dann auch helfen und musst nicht arbeitslos daneben sitzen."

Kermit grinste breit. "Da frage ich doch gar nicht erst. Wenn du zu Hause bessere Ergebnisse erzielen kannst, dann melde ich mich kurz beim Captain ab und dann können wir los. Speicherst du es solange ab und sicherst es?"

"Geht klar. Ich schicke es mir über deine Spezialleitung rüber und mach zusätzlich noch eine Kopie auf Diskette, dann fahr ich los. Ach ja und erinnere mich bitte daran, dass ich mein Training heute absage, falls ich das vergesse. Da wird keine Zeit mehr übrig bleiben."

"Geht klar. Bis später", verabschiedete sich der ehemalige Söldner und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Vorgesetzten.

*********************

Kermit klopfte an Angels Türe. Sie öffnete ihm mit einem leicht verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck, den Telefonhörer zwischen Schulterblatt und Ohr geklemmt und in der Hand einige Disketten. Ob er wollte oder nicht, er bekam die Diskussion mit.

Nein Paps, ich kann heute nicht kommen... hey, von Ausweichen kann keine Rede sein... nein ich will mich nicht um die Meditation drücken... ja meinen Rippen geht es gut... ich schaffe es heute auf keinen Fall mehr... ich verspreche dir, ich werde es morgen zu Lo Si bringen... Paps, bitte nicht... nein ich kann dir nicht sagen warum... ja... ja... dräng mich nicht weiter... ich muss jetzt Schluss machen... bis morgen... ja... ja... tschau, ich muss jetzt wirklich.

Mit fest zusammen gepressten Lippen legte sie den Hörer wieder auf. Einen kurzen Moment lang wirkte sie sehr traurig, doch dann bekam sie sich gleich wieder in den Griff.

"Probleme mit Caine?", erkundigte sich Kermit teilnahmsvoll und auch ein wenig amüsiert, da sie das von Caine sehr ungeliebte 'Paps' direkt von Peter übernommen hatte. Der Detective konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Shambhala Meister es sehr angenehm fand, nun von zwei Menschen so angesprochen zu werden. Wahrscheinlich war dies Angels heimliche Rache an Caine, weil er sie im Training so forderte.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wie man es nimmt. Ich wollte ja nur Peter Bescheid geben, damit er Dad mitteilt, dass ich nicht kommen kann. Aber da er bei Peter war, hatte ich ihn gleich an der Strippe. Paps denkt nun, ich will mich vor allem drücken. So schön es ist, jetzt eine Familie zu haben, so anstrengend kann es manchmal sein."

"Ich werde morgen zu ihm gehen und ihm sagen, dass du wegen mir nicht kommen konntest", meinte Kermit entschlossen, das kurze Gespräch in seinem Büro noch im Hinterkopf.

"Nein das will ich nicht. Entweder glaubt er mir, dass ich einen guten Grund habe, nicht zu kommen, oder eben nicht. Das ist mir vollkommen egal."

Dieser Satz sprach Bände. Kermit wurde klar, wie sehr Caine sie verletzt haben musste. Angel lenkte auch hier sehr schnell erneut vom Thema ab, indem sie sich sofort wieder ihrer Aufgabe zuwandte. Kermit fühlte sich ein wenig irritiert, weil sie wie eine Wilde durch die Wohnung wetzte.

"Kannst du einen Konverter anschließen?"

"Ja sicher. Wo hast du ihn?"

Sie warf ihm das entsprechende Teil zu. "Schließ ihn bitte an den zweiten Computer an, ich habe sie schon miteinander verbunden, dann können wir gleichzeitig an zwei Terminals arbeiten, sofern alles so klappt."

"Wie sieht es mit dem Zugang aus?"

"Ist alles schon konfiguriert, ich habe dir vollen Zugang gegeben und dich auch als Administrator angemeldet. Ich hoffe ja nicht, dass du es ausnutzt und meine privaten Daten ausspionierst. Aber so kannst du von hier aus auch auf deinen PC Zugriff nehmen wenn du es benötigst und musst mich nicht jedes Mal fragen."

Kermit war ehrlich erstaunt über Angels Organisationstalent und ihre Fähigkeit, weit über das Ziel hinaus zu denken. Sie hatte wirklich einiges auf die Beine gestellt in der kurzen Zeit.

"Gute Arbeit, junge Dame.", meinte er anerkennend. "Und keine Angst, ich werde meine Finger nirgendwo hinein stecken, wo sie nicht hin sollen."

Angel schenkte ihm ein halbes Grinsen. "Erst einmal Danke und zweitens: Das weiß ich auch so, ich habe dich nur ein wenig geneckt. Nun muss ich nur noch die Daten abrufen und dann kann ich wieder durchstarten mit der Dechiffrierung."

"Womit kann ich mit meinem Computer auf deinen Zugriff nehmen?"

"Das kleine Kästchen rechts unten bedient den Überwachungsmonitor direkt neben dir. Ich habe das Programm ein wenig modifiziert, damit kannst du dir nun meinen gesamten Bildschirm aufrufen und schauen wie weit ich bin und was ich mache. Ich fand das leichter, als wenn einer von uns dauernd aufstehen muss, wenn der andere eine Frage hat."

"Du bist wirklich gut, das muss ich dir lassen", meinte Kermit ehrlich.

"Lob mich nur nicht zu früh. Am Ende muss ich dir dann gestehen, dass ich die Mail doch nicht decodieren konnte. Aber nun lass mich arbeiten.", erwiderte sie abwehrend und schon ganz in Gedanken.

Kermit hielt sich an die Ruhe. Eine Weile schaute er ihr nur zu wie sie konzentriert arbeitete, dann widmete er sich seinen eigenen Sachen. Solange Angel nicht hinter den Code gekommen war, konnte er ihr eh leider nicht sehr viel weiter helfen.

Zwischendurch klingelte immer wieder das Telefon. Kermit sah fasziniert zu, wie sie in den verschiedensten Sprachen mit ihren Partnern telefonierte, ohne ihre eigentliche Arbeit zu unterbrechen. Allerdings sah er ihr deutlich an, dass die Unterbrechungen ihr langsam ziemlich auf die Nerven gingen. Während manchen Gesprächen sprang sie auf und zog aus einem Koffer ein paar Papiere hervor, bei anderen trommelte sie ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf dem Schreibtisch herum.

In seinen Augen stand sie unter mehr als nur Stress. Er fragte sich, wie sie auf die Dauer das alles wegstecken konnte. Wenn das jeden Tag hier so zuging, dann hatte sie wirklich einiges am Hals. Und dann gab es auch noch das anspruchsvolle Training mit Caine. Unwillkürlich überlegte er sich, ob sie genügend Schlaf bekam. Außerdem war ihm schon längst aufgefallen, dass sie ein paar Kilos abgenommen hatte, was selbst dieser schlabberige Pullover nicht verstecken konnte.

Mittlerweile stand die Sonne schon ziemlich tief am Himmel. Das von Kermit besorgte Mittagessen stand, von Angel kaum angerührt, auf dem Küchentresen herum. Wie es bei den Caines so üblich war, konnte man auch sie mit nichts ablenken, wenn sie sich irgendwo festgebissen hatte. Trotz all ihrer Bemühungen ging es mit dem Code leider dennoch ziemlich langsam voran, aber immerhin hatten die dauernden Störungen in Form von Telefonanrufen aufgehört.

Plötzlich sprang Angel von ihrem Stuhl auf und vollführte einen wahren Indianertanz. Kermit fiel vor Schreck fast vom Stuhl, er hatte sich so an die Stille, die nur von zwei Niesanfällen ihrerseits unterbrochen worden war, gewöhnt. Im letzten Moment konnte er verhindern, dass er seine Waffe zog, denn bei solchen überraschenden Aktionen kickte sofort sein Söldnerinstinkt ein.

"Drehst du jetzt voll durch oder was?", wollte er pikiert wissen.

Sie schenkte ihm ihr berühmtes Strahlelächeln. "Nein, mein Lieber Kermit, ich habe den Code geknackt... juhu... nun können wir richtig anfangen zu arbeiten. Komm rüber und ich zeige dir, wie du mir jetzt helfen kannst."

Vor lauter Freude fiel sie dem Cop um den Hals, als er zu ihr kam. Der überraschte Detective hielt sie einfach nur fest, genoss das Gefühl ihren Körper so dicht an dem seinen zu spüren und ihr süß duftendes Shampoo einzuatmen. Sie hatte ihre Anziehungskraft auf ihn noch lange nicht verloren. Allerdings war Angel so in ihrem Euphorismus gefangen, dass sie gar nicht mitbekam, was sie mit ihrer Umarmung anstellte. Viel zu schnell für seinen Geschmack machte sie sich von ihm los und stürzte sich mit Feuereifer in ihre Aufgabe.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie waren beide wieder in ihre Arbeit vertieft. Mittlerweile war er draußen schon dunkel und Kermit hatte sich angeboten, die Reste des kaum angerührten Mittagessens aufzuwärmen, das sie wiederum kaum anfasste. Er akzeptierte es schweigend, beschloss aber sie, wenn es sein müsste, gewaltsam zu füttern, wenn sie nicht nach getaner Arbeit etwas aß. Kermit entging auch nicht, wie sie sich immer öfter die Augen unter der Sonnenbrille rieb. In der Zwischenzeit hatten sie die Datei dechiffriert, nun musste Angel sie noch übersetzen und dann wären sie fertig.

Das Telefon klingelte erneut. "Caine", meldete sich Angel in einem unfreundlichen Ton. Gleich darauf lächelte sie und ihre Stimme wurde weich.

"Oh hallo Annie, entschuldige, es gab einfach schon zu viele Anrufer heute. Wie geht es dir?... mir auch, danke... Abendessen?... Gerne, wann? ...Nein, morgen geht in Ordnung, das klappt gut... Peter ist nicht hier, er ist mit seinem Dad unterwegs... Kermit? Der ist hier bei mir, willst du ihn sprechen?... Okay bis morgen dann. Ich freue mich."

Sie reichte Kermit den Hörer weiter. "Hallo Annie schön dich zu hören... Wie könnte ich da widerstehen? Ich bringe den Wein mit schöne Frau... Ja sicher... Ich glaube, ein wenig schon, aber mehr kann ich dazu hier nicht sagen ...Klar bring ich sie mit, du weißt mir entkommt niemand... Okay, bis morgen dann...."

Kermit legte auf und wollte sich noch mit Angel unterhalten, doch die war schon wieder in die Übersetzung vertieft. Leise etwas murmelnd, fuhr er ebenfalls mit seiner Arbeit fort. Er stellte fest, dass er in ihrer Nähe wesentlich produktiver arbeiten konnte, als in seinem Büro auf dem Revier. Mit ihr ging alles Hand in Hand, sie ergänzten sich hervorragend.

Einige Stunden später, weit nach Mitternacht, kam der erlösende Satz von Angel. "Uff. Habe fertig. Kermit, du kannst dir nun alles durchlesen. Ziemlich heißer Stoff kann ich dazu nur sagen. Damit hast du einen Volltreffer gelandet."

Kermit trat an ihre Seite und drückte ihre Schultern. "Vielen Dank, Angel. Du bist spitze, weißt du das?"

Die junge Frau wurde über und über rot. Da sie nicht wusste, was sie erwidern sollte, stand sie nur auf und machte ihm Platz. Sie streckte sich genüsslich und gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand, begleitet von einem weiteren Niesen.

"Hast du noch Hunger?", erkundigte sie sich.

Kermit nickte abwesend.

"Okay, dann kümmere ich mich um den Mitternachtssnack zum Abschluss für heute."

Kermit war gerade fertig mit Lesen und hatte die Daten gesichert, da stand das Essen auf dem Tisch. Er fuhr die Rechner herunter und setzte sich zu der Computerexpertin auf die Couch, die ihm ohne viele Worte seinen Teller reichte.

Angel lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück. Kermit betrachtete sie näher, sie machte einen sehr erschöpften und müden Eindruck. Kein Wunder nach dem Marathon, den sie heute hinter sich hatten. Er sah auf Uhr, sie hatten beinahe 15 Stunden vor dem Computer gesessen.

"Isst du nichts?", erkundigte er sich, nur um etwas zu sagen.

Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, erwiderte sie. "Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich zu müde zum essen. Ich mag mich gar nicht mehr bewegen."

"Du musst aber etwas essen, du hast den ganzen Tag noch nichts zu dir genommen."

Sie gähnte offen. "Ich bezweifle, dass ich noch eine Gabel halten kann."

Kermit schob seinen Teller zur Seite und zog Angel zu sich heran, so dass sie sich an seine Schulter lehnen konnte.

"Na gut, dann werde ich dich eben füttern müssen, Essen wirst du auf jeden Fall etwas. Es bringt niemandem etwas, wenn du umfällst. Mund auf!", kommandierte er.

Es wunderte ihn wie viel Vertrauen die junge Frau in ihn setze, denn sie öffnete ihren Mund protestlos und ließ sich von ihm Füttern, ohne auch nur die Lider zu heben.

"Aber kauen musst du alleine, das kann ich nicht für dich übernehmen", meinte er spöttisch, was sie auch prompt tat.

Kermit stellte schnell fest, dass es ihm Spaß machte, sie zu füttern, vor allen Dingen genoss er ihre Nähe ungemein. Sie wirkte im Moment wie ein kleines Kind auf ihn und er spürte einen immensen Drang, sie zu beschützen und alles böse von ihr fern zu halten. Mehrere Bissen wechselten auf diese Art ihren Besitzer. Irgendwann öffnete sie den Mund nicht mehr.

Der Detective schielte von oben auf sie herab und entdeckte, dass sie an seiner Schulter eingeschlafen war. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen stellte er den Teller auf den Tisch zurück. Durch die Bewegung rutschte sie weiter zu seiner Seite hin und lag nun mitten auf seiner Brust. Kermit überlegte einen Moment, ob er sie gleich ins Bett tragen sollte, doch da er nicht sicher sein konnte, ob sie dadurch nicht aufwachen würde, beschloss er, sie noch ein wenig länger im Arm zu halten, bis sie wirklich im Tiefschlaf war.

Kermit rutschte ein wenig tiefer in die Couch, nahm ihre Sonnenbrille ab, legte sie auf den Tisch und zog Angel dann mit sich. Er legte beide Arme um sie, um sie vor dem Herunterfallen zu bewahren und schloss ebenfalls seine Augen. Ein wenig dösen durfte wohl erlaubt sein. Außerdem konnte er sich so viel besser auf die Frau in seinen Armen konzentrieren. Mit all seinen Sinnen genoss er ihre Nähe, wünschte sich, sie immer so halten zu können. Sie fühlte sich einfach viel zu gut an in seinen Armen.

Seine Gedanken machten sich auf die Reise. Er stellte sich vor wie es wäre, wenn Angel seine Gefühle ebenfalls erwidern würde und bevor er sich versah, begab er sich ebenfalls in Morpheus Arme.

Ein leiser Laut weckte den Ex-Söldner gut eine Stunde später. Durch das Gewicht auf seiner Brust schreckte er hoch, noch ganz im Schlaf gefangen. Dadurch rutschte er zusammen mit Angel vom Sofa auf den Boden. Durch den etwas von Kermit gemilderten Aufprall, der mit einem Mal vollkommen wach war, erwachte auch Angel. Große, erstaunte, schlaftrunkene Augen blickten zu ihm hoch.

"Was ist den los?", fragte sie verwirrt. "Erdbeben?"

"Wir sind nur beide eingeschlafen und von der Couch gefallen", beruhigte er sie. "Hast du dir wehgetan?"

Die Worte ließen Angel wacher werden, aber sie schaffte es nicht, vollkommen den Schlaf abzuschütteln.

"Ist es auf dem Boden nicht ein wenig unbequem?", kam es von ihr.

Kermit konnte ein Lächeln nicht zurück halten, sie klang so unschuldig.

"Damit gebe ich dir vollkommen Recht. Na komm hoch."

Kermit stand auf und zog sie mit sich. Durch ihre Benommenheit driftete sie gegen ihn und schlang ihm ganz automatisch die Arme um den Hals. Der Cop stöhnte auf, als er ihren Körper spürte, der sich der ganzen Länge nach an ihn drückte. Seine Arme schlangen sich um ihre Taille, bevor sie wieder auf den Boden sinken konnte.

Er erhaschte ein kleines Lächeln bevor sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte und murmelte. "Wie schön..."

Kermit schluckte trocken, er konnte unmöglich zulassen, dass sie etwas tat was sie nicht wollte. Mit zwei Fingern hob er ihr Kinn an und brachte sie dazu, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

"Zeit für dich ins Bett zu gehen, junge Dame. Du kannst ja nicht mal mehr auf deinen eigenen Beinen stehen", meinte er sanft.

Anstelle einer Antwort zog Angel seinen Kopf herunter. Er widerstand nur einen kurzen Moment.

Dicht an seinen Lippen flüsterte sie. "Darauf habe ich schon lange gewartet. Küss mich."

Kermit zog abrupt seinen Kopf zurück und versuchte die Hände von seinem Nacken zu lösen.

"Keine gute Idee, du weißt nicht was du sagst und was du tust", erwiderte er scharf.

So sehr er sich dasselbe wünschte, er wollte die Situation nicht ausnutzen. Für ihn war vollkommen klar, dass sie sich noch immer im Halbschlaf befand.

Angel schüttelte den Kopf und amtete tief ein. Als sie den Kopf wieder hob, war ihr Blick klar und fest. Ihre Augen schimmerten in einem irisierenden Blau und zeigten keine Spur mehr von Müdigkeit.

"Ich bin absolut bei klarem Verstand und vollkommen wach."

Der Detective konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr abwenden, ihr Blick nahm ihn vollkommen gefangen, zumal seine Brillengläser ebenfalls auf dem Tisch lagen. Deutlich konnte er das Verlangen und das Vertrauen darin erkennen.

"Sieh mich nicht so an, Angel", bat er leise.

"Wie soll ich dich denn nicht anschauen? Liest du in meinen Augen etwas, was du auch empfindest?", brachte sie die Sache auf den Punkt.

Kermit schloss einen Moment die Augen, seine Brust hob sich in einem tiefen Atemzug.

"Angel, letzte Chance", brachte er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Als Antwort schmiegte sie sich noch ein wenig enger an ihn und ließ ihre Hände auffordernd und bittend zugleich über seinen Rücken gleiten.

Diese kleine Geste war zuviel für Kermit. Mit einem leisen Laut gab er seinem Verlangen nach und senkte seine Lippen auf die ihren. Zuerst küsste er sie sanft und zärtlich, bis sie ihm ihre Lippen öffnete.

Der zarte Kuss wurde schnell zu einem Feuer der Leidenschaft. Kermit schob seine Zunge in ihren einladenden Mund und küsste sie tief und innig. Seine Hände glitten von ihrer Taille hoch zu ihrem Rücken und schlüpften dort unter ihr T-Shirt. Sie bog sich ihm entgegen, seine Männlichkeit drückte genau gegen ihren Unterleib. Er nahm ihre Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und knabberte zart daran, gleichzeitig strich er die ganze Länge ihrer Wirbelsäule hoch. Angel konnte ein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Der kleine Laut brachte Kermit in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Nein, so sollte es nicht passieren. Wenn, dann sollte sie wirklich voll da sein und nicht so erschöpft, wie sie es jetzt war.

Er beendete sanft den Kuss und schob sie ein kleines Stück zurück. "Nein Dollface, nicht so", wisperte er, das Bedauern in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Angel verstand was er meinte und nickte, langsam auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück findend.

"Du hast recht, wir haben noch jede Menge Zeit", stimmte sie zu.

Kermits Kopf ruckte nach oben, erstaunt sah er sie an. Ein Versprechen lag in ihrem Blick, er konnte es kaum glauben. Auch für sie war diese Situation kein Ausrutscher! Sie wollte ihn genauso, wie auch er sie wollte!

Vollkommen überwältigt von der Entdeckung, streckte er ihr die Hand entgegen und sie schmiegte sich wie selbstverständlich erneut an ihn, ließ sich von ihm festhalten, schmolz in seinen Armen dahin.

Kermit räusperte sich und schob sie sanft von sich. "Ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen und du marschierst ab in dein Bett.", raunte er ihr ins Ohr, bevor er doch noch schwach wurde.

Nur widerwillig löste sich Angel von ihm. Noch einmal sah sie ihm tief in die Augen und drückte ihm einen fast keuschen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Gute Nacht, Kermit", hauchte sie. Dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand in ihrem Schlafzimmer.

Der Detective sah ihr noch lange nach.

 

Kapitel 7

Das laute Piepen des Weckers riss Kermit am frühen Morgen aus einem kurzen Schlaf. Er quälte sich aus dem Bett unter die kalte Dusche, um wieder zu sich zu kommen. Die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht zogen vor seinem inneren Auge an ihm vorbei. Der Abend hatte auf eine Art und Weise geendet, die schöner nicht sein konnte. Noch beim Kaffeetrinken war er in der Erinnerung gefangen.

Als er seine Gläser aufsetzen wollte, entdeckte er, dass er sie bei Angel vergessen hatte. Gedankenverloren trat er ans Fenster und blickte auf den Parkplatz herunter. So etwas war ihm noch nie passiert, seine Brille war mehr als nur ein Kleidungsstück für ihn. Er brauchte sie zum täglichen Leben, zum Schutz und natürlich dafür, um seine Reputation aufrecht zu erhalten. Zum Glück hatte er immer eine Ersatzbrille im Haus, denn er wollte Angel nach der gestrigen geleisteten, harten Arbeit nicht aufwecken. Erst dann entdeckte er, dass der Parkplatz draußen an der Straße, wo gestern Angels Trans Am parkte, leer war. Missbilligend runzelte er die Stirn, die junge Frau musste wirklich jede Menge Stress haben, wenn sie schon wieder unterwegs war.

Der Detective trat vom Fenster zurück, zog sich an, trank seinen obligatorischen Kaffee und machte sich auf den Weg zum Revier. Ihm stand einiges an Arbeit bevor, nun nachdem er genau wusste, was bei Romanow ablief.

Gegen Mittag kam Angel in sein Büro gestürmt, wie immer sprühte sie vor Energie und es thronte auch wieder ihre Sonnenbrille auf der Nase.

"Hey Kermit. Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, wollte dir nur etwas zurückgeben, was du vergessen hast."

Mit diesen Worten legte sie ihm seine vergessene Sonnenbrille mitten auf das Keyboard und schob die Ihre hoch. Kermit beendete sein frenetisches Tippen und schaute zu ihr auf.

"Danke."

Das Lächeln wich aus Angels Gesicht. "Bitte schön."

Forschend ließ sie ihre Brille ein wenig auf ihrer Nase hinab gleiten und blickte ihm in die Augen. Er tat ihr den Gefallen, nahm die Gläser ab und begann unbehaglich: "Hör mal Angel, wegen heute Nacht..."

Die Blondine legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. "Scht... Ich will nichts davon hören, ich bereue jedenfalls nichts. Du etwa?"

"Nein, auf keinen Fall."

Das Lächeln kehrte zurück, sie schob ihre Brille auf ihren Platz zurück. "Na also, dann ist ja alles klar. Holst du mich heute Abend ab?"

"Sicher. Schau zu, dass du so gegen sechs Uhr fertig bist."

"Okay bis später."

Spontan beugte sie sich zu ihm und gab ihm einen Abschiedskuss auf die Lippen, bevor sie wie ein Wirbelwind wieder aus dem Büro stürmte. Täuschte er sich, oder hatten sich ihre Lippen sehr heiß angefühlt?

Angel sprach noch kurz mit Peter über den Wein, den sie besorgen wollte und machte sich anschließend auf den Weg zu Lo Si, um ihm die Sachen zu bringen, die Caine ihr mitgegeben hatte. Danach war Meditation mit Caine angesagt.

Wie immer hatte sie Probleme in die angestrebte Phase zu kommen – zugegebener Maßen wollte sie auch nicht -, was erneut in einem Streit endete und Angel regelrecht vor Caine flüchtete, der sie ziemlich ausgeschimpft hatte.

Draußen im Wagen strich die junge Frau sich über die Stirn, sie fühlte eine bleierne Müdigkeit in sich aufsteigen. Die Augen taten ihr noch mehr weh, als heute morgen, daher trug sie auch die Sonnenbrille und sie spürte den Beginn von Kopfschmerzen. Was war nur los mit ihr? Normalerweise war sie doch nicht so empfindlich?

Schnell wischte sie die unangenehmen Gedanken zur Seite, sie musste bis heute Abend noch einiges erledigen. Ein großer Auftrag wartete darauf, endlich zum Abschluss gebracht zu werden und sie sollte auch noch den Wein besorgen.

Nur mit Müh und Not schaffte sie es, bis um sechs Uhr fertig zu sein, als Kermit pünktlich an ihre Türe klopfte. Sie schnappte sich eilig ihre Handtasche, rückte ihre Sonnenbrille gerade, strich glättend über ihr leichtes, gelbes Sommerkleid und öffnete dann die Türe.

Kermit betrachtete sie eingehend. "Du siehst müde aus, Dollface", kommentierte er.

Angel hob die Augenbraue. "Dollface? Bin ich zwischenzeitlich zu einer Puppe mutiert und weiß es nicht?"

Kermit zuckte nur die Schultern und zog sie wortlos an sich, um sie tief und verlangend zu küssen. Angel kam ihm nur zu gern entgegen. Mehrere Minuten später lösten sie sich atemlos voneinander.

"Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen, sonst kommen wir zu spät", meinte Kermit mit rauer Stimme.

Angel, die ihrer Stimme noch nicht traute, nickte nur und ließ sich von ihm zum Aufzug führen. Er legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter und sie schmiegte sich an ihn auf der Fahrt nach unten. Kermits große Hand legte sich auf ihre Stirn.

"Du fühlst dich heiß an, Dollface, du hast Fieber."

Angel wich ein wenig von ihm zurück und schob seine Hand zur Seite. "Unsinn, mir geht es gut. Das, was mich so erhitzt hat, war dein Kuss", gab sie zurück.

Er schaute sie skeptisch an. "Sicher?"

"Ganz sicher, mach bloß keine Affäre daraus.", erwiderte sie leichthin.

In dem schummrigen Licht des Aufzugs konnte er nicht sehen, was in ihr vorging, außerdem verbargen die dunklen Gläser ihre Augen effektiv. Ein leises Gefühl in seiner Magengegend sagte ihm, dass sie nicht ganz ehrlich zu ihm war, doch er wollte die entspannte Stimmung nicht zerstören und beschloss, nicht weiter nachzuhaken.

Während der gesamten Fahrt zu Annies Haus beobachtete Kermit Angel unauffällig. Er konnte keine weiteren Zeichen erkennen, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. Auch die Unterhaltung floss leicht und sanft dahin, dass er seine Vorbehalte langsam wieder vergaß.

Peter war schon da und öffnete ihnen bei den Blaisdells die Türe. Er nahm Angel die beiden Flaschen Wein aus der Hand, umarmte sie brüderlich und schob sie ins Haus. Angel machte sich gleich auf den Weg in die Küche, wo sie die Dame das Hauses rumoren hörte.

"Hallo Annie, du kannst sicher Hilfe gebrauchen", begrüßte sie sie.

"Hallo Liebes, das kann ich ganz sicher. Am besten sorgst du dafür, dass Peter nicht mehr in die Küche kommt. Bei seinem Appetit bleibt sonst nicht mehr viel für euch andere übrig", gab Annie zurück.

Die beiden Frauen umarmten sich herzlich und widmeten sich dann, fröhlich miteinander plaudernd, dem Essen, während die Herren der Runde den Auftrag bekamen, den Tisch zu decken.

"Wo sind Kelly und Caroline?", erkundigte sich Angel.

"Die sind beide über das Wochenende zu Freunden gefahren, sie kommen erst am Mittwoch zurück."

Angel ließ ein leises Kichern hören. "Ah ja, und du hast dann natürlich die Gelegenheit genutzt, mal wieder einen gemütlichen Abend zu verbringen, ohne das Geschnatter deiner Töchter."

Annie kicherte mit. "Du hast mich durchschaut, Liebes. Ich wollte euch drei einfach wieder sehen. Es ist schon eine Weile her, seitdem wir es uns hier gemütlich gemacht haben."

Die blonde Frau seufzte leise. "Ja, ich weiß. Ich wollte auch viel öfter hierher kommen, aber ich habe es bis jetzt leider nur zwei Mal geschafft. Tut mir leid."

Annie legte ihr die Hand auf den Arm. "Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, ich weiß, dass du jede Menge zu tun hast mit deiner Arbeit und du musst dich auch erst einmal einleben. Ich hörte von Peter, dass dich Caine ziemlich mit Beschlag belegt, außerdem musst du auch erst einmal damit zurecht kommen, dass deine Familie rapide angestiegen ist. Für mich gehörst du jedenfalls dazu und auch Caroline und Kelly haben dich vollkommen akzeptiert, wie du weißt. Du bist hier jederzeit Willkommen."

Angel schluckte trocken, es klang soviel Liebe aus den Worten ihres Gegenübers, dass ihr ganz warm ums Herz wurde. Spontan umarmte sie die ältere Frau.

"Danke, Annie, du bist eine wunderbare Frau. Du weißt gar nicht, was mir das bedeutet. Manchmal denke ich, ich habe das alles gar nicht verdient. Ihr habt mich hier ohne zu zögern aufgenommen, es gab kein Wenn und kein Aber. Ich... ich..." Angel konnte nicht weitersprechen.

Annie strich ihr über den Rücken. "Aber, aber Liebes, das war doch selbstverständlich. Du hast es uns auch leicht gemacht. Mit deinem offenen Wesen muss man dich einfach gern haben. Wenn ich sehe, wie glücklich du meinen Sohn machst und all die Menschen um dich herum, machst du deinen Namen wirklich alle Ehre. Und wenn Paul demnächst zurück kommt, dann sind wir endlich alle vereint."

Angel konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr länger zurück halten. Annie war nun doch überrascht über diesen Ausbruch.

"Scht Liebes, was ist denn los? Ich spüre, dass dich etwas bedrückt." Sie stockte einen Moment. "Und du fühlst dich ziemlich heiß an."

So schnell ihre Tränen gekommen waren, so schnell hatte Angel sich wieder im Griff und löste sich von Annie, sich über die Augen wischend. Sie seufzte tief.

"Ich weiß auch nicht. Mir gehen wohl die Emotionen durch. Eigentlich sollte ich überglücklich sein, weil ich euch alle gefunden habe. Komm, lass uns das Essen servieren, bevor die Herren vor Hunger vom Stuhl fallen", wehrte sie ab.

Annie akzeptierte stillschweigend ihre Antwort, sagte nur noch einen Satz dazu: "Wenn du reden willst, Liebes, ich bin Jederzeit für dich da."

"Danke Annie.", gab Angel zurück und drückte noch einmal kurz ihre Hand.

Wenige Minuten später saßen alle vier um den Tisch versammelt und ließen es sich schmecken. Kermit und Peter lobten Annies Kochkunst in den höchsten Tönen, was diese lachend abwehrte. Die Unterhaltung schwirrte bunt durcheinander, so dass es gar nicht auffiel, dass Angel mit zunehmender Stunde immer ruhiger wurde. Sie bot sich an, das Geschirr zu spülen und wehrte die Hilfe der anderen drei rigoros ab, froh darüber, ein paar Minuten alleine sein zu können.

Tatsächlich fühlte sie sich langsam schlechter, als sie zugeben wollte. Eine bleierne Müdigkeit hatte ihre Knochen erfasst, ihre Gelenke schmerzten. Außerdem brannten ihre Augen mittlerweile fürchterlich und waren so empfindlich gegen Licht geworden, dass sie stellenweise Probleme hatte, ihre Umgebung noch richtig zu erkennen. Im Spiegel des Flurs überprüfte sie kurz das heute sehr reichlich aufgelegte Make Up, bevor sie zu den anderen zurückkehrte. Zu ihrer Erleichterung hielt es noch und ließ ihr Gesicht frisch und rosig erscheinen. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie diesen schönen Abend verderben, weil sie sich nicht wohl fühlte.

Die drei anderen waren so in ihre Unterhaltung vertieft, dass sie kaum aufblickten, als sie den Raum betrat. Angel lächelte leicht und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Ab und an warf sie auch eine Bemerkung ein, aber verhielt sich ansonsten, ganz entgegen ihrer Art, ziemlich ruhig.

Plötzlich versteifte sich Peter, auch Angel stellten sich die Haare auf und sie setzte sich kerzengerade hin. Sie wechselten einen besorgten Blick. Die Unterhaltung verstummte.

"Was ist los?", erkundigte sich Kermit, dessen Hand unwillkürlich zu seiner Waffe wanderte.

"Es kommt jemand", erwiderte Peter ernst, tief in sein Inneres lauschend. Angel nickte bestätigend.

Kermit schaute auf seine Uhr. "Um diese Zeit? Äußerst ungewöhnlich."

Der ältere Detective zog seinen Desert Eagle heraus und machte Anstalten, sich zu erheben. Peter hielt ihn mit einer Hand auf dem Arm zurück, ein strahlendes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

"Das ist nicht Nötig, mein Freund. Mom, ich meine, du solltest hingehen und die Türe öffnen, da draußen steht jemand, auf den du lange gewartet hast."

Atemlose Stille herrschte nach seinen Worten. Er dauerte einen Moment, bevor die Worte in sie sackten. Auch Angel hatte inzwischen herausgefunden, wer vor der Tür stand und flüsterte leise: "Paul."

Annie ließ einen erstickten Laut hören, bevor sie aufstand, zur Haustüre eilte und sie mit Schwung aufriss. Der Mann, der gerade nach der Türklingel greifen wollte, hielt überrascht inne. Die widersprüchlichsten Emotionen zeichneten sich auf seinem Gesicht ab, Schmerz, Leid, Erleichterung, Freude und vor allem die tiefe Liebe, die er für die Frau empfand, die nun vor ihm stand.

Zitternde Hände umrahmten sein Gesicht, strichen den Konturen nach. "Oh mein Gott, du bist es wirklich...", wisperte Annie mit bebender Stimme.

"Ja, ich bin wieder da", kam die emotionsgeladene Antwort.

"Es geht dir gut?"

"Ja, es geht mir gut. Sehr gut sogar, nachdem ich endlich wieder hier bin."

Im nächsten Moment lagen sie sich in den Armen, hielten sich fest, als wollten sie sich nie wieder loslassen. Tränen der Freude und des Glücks liefen beiden über die Wange und sie schämten sich deswegen nicht. Paul bedeckte Annies Gesicht mit kleinen Küssen bis er ihren Mund erreichte und sie intensiv und lange Küsste.

Nur langsam fanden sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sie mussten beide Lachen, als ihnen klar wurde, dass sie wie Teenager mitten auf der Haustürschwelle herum knutschten.

Annie fand als Erste ihre Sprache wieder, immer wieder glitten ihre Finger über seinen Brustkorb und die Taille, als müsse sie sich überzeugen, dass er tatsächlich vor ihr stand.

"Komm herein, Schatz. Es gibt auch noch andere, die dich begrüßen möchten."

"Oh Annie, ich freue mich so, endlich wieder bei dir zu sein. Ich liebe dich so sehr", versuchte Paul ungelenk seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss aufs Haar.

"Ich liebe dich auch, mehr als du dir überhaupt vorstellen kannst." Die blinde Frau tupfte ihrem Ehemann einen weiteren Kuss auf die Lippen und zog dann leicht am Ärmel seines Jacketts. "Aber nun komm, bevor die anderen nachschauen kommen."

Paul lächelte breit und schlang die Arme um die zierlichen Schultern seiner geliebten Frau, die sich eng an ihn schmiegte. Als sie sich dem Wohnzimmer näherten, ließ sie von ihrem Ehemann ab, um den anderen Gelegenheit zu geben, den lang vermissten Vater, Freund und Mentor zu begrüßen.

Kermit kam ihm als Erster entgegen. In seinem Gesicht zuckte es und seine Finger bebten beinahe unmerklich, als er dem Captain die Hand entgegen streckte. "Willkommen Zuhause, Paul", sagte er mit erstickt klingender Stimme. Gleich darauf umarmten sich die beiden Männer, zutiefst ergriffen, fest.

Der ehemalige Söldner trat nach mehreren Sekunden einen Schritt zurück, damit Paul freies Blickfeld hatte. Mit wenigen Schritten überbrückte der ehemalige Captain die Entfernung zu seinem Sohn, der mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck in einer Ecke der Zimmers stand. Offen und frei liefen ihm die Tränen über die Wangen.

"Paul", flüsterte Peter.

"Mein Sohn."

Die folgende Umarmung war so fest, dass man meinen könnte, die Rippen krachen zu hören. Die beiden Männer hielten sich lange fest, der junge Mann musste sich erst selbst überzeugen, dass sein Vater, sein Pflegevater, wieder hier war.

Peters Stimme zitterte als er fragte: "Musst du bald wieder weg?"

Seine Augen blickten wie die eines Kindes, erinnerten Paul an den Jungen, den er im Waisenhaus vorgefunden hatte und der sich sofort in sein Herz geschlichen hatte. Es hatte lange gedauert bevor er damals den kleinen Peter davon überzeugen konnte, dass er ihn nicht mehr zurück schicken würde. Immer hatte der Junge Angst gehabt, zurück gewiesen und wieder alleine gelassen zu werden.

"Nein mein Sohn, ich bleibe hier. Für immer", erwiderte der Heimkehrer mit nicht ganz fester Stimme.

Peter umarmte seinen Ziehvater noch einmal überschwänglich. "Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist, Dad, gesund und munter."

"Ich auch mein Sohn, ich auch."

Paul drückte den jungen Cop einen Augenblick lang fester an sich, dann führte er ihn zum Tisch zurück, an dem die anderen beiden Platz genommen hatten. Er setzte sich dicht neben seine Frau und hielt ihre Hand, sein freier Arm lag fest um die Schulter seines Sohnes. Das Gespräch ging hin und her, er galt einiges aufzuholen. Als die Sprache auf Angel kam, die ja die Nachricht übermittelt hatte, blickte sich Kermit suchend um.

"Wo ist sie überhaupt?", fragte er.

"Angel ist hier?", kam es überrascht von Paul.

Peter nickte bekräftigend. "Ja, du wirst es nicht glauben was sich da heraus gestellt hat. Sie ist meine Cousine, Kermit hat die Verwandtschaft entdeckt." Laut rief er "Angel."

Ein leiser Laut am Eingang der Terrasse ließ die Köpfe in die Richtung herum fahren. Die junge Frau lehnte am Türrahmen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

"Hallo Paul, schön dich wieder zu sehen", sagte sie leise, ein merkwürdiger Unterton lag in ihrer Stimme.

"Engelchen."

Paul schob die Neuigkeit mit dem Familienzuwachs vorläufig in seinem Denken zurück, damit würde er sich später auseinander setzen. Er erhob sich und trat mit wenigen Schritten auf sie zu. Er streckte ihr die Hände entgegen und sie warf sich ihm so heftig entgegen, dass er ein paar Schritte mit ihr zurück stolperte, bevor er sein Gleichgewicht wieder fand. Ihm entging die Hitze, die sie ausstrahlte, nicht. Er legte beide Hände um ihr Gesicht und drehte sie zum Licht.

"Was ist mir dir? Du glühst ja", sagte er ernst.

"Es ist nichts, mir geht es gut", schwächte sie ab.

Ein ungläubiger Blick traf die junge Frau. "Das denke ich aber nicht so ganz. Mich kannst du nicht austricksen, Engelchen. Dafür kenne ich dich zu gut", entgegnete Paul.

Er ignorierte Angels leisen Protest, als er ihr mit einer schnellen Bewegung die Sonnenbrille von der Nase zog. Dann schnappte er sich eine Serviette, die auf dem Tisch lag, legte eine Hand um ihren Hinterkopf und begann, ihr das Make up aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

"Hey, was soll das!", protestierte sie vehement und versuchte seiner Hand auszuweichen - ohne Erfolg.

Zum Vorschein kam ein ziemlich gerötetes Gesicht mit tiefen Ringen unter den Augen. Paul warf achtlos die Serviette zur Seite und legte ihr seine Hand auf die Stirn.

"Mädchen, du hast Fieber. Peter hole das Thermometer aus dem Badezimmer. Und du, junge Dame, begibst auf dem schnellsten Wege ins Bett!", befahl er.

Angel, der es absolut unangenehm war, so im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, wehrte sich gegen Pauls härter werdenden Griff um ihre Handgelenke

"Lass mich los, mir geht es gut verdammt noch mal!"

"Ja, das sieht man genau", erwiderte Kermit, der mittlerweile neben sie getreten war und sie ebenso besorgt musterte.

"Keine Widerrede, junges Fräulein. Ich möchte wirklich nur einmal erleben, dass du tust was man dir sagt, ohne dich zu streiten", meinte Paul entschlossen.

Ein Zittern lief durch ihren Körper, ihre Pupillen vergrößerten sich unnatürlich weit. Sie griff ungelenk nach ihrer Sonnenbrille und setzte sie sich wieder auf die Nase. "Mir geht es gut", kam es schwach von ihr, dann klappte sie in seinen Armen zusammen.

Paul reagierte sofort und fing sie auf, bevor sie auf den Boden fallen konnte. Bewegungslos und schlaff lag sie in seinen Armen. Der ehemalige Captain legte sie mit Kermits Hilfe flach auf den Boden und fühlte ihren Puls, der zu seiner Erleichterung kräftig und regelmäßig schlug.

"Kermit ruf sofort den Notarzt an", befahl er besorgt.

Dieser nickte nur und griff nach dem Handy in seiner Brusttasche. Doch kaum hielt er das kleine Telefon in der Hand, schlug Angel schon wieder die Augen auf und stöhnte leise.

"Kermit, warte."

Paul veränderte seine kniende Haltung neben Angel etwas und half ihr, sich in eine sitzende Position zu begeben. Forschend musterte er ihr Gesicht. Als er nach der schief sitzenden Sonnenbrille greifen wollte, hielt sie sie fest, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen. Er gab nach und ließ die Finger sinken.

"Okay, Mädchen nun heraus mit der Sprache, was ist mir dir?"

"Nichts", erwiderte Angel und versuchte aufzustehen.

Paul ließ es nicht zu. Vehement drückte er sie auf den Boden zurück. Zur Sicherheit ließ er seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter ruhen.

"Das kannst du deiner Großmutter erzählen, aber nicht mir. Ich frage dich zum letzten Mal, was los ist, oder ich bringe dich auf direktem Weg ins Krankenhaus", entgegnete er fest entschlossen.

"Mir ist nur ein wenig schwindelig geworden, das ist alles. Ich denke, ich brüte einfach nur eine Erkältung aus, die klassischen Symptome halt: Kopfschmerzen, Übelkeit und meine Augen brennen", gab sie leise nach.

Paul konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. "Und warum liegst du nicht im Bett, anstatt hier zu sein? Das hat doch wohl nicht eben erst angefangen. Ausgehend von der Tonne Make-Up, die ich dir aus dem Gesicht gerieben habe, hast du doch versucht, deine Blässe zu übertünchen."

"Ich wollte euch den Tag nicht vermiesen, Annie hat sich so auf den Abend mit uns allen gefreut", erwiderte sie beschämt.

Der Ex-Captain schnalzte ungehalten mit der Zunge. "Also ob das nicht jeder verstanden hätte, wenn du wegen Unwohlsein abgesagt hättest", murmelte er unhörbar vor sich hin. Dann erhob er sich und zog Angel vorsichtig mit sich hoch, die schwankend stehen blieb.

"Okay Mädchen, nun aber ab ins Bett und keine Widerrede mehr. Peter, du bringst Angel nach oben und ich rufe den Hausarzt an. Sicher ist sicher."

Die Kranke wollte protestieren, doch ein Blick ins Pauls, als auch Peters Gesicht teilte ihr mit, es war klüger ruhig zu sein. Gegen die Übermacht kam sie eh nicht an. So seufzte sie nur leise und ließ zu, dass Peter ihr den Arm um die Taille legte, um sie nach oben in sein altes Zimmer zu führen. Kermit folgte ihnen auf dem Fuße, die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen gepresst.

Wenige Minuten später war der Anruf erledigt. Paul legte den Arm um Annie und stand im Begriff, mit ihr gemeinsam in den ersten Stock zu gehen, als er Peter die Treppe herunter kommen sah.

"Und?", fragte er.

Peter zuckte die Schultern. "Ich denke mal, es ist tatsächlich nur eine Erkältung. Kermit und ich haben sie kaum ins Bett gebracht, da ist sie auch schon wieder eingeschlafen. Das Fieber scheint auch nicht so hoch zu sein. Sie hat sich wohl heißer angefühlt, als sie ist. Das Thermometer zeigte gerade mal 38,6 °C an, also nichts allzu sehr beunruhigendes."

Von Annie und Paul kam gleichzeitig ein erleichterter Seufzer. "Na dann scheint ja alles noch mal gut gegangen zu sein. Dr. Saunders wird ungefähr in einer Stunde hier sein", informierte ihn Paul.

Peter lächelte seinen beiden Pflegeeltern zu. "Gut. Dann würde ich mal sagen Kermit und ich vertreiben uns die Zeit mit Angel und ihr beiden", er machte eine großartige Geste mit der Hand, "zieht euch mal ein wenig zurück. Es gibt viel Nachzuholen."

Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, drehte er sich um und ging wieder die Treppe hoch, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend.

********

Fast exakt eine Stunde später klingelte es an der Türe. Paul öffnete und führte Dr. Saunders zu Peters Zimmer, in dem Angel lag, während er ihm von ihren Symptomen berichtete. Alle vier warteten, mehr oder weniger geduldig, vor der Zimmertüre, bis der Mediziner seine Untersuchung beendet hatte und zu ihnen kam.

"Und?", erkundigte sich zu aller Überraschung Kermit als Erster. Paul warf ihm einen forschenden Seitenblick zu.

Der Arzt lächelte dem Vierergespann beruhigend zu. "Ich denke, es ist nichts Ernstes. Die junge Dame hat wohl Recht, dass sie hier eine Grippe ausbrütet. Sie ist während meiner Untersuchung einmal aufgewacht, aber dann gleich wieder eingeschlafen. Die Müdigkeit ist typisch für eine Erkältung."

"Aber warum ist sie im Wohnzimmer zusammen gebrochen?", erkundigte sich Kermit nicht völlig überzeugt.

"Nun ich schätze, sie hat sich schlicht und einfach zuviel zugemutet. Hatte sie in den letzten Tagen Stress?"

"Oh yeah, das kann man sagen", warf Kermit ein und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

"Sehen sie, da haben sie die Erklärung. Irgendwann hat der menschliche Körper seine Grenze erreicht und zeigt es auch. Ich konnte bei meiner Untersuchung jedenfalls nichts finden, was auf eine andere Ursache hindeutet."

"Und was empfehlen sie nun Doc?", erkundigte sich Annie mit sanfter Stimme.

"Nun, sie haben schon das Richtige getan. Bettruhe ist das Beste Mittel, um eine Erkältung zu überwinden. Ich schreibe ihnen noch ein Rezept aus gegen die Kopfschmerzen und die Übelkeit, ansonsten schauen sie einfach, dass die junge Dame im Bett bleibt. Sollte sich ihr Zustand zum schlechteren verändern, rufen sie mich bitte."

"Danke Doc, wir werden darauf achten." Paul warf einen düsteren Blick in das Schlafzimmer. "Und wenn wir sie festbinden müssen. Wir bringen sie noch zur Türe", sprach er weiter und reichte dem Arzt die Hand.

Während Peter seinem Pflegeeltern und dem Arzt nachblickte, schüttelte er den Kopf. Er und Kermit kehrten in das Zimmer der Kranken zurück.

"Kann es denn soviel Sturheit auf einmal geben?", erkundigte er sich bei seinem Freund und machte eine bedeutungsvolle Geste in Richtung des Bettes, in dem die Kranke nun friedlich schlief.

"Dazu musst du nur in den Spiegel schauen", gab der ältere Cop zurück. "Sturheit liegt bei euch eindeutig in der Familie. Ihr seid alle so."

Peter verzog das Gesicht, sagte aber nichts dazu.

"Und was machen wir nun?"

Kermit verzog die Lippen zu einem angedeuteten Grinsen. "Ich denke, wir sollten sie nach Hause bringen. Alleine wenn du siehst, wie aufgeregt Angel war, als sie kurz erwachte und entdeckte, dass sie nicht in ihrer gewohnten Umgebung ist, dann finde ich es wirklich besser, wir verfrachten sie in ihr eigenes Bett. Sie fühlt sich hier nicht wohl."

Paul, inzwischen zurück gekehrt und unbemerkt ins Zimmer geschlüpft, warf ein. "Im Prinzip habe ich nichts dagegen, aber ich meine, hier hat sie die bessere Pflege. Mit Annies unnachahmlicher Hühnersuppe und Fürsorge ist sie schnell wieder auf den Beinen."

"Und was bringt es dir, wenn sie sich so aufregt? Mein Appartement liegt direkt neben ihrem und es ist kein Problem für mich, sie zu verpflegen.", erwiderte Kermit ungehalten.

"Okay, okay, okay." Paul hob beschwichtigend die Hände hoch. Kermits ganze Körperhaltung, jeder Muskel angespannt und das Kinn leicht vorgeschoben, machte dem ehemaligen Captain schnell klar, dass dieser unbedingt seinen Willen durchsetzen wollte. Einen Streit wollte er daher nicht provozieren und schon gar nicht am Abend seiner Wiederkehr. "Ihr habt gewonnen, dann bringt sie eben nach Hause."

Die beiden jüngeren Männer warfen sich einen zufriedenen Blick zu und machten sich daran, die Aufgabe umzusetzen. Kurz darauf wurde Angel, eingemummelt in eine dicke Decke, in Peters Wagen verfrachtet und er fuhr los. Kermit startete wenige Minuten später nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Paul.

Paul und Annie selbst standen eng aneinander geschmiegt am Eingang und sahen den beiden Fahrzeugen hinterher.

"Ganz so habe ich mir das Wiedersehen mit meiner Familie nicht vorgestellt", meinte Paul trocken.

Annie lachte leise. "Ich mir auch nicht. Doch es ändert nichts daran, dass ich mehr als froh bin, dich wieder zu sehen."

Paul zog seine Frau dichter an sich und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf das Haar.

"Nicht nur du Annie, ich habe dich so sehr vermisst."

"Ich dich auch."

Annie fröstelte in der kalten Nachtluft. "Komm, lass und hinein gehen, hier ist es einfach zu kalt."

Paul zögerte noch einen Augenblick, einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht. "Sag mal, Schatz, kann es sein, dass Kermit ...hm... Gefühle gegenüber Angel hat?"

Annie schmiegte sich in die Arme ihres geliebten Mannes und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

"Ich habe auch gemerkt, dass unser Kermit Angel ein wenig mehr als nur gern hat. Lass uns nun aber bitte endlich ins Wohnzimmer gehen, bevor ich mich hier in einem Eiszapfen verwandele."

Paul erwiderte ihr Lächeln. "Stimmt, aber das Erste, was ich morgen früh machen werde, ist bei Kermit anzurufen."

Dem hatte Annie nichts entgegen zu setzen und das Ehepaar ging, eng aneinander geschmiegt, ins Wohnzimmer, um endlich richtig Wiedersehen zu feiern.

 

Kapitel 8

Beinahe zeitgleich trafen Peter als auch Kermit vor dem Appartementkomplex ein. Kermit überließ Peter großzügig seinen ausgeschilderten Stellplatz dicht am Lift in der Tiefgarage und stellte sein Gefährt einige Meter weiter auf einem Besucherparkplatz ab. Er half ihm, die schlafende Frau aus dem Auto heraus zu heben und ließ, wenn auch Zähneknirschend, zu, dass Peter sie auf die Arme nahm und nach oben trug. Anschließend verfrachteten sie die Kranke in ihr Bett und zogen ihr die Schuhe aus.

Der ehemalige Söldner versuchte sich nicht ansehen zu lassen, wie viel Sorgen er sich um die junge Frau machte. Verstohlen wanderte sein Blick immer wieder zu der Kranken. Schließlich straffte er sich und meinte: "Dann geh ich mir mal einen Kaffee kochen, das wird eine lange Nacht."

"Warum?", erkundigte sich Peter überrascht. "Du musst nicht wach bleiben, ich bleibe bei ihr."

Kermit fuhr auf dem Absatz herum. "Wieso du? Ich kenne mich hier bestens aus. Hast du Sorge, ich kann mich nicht gebührend um sie kümmern?", versetzte er scharf.

Peter kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen. "Natürlich nicht, aber sie ist meine Cousine und somit obliegt es mir, für ihr Wohlsein zu sorgen."

"Und wenn es mich nicht gegeben hätte, dann wüsstest du nicht einmal was davon!", knurrte der ältere Detective.

Peter fuhr sich ungeduldig durch die Haare. "Und was hat das nun damit zu tun? Du tust gerade so, als wärt ihr zusammen. Was meinst du, wen sie lieber sieht, wenn sie aufwacht. Einen Verwandten oder einen Fremden?"

Kermit zog scharf die Luft ein, die Worte versetzten ihm einen heftigen Stich. "So, das bin ich nun also plötzlich. Ein Fremder. Gut zu wissen", erwiderte er gefährlich leise.

"Oh verflixt", stieß Peter aus, Röte überzog seine Wangen. "Kermit, tut mir leid. Das sollte nicht so heraus kommen, wie es sich anhörte. Ich meinte…"

Der ehemalige Söldner hob gebieterisch die Hand. "Danke, ich verzichte auf deine Erklärung. Wenn dir so viel daran liegt, dann bleib eben du hier. Falls sich was ändert könntest du vielleicht dem 'Fremden' dann Bescheid geben. Aber natürlich nur, wenn es dir dann nicht zu viel Umstände macht und du meine Nummer findest."

Mit diesen Worten rauschte er aus dem Zimmer, einen völlig perplexen und beschämten Peter Caine hinter sich lassend.

Der junge Cop strich sich fahrig über die Bartstoppeln. Er überlegte, ob er seinem Freund folgen sollte, um das Missverständnis aus der Welt zu schaffen, doch ein kleiner Laut seitens der schlafenden Angel hielt ihn davon ab. Er beschloss, später in aller Ruhe mit Kermit zu reden, wahrscheinlich wären sie beide jetzt eh zu aufgewühlt für ein vernünftiges Gespräch. Weiterhin wollte er seine 'kleine Schwester' nicht so lange alleine lassen. So seufzte er nur tief auf und zog sich einen Stuhl heran.

***********

Mitten in der Nacht erwachte Peter durch ein Stöhnen. Er schreckte von dem unbequemen Stuhl auf. Verstört sah er sich um, bis ihm einfiel, wo er sich hier befand. Erneut erklang der Wehlaut. Angel!

Ungeachtet des unangenehmen Ziehens in seinen Muskeln, sprang er auf die Beine und trat an ihr Bett. Dort setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und umfasste sanft ihre Schulter.

"Ganz ruhig, Sis. Was ist los, wo tut es dir weh?", sprach er behutsam auf sie ein.

"Was wo?", kam die junge Frau vollends zu sich. Erschreckt rief sie aus: "Wer ist da?" Im nächsten Moment fasste sie sich an den Kopf und wimmerte vor Schmerz.

"Ich bin es, Peter. Angel, was ist mir dir?", hakte der junge Cop zutiefst beunruhigt nach.

"Peter?", wisperte die Kranke schlaff. Erst jetzt schien sie zu begreifen, dass er bei ihr war.

"Ja, was ist denn los?", wiederholte er leicht ungeduldig.

Erneut wimmerte die junge Frau. "Oh Gott, mein Kopf, er zerspringt gleich. Tu doch etwas", röchelte sie.

Blindlings tastete der Cop nach dem Lichtschalter, um besser erkennen zu können, was nun genau los war. In dem Moment als die Deckenlampe zum Leben erwachte, schrie Angel in purem Terror auf und schlug beide Hände vor die Augen.

"Mach es aus, es tut so weh!", wimmerte sie bebend. Laute Schluchzer schüttelten ihren Körper.

Sanft griff der bestürzte Cop nach ihren Fingern. "Angel, lass los. Ich muss doch sehen können, was mit dir ist.", redete er beruhigend auf sie ein und versuchte, ihre Hände wegzuziehen.

Mit viel Nachdruck schaffte er es schließlich, dass sie los ließ. Ein erneuter Schrei voller Panik hallte durch den Raum. Was er sah erschreckte ihn zutiefst. Ihre Pupillen waren weit geweitet und nahmen beinahe die gesamte Fläche ihrer Retina ein. Dunkel leuchteten sie aus dem leichenblassen, tränennassen Gesicht.

Vollkommen außer sich, fuchtelte sie nun wild umher. "Ich kann nichts mehr sehen. Ich sehe nichts mehr", schrie sie ängstlich, dann stöhnte sie erneut auf vor Pein und warf sich in die Kissen. "Meine Augen, sie tun so furchtbar weh. Warum kann ich nichts mehr sehen?"

Eine eiskalte Hand griff nach Peters Herzen. Er fühlte sich mit der Situation vollkommen überfordert, zumal sie sich immer mehr in ihre Panik hinein steigerte und er nichts dagegen unternehmen konnte. Ihre Schmerzenslaute hallten in seinem Kopf wieder, jeder Laut stach ihm wie ein spitzer Nadelstich in die Brust.

Dann plötzlich verstummte ihr frenetisch Weinen und Schreien, es wurde gespenstisch still im Raum. Seine eigene Sorge und grässliche Furcht ignorierend, verfiel der junge Detective in hektische Betriebsamkeit. Fahrig überprüfte er ihre Atmung und Puls. Zufrieden, dass zumindest der Puls normal schlug, packte er Angel im fliegender Hast in eine Decke, hob sie auf die Arme und eilte mit ihr die Treppen hinunter, fest überzeugt davon, er würde sie schneller im Krankenhaus haben, als mit dem Notarzt.

Nur Minuten später stürmte er, nun selbst einer Panikattacke nahe, mit ihr in die Notfallstation des Krankenhauses. Auf seine laute Rufe nach einem Arzt hin, eilten sofort zwei Leute in weißen Kitteln auf sie zu. Es kostete Peter jede Menge Selbstbeherrschung, den Ärzten zu erklären, was sich zugetragen hatte. Nachdem er geendet hatte, wurde er einfach zur Seite geschoben. Hilflos musste er mit ansehen wie Angel auf eine Bahre verfrachtet und eilig in ein Untersuchungszimmer gerollt wurde.

Peter schaffte es gerade noch auf einen Stuhl, bevor seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben. Mit einem tiefen Stöhnen ließ er den Kopf auf seine Hände sinken. Er machte sich schlimmste Vorwürfe, warum er nicht auf seine innere Stimme gehört, und Angel gleich nach ihrem Zusammenbruch bei den Blaisdells ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatte. Wenn sie herausstellen sollte, dass genau dies ein Fehler gewesen war, dann würde er sich das niemals verzeihen können.

Die Gedanken wirbelten so schnell durch seinen Kopf, dass es ihn nicht mehr auf dem Sitz hielt. Es sprang auf und lief wie ein aufgescheuchter Tiger durch den Raum, alle Naselang die Schwestern fragend, ob sie etwas von Angel wüssten. Erst nach mehreren dieser Gänge fiel ihm ein, dass er auch die anderen informieren sollte. Schweren Herzens begab er sich zum Telefon und rief seine Zieheltern als auch Kermit an, dann ging das qualvolle Warten und umhertigern weiter.

Eine der Schwestern, die es nicht mehr aushielt, brachte ihn dazu, sich in einen der Plastikstühle zu setzen mit der Begründung, er würde hier noch ein Loch in den Boden laufen. Dort saß er nun und ließ den Kopf hängen.

Dass sein Vater noch nicht hier war, bedeutete für ihn, dass dieser wohl noch nichts von ihrem Zusammenbruch bemerkt hatte. Der Abend hatte so schön begonnen. Paul war wieder da. Etwas worauf er sehr lange hatte warten müssen. Alles konnte so toll sein, die ganze Familie war wieder vereint, beide Väter wieder da und dann das. So hatte sich Paul das Wiedersehen mit seiner Familie sicher nicht vorgestellt. Peter machte sich erneut schwere Vorwürfe, warum er nicht früher erkannt hatte, was mit Angel los war. Warum hatte er nicht gespürt, dass es ihr schlecht ging? Er war doch quasi schon ein Shaolin! Was nützten ihn die neu errungenen Kräfte, wenn sie ihn in wichtigen Momenten im Stich ließen? Warum hatte nicht einmal sein Vater gemerkt, dass etwas im Busch war? So viele Fragen und keine Antworten.

Die Türe vom Wartezimmer ging auf. Peter blickte hoffnungsvoll in die Richtung. Herein kamen Paul, Annie und Kermit. Paul führte Annie zum Stuhl direkt neben Peter. Dieser zog seine Mutter in die Arme und legte hilflos den Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Annie strich ihm beruhigend über die Haare.

"Du darfst dich nicht selbst so fertig machen, es wird sicher nicht so schlimm sein, Liebling."

Peter konnte nur mit Mühe die Tränen zurück halten. "Oh Mom, die Ärzte sind schon so lange bei ihr und ich habe noch immer keinen Laut gehört."

Kermit mischte sich ein. "Ich schaue mal, ob ich Informationen bekomme", meinte er grimmig.

Paul hielt ihn zurück. "Du bleibst hier, ich sehe was ich erfahren kann. Mit deinen Methoden erschreckst du nur die Schwestern."

Bevor Kermit etwas passendes erwidern konnte, verschwand der ehemalige Captain aus dem Warteraum. Kermit fing an, nervös im Raum auf und ab zu laufen, so wie es Peter vorhin getan hatte und fluchte leise vor sich hin. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich davon abhalten, seinem Freund direkt an die Kehle zu springen, obwohl dieser nichts dafür konnte, doch er trug ihm einfach nach, dass er ihn nicht sofort benachrichtigt hatte. Immerhin wohnte er gerade eine Türe weiter und wäre Peter nicht gewesen, dann hätte er die Nachtwache gehalten. Warum nur hatte er es zugelassen, sich von dem Wort 'Fremder' so gestört und verletzt zu fühlen? Er hätte darauf bestehen sollen, bei ihr zu bleiben, das stand für ihn fest. Und diesen Fehler, den konnte er nur sich selbst ankreiden.

Paul kam zurück, seine Miene drückte nichts Gutes aus.

"Was hast du erfahren?", fragte Peter zitternd.

"Nichts. Sie sind immer noch bei der Untersuchung."

"Immer noch? Wieso? Herrgott, warum dauerst das so lange!" Peter hielt es nicht mehr auf dem Sitz aus und sprang auf.

Pauls ruhige Stimme hielt ihn davor ab, nach draußen zu stürmen. "Ich weiß es nicht, mehr konnte man mir nicht sagen und auch du wirst nicht mehr heraus bekommen. Wir können nichts weiter tun, als zu warten."

Der junge Cop schloss seinen Mund. Er wusste, bei dem Ton, den Paul gerade angeschlagen hatte, gab es keine Widerworte. Stumm setzte er sich neben seine Mutter und ergriff ihre Hände.

Stille senkte sich über die kleine Gruppe. Jeder war mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Die Minuten dehnten sich zur Ewigkeit.

Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis die Türe zum nächsten Mal geöffnet wurde. Ein sichtlich erschöpfter Arzt betrat den Raum.

"Sind sie mit Miss Caine gekommen?"

Peter sprang auf. "Ja, ich bin ihr Bruder. Was ist mir ihr, Doktor?"

"Miss Caine hat eine Retrobulbärneuritis, das ist eine Entzündung der Sehnerven. Um es mit einem Satz zu sagen, sie ist vorübergehend Erblindet."

"Oh mein Gott", Annie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Paul trat schnell zu ihr und legte den Arm beschützend um ihre Schultern.

"Würden sie uns das bitte näher erklären? Noch vor wenigen Stunden ging es ihr gut, sie hatte nur die Anzeichen einer Erkältung und nichts weiter", sagte er mit eiskalter Stimme.

Der Mann wich ein wenig vor der gefährlichen Ausstrahlung der drei Männer zurück und wand sich unbehaglich.

"Sehen sie, die Sache ist so. Eine Retrobulbärneuritis kann durch eine verschleppte Nebenhöhlenvereiterung entstehen. Ich schätze, dass exakt das hier passiert ist. Miss Caine hat wohl die erste Erkältung nicht richtig auskuriert und das ist nun das Ergebnis davon. Die Entzündung kann mit Kortison behandelt werden und die Chance auf Heilung stehen gut."

"Das heißt sie wird wieder sehen können? Wann?", warf Kermit ein.

Der Arzt wand sich ein wenig verlegen. "Natürlich kann man nicht voraus sagen wie die Entzündung verlaufen wird, es bleibt immer das Restrisiko einer vollkommenen Erblindung. Ich kann ihnen auch nicht sagen wie lang es dauert, bis Miss Caine ihr Sehvermögen zurück erhält. Doch wie gesagt, die Chancen stehen gut."

Paul legte Kermit schnell die Hand auf die Schulter, als er merkte, dass dieser mit der Antwort nicht zufrieden war und gerade im Begriff stand, auf den Arzt loszugehen.

"Vielen Dank, Doc. Können wir zu ihr?"

Der Arzt schaute auf die Uhr. "Ich würde sagen in zehn Minuten. Sie hat ein leichtes Sedativum erhalten und schläft jetzt. Am Besten wäre es eh, wenn sie morgen früh wieder kommen würden, denn sie wird erst in ein paar Stunden aufwachen."

"Wir wollen sie trotzdem noch sehen, bevor wir gehen", bestand Kermit entschlossen darauf.

Der Arzt gab seine Zustimmung und verließ dann den Raum, vier geschockte Personen hinter sich lassend.

Annie weinte leise. Paul trat zu ihr und nahm sie in die Arme, während Peter wie eine Stoffpuppe auf dem Stuhl hing und das Gesicht zwischen den Händen verborgen hielt. Kermit stand am Fenster und blickte stur geradeaus.

"Nana Schatz, sie lebt, das ist die Hauptsache", versuchte er seine Frau zu beruhigen.

"Oh Paul, sie kann vielleicht für immer erblinden! Das wünsche ich wirklich Niemanden, es ist so schrecklich."

Der Ex-Captain blickte überrascht auf seine Frau hinunter. So ein Statement von ihr zu hören erschreckte ihn. Er hatte bei Annie in all den Jahren ihres Zusammenlebens noch nie erlebt, dass sie sich über ihre Blindheit beklagte.

"Empfindest du es so?"

"Paul, ich rede nicht von mir. Du weißt, ich bin seit meiner Kindheit ohne Augenlicht und kenne kaum etwas anderes. Aber Angel, sie... sie ist wie ein strahlender Sonnenschein. Es kann nur furchtbar für sie sein, in völliger Dunkelheit leben zu müssen. Sie liebt es so sehr, den Himmel und die Wolken zu betrachten."

"Noch ist es nicht sicher, Annie. Du hast doch gehört, dass die Chancen gut stehen, dass sie wieder sehen kann und falls nicht..." Paul beendete den Satz nicht; er wusste schlichtweg nicht, was er dazu noch sagen konnte.

Erneut versank der Raum in tiefem Schweigen.

Zehn Minuten später wurden sie von einer Schwester abgeholt und zu Angels Krankenzimmer geführt. Nachdem sie versprachen, nur fünf Minuten zu bleiben, durften sie den Raum betreten.

Kermit versetzte es einen heftigen Stich, seine Angel in dem weißen Bett zu sehen. Ein Blick aus dem Augenwinkel teilte ihm mit, dass es den anderen ebenso erging. Obwohl sie relativ friedlich wirkte dank dem Sedativum und nun keine Schmerzen mehr zu haben schien, konnte man ihr deutlich ansehen, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. Ihre Hautfarbe ähnelte beinahe dem der weißen Krankenhauskissen und ihr Atem rasselte leicht.

Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte der ehemalige Söldner ein Schluchzen, als er an ihr Bett trat und ihre schlaffe Hand in die Seine nahm. Genau wie Peter vorher, machte er sich die heftigsten Vorwürfe, warum er nicht eher Anzeichen einer Krankheit bei ihr bemerkt hatte. Immerhin war er es von Berufs wegen schon gewohnt, auf jede Kleinigkeit zu achten, aber bei ihr hatte ihm wohl seine Verliebtheit seine Sinne vernebelt. Hätte er früher erkannt, dass mit ihr etwas nicht in Ordnung war, dann befände sie sich nun nicht in dieser Situation. Instinktiv wusste er, dass Angel sich mit ihrer Blindheit nicht abfinden würde, dazu war sie viel zu sehr ein Augen- und Genussmensch. Eine grässliche Zukunftsangst erfasste ihn. Angst um Angel und angst davor, wie sich ihre womögliche Blindheit auf ihr gemeinsames Leben auswirken würde. Er würde sie verlieren, wenn sie ihr Augenlicht nicht wieder erlangte, dessen war er sich sicher. Und dieses Wissen grub sich wie ein Eitergeschwür in seine Eingeweide. Er ahnte einfach fürchterliches, auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte, woher dieses Gefühl kam.

Nur äußerst ungern verließ er nach den paar Minuten das Krankenzimmer. Er verabschiedete sich kurz von den anderen und fuhr dann nach Hause, um sich dort weiter mit Selbstvorwürfen zu quälen.

************

Wie Recht Kermit mit seinen düsteren Vorhersagen betreffend Angels Reaktion auf ihre Blindheit gehabt hatte, stellte sich schon wenig später heraus. Die ganze Hiobsbotschaft mit der Blindheit und den daraus resultierenden Problemen wäre zusammen einigermaßen zu ertragen gewesen, hätte die Erblindete ihnen nicht einen dicken Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Die sonst sehr umgängliche und offene Person schlug genau in das Gegenteil um, als sie entdeckte, dass sie nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Kaum war sie einigermaßen zu Kräften gekommen, da gab sie den Ärzten Anweisungen, niemanden mehr zu ihr zu lassen. Peter, Kermit, Paul, Annie und Caine mussten sich fügen, ob sie wollten oder nicht. Zwar wurde wenigstens Caine als ihr nächster Verwandter regelmäßig durch die Ärzte über ihre Fortschritte unterrichtet, die er dann auch weitergab, aber Angel weigerte sich stur, irgend eine Hilfe anzunehmen und schrie alles und jeden an, der sich in ihre Nähe wagte.

Vier Tage nach ihrer Diagnose und noch immer ziemlich schwach, wurde sie aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Peter holte sie ab und erkannte seine kleine 'Schwester' so gut wie nicht wieder. Wo war die sanfte Person geblieben, die er kannte? Kaum hatte er ihr Zimmer betreten, hatte sie ihn schon angeschrieen und wischte seine helfende Hand einfach zur Seite, als er ihr in den vorschriftsmäßigen Rollstuhl helfen wollte.

Im Auto kam es zum nächsten Streit. Peter wollte ihr den Sicherheitsgurt anlegen, aber Angel schlug seine Hand einfach zur Seite. Ähnlich verhielt er sich auf dem Weg zu ihrem Appartement. Obwohl sie kaum laufen konnte und ihr der Schweiß von der Anstrengung nur so im Gesicht herunter lief, lehnte sie es stur ab, sich von ihm tragen zu lassen. Sie hielt es durch bis zu ihrer Wohnung, wo sie an der Türschwelle zusammen klappte. Peter konnte gerade noch im letzten Moment reagieren und sie auffangen.

Das Temperament ging mit dem jungen Cop durch. Mit mehr Kraft als nötig stieß er die Türe auf, so dass sie an die Wand knallte. Mit großen Schritten durchquerte er den Raum und ließ Angel unsanft auf das Sofa fallen.

"Verdammt, was soll das denn, Angel! Wem willst du etwas beweisen?", erkundigte er sich aufgebracht.

"Ich muss niemandem etwas beweisen und dir schon gar nicht. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe", gab sie gereizt zurück.

"Ja logisch, damit du gegen die nächste Wand rennen und dir den Kopf einschlagen kannst? Kommt gar nicht in Frage.", konterte Peter erbost.

Er sah, wie sie aufgrund seiner scharfen Worte erbleichte, etwas ruhiger fuhr er fort: "Schau Schwesterchen, ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen um dich. Du merkst doch selbst, wie schwach du noch bist. Im Moment bist du nicht gerade in bester Verfassung. Lass mich dir einfach nur helfen, bis du dein Augenlicht wieder zurück hast, okay?"

"Ich brauche dein verdammtes Mitleid nicht! Was ist, wenn ich nie wieder sehen kann? Wirst du dann die ganze Zeit meine Hand halten und meinen Hintern abwischen oder wie?", schrie sie los, dabei liefen ihr Tränen des Zorns über die Wangen.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf, im Moment gab es einfach kein Durchkommen zu ihr. Brüsk drehte er sich um und schloss die Türe.

"Ich mache uns etwas zu essen", sagte er, ohne auf ihre Worte weiter einzugehen.

Er hörte, wie sie ein Sofakissen neben sich auf den Boden warf, aber er drehte sich nicht um. Sollte sie eben toben, ihm war ehrlich gesagt auch ziemlich danach.

Nachdem er das Essen fertig hatte, stellte er fest, dass Angel vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war. Leise seufzend trug er sie in ihr Schlafzimmer. Es erschreckte ihn wie leicht sie sich anfühlte. Deutlich spürte er ihre Knochen durch sein Hemd. Auf ihn machte sie den Eindruck, als würde der nächste Windhauch sie umblasen.

Vorsichtig legte er sie auf das Bett, zog ihre Schuhe aus und zog die Decke über sie. Dann setzte er sich neben sie auf den Boden und ergriff ihre Hand. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, sein Chi zu erweitern und auf ihres einzugehen. Er rannte damit direkt gegen eine Mauer. Peter seufzte tief und kehrte aus der leichten Trance zurück. Angel hatte sich in ihrem Zorn und ihrem Schmerz dermaßen eingeigelt, dass er die Barriere, die sie um sich errichtet hatte, nicht überwinden konnte.

********

Die nächsten beiden Wochen verliefen nach genau demselben Schema. Egal ob Caine, Peter oder Kermit, oder wer auch immer; niemand konnte sich ihr nähern, ohne in Gefahr zu laufen, niedergeschrieen zu werden. Stur wie sie war, lehnte sie jede Hilfe rigoros ab und stellte dadurch jede Menge Mist an. Einmal konnte Peter gerade noch verhindern, dass sie ihre Küche abfackelte. Ans Telefon ging Angel auch schon lange nicht mehr. Sie hatte sämtliche Verträge, an denen sie arbeitete, gekündigt mit der Begründung, dass sie nun als blindes Huhn nichts mehr in der Richtung machen könnte, was leider auch stimmte.

Annie hatte fast jeden Tag angerufen, doch die junge Frau weigerte sich stur, mit ihr auch nur ein Wort zu sprechen. Sie saß den ganzen Tag nur auf der Couch und starrte vor sich hin, eine überdimensionale Sonnenbrille auf der Nase. Das Essen musste fast in sie hinein gezwungen werden, aber selbst harte Strafandrohungen nützen nichts. Ihre einzige Erwiderung auf diese Sachen war: 'Tu es doch, ich kann mich eh nicht wehren, ich sehe ja nichts.'

Bald waren die Caines und Blaisdells, gar nicht zu reden von Kermit, am Ende ihrer Geduld angelangt. Angels miesepetrige Stimmung und die mehr als üble Laune war einfach nicht mehr auszuhalten. Es musste etwas geschehen, und das dringend.

Gerade als Caine, Peter und Kermit am Beratschlagen waren, was zu tun wäre, klingelte das Telefon, Annie befand sich am anderen Ende der Leitung. Sie bestand darauf, dass sie alle, Angel mit eingeschlossen, heute Abend zum Essen kommen sollten.

Es fiel schwer, Annie etwas abzuschlagen, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. So kam es, dass die Männer abends die protestierende Angel ins Auto setzten und mit ihr zu den Blaisdells fuhren. Dass Annie einen Plan hatte, war unschwer zu erkennen. Sie war wohl Aufgrund ihrer eigenen Blindheit auch die Einzige, die wirklich wusste, was in Angel vorging.

Auf dem Weg zu zur Blaisdell Residenz, begann Angel ihre Taktik zu ändern. Sie machte sich so schmal und klein wie möglich und drückte sich gegen die kalte Fahrertüre um Caine, der neben ihr saß, ja nicht zu berühren. Da ihr das ganze Protestieren und Keifen nichts gebracht hatte, beschloss sie sturköpfig, nun keinen Ton mehr von sich zu geben und die anderen einfach wie Luft zu behandeln. Den Mensch, den sie am wenigsten auf dieser Welt sehen, besser gesagt hören, wollte war Annie. Die Frau, die sie ständig an ihr eigenes Schicksal erinnerte. Dabei verlor sie völlig aus den Augen, dass es bei ihr mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit um eine temporäre Angelegenheit ging, ganz im Gegensatz zu Annie. Sicher würde diese ihr gleich gönnerhaft erzählen, dass nichts zu sehen gar nicht schlimm sie und ihr ein paar Tipps mit auf den Weg geben. Angel spürte regelrechte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen, nur beim bloßen Gedanken daran.

Die Begrüßung der Blasidells, die sie herzlich in die Arme nahmen, ließ Angel stumm und ohne Gegenreaktion über sich ergehen. Stur schüttelte sie Kermits helfende Hand an ihrem Ellbogen ab und suchte sich allein den Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Mit viel herum tasten fand sie schließlich die Couch. Dort setzte sie sich in die Ecke, zog die Beine an den Körper, schlang die Arme um die Knie und blieb so die ganze Zeit sitzen. An sie gerichtete Fragen beantwortete sie nicht.

Die Anwesenden tauschten bedeutsame Blicke. Peters Blick hieß: 'Siehst du Paul, ich habe es dir gleich gesagt'. Doch dieser machte sich viel eher Gedanken um seine Frau, die immer stiller wurde. Er merkte, dass Angels Verhalten sie sehr verletzte. Das Letzte, was er wollte, war, dass jemand, egal wer, seiner geliebten Frau weh tat. In seinen Gedanken legte er sich einen Plan zurecht, wie die dickköpfige junge Frau wieder aus ihrem tiefen Selbstmitleid und den Ängsten zurück bringen wollte.

Als Annie zum Essen rief, blieb Angel sturköpfig auf dem Sofa sitzen. Man zuckte nur die Schultern und aß schweigend weiter. Nach ein paar Minuten versuchte es Annie erneut.

"Liebes, willst du nicht doch etwas essen? Du bist noch so schwach."

Angel reagierte nicht. Eigensinnig starrte sie geradeaus und wandte sogar ihr Gesicht ab.

Paul beschloss, dass nun genug 'liebevolles' Gewäsch über den Tisch gegangen war. Er wurde Zeit, dass ihr jemand zeigte, dass sie mit so einem Benehmen nicht weiter kam.

"Angel, wenn du nicht augenblicklich an den Tisch kommst und mit uns isst, dann passiert etwas!", drohte er in einem Ton, der deutlich machte, wie absolut ernst er es meinte.

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend kam eine geharnischte Antwort von ihr. "Ach und was willst du machen? Mich Zwangsfüttern?" Gezielt spöttisch fügte sie noch hinzu: "Oder noch besser, überlass doch deiner Frau den Job. Ein blindes Huhn, das ein anderes blindes Huhn füttert, wäre das nicht toll? Dann habt ihr alle gleich was zu lachen."

Ein entsetzter Laut von Annie war das Einzige, was die Totenstille durchbrach. Alle saßen wie Statuen da ob dieser Frechheit. Pauls Miene wirkte absolut versteinert, als er Messer und Gabel zur Seite legte und sich langsam erhob.

"Das reicht, junge Dame. In meinem Haus dulde ich solche Frechheiten nicht!", donnerte er. "Du entschuldigst dich sofort bei meiner Frau!"

"Den Teufel werde ich tun. Schmeiß mich doch hinaus, dann hast du deine Ruhe vor mir", erwiderte sie mit triefendem Spott.

Der ehemalige Captain holte tief Luft, aller Augen richteten sich auf ihn. Keiner wagte etwas zu tun oder zu sagen, Pauls Autorität zwang die anderen dazu, sich still zu verhalten.

"Also gut, Angel, du hast es nicht anders gewollt. Wir beide werden uns jetzt mal ganz intensiv unterhalten." An seine Frau gewandt meinte er: "Liebling, du brauchst nicht auf uns zu warten, das wird wohl ein paar Tage dauern."

Keiner hakte nach, was Paul da meinte, einzig Angel ruckte mit ihrem Kopf hoch.

"Zum Teufel mit dir, Blaisdell! Und wage es nicht, mich anzufassen, oder ich breche dir den Arm!", stieß sie zornig hervor.

Pauls Augenbraue schob sich nach oben. "So? Na das wollen wir doch sehen. Danke, dass du mich vorgewarnt hast. Du kommst auf jeden Fall mit mir, ob du willst oder nicht. Es wird allerhöchste Zeit, dass dir jemand Respekt beibringt, den du verloren zu haben scheinst." Er klang absolut ruhig.

Der Ex-Captain streckte Peter auffordernd die Hand entgegen. Dieser wusste sofort was dieser haben wollte und reichte ihm zögernd die Handschellen, welche er als Polizist, genau wie seine Waffe, immer mit sich trug.

Angel, deren Gehör sich in den letzten Tagen ziemlich verbessert hatte, hörte das leise metallische Geräusch. Das führte dazu, dass sie auf die Beine sprang und automatisch eine Angriffsposition einnahm.

"Versuch das bloß nicht!", warnte sie. Das leichte Zittern in der Stimme machte deutlich, dass sie nicht so sicher war, wie sie sich gab.

Paul zuckte nur selbstsicher die Schultern. "Das hast du dir alles selbst zuzuschreiben, junge Dame. Du kannst es allerdings noch abwenden, wenn du dich etwas kooperativer verhältst und dich, unter anderem, bei Annie entschuldigst."

Wild schüttelte Angel den Kopf, die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen gepresst. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und stieß dabei gegen die Lehne des Sofas. Paul trat gedankenschnell einen Schritt nach vorne und hielt sie fest, damit sie nicht umfiel. Automatisch wehrte sich die junge Frau gegen ihn, doch Paul war auf der Hut. Es war ihm ein leichtes, ihrem Tritt auszuweichen, ihre Handgelenke zu erfassen, sie auf den Rücken zu drehen und dann schnappten die Handschellen unerbittlich um ihre Handgelenke zu. Anschließend umschlang er mit einem Arm ihre schlanke Taille, hielt sie ein wenig vom Boden weg und so geschickt gegen das Sofa gedrückt, so dass sie ihn nicht treten konnte.

Angel strampelte verzweifelt in seinem harten Griff, der ihr fast den Atem raubte.  
"Verdammt, will mir hier denn keiner helfen?", schrie sie panisch.

Kermit sprang auf die Beine, seine Brauen Unheil verkündend zusammen gezogen. "So kannst du nicht mit ihr umgehen!", schrie er Paul an.

Eine unnachgiebige Hand an seiner Schulter hielt ihn davon ab, sich dem ehemaligen Vorgesetzten zu nähern. Es war Caine, der ihn mit eisenhartem Griff fest hielt und in seiner ruhigen Art verlauten ließ: "Es gibt keinen anderen Weg, Kermit. Angel muss lernen, sich anderen unterzuordnen und Hilfe anzunehmen."

Ein eiskalter Blick seitens Paul traf den Ex-Söldner. "Kermit, du setzt dich sofort wieder hin. Das ist ein Befehl!"

Der Angesprochene starrte seinen Vorgesetzten aufmüpfig an. Die Blicke, die sie sich gegenseitig zuwarfen, kamen schon einem Willensduell gleich, das dieses Mal der ehemalige Söldner verlor; sein Respekt vor seinem ehemaligen Vorgesetzten und Lebensretter in mehr als nur einer Situation, war doch zu groß. Letztendlich sah der Detective ein, dass er hier nichts verrichten konnte, denn ein Kampf stand außer Frage. Er musste einfach darauf vertrauen, dass Paul wusste, was er tat. Stumm setzte er sich wieder und beschränkte sich darauf, seinem ehemaligen Boss weiterhin wütende Blicke zuzuwerfen.

Ähnlich erging es Peter. Annies Hand legte sich auf seinen Arm. Ihr Kopfschütteln hielt ihn davon ab, einzugreifen. Beide sahen zu bzw. Annie hörte, wie Paul die noch immer laut zeternde und widerstrebende Angel zur Haustüre schleifte. Kurz darauf hörten sie den Wagen anspringen.

Kaum dass der Captain das Haus verlassen hatte, sprang Kermit auf und verließ, einen deftigen Fluch auf den Lippen, den Raum durch die Veranda. Caine folgte ihm sofort hinterher. Kurz darauf vernahm Annie leises Gemurmel aus dem Garten. In dem guten Wissen, dass sich Caine um Kermit kümmerte, wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit voll und ganz ihrem Sohn zu.

Peter wischte sich über die Augen. "Was macht er jetzt mit ihr, Mom?", fragte er erschöpft.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Liebling, aber ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass Paul das Richtige tut. Er kennt sich aus damit musst du wissen."

Peter lächelte leicht. "Du meinst, weil er mit dir zusammen lebt? Aber du bist gänzlich anders wie Angel. Du bist einfach...na wie Mom eben. Ich denke oft, du bist die Frau, die hier am meisten sieht."

Annie tätschelte seine Hand. "Ich weiß schon, was du meinst, Liebling. Hab nur Vertrauen in Paul. Wenn die beiden zurückkommen, wird Angel sich geändert haben. Paul hat euch als Kinder so ein Verhalten nicht durchgehen lassen und er wird es auch bei ihr nicht dulden."

Peter seufzte und fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Das habe ich fast befürchtet." Er zögerte einen Moment und zog tief die Luft in seine Lungen ein, bevor er weiter sprach. "Mom, es tut mir sehr leid, wie sich Angel dir gegenüber benommen hat. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, dann wäre ich nicht mit ihr hierher gekommen."

Annie machte eine abwehrende Bewegung mit der Hand. "Vergiss es, Liebling. Angel hat es nicht so gemeint. Sie ist nur so in ihrem Schmerz gefangen, dass nichts anderes Platz hat. In ihrer Hilflosigkeit schlägt sie nur noch um sich und greift alles und jeden an. Es ist im Prinzip ein Selbstschutz ihrerseits. Du hast die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, sie hierher zu bringen. Paul würde sich nicht so um Angel kümmern, wenn er sie nicht auch als eine Tochter ansehen würde."

Peter küsste seine Mutter spontan auf die Wange. "Mom, du bist ein sehr weise Frau. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie stolz ich bin, dein Sohn zu sein, und so eine tolle Mutter zu haben."

Annies Herz erwärmte sich bei seinen Worten. Es war selten, dass Peter über seine Gefühle sprach, er war sonst ziemlich verschlossen was das angelangte, zu groß war seine Angst, abgewiesen zu werden.

Die blinde Frau streckte die Hand aus und fuhr liebevoll die Kontur von Peters Gesicht nach. Am Zucken seiner Wangenmuskeln konnte sie erkennen, dass er sich für den kleinen Gefühlsausbruch schon wieder schämte. Ganz Mutter, die ihrem Sprössling gerne ein Leid ersparte, wechselte sie daher schnell das Thema.

"Nun hör aber auf damit Liebling, du machst mich ja ganz verlegen. Erzähl mir, wie es in euerem neusten Fall weiter gegangen ist..."

 

Kapitel 9

Einige Tage später

Annie stand in der Küche und knetete Brotteig trotz der sehr späten Stunde. Sie seufzte leise. Schon seltsam, wie schnell man sich wieder an bestimmte Dinge, wie zum Beispiel Geräusche im Haus, gewöhnen konnte.

Bevor ihr Gatte zurückgekehrt war, hatte sie sich schweren Herzens an die Stille im Haus gewöhnt gehabt. Kelly war, um näher am College zu sein, in eine eigene, kleine Wohnung gezogen und Caroline hatte auch schon lange ihren eigenen Hausstand mit ihrem Ehemann und dem Baby. Obwohl sich Kelly als auch Caroline immer redlich bemüht hatten, während Pauls Abwesenheit regelmäßig bei ihr vorbei zu schauen und oft auch mehrere Tage bei ihr blieben, war es Annie schon sehr schwer gefallen, die entstandene Einsamkeit zu ertragen. Ohne Paul und ihre Töchter kam ihr das Haus einfach so leer vor.

Was war sie froh gewesen, als Paul nun endlich wieder bei ihr war. Tief in ihrem Inneren und in langen, einsamen Nächten hatte sie immer befürchtet, ihn nur noch in einem Zinksarg zurück zu bekommen, doch dieser beinahe täglich wiederkehrende Alptraum wurde zum Glück nicht Wirklichkeit. Die wenigen Tage, die sie seit Pauls Ankunft gemeinsam verbrachten, waren sie auch noch so stürmisch, hatte Annie in allen Zügen genossen. Gut, sie musste zugeben, die erste Zeit war irgendwie seltsam verlaufen. Sie hatte das Gefühl gehabt, ihren Mann erst wieder kennen lernen zu müssen, aber das hatte sich dann nach wenigen Stunden wieder gegeben. Mittlerweile war alles wieder wie früher. Annie lächelte. Gut, nicht ganz wie früher. Es war...wesentlich intensiver. Sie lebten jeden Tag so, als könne es ihr letzter sein.

Manchmal kam es Annie auch so vor, als wolle Paul mit aller Macht in so kurzer Zeit als möglich, alles wieder gut machen, was er ihr seiner Meinung nach angetan hatte. Dass sie ihm immer wieder sagte, ihr genüge, dass er wieder hier sei, mehr brauche sie nicht, schien er nicht zu begreifen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schnalzte mit der Zunge. Nun ja, irgendwie würde es ihr sicher gelingen, ihm das begreiflich zu machen...wenn er wieder da war.

Annie seufzte erneut und knetete den Brotteig ein wenig kräftiger. War es wirklich erst drei Tage her seitdem Paul Angel praktisch entführt hatte und er mit ihr mit unbekanntem Ziel verschwunden war? Es kam ihr wesentlich länger vor. Vor allen Dingen erschien ihr das Haus diesmal auch wesentlich größer und leerer, als bei Pauls Abschied vor über einem Jahr. Kurz gesagt vermisste sie ihren geliebten Mann an allen Ecken und Enden, aber Annie wusste auch, dass diese Trennung für Angels Wohl unerlässlich war. Dennoch hoffte sie, die beiden würden bald zurückkommen.

Annie hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Sie hielt den Kopf ein wenig schräg und lauschte angestrengt. Dann löste sich ein leiser Freudenschrei von ihren Lippen. Schnell wischte sie ihre bemehlten Hände an einem Handtuch sauber und eilte zur Haustüre. Sie riss sie auf und blieb am Eingang stehen. Ja, da war es, das vertraute Brummen von Pauls Sedan. Gleich, gleich würde er wieder bei ihr sein.

Die blinde Frau wartete ungeduldig, bis der Motor des Wagens ausging. Türen klappten und sie hörte, wie zwei Personen langsam näher kamen. Angel und Paul. Besonders die Schritte ihres Ehemannes hätte sie überall in der Welt wieder erkannt. Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete sie, dass die Tritte bald verstummen würden, was sie auch taten.

"Hallo mein Schatz", sagte Paul dicht vor ihr.

Gleich darauf fühlte Annie sich in starke Arme gezogen und Paul gab ihr einen langen, verheißungsvollen Begrüßungskuss. Als sie wieder zu Atem kam, erwiderte sie die Begrüßung ihres Mannes.

"Hallo Paul und hallo Angel."

"Hallo", kam es leise von Angel zurück, die sich erschreckend schwach und erschöpft anhörte.

Annies Mutterinstinkt kickte ein und überdeckte alle anderen aufkeimenden Gefühle. Sie knuffte ihren Mann leicht in die Seite. "Was hast du nur mit ihr angestellt, dass sie so fertig ist?", wollte sie vorwurfsvoll wissen.

"Wir haben nur ein paar Dinge ausgearbeitet, Schatz. Dem Engelchen geht es gut."

Die Angesprochene fiel mit ein. "Ja wirklich, es geht mir gut. Ich bin nur ein wenig müde." Sie machte eine kleine Pause, so als wollte sie sich Mut zusprechen, bevor sie fort fuhr. "Annie...es tut mir sehr leid, was ich alles zu dir gesagt habe. Ich war nicht ich selbst an diesem Abend, was aber keine Entschuldigung für mein kindisches Verhalten sein soll. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir irgendwann einmal vergeben. Das Letzte, was ich wollte, war jemanden, den ich gern habe, zu verletzen und genau das habe ich getan..." Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser und erstarb schließlich.

Annie konnte den Schmerz in ihrer Stimme deutlich heraus hören, besonders wie sehr sie sich schämte. Die blinde Frau lächelte offen, streckte die Hände in Richtung Angels Stimme aus und zog sie in die Arme.

"Es ist schon gut, meine Liebe, ich habe dir längst verziehen. Außerdem konnte ich sehr gut nachfühlen, wie es dir ging. Du konntest mir nichts vormachen. Ich weiß, dass nur deine Hilflosigkeit aus dir gesprochen hat."

Angel drückte die blinde Frau fest an sich. "Vielen Dank, Annie. Du ahnst nicht, wie viel mir das bedeutet. In der kurzen Zeit, seitdem wir uns kennen, bist du mir sehr wichtig geworden und ich hätte es mir nie verzeihen können, wenn ich dich aufgrund meiner eigenen Sturheit verloren hätte."

Paul mischte sich ein und legte den beiden Frauen jeweils eine Hand auf die Schultern.

"Nun lasst es mal gut sein damit. Gehen wir nach drinnen, da ist es gemütlicher als hier draußen."

Die beiden lachten und ließen sich von dem großgewachsenen Mann ins Wohnzimmer führen. Angel fielen fast die Augen zu.

Paul erkundigte sich: "Soll ich dich noch nach Hause fahren, Engelchen?"

Sie druckste ein wenig herum. "Also wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, wünsche ich mir nur noch ein Bett zum Schlafen, ich bin hundemüde. Würde es euch was ausmachen, wenn ich hier auf dem Sofa schlafe und du mich erst morgen früh zurück fährst, Paul?"

Der Angesprochene erhob sich und zog die junge Frau mit hoch. Er drückte sie kurz an sich und hauchte ihr einen väterlichen Kuss aufs Haar.

"Keineswegs, mir geht es auch nicht sehr viel anders. Die Fahrt war lang, aber deswegen musst du nicht gleich auf der Couch schlafen. Hier gibt es genügend freie Schlafzimmer. Ich bringe dich in Peters altes Zimmer, da kannst du dich hinlegen."

"Danke." Sie beugte sich noch einmal zu Annie herunter und küsste sie auf die Wange.

"Gute Nacht und danke für alles."

***

Paul kehrte wenige Minuten später zurück und schlenderte mit seiner Frau in ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer. Während sie sich für die Nacht zurecht machte, nutzte er die Gelegenheit für eine kurze Dusche und legte sich dann zu ihr ins Bett. Sie kuschelte sich dicht an ihren Mann, genoss seine beschützende Umarmung.

"Angel ist ja nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen. Sie scheint fast zu ihrem früheren Selbst zurückgefunden zu haben. Wie hast du das geschafft, Liebling?"

Paul gab seiner Frau einen langen Kuss, bevor er ihr antwortete. "Was soll ich dazu sagen? Eigentlich habe ich sie nur mehr oder weniger dazu gebracht, ihre Angst und ihre Wut auszutoben. Danach konnte man wieder vernünftig mit ihr reden und wir haben eine Art Deal abgeschlossen." Er fuhr sich über die Stoppeln seines Dreitagebartes.

"Annie, ich will dir nichts vormachen, das kann ich auch nicht. Angel steht noch ziemlich am Anfang, aber sie ist jetzt zumindest bereit, Hilfe anzunehmen und hat akzeptiert, dass sie das Unveränderliche nicht verändern kann. Vielleicht kannst du sie unter deine Fittiche nehmen und ihr den einen oder anderen Trick beibringen."

Annie legte ihrem Mann eine Hand auf die Brust. "Aber sicher, mein Schatz. Ich werde ihr helfen wo ich nur kann. Wer ist dazu besser geeignet als ich?"

Paul fing ihre Hand ein und küsste ihre Fingerspitzen. "Du bist und bleibst einfach die Beste, Annie. Ich liebe dich."

Ihre Antwort ging unter in einem langen, tiefen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Dann feierten sie ihr eigenes, ganz privates Wiedersehen.

*********

Am nächsten Morgen verließ Paul unter einem Vorwand das Haus und lies den beiden Frauen ein paar Stunden Zeit für eine Unterhaltung. Er wollte nicht stören, wusste er doch, dass Annie Angel in dieser Zeit der Dunkelheit eine große Hilfe sein konnte.

Als er gegen Mittag heimkehrte, sah er die beiden Frauen einträchtig am Tisch sitzen. Beiden sah man an, dass sie geweint hatten, doch ansonsten machten sie einen eher gelösten Eindruck. Paul hakte nicht nach, in dem Wissen, dass Annie ihm schon verraten würde, was wichtig wäre. Alles andere würde ein Geheimnis zwischen den beiden Frauen bleiben.

Nach dem Mittagessen brachte er Angel zurück in ihre Wohnung und teilte ihr mit, dass Kermit zu ihr kommen würde, sobald er von der Arbeit zurückkam. Er wollte nicht, dass Angel lange alleine war, da sie mit ihrer Blindheit noch nicht so gut zurecht kam. Mit Einverständnis der anderen hatte man einen Plan ausgearbeitet, so dass sie kaum alleine bleiben musste und Angel hatte nun auch endlich zugestimmt. Paul verabschiedete sich von ihr mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

Die junge Frau hatte nun endlich ein paar Minuten für sich alleine. In Gedanken ließ sie das Geschehen der letzten Tage noch einmal Revue passieren und verlor sich vollkommen in der Erinnerung. Erst ein heftiges Pochen an der Türe und ein lautes 'Mensch, hörst du das Klingeln nicht?', brachte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

"Es ist offen", rief sie.

"Das ist aber nicht sehr sicher. Ich könnte auch ein gefährlicher Mörder sein", tönte ihr Kermits Stimme entgegen.

"Du bist ein gefährlicher Mann", sagte sie ohne nachzudenken und biss sich gleich darauf auf die Lippen.

Kermit lachte nur. Sie hatte er noch nie einschüchtern können und das war etwas, was ihm an ihr sehr gefiel. Er schloss die Türe fein säuberlich hinter sich ab, kam zu Angel und küsste sie auf die Wange, was sie zusammen zucken ließ.

"Sei bitte nicht so leise, wenn du hier herum läufst. Du erschreckst mich damit", beschwerte sie sich.

Kermit entschuldigte sich sofort und nahm neben ihr auf der Couch Platz. Abschätzend sah er sie an.

"Und wie geht es dir Angel? Alles wieder soweit im Lot?"

"Geht ganz gut, danke der Nachfrage."

"So wie du ausschaust, hat dich Paul ganz schön hergenommen", meinte er

Angel schüttelte sich. "Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran, ich will auch nicht darüber reden. Mir ist schon peinlich genug, wie ich mich euch gegenüber verhalten habe und ich schäme mich furchtbar deswegen."

Kermit machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. "Darüber musst du dir keine Gedanken machen, es trägt dir keiner etwas nach. Wer weiß wie ich reagiert hätte, wenn mir das passiert wäre."

Angel konnte das leichte Lächeln nicht verkneifen, Kermit freute sich, ihre Stimmung damit ein wenig erheitern zu können.

"So, wie ich dich kenne, hättest du wohl alles kurz und klein geschlagen und dann mit dem Eagle herum gefuchtelt."

"Hey, hey, so schlimm bin ich nun auch nicht", wehrte er ab.

"Na ich weiß nicht."

Nun grinste sie ihn offen an. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln, auch wenn sie es nicht sehen konnte.

"Und, hast du heute schon was vor?", erkundigte er sich.

Angel wurde augenblicklich ernst, das war wohl die falsche Frage gewesen. "Nein, ich kann ja eh nichts tun", antwortete sie leise.

Kermit nahm ihre Hände in die seinen. "Hey, also so eng darfst du es nun auch nicht sehen. Es gibt eine Menge, was du tun könntest, oder..." Er zögerte absichtlich eine Sekunde "...was wir tun können."

"Ach ja und was? Fernsehen schauen? Am Computer sitzen? Oder ein Buch lesen?", erwiderte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Kermit tat es im Herzen weh, Angel so leiden zu sehen. Es musste schlimm sein, wenn die ganze Welt von einem Moment zum anderen nicht mehr so wahrnehmen konnte, wie man sie kannte. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, zog er sie in seine Arme und hielt sie fest.

"Schon gut, Dollface.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und strich mit der Hand in beruhigenden Kreisen über ihren Rücken. "Wir könnten zum Beispiel einen schönen Spaziergang machen, es ist herrliches Wetter; oder wir können uns tatsächlich mit dem Computer beschäftigen. Ich habe da eine Überraschung für dich."

Angel beruhigte sich langsam in seiner Umarmung. Sie spürte, wie ihr Körper auf seine Nähe reagierte und sie sich mehr und mehr entspannte. Bei seinen Worten vergrub sie den Kopf halt suchend an seiner Brust.

"Ich will nicht nach draußen", murmelte sie an seiner Schulter, als hätte sie nur den ersten Teil seiner Antwort verstanden.

Kermit strich ihr zärtlich über den Nacken. "Das musst du auch nicht, wenn du nicht willst. Aber willst du nicht zumindest wissen, was ich für eine Überraschung für dich habe?"

Angel seufzte leise und lehnte sich nun voll gegen ihn, was er mit einem überraschten Laut kommentierte.

"Wenn du es mir verraten möchtest, oder verlangst du von mir, dass ich es selber herausfinde? Sorry, aber so gut wie Annie bin ich noch lange nicht, als dass ich alles ertasten kann."

Kermit lachte leise. "Das hatte ich auch nicht vor. Ich war so frei und habe während deiner Abwesenheit ein Voicesystem auf deinem Computer installiert. Es ist in der Lage dir das, was du schreibst, und auch E-Mails und andere Sachen in Sprache zu übersetzen, so dass du arbeiten oder chatten kannst, wenn dir danach ist."

Angels Laune verbesserte sich erheblich. "Das hast du wirklich für mich getan? Wie komme ich zu der Ehre?" Sie juchzte fast, so sehr freute sie sich.

Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Kermits Magen aus, mit so viel Freude hatte er nicht gerechnet.

"Das ist doch ganz einfach. Ich habe mir nur überlegt, wie ich dein Leben für die nächste Zeit ein wenig angenehmer machen kann und das ist dabei heraus gekommen. Soll ich es dir zeigen?"

"Ja sehr gern. Danke."

Angel löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und fuhr mit ihren Händen seine Arme entlang, bis sie bei seinem Gesicht angelangt war. Dann küsste sie ihn mitten auf den Mund als Dankeschön.

Kermit versteifte sich im ersten Moment. Die Frau schaffte es immer wieder, ihn zu überraschen. Sie hatten sich schon öfters geküsst, um es mit einem Wort zu sagen standen sie vor Angels Krankheit kurz vor einer Partnerschaft, oder was immer sich daraus entwickeln würde. Aber er hatte wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie ihn hier und jetzt küssen würde. Vor allem nicht, nachdem sie sich seit ihrer Erblindung so abweisend verhalten hatte. Paul schien wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet zu haben.

Angel entging sein plötzliches Versteifen nicht. Die Enttäuschung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er konnte den Gedanken förmlich lesen, dass sie sich zurückgesetzt fühlte und annahm, dass er wegen ihrer Blindheit nichts mehr von ihr wollte.

Der Cop hielt sie fest, als sie zurück weichen wollte. "Na komm, Dollface, das war doch sicher nicht alles", murmelte er und bedeckte seinerseits ihren Mund mit dem Seinen.

Sie öffnete Automatisch die Lippen und seufzte leise. Kermit küsste sie sanft und zärtlich, gab ihr jederzeit die Möglichkeit zum Rückzug, die nie kam. Erst als beide keine Luft mehr bekamen, löste sich Kermit von ihren Lippen. Er lächelte.

"Na siehst du, das war schon sehr viel besser."

Angel konnte nicht anders und musste lachen. "Treffende Bemerkung, Dr. Watson. Ich könnte ewig so weiter machen", gestand sie ehrlich. Verlangen lag in ihrer Stimmung.

Kermit biss die Zähne zusammen. "Nicht nur du, Dollface. Aber nicht jetzt."

Angel lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, so als wollte sie ihm in die Augen schauen, seiner Erregung sehr bewusst, die sich unmissverständlich an ihren Bauch drückte.

"Warum?", wollte sie wissen.

"Ich will dir nicht wehtun. Du bist noch so erschreckend schwach und… nun ja, ich will dich mit diesen Worten nicht verletzen...jedoch..."

Angel legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und brachte ihn somit effektiv zum Schweigen.

"Ich verstehe schon, Kermit, aber ich sage dir auch eins: bald bin ich nicht mehr zu schwach und dann..." Sie ließ ihren Satz ebenso unvollendet, aber ihre Körpersprache machte sehr deutlich, was sie meinte.

Kermit stöhnte unterdrückt und zog Angel instinktiv ein wenig näher an sich heran. "Hör bloß auf, Angel. Meine Selbstbeherrschung war auch schon mal besser. Beweg dich am besten gar nicht."

Angel kicherte leise, lehnte sich vollkommen entspannt an seine Brust und murmelte: "Ist gebongt, so ist es auch wunderschön. Danke, dass du für mich da bist und mir nichts von meinem abscheulichen Verhalten nachträgst. Ich brauche deine Nähe sehr."

*Ich dich auch*, antwortete Kermit in Gedanken. Es laut auszusprechen, das konnte er im Moment einfach noch nicht. Außerdem wollte er sie nicht verschrecken.

Mehrere Minuten blieben sie schweigend liegen. Jeder genoss die Nähe des anderen. Kermit stellte fest, dass es tatsächlich wunderschön war, einfach nur hier mit ihr zu ruhen, ohne etwas zu tun. Das war etwas, was er eigentlich nicht kannte. Wenn er mit Frauen zusammen gewesen war, dann meist nur für das Eine. Auch seine Ex-Frauen waren allesamt keine Schmusekätzchen gewesen, wie Angel es war. Zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, dass ihm das mehr und mehr gefiel, mehr als er je gedacht hatte und das ausgerechnet bei ihm, dem Mann, der es nicht mochte, berührt zu werden. Nun, in dieser Richtung schien sich zumindest in der Zukunft einiges zu ändern.

********************

Der Rest des Nachmittags verbrachten Kermit und Angel gemeinsam vor dem Computer. Kermit, der dicht neben ihr saß, einen Arm locker über ihre Schultern gelegt, führte ein klein wenig stolz sein Werk vor. Das Voicesystem arbeitete einwandfrei, was Angel regelrecht erstrahlen ließ. Zwar konnte es nur Englisch, Deutsch und Französisch verarbeiten, aber ihr reichte es für den Anfang. Immerhin konnte sie so mit ihren alten Brieffreunden in Kontakt bleiben oder chatten, was sie weidlich ausnutzte. Kermit hatte es übernommen ihre Firewall zu Rekonfigurieren, so dass sie da nichts mehr tun musste und von Angriffen von außen geschützt war. Außerdem war diese ebenfalls an das Voicesystem angeschlossen, so dass sie eine Warnung bekam, sollte ein Angriff stattfinden.

Gegen Abend tauchte Caine auf. Angel begrüßte ihn freudig und entschuldigte sich auch bei ihm für ihr unmögliches Verhalten die letzten Wochen. Caine verzieh ihr natürlich ebenfalls und nahm sie in die Arme. Er schlug vor, ein paar Schritte zu gehen mit dem Vorwand, sie bräuchte dringend frische Luft, was sie rigoros ablehnte. Furcht zeigte sich in ihren Gesichtszügen. Kermit und Caine schauten sich bedeutungsvoll an. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie Angst hatte, in die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen. Gemeinsam schafften sie es dann doch, Angel davon zu überzeugen, einen Spaziergang zu machen. Sie versicherten ihr, dass ihr nichts geschehen könnte und sie gab letztendlich nach.

Der Spaziergang entwickelte sich zu einem wahren Alptraum. Die beiden Männer nahmen Angel in ihre Mitte. Kermit hielt ihren linken und Caine ihren rechten Arm erfasst, so dass sie sie ohne Probleme führen konnten.

Kaum dass Angel die Sicherheit ihrer Wohnung verließ und sie mit dem Lift nach unten fuhren, schien ein seltsamer Wandel in ihr vorzugehen. Sie drängte sich eng an Kermit, ihr Atem kam in kurzen abgehackten Stößen. Dennoch schaffte sie es, einen Schritt vor den anderen zu machen, sich dabei vollkommen auf die beiden Männer verlassend.

Als sie die Straße erreichten, begann die junge Frau vor Anspannung zu zittern. Bei jedem Laut, den sie nicht einordnen konnte, zuckte sie zusammen. Zögernder und zögernder setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen. Alles gute Zureden von Caine und Kermit half nichts, sie wurden immer langsamer.

Letztlich sahen die beiden Männer ein, dass sie der Erblindeten mit dem Ausflug keinen Gefallen taten und kehrten mit ihr wesentlich früher als geplant in ihre Wohnung zurück. Das letzte Stück musste Caine sie sogar tragen, weil sie sich vor lauter Panik kaum noch bewegen konnte.

Als sich die Türe hinter ihnen schloss, ließ Caine die junge Frau herunter. Diese schluchzte unterdrückt auf. Sie stammelte: "Ich geh schlafen, bin müde." Und flüchtete sich in die Abgeschiedenheit ihres Schlafzimmers.

Besorgte Blicke wechselten zwischen den zurückgebliebenen Herren. Kermit machte anstalten seiner Beinahe-Freundin zu folgen, doch Caine hielt ihn zurück.

"Kermit, sie können ihr nicht helfen. Sie müssen jetzt gehen.", meinte der Shaolin fest.

Der ehemalige Söldner warf ihm einen lodernden Blick zu, der an dem Shambhala Meister einfach abprallte.

"Ich glaube nicht. Sie braucht mich jetzt. Sie sehen doch, wie durcheinander sie ist", beharrte Kermit.

Caine schüttelte ebenso entschlossen den Kopf. "Nein, sie müssen jetzt gehen. Sie können ihr nicht helfen, das kann im Moment nur ich."

Der Shaolin legte beide Hände auf Kermits Schulter und musterte ihn mit solch einem intensiven Blick, dass sich der Detective beinahe wie hypnotisiert fühlte. Er merkte wie sein Widerstand brach und etwas tief in seinem Inneren teilte ihm mit, dass sein Gegenüber die Wahrheit sprach. Dennoch verharrte er noch eine ganze Minute in der Position, bevor er sich schließlich von Caine los machte und das Unabänderliche einsah. Wortlos nickte er dem Priester zu und verließ die Wohnung, hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch aus dem Shambhala Meister heraus zu pressen, was dieser vor hatte, oder irgend etwas in seiner Hilflosigkeit zu zertrümmern. Im Augenblick vorzugsweise Caines Nase.

Caine wartete noch einen Moment, um sicher zu gehen, dass Kermit nicht zurückkehrte. Dann drehte er sich um, ging zu Angels Schlafzimmer, klopfte kurz und trat ein. Er setzte sich neben sie auf die Bettkante und ergriff liebevoll ihre Hand.

"Was bedrückt dich, meine Tochter?"

Angel seufzte traurig. "Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist wie eine innere Barriere, die immer größer wird je weiter ich aus dieser Wohnung heraus komme. Ich habe versucht, dagegen anzukämpfen und ich habe bitter verloren. Kannst du mir sagen warum das so ist?"

Caine zuckte in typischer Manier die Schultern, wie das leise Rascheln seiner Kleidung andeutete.

"Ich...weiß es nicht. Die Antwort ist tief in deinem Inneren verborgen, nur du allein kannst den Weg dahin finden."

"Na Toll, damit kann ich nun wirklich viel anfangen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich das anstellen soll. Ist das wieder so ein Shaolin–Ding, wie Peter immer sagt?"

Caine rieb sanft ihre kalte Hand. Ein warmer Strom schien von ihm auszugehen und Angel widerstand nur mit viel Willenskraft dem Drang, sich in Caines Arme zu werfen, und die Welt um sich herum zu vergessen.

"Der Fluss deines Chi ist unterbrochen. Du musst daran arbeiten, es wieder frei fließen zu lassen", stellte der Priester bedächtig fest.

"Mein Chi? Du meinst meine Lebensenergie oder wie? Wie kann die unterbrochen sein? Wäre ich dann nicht tot?" Angel verstand es nicht ganz.

"Nein, nur wenn dieser Energiefluss irreparabel unterbrochen wäre, was er bei dir nicht ist. Es kann viele Ursachen geben, warum dein Chi nicht frei fließen kann. Diese Unterbrechungen bewirken deine Ängste. Du musst dich dem entgegen stellen und kämpfen. Ich kann dir helfen, dein Chi frei fließen zu lassen, alles andere musst du selbst schaffen."

"Das hört sich ganz an wie eine deiner berühmten Lektionen oder irr ich mich?"

Angel konnte am Tonfall erkennen, dass er sie anlächelte. "Wenn du es so sehen willst.", gab er zurück.

Sie strich sich durch die langen Locken und straffte ihre Schulter. "Gut, was soll ich tun?", fragte sie nach langem Zögern.

"Lass uns meditieren", antwortete Caine einfach.

"Och Paps, du weißt darin war ich noch nie gut.", beschwerte sich die junge Frau sofort. Sie verzog das Gesicht zu einem angedeuteten Schmollen und fragte sich, ob sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

"Du sollst mich nicht..."

"Ja, ich weiß...ich soll dich nicht Paps nennen. Entschuldige, Peter scheint auf mich abzufärben."

"Ich habe noch keine Antwort von dir erhalten, willst du es versuchen?", hakte der Priester nach, ohne auf ihr Ablenkungsmanöver einzugehen.

Angel sah ein, dass Caine ihr um Längen überlegen war und gab nach. "Einverstanden, was habe ich noch groß zu verlieren?"

"Du kannst nicht verlieren, du kannst nur etwas dazu gewinnen. Vergiss nicht, du bist eine Caine!", lautete Caines kryptische Erwiderung.

Der Shaolin half Angel vom Bett aufzustehen und führte sie in die Mitte ihres Wohnzimmers. Vorsorglich ein Kissen auf den Boden legend, brachte er die junge Frau dazu, sich im Schneidersitz darauf niederzulassen er selbst ließ sich in der Lotusposition auf den Boden sinken. Just in dem Moment drehte sich ein Schlüssel im Schloss und Peter betrat die Wohnung. Unschlüssig, die Türe noch offen, blieb er mitten im Rahmen stehen.

"Oh. Hallo Paps, ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass du auch hier bist. Hallo Sis, wie geht es dir?", erkundigte er sich unsicher.

Angel war beim Öffnen der Türe zusammen gezuckt, nun lächelte sie ihm offen entgegen und streckte ihm die Hände entgegen. Peter schloss schnell die Türe, eilte zu ihr, kniete sich neben sie und zog sie in die Arme.

"Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder hier bist. Schön, dass du zu dir zurück gefunden hast", wisperte er.

Angels Blick verdüsterte sich. "Zumindest teilweise. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so ein Arsch gewesen bin in den letzten Wochen. Mit scheint, in der letzten Zeit mache ich nichts weiter als mich bei jedem, den ich sehe, zu entschuldigen."

Peter drückte ihr einen brüderlichen Kuss aufs Haar. "Vergeben und vergessen, Hauptsache es geht dir besser, Schwesterchen. Hattet ihr gerade etwas Besonderes vor?"

Caine antwortete an Angels Stelle. "Der Fluss ihres Chis ist unterbrochen, wir wollen Meditieren."

Peter schoss Angel einen überraschten Blick zu, er wusste wie sehr sie es hasste.  
"Uh…uh da will ich nicht länger stören, ich geh dann besser wieder."

Caine ergriff Peters Handgelenk, so dass er sich nicht erheben konnte. "Es wäre schön, wenn du uns begleiten würdest, mein Sohn", sagte er in seiner ruhigen Art.

Der junge Mann blickte abwechselnd von Angel zu seinem Vater. Etwas lag hier in der Luft, das er nicht genau zu deuten wusste. Es war schon eine Weile her, seitdem er selbst das letzte Mal meditiert hatte, die Sorge um Angel hatte ihm nicht die nötige Ruhe beschert, die dafür von Nöten gewesen wäre. Schließlich stimmte der Shaolin-Cop mit einem leichten Schulterzucken zu. Bei der Art und Weise, wie sein Vater sein Handgelenk umschloss, war ihm eh klar, dass Caine ihm nicht erlauben würde, sich zu entfernen.

"Gerne, wenn Angel nichts dagegen hat", antwortete er höflich, ganz der hingebungsvolle Sohn.

Diese drückte leicht seine andere Hand. "Nein, im Gegenteil. Ich freue mich, dich um mich zu haben, Bruderherz."

Nachdem das geklärt war, gab Caine Anweisungen. "Angel, du wirst zwischen uns sitzen. Peter, du nimmst hinter ihr Platz."

Er wartete einen Augenblick, bis sein Sohn die geforderte Position einnahm, dann fuhr er fort: "Angel du versuchst dich zu entspannen und wartest, bis Peter und ich unsere Chis vereinigt haben. Wenn wir soweit sind, dann versuche auch du, in einen meditativen Status abzusinken."

"Ja, mach ich", gab die junge Frau ihre Zustimmung.

Es kehrte tiefe Ruhe in dem Raum ein. Angel merkte deutlich, wann sich das Chi von Peter und Caine verband, die Energie floss nun um einiges stärker. Es knisterte förmlich in der Luft. Sie lauschte auf Caines Stimme, die sie schon alleine durch ihren beruhigenden und beschützenden Klang in eine leichte Trance versetzte.

Schweiß bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie das Konzentrieren so anstrengen würde. Sie konnte beinahe körperlich spüren, wie das vereinte Chi der beiden versuchte, eine Verbindung zu ihr herzustellen. Das erschreckte sie und sie zuckte zurück. Noch nie hatte sie etwas Vergleichbares erlebt.

Peter legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. Plötzlich war sie vollkommen von dieser starken Energie umgeben, wurde mitgerissen in eine Dimension außerhalb dieser Zeit. Sie sah sich selbst, Caine und Peter an einem fremden Ort stehen. Beide hielten sie fest an der Hand. Zu ihrer Verwunderung stellte sie fest, dass sie hier sehen konnte.

"Wo bin ich hier?", erkundigte sie sich, vollkommen überrascht, dass sie nicht laut sprach, sondern den beiden nur durch Gedanken mitteilte, was sie sagen wollte.

Die Antwort kam ebenso mental. "Du bist hier an dem Ort, den du dir vorgestellt hast. Hier wirst du den Grund finden, warum dein Chi blockiert ist."

Angel verstand nicht so ganz, was hier vorging, aber sie stellte zu ihrer Beruhigung fest, dass sie keine Angst verspürte und ihr das Ganze seltsam normal vorkam. Sie löste sich von Caine und Peter, die abwartend im Hintergrund blieben und machte sich daran, diesen fremden Ort zu erkunden. Wie sehr sie es genoss, endlich einmal wieder Farben, Umrisse und Formen erkennen zu können, das wusste nur sie.

In der Ferne entdeckte sie einen See. Sie wünschte sich ihm näher zu kommen und stand plötzlich an dessen Ufer. Nun doch ein wenig ängstlich, blickte sie über die Schulter zurück und sah zu ihrer Erleichterung die beiden Caines, die ihr ermutigend zulächelten.

Sie setzte sich an das Ufer und ließ ihre Hand in das klare, blaugrün leuchtende Wasser gleiten. Kaum berührten ihre Finger die Oberfläche, begann es zu brodeln und seine Farbe zu verändern. Er wurde immer dunkler und schien sie hinein ziehen zu wollen. Angel schrie auf.

"Du musst deine Dämonen bekämpfen", wisperte Caines Stimme durch ihren Kopf.

Auch Peter war zu hören. "Du schaffst das, Schwesterchen. Ich glaube fest an dich."

Angel widerstand dem Sog, der sie in die Tiefe zu reißen drohte. In schneller Reihenfolge liefen Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge ab. Die Zeit im Waisenhaus, die Anfeindungen, die Strafen, die Kinder, die sie verhöhnten und noch so vieles mehr. Sachen, die sie schon lange vergessen zu haben glaubte.

Sie spürte den unheimlichen Schmerz, der sie innerlich zu zerreißen drohte. Doch dieses Mal nahm sie ihn nicht einfach hin. Damals, da hatte sie schon zum Teil aufgegeben gehabt und sich gegen die Anfeindungen der anderen Kinder nicht zur Wehr gesetzt. Diesmal tat sie es. Sie stemmte sich dem schnellen Reigen der Bilder entgegen und als in einer der Visionen der selbsternannte Rädelsführer der Waisenhausclique ihr mal wieder vor das Schienbein treten wollte, wich sie geschickt dem weitaus größeren Jungen aus und versetzte ihm einen herben Schlag gegen die Schulter, der ihn zu Boden schickte. Kaum dass der Junge den Boden berührte, verschwand die Vision und die Flut an Eindrücken von ihrer Zeit im Waisenhaus endete.

Angel keuchte leise und wischte sich über die Augen, überrascht, dort Tränen vorzufinden. Die Erinnerungen an die vielen Jahre in der Hölle der Einsamkeit befielen sie erneut, aber dieses Mal stellte sie fest, dass es ihr weitaus weniger ausmachte. Ihr kam es so vor, als hätte dieser kurze Disput in ihrer Phantasie einen Teil dieser Qual einfach von ihr genommen. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass das nicht sein konnte und sie sich in dieser fremden Welt hier das alles nur einbildete, aber der andere, irrationale Teil in ihr, der wollte einfach daran glauben und das war es, was für Angel im Moment zählte. Ob oder ob dem nicht so war, das wollte sie zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt ganz für sich alleine heraus finden, hier war weder der Ort noch die Zeit für tiefschürfende Zwiegespräche mit ihrer Seele.

Erneut wandte sie sich dem Wasser zu und blickte hinein. Plötzlich veränderte es sich, wurde zum Spiegel ihrer selbst. Sie erspähte den schrecklichen Anblick, als ihre Eltern zu Tode gekommen waren. Sie sah das Schicksal, dem sie nicht entweichen konnte und sie sah die schemenhaften Gestalten ihrer Eltern auf dem Grund des kristallklaren Sees, die ihr die Hände entgegen streckten.

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, ließ sie sich in das Wasser fallen. Einen Moment wurde es schwarz vor ihren Augen, da sie mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf den Grund gezogen wurde. Panik überfiel sie, bis sie merkte, dass sie hier atmen konnte. Sie erblickte nun ihre Eltern aus nächster Nähe, die ihr voller Trauer entgegen sahen. Tiefe Sehnsucht erfasste die junge Frau. Instinktiv versuchte sie, ihnen näher zu kommen, sie zu umarmen, sie zu spüren, aber irgendetwas verhinderte dies.

"Nein!", rief sie laut aus und hämmerte verzweifelt mit den Fäusten gegen die unsichtbare Barriere. Sie gab nach unter jedem Schlag, aber durchdringen konnte sie sie nicht. Egal was sie versuchte, sie kam nicht durch. Schließlich hielt sie erschöpft inne.

"Warum kann ich nicht zu euch? Helft mir doch!", flehte sie, aber ihre Eltern standen nur unbeweglich da und taten gar nichts.

Tränen traten der jungen Frau erneut in die Augen. Sie vermischten sich mit dem Nass um sie herum und wurden von den Wellen fortgetragen. Ihre Sehnsucht verwandelte sich plötzlich in große Wut.

"Was ist nur los mit euch? Lasst ihr mich einfach wieder alleine?", warf sie zornig ihren Eltern entgegen, die sich noch immer nicht rührten.

Dann ging ihr ein ganzer Kronleuchter auf. Mit Entsetzen erkannte Angel, dass sie ihren Eltern tatsächlich die gesamte Schuld daran gab, was ihr nach deren Ableben alles wiederfahren war. Glasklar stand ihr vor Augen, dass sie ihnen bis heute nie verziehen hatte, dass sie sie als hilfloses Kind einfach alleine und verängstigt, mehr tot als lebendig, in dieser großen, weiten Welt zurück gelassen hatten.

War dies etwa der Schlüssel zur Lösung ihres Problems? Caines Worte fielen ihr wieder ein. Was sagte er immer? 'Umarme den Schmerz und lass ihn gehen.' Ja, genau, das waren seine Worte. Wenn das nur nicht so verflixt schwer wäre.

Angel unternahm einen weiteren Versuch, zu ihren Eltern zu gelangen. Leider verlief dieser ebenso erfolglos wie der erste. Schließlich erkannte sie, dass sie sich hier und jetzt dieser schlimmsten Pein von allen stellen musste: Dem Tod der Menschen, die ihr am nächsten gestanden hatten.

Im Geiste ging sie das ganze Geschehen noch einmal durch. Obwohl sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch sehr jung gewesen war, lief das ganze furchtbare Ereignis so deutlich vor ihrem inneren Auge ab, als wäre es erst gestern passiert. Ohne sich dessen richtig bewusst zu sein, weinte sie sich ihren ganzen Kummer von der Seele.

Damals, als Kind, da hatte nur das Wissen überwogen, dass man sie alleine gelassen hatte. Heute, als erwachsene Frau sah sie das alles blitzartig vollkommen anders. In aller Deutlichkeit wurde ihr bewusst, dass ihr Vater und ihre Mutter alles unternommen hatten, sie zu schützen, doch am Ende den Kampf gegen den Tod verloren. Es traf sie keinerlei Schuld.

Zu dieser Erkenntnis gelangt, spürte Angel deutlich, wie ein zentnerschweres Gewicht sich von ihren Schultern hob. Wärme durchflutete sie, ihre Wut verrauchte und wurde durch die Liebe ersetzt, die sie ihren Eltern entgegen brachte.

"Mom, Dad, ich habe euch so lieb. Geht in Frieden.", rief sie spontan aus, wohl wissend, dass nun der endgültige Abschied bevor stand.

Ihre Worte schienen Leben in die bis jetzt wie Statuen dastehenden Menschen vor ihr zu hauchen. Die Traurigkeit in den Gesichtern ihrer Eltern verschwand und wurde durch ein glückliches Lächeln ersetzt. Ihre Mutter bewegte ihre Lippen, aber auch wenn kein Wort heraus drang, konnte Angel unschwer erkennen, dass diese gerade die Worte 'Ich liebe dich' formte.

Eine absolute Leichtigkeit breitete sich in Angels Innerem aus. Nun da sie sah, dass es ihren Eltern gut ging und sie sie liebten, konnte sie ihnen alles vergeben und sie ziehen lassen. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht, aber es musste einfach sein. Freudig und traurig zugleich, erwiderte sie das glückliche Lächeln ihrer Eltern und sah zu, wie diese langsam, umhüllt von einem hellen, wunderschönen Licht, aus dem Wasser empor stiegen.

Sie erkannte, dass sie ihr Schicksal annehmen und nicht damit hadern durfte. Just in dem Moment, als ihr das bewusst wurde, wurde sie zurück an das Ufer geschleudert, wo sie einen Moment keuchend liegen blieb. Dann kam sie schwankend auf die Beine und warf einen Blick zurück. Der See war verschwunden, stattdessen entdeckte sie eine wunderschöne, sonnenüberflutete Wiese, die bis in den Horizont zu reichen schien.

Mit Befriedigung im Herzen kehrte sie zu Caine und Peter zurück, die ihr nun entgegen eilten, da ihr das Gehen immer schwerer fiel. Beide erfassten ihre Hände und im nächsten Augenblick befand sie sich wieder mitten in ihrem Wohnzimmer, wo sie erschöpft nach hinten sank und von Peter aufgefangen wurde. Ein Schluchzen schüttelte ihren Körper, sie vergrub den Kopf an seiner Schulter.

Der junge Cop beugte sich ein wenig zurück, um ihr ins Gesicht sehen zu können. "Was ist los?", erkundigte er sich besorgt.

Nur mit Mühe hielt die junge Frau weitere Tränen zurück. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie beinahe unhörbar flüsterte: "Ich habe so gehofft, auch hier wieder sehen zu können. Aber um mich herum herrscht nur Dunkelheit. Es war so schön, endlich wieder den Himmel zu sehen, all die Farben, das Glitzern der Sonne auf der Wiese. Warum kann es denn nicht auch hier so sein?"

Peter drückte einen hilflosen Kuss auf ihr Haar. "Darauf habe ich leider keine Antwort. Eine Krankheit braucht nun mal ihre Zeit, es tut mir so leid."

Er wechselte einen fragenden Blick mit seinem Vater, doch dieser zuckte nur die Schultern und erhob sich graziös, um einen Tee für sie aufzubrühen.

Ein tiefer Seufzer hob Angels Brust. So schnell wie ihre Traurigkeit gekommen war, so schnell schien diese wieder zu verfliegen.

"Es bleibt mir wohl eh nichts anderes übrig, als das zu akzeptieren." Ein leichtes, wenn auch noch sehr zittriges Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. "Aber wenigstens konnte ich meine Eltern noch ein letztes Mal sehen und ich weiß nun, dass es ihnen gut geht."

Der junge Cop drückte aufmunternd ihre Schultern. "Insofern hat sich deine erste Tiefenmeditation doch mehr als nur gelohnt, findest du nicht auch?"

Sie nickte leicht. "In der Tat. Wenn ich nun noch alles verstehen könnte, dann wäre ich beinahe glücklich. Kannst du mir erklären, was ich da gemacht habe, oder was da passiert ist?"

"Du hast den Strom deines Chis befreit, nun kann es frei fließen", gab Peter zurück.

Angel verzog das Gesicht. "Na toll, damit kann ich nun viel anfangen. Ich verstehe das alles nicht."

Peter zog die junge Frau mit hoch und führte sie zur Couch, wo er sich dicht neben sie setzte. Fürsorglich schlang er einen Arm um ihre schmalen Schultern, denn er merkte deutlich, wie erschöpft sie noch immer war.

"Glaube mir, Schwesterherz, der Tag wird kommen, da wirst du es verstehen. Ich merke deutlich, dass dein Chi wesentlich stärker geworden ist. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, du wirst in der nächsten Zeit mit einigen Überraschungen zu kämpfen haben."

"Nun jag mir bloß keine Angst ein, Brüderchen. Ich bin schon durcheinander genug", murmelte Angel wenig erfreut und versteckte ihr Gesicht zwischen ihren Händen. "Kannst du mir wenigstens erklären, was du damit meinst?"

Peter grinste schief und tätschelte ihren Rücken. "Nun ja, ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie ich das in Worte fassen kann. Ich kann nur von meinem Erlebnis meiner ersten richtigen Tiefenmeditation ausgehen. Als ich das hinter mir hatte, da merkte ich, dass ich plötzlich alles viel intensiver erlebte. Irgendetwas muss da passieren, was unsere Fähigkeiten verstärkt."

"Herrje, du sprichst langsam aber sicher auch in Rätseln. Was meinst du denn damit schon wieder? Rieche ich besser, höre ich besser, kann ich plötzlich Klavier spielen oder was?", erkundigte sich die junge Frau, leichte Ungeduld lag in ihrer Stimme.

"Nein, das nicht. Dieser Anstieg an Intensität bezieht sich viel eher auf die mentale Ebene." Hilfesuchend schaute er seinen Vater an, der mit einem kleinen Tablett, auf dem sich drei Teetassen befanden, zu ihnen kam. "Paps, kannst du besser erklären, was ich meine?"

"Es gibt kein allgemeingültiges Rezept. Alles kann geschehen, oder auch nichts. Ob sich etwas tut, das obliegt nicht uns, es zu entscheiden.", entgegnete Caine kryptisch. Unzeremoniell reichte er Angel eine Tasse mit dem Tee. "Trink das, es wird dir helfen, dich zu entspannen."

"Danke. Aber das beantwortet noch immer nicht meine Fragen.", muffelte sie. Vorsichtig nippte sie an dem heißen Getränk und verzog sofort das Gesicht. "Igitt, was ist denn das? Das schmeckt ja furchtbar."

Peter lachte laut auf, er kannte die abenteuerlichen Kräutermischungen seines Vaters nur zu genau. "Tja, auch an diese Tees wirst du dich gewöhnen müssen. Paps verabreicht sie nur allzu gerne."

"Und an was muss ich mich noch alles gewöhnen?", erkundigte Angel sich argwöhnisch in dem Versuch, das Gespräch auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück zu lenken.

Caines Hand legte sich auf ihr Herz. "Das zeigt allein die Zeit. Meine Tochter, es gibt keine Antworten auf deine Fragen. Keiner kann wissen, was in deiner Zukunft liegt. Es obliegt dir, den Pfad zu wählen, den du für richtig erachtest." Mit sanften Kreise strich er über ihre Wange und ihre Schläfen. "Und nun, mein Kind, musst du dich ausruhen."

Angel schaffte es gerade noch ergeben zu nicken, dann begann der Tee, als auch die beruhigende Nähe Caines zu wirken und sie glitt sanft in einen entspannenden Schlaf.

 

Kapitel 10

Zehn Tage später

Angel saß am Computer und ließ sich das Geschehen in einem Chatroom vorlesen. In den vergangenen Tagen hatte sie oft an Caines Worte zurück denken müssen. Zwar verstand sie noch immer nicht, was er meinte, aber sie hatte schnell festgestellt, dass sich in ihrem Inneren tatsächlich etwas geändert haben musste. Seit dieser seltsamen Meditation hatte sie plötzlich weitaus weniger Probleme, mit ihrer Blindheit zurecht zu kommen. Ihr schien, als hätten sich ihre anderen Sinne verfeinert, denn sie stellte mit Erstaunen fest, dass sie gegen keine Gegenstände oder Wände mehr rannte. Es war als ob sie nun ein automatisches Radarsystem besaß, das sie automatisch vor einem Hindernis stoppen ließ, auch in einer fremden Umgebung. Außerdem fing sie an, Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge zu sehen, was sie im Moment noch ziemlich durcheinander brachte, da sie diese nicht zu deuten wusste.

Ein Klopfen an der Türe riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Komm nur herein, Kermit, es ist offen", rief sie, ohne über ihre Worte nachzudenken.

"Du solltest dir wirklich angewöhnen, deine Türe abzuschließen. Das ist gefährlich", meinte Kermit als er eintrat. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass sie vor dem Computer saß. Von dort hatte sie seine Schritte unmöglich hören können, vor allem, da das Voicesystem gerade etwas vorlas.

"Woher wusstest du, dass ich es bin?", erkundigte er sich.

Angel hörte einen Moment auf zu Tippen, schließlich zuckte sie die Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, ich wusste es eben."

Kermit verdrehte die Augen. "Du scheinst zwei bestimmten Personen, die ich nicht mit Namen nennen möchte, ziemlich nachzueifern", sagte er trocken.

Angel erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und trat ihm entgegen. Kermit erstaunte es immer wieder, wie selbstsicher sie in den letzten Tagen geworden war. Obwohl sie nicht sehen konnte, schien sie seit neuestem immer zu wissen, wo sie sich befand. Er hatte sich mit Absicht ein wenig zur Seite gestellt, ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen und sie kam trotzdem in die richtige Richtung.

"Ja ja, Paps hat mir schon gesagt, dass ich auch dieses Caine Gen habe, vielleicht liegt es daran. Weichst du mir aus, oder bekomme ich meinen Begrüßungskuss?", lästerte sie.

Kermit zog sie an sich und küsste sie flüchtig auf die Lippen.

"Was ist los, du wirkst ziemlich abwesend?", fragte sie prompt.

"Ich habe einen kleinen Anschlag auf dich vor, Angel."

"Und das wäre?"

"Würdest du mich zum Revier begleiten? Wir brauchen mal wieder deine Hilfe als Übersetzer."

"Ich kann doch nichts sehen."

"Musst du auch nicht. Wir haben einen Typen beim Dealen geschnappt der nur französisch redet. Würdest du für uns übersetzen? Wahrscheinlich glaubt er, mit der Touristenmasche leichter davon zu kommen."

Angel seufzte leise. "Tja dann sollten wir uns wohl auf den Weg machen. Ich war schon lange nicht mehr dort. Wie geht es denn allen?"

Dankbar nahm Kermit den Faden auf, den sie ihm hinwarf und führte sie zu seinem Wagen, wobei er ihr den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch erzählte. Wenig später erreichten sie das Revier und stiegen aus. Kermit drückte aufmunternd ihre Hand, während er sie die Stufen zu dem Gebäude hoch führte, denn er spürte, dass sie dieser Gang viel Überwindung kostete.

Das übliche Stimmengewirr und Durcheinander begrüßte das Pärchen, als sie das innere des 101. betraten. Durch Angels neu erworbene, sensitive Ader kam ihr alles doppelt so laut vor. Sie war nicht in der Lage, auch nur einen Laut heraus zu filtern. So erschreckte sie sich sehr, als sie plötzlich in den Arm genommen und an einen männlichen, durchtrainierten Körper gedrückt wurde. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie gewahr wurde, dass Peter sie gerade brüderlich begrüßte.

"Na Schwesterchen, hat es Kermit tatsächlich geschafft, dich hierher zu locken?"

Angel vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter und nickte schüchtern. Das ganze Drumherum machte ihr Angst. Peter spürte das und führte sie sofort in Kermits Büro, der ihnen auf dem Fuße folgte.

Er half ihr, im Besucherstuhl platz zu nehmen, kniete sich vor sie und nahm besorgt ihre Hände in die seinen.

"Was ist denn los, Schwesterchen?"

Angel drückte fest seine Hände. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Es sind so viele Stimmen um mich herum, die ich nicht einordnen kann. Das jagt mir Angst ein."

"Du musst keine Angst haben. Ich bin bei dir und Kermit ebenfalls. Du bist absolut sicher. An das Stimmengewirr wirst du dich bald gewöhnen, glaube mir."

"Ich weiß nicht, Peter. Das hier ist irgendwie seltsam, so dass ich es nicht in Worte fassen kann. Es ist einfach...hm...mehr."

Peter wechselte einen fragenden Blick mit Kermit, doch dieser schien auch keine Ahnung zu haben, wovon sie redete. Petern erwiderte ehrlich: "Ich kann dir im Moment leider nicht so ganz folgen, Kleines. Aber wenn es dir doch zuviel ist hier zu sein, dann wird dich Kermit wieder zurück fahren."

Angel schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Das kommt gar nicht in Frage. Ihr braucht meine Hilfe und ich bin da, um zu helfen. Wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, dass ich zu lange nicht mit vielen Menschen zusammen war. Ich habe es eben noch nie so deutlich wahrgenommen. Wie denn auch?"

"Bist du sicher, dass du es schaffst?", erkundigte sich Peter besorgt.

Angel beugte sich spontan vor und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Yes Sir, ich bin sicher. Ich muss ja nur schreien wenn etwas ist", versuchte sie zu scherzen.

Der junge Detective erhob sich nicht ganz überzeugt und umamte sie noch einmal. "Nun gut, dann lass ich euch beide jetzt alleine. Der Chief ist heute eh nicht sehr gut auf mich zu sprechen."

"Wann ist er das schon?", warf Kermit trocken ein, während er galant eine Hand unter ihren Ellbogen schob, um sie aus dem Büro zu führen. "Komm, lass uns gehen. Je schneller wir fertig sind, desto schneller kann ich dich wieder nach Hause bringen."

Angel wappnete sich innerlich, als Kermit sie zum Vernehmungszimmer brachte. Dazu mussten sie durch das gesamte Revier gehen und ihr kam es vor wie Spießrutenlaufen. Immer wieder wurden sie auf ihrem Weg zum Verhörraum von Mitarbeitern unterbrochen, die sich nach ihrem Wohlbefinden erkundigten. Kermit, dem das auf die Dauer auch zuviel wurde, machte dem allem ein Ende, indem er sie schnappte und sie einfach vor sich her schob und nicht mehr auf seine Kollegen achtete.

Im Vernehmungszimmer ließ sich Angel aufseufzend auf einen Stuhl fallen, froh um die Stille, die sie hier empfing. Kermit wandte sich an den diensthabenden Officer und der Verdächtige wurde in den Raum geführt.

Die nächste Stunde verbrachte Angel damit, zwischen Kermit und dem Mann zu übersetzen. Es war nicht einfach, den Anschluss zu behalten, da beide gerne gleichzeitig redeten und sie sich daher sehr konzentrieren musste. Der Franzose fing oft an, sich zu beschweren. Das ging so lange, bis Kermit ihm am Kragen schnappte. Von da an war es einfacher. Dennoch war die junge Frau ziemlich am Ende ihrer Kraft, als der Verdächtige wieder aus dem Raum geführt wurde.

Kermit entging Angels Blässe nicht. Sein Gewissen meldete sich. Er wusste, dass sie noch nicht ganz auf dem Damm war und er fürchtete, sie überfordert zu haben, was sie allerdings verneinte. Er gab ihr noch eine weitere Minute Zeit, um sich zu sammeln und führte sie dann zu seinem Büro zurück. Mitten auf dem Weg brach sie fast zusammen und fasste sich an den Kopf. Kermit reagierte schnell und umfasste ihre schmale Taille.

"Was ist los?", erkundigte er sich besorgt.

"Diese Stimmen in meinem Kopf. Ich halte das nicht aus", wisperte sie panisch.

Kermit tat das einzige, was ihm einfiel. Es nahm Angel einfach auf die Arme und trug sie in sein Büro. Dort setzte er sie in einen Stuhl und raste noch einmal nach draußen, um Peter zu holen, der im Moment nicht hier zu sein schien. Jody, die das alles mit angesehen hatte, versprach ihm Peter zu suchen, so dass er zu Angel umkehren konnte.

Das Bild das sich Kermit bot, als er zu Angel zurückkehrte, schnitt ihm mitten ins Herz. Die junge Frau kauerte wimmernd in einer Ecke seines Büros, versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen und hielt sich mit beiden Händen den Kopf.

"Oh Gott", war alles, was Kermit heraus brachte.

Er kniete sich vor sie und versuchte, ihre Hände von ihrem Kopf zu lösen, was ihm nicht gelang. Sie schien starke Schmerzen zu haben und er fragte sich, ob er nicht besser eine Ambulanz rufen sollte.

"Was ist mit dir Angel?", brachte er hervor.

"Sag ihnen sie sollen aufhören. Ich halte das nicht aus", wimmerte sie. "Bitte....."

"Wer soll mit was aufhören? Wovon sprichst du?"

"Die Stimmen, die vielen Stimmen", keuchte sie.

"Welche Stimmen?", fragte Kermit perplex.

"Sie alle hier...alle... bitte...es tut so weh. Sie sollen aufhören."

Kermits Bürotüre wurde aufgerissen und Peter stürmte in den Raum. "Was ist los?", verlangte er aufgeregt zu wissen.

Kermit zuckte die Schultern. "Ich habe keine Ahnung. Sie redet andauernd von Stimmen und dass sie aufhören sollen."

"Lass mich mal ran."

Peter schob den älteren Detective einfach zur Seite und nahm dessen Platz vor Angel ein. "Ich bin hier Schwesterchen... Es kann dir nichts geschehen. Sag mir was los ist."

Angel warf sich in Peters Arme, der durch den Aufprall fast nach hinten gefallen wäre, hätte Kermit nicht seine Hände auf seine Schultern gelegt, um ihn zu stützen.

"Peter...bitte sag ihnen sie sollen aufhören."

"Aufhören, womit? Scht...es ist gut. Ganz ruhig, meine Kleine", sagte er mit seiner beruhigendsten Stimme.

Der beinahe Shaolin sammelte sich kurz. Dann schloss er die Augen und öffnete sein Chi, ließ es auf Angel überfließen, wobei er auch die geistige Verbindung zu ihr öffnete. Er schnappte nach Luft, als die heftigen Emotionen auf ihn überschwappten. Im letzten Moment gelang es ihm, diese soweit auszublenden, dass er selbst es gerade noch so ertragen konnte, ohne dass es ihn aus der Konzentration riss. Nun wusste er wenigstens, was passiert war. Durch die Meditation mit ihm und seinem Vater zusammen, hatte sich wohl auch ihre mentale Konstitution erweitert, so dass sie nun in der Lage war, genau wie die beiden, Gedankenfetzen zu empfangen. Ihre natürlichen Schilde hatten sie immer vor dem bewahrt, so dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, dass sie so etwas konnte. Nun waren ihre Schilde zusammen gebrochen und alle Gedanken um sie herum drangen regelrecht in sie ein. Kein Wunder ging es ihr so schlecht, das musste höllisch wehtun, denn es stellte eine Art geistiger Vergewaltigung dar.

Vorsichtig löste er die Verbindung zu ihr wieder und sprach leise auf sie ein. "Okay Kleines, ich weiß wo das Problem liegt. Versuche dich jetzt nur auf meine Stimme zu konzentrieren. Einzig ich alleine bin es, den du hörst."

"Ich kann nicht. Die Stimmen. Sie sind zu laut", wimmerte sie.

Peter schüttelte sie leicht. Sein Ton wurde fordernd. "Angel du musst! Ich verlange von dir, dass du nur auf mich hörst, ist das klar?"

"J...ja...es tut so weh, Peter."

Er verzog das Gesicht. "Ich weiß, Kleines, aber nicht mehr lange, wenn du auf mich hörst. Also konzentrier dich jetzt auf mich und auf deine Mitte. Stell dir vor, wie du eine Mauer um deine Gedanken herum baust. Sieh zu, wie sie immer höher und höher wird, schau wie die Steine, einer nach dem anderen, an ihren Platz fliegen."

Peter öffnete noch einmal sein Chi und verband sich erneut mit ihren Gedanken, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, nicht zu tief einzudringen. Er gab ihr Kraft über die Verbindung, so dass sie letztendlich in der Lage war, das zu tun, was er verlangte. Er merkte, wie sie langsam ruhiger wurde.

"Gut so, Angel", lobte er. "Nun stell dir vor, dass jeder dieser Steine ein eigener Schalldämpfer ist. Merkst du, wie die Stimmen immer weniger werden?"

Sie nickte leicht.

"Gut. Baue diese Mauer nun immer weiter auf, bis du sämtliche Stimmen aus deinem Kopf verbannt hast. Es wird ruhig, ganz ruhig um dich herum. Der Schmerz vergeht. Du spürst, wie deine Stärke in dich zurück fließt. Es gibt nur deinen Willen. Nichts und Niemand kann diese Mauer wieder einreißen. Hast du verstanden?"

Erneut nickte sie, diesmal viel deutlicher. Peter spürte, wie sie sich merklich entspannte und sah, wie sich ihre Gesichtsfarbe normalisierte. Wenige Minuten später war sie wieder voll bei sich und ansprechbar.

Peter half ihr auf die Beine und setzte sich mit ihr auf dem Schoß in Kermits freien Stuhl. Er hielt sie locker umfangen und Angel lehnte sich vertrauensvoll an seine Schulter.

Kermit beobachtete die gesamte Szene mit steinerner Miene. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was hier vor sich gegangen war, allerdings hätte er Angel auch gerne so gehalten wie Peter es tat. Wie so oft in der letzten Zeit, spürte er einen leichten Anflug von Eifersucht in sich aufsteigen, den er schnell zurück drängte. Weder Caine noch Peter wussten, dass sich er und Angel langsam näher kamen und er wollte jetzt keinen Zwischenfall verursachen.

Äußerlich absolut ruhig fragte er: "Kannst du mir mal erklären, was hier eben los war, Peter?"

"Das würde ich auch gerne wissen", warf Angel ein.

Der junge Cop zog die junge Frau abwesend noch ein wenig näher an sich heran. "Wie soll ich das erklären? Angel, du weißt was eine Gedankenverbindung, ein Mind-Link, ist?"

Die Angesprochene als auch Kermit nickten.

"Diese Verbindung mit deinem Vater, dass ihr euch auch ohne zu reden unterhalten könnt?", warf Kermit ein, um sicher zu gehen.

"Richtig. So wie es aussieht bist du auch in der Lage dazu. Allerdings ist bei dir diese, ich sage mal Gabe, einfach so aufgetaucht und du warst völlig überfordert und ungeschützt, so dass alle Gedanken der Menschen um dich herum auf dich eingestürmt sind. Es braucht einiges an Übung, um damit zurecht zu kommen", erklärte Peter.

Kermit fuhr sich, nun doch ziemlich überrascht, durch seine Haare. Kein Zweifel, Angel war eine echte Caine, das wurde immer deutlicher.

"Daher die Mauer?", erkundigte sich Angel.

Peter lachte leise. "Ja, was anderes ist mir im Moment nicht eingefallen, aber es hat geholfen."

"Und wie geht es nun weiter? Wenn ich wissen will was du z.B. denkst, muss ich dann nur den entsprechenden Stein heraus nehmen oder wie?"

"Ganz so einfach ist es nicht und auf diese Art und Weise auch gefährlich. Paps und ich werden dir beibringen, wie du damit umzugehen hast. Wie ich schon sagte, es erfordert viel Übung damit umzugehen. Du wirst lernen, dich zu schützen, Barrieren zu errichten und du wirst lernen, die Barrieren herunter zu lassen, wenn du es für angebracht hältst."

Angel seufzte leise. "Das heißt wohl noch viel mehr üben als vorhin."

"Und jede Menge Meditation. Das ist nämlich der Weg, um zu lernen, damit umzugehen."

"Uh...das auch noch. Ich wusste doch, dass an der ganzen Sache ein Haken ist", warf Angel ein. Jeder wusste, wie sehr sie die Meditation hasste.

"Du wirst das schon schaffen, Schwesterchen. Immerhin hast du gute Lehrer", meinte Peter tröstend und auch ein wenig stolz.

"Die besten", gab Angel zurück und umarmte ihren Bruder fest, bevor sie aufstand.

"Alles klar bei dir, Sis?"

"Ja, jetzt schon. Danke, großer Bruder. Kommst du heute Abend vorbei?”

"Rechne lieber nicht damit. Ich stecke hier bis über beide Ohren in Arbeit, aber ich kann Paps fragen, ob er Zeit hat. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, du willst heute Abend nicht alleine sein."

Kermit nahm das kaum wahrnehmbare Zucken wahr, das Angel bei der Erwähnung von Caines Namen durchlief. Daraus schloss er, dass sie sich in Gegenwart des Priesters im Moment wohl nicht ganz so wohl in ihrer Haut fühlte. Spontan, und nicht ganz uneigennützig, beschloss er, sich einzumischen.

"Das ist nicht nötig. Ich kann bei dir bleiben, sofern du möchtest", warf er ein.

"Danke Kermit, das wäre sehr nett", gab sie zurück.

Peters Blick wanderte zwischen den beiden hin und her, leichter Argwohn machte sich in ihm breit. Eine leise Ahnung keimte in ihm auf, die er aber gleich wieder verwarf. Damit würde er sich später beschäftigen, im Moment hatte er wichtigeres zu tun.

"Damit ist ja alles geklärt. Fährst du sie zurück, Kermit, oder soll ich das übernehmen?"

"Ich mach das schon, muss nur noch den Bericht eingeben, dann bin ich soweit."

"Okay, dann wäre das geklärt. Ich schaue dann morgen bei dir vorbei. Da habe ich frei und wir können uns gleich an die Arbeit machen."

Er gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ das Büro.

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später hatte Kermit alles erledigt und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Angel tat es ihm gleich.

"Gehen wir jetzt?", erkundigte sie sich.

"Oh Yeah"

 

Kapitel 11

Angel konnte kaum noch die Augen offen halten, als Kermit sie in ihr Appartement führte. Fast willenlos ließ sie sich von ihm in ihr Schlafzimmer bringen, sank auf die Kissen und war im nächsten Moment eingeschlafen.

Kermit konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Soviel zur unverwüstlichen Angel, wie sie sich früher am Tag selbst genannt hatte. Vorsorglich legte er eine Decke über sie. Einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn verkniff er sich, denn er wollte sie nicht aus Versehen aufwecken. Er blieb noch einen Moment stehen und betrachtete die friedlich Schlafende eingehend, irgendwie musste er sich einfach überzeugen, dass es ihr gut ging. Erst als er zu dem Ergebnis kam, dass sie tatsächlich nur müde sein musste, drehte er sich herum, ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich an den Computer, immer darauf bedacht, mit einem Ohr in Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers zu lauschen, falls sie ihn brauchte.

Als das Telefon klingelte hob er schnell ab. Es war Peter, der sich nach dem Befinden seiner 'Schwester', wie er am Hörer betonte, erkundigte. Kermit teilte ihm mit, dass sie tief und fest schlief und es ihr soweit gut ging. Dann beendete er das kurze und sehr leise geführte Gespräch mit dem Versprechen, seinen Freund sofort zu informieren, sollte sich etwas ändern.

Zwei Stunden später hörte der Detective das Wasser in der Dusche rauschen. *Aha, ist sie wieder aufgewacht*, stellte er überflüssiger Weise fest.

Wenig später betrat Angel das Wohnzimmer. Kermit stockte der Atem, froh darüber, dass er saß, denn seine Beine hätten bei ihrem Anblick sicherlich unter ihm nachgegeben.

Sie trug ein kurzes, weißes Sommerkleid, das ihr bis knapp über das Knie reichte und sich eng an ihre Figur anschmiegte. Bei jeder Bewegung umschmeichelte der dünne Stoff ihre endlos langen, wohlgeformten Beine, es kam beinahe einem Streicheln gleich. Die langen Haare, noch leicht feucht von der Dusche, hatte sie zu einem Zopf zurück gebunden und sie trug keinerlei Make-Up, was ihre natürliche Schönheit nur noch mehr betonte.

Der Duft nach Wildblumen stieg dem ehemaligen Söldner in die Nase. Langsam, jeden Augenblick davon genießend, ließ er den Blick von oben bis nach unten zu ihren nackten Füßen gleiten. Noch nie hatte er jemanden gesehen, der so unschuldig und gleichzeitig sexy aussah wie sie in dem Moment. Dessen war er sich sicher.

Angel blieb einen Moment unschlüssig stehen, so als würde sie seinen brennenden Blick auf ihrer Haut spüren. Dann wandte sie sich direkt dem Sofa zu und setzte sich mit angezogenen Knien hin.

"Habe ich lange geschlafen?", fragte sie.

"Knappe zwei Stunden", erwiderte der Cop und fuhr den Computer herunter. Dann erhob er sich und streckte seine verspannten Muskeln. "Hast du Hunger?", lenkte er das Gespräch auf etwas Unverfängliches.

"Nur, wenn wir dafür nicht nach Draußen müssen."

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte Kermits Lippen. "Natürlich. Ein solches Erlebnis wie auf dem Revier am Tag reicht. Also noch mal: Hast du Hunger?"

"Wie ein Bär", erwiderte sie sehr erleichtert. "Hast du zufällig Lust auf etwas Italienisches? Ich kenne da ein hübsches Restaurant, das direkt ins Haus liefert."

"Hört sich nicht schlecht an. Was möchtest du haben?", erwiderte Kermit.

Sie teilte ihm ihre Wünsche mit und gab ihm die Nummer. Kermit bestellte das Essen, danach ging er in die Küche und kehrte mit zwei Bechern Kaffee zurück.

Dankbar ergriff Angel die Tasse und nahm einen großen Schluck. "Mmmh.... genau das, was ich jetzt gebraucht habe."

Kermit beobachtete sie gebannt. Sein Blick saugte sich auf ihren vollen Lippen fest, die von der Feuchtigkeit des Kaffees glänzten. In ihren Bewegungen konnte er keine Müdigkeit mehr erkennen.

"Es scheint dir wesentlich besser zu gehen", meinte er.

"Oh ja, ich fühle mich wieder richtig fit. Der Schlaf hat mir gut getan. Jetzt noch etwas Gutes zu Essen und ich bin vollkommen zufrieden", erwiderte sie enthusiastisch.

"Das kommt bald. Ich suche schon mal das Besteck heraus."

Kermit erhob sich vom Sofa, um nicht in Versuchung zu geraten, diese feuchten, verführerischen Lippen zu küssen. Er wusste, würde er das jetzt tun, konnte er sich nicht mehr zurück halten.

"Du kennst dich ja schon sehr gut in meiner Wohnung aus", lächelte Angel.

"Sie ist auch nicht sehr viel anders gebaut wie meine eigene", gab er zurück.

"Stimmt. Und so oft wie du in letzter Zeit hier bist und mir hilfst, ist es auch kein Wunder. Wir müssten eigentlich nur die eine Wand durchbrechen und eine Tür einbauen, dann hättest du unbeschränkten Zugang."

Kermit hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und warf ihr einen verstörten Blick zu. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er merkte, dass sie das nur im Spaß gemeint hatte. Ihm fiel beim besten Willen keine passende Bemerkung ein, zumal er feststellte, dass er die Idee gar nicht mal so schlecht fand. Bevor er sich verplappern konnte, zog er es vor zu schweigen.

Absichtlich ließ er sich mehr Zeit als nötig, alles Erforderliche herauszusuchen. Dann kehrte er mit dem Geschirr zurück und setzte sich, entgegen seiner sonstigen Art, in den Sessel. Zuviel Gedanken schwirrten gerade durch seinen Kopf, ausgelöst von dieser scherzhaften Bemerkung.

Angel sprach ihn nicht darauf an. In ihm keimte das unangenehme Gefühl auf, dass sie wusste, was in ihm vorging. Vielleicht bildete er es sich nur ein, aber er kam sich vor, als würde sie ihn eindringlich mustern. *Unmöglich, sie ist blind!*, rief er sich gleich darauf zur Ordnung.

Mit viel Willensanstrengung drängte er die verwirrenden Gedanken zurück und suchte schnell nach einem unverfänglichen Thema – Computer waren dafür immer geeignet – und sie unterhielten sich locker über die neusten Errungenschaften auf dem Techniksektor, bis es an der Türe klingelte. Kermit erhob sich trotz ihres Einwands, nahm das Essen entgegen und bezahlte.

"Hey, ich habe dich eingeladen!", protestierte sie prompt.

Der Ex-Söldner stellte die diversen Köstlichkeiten auf den Tisch, entfernte die Pappdeckel und verteilte dann den Inhalt der Schüsseln gleichmäßig auf die Teller, die er dann vor Angel und sich selbst hinstellte. Anschließend nahm auch er wieder Platz.

"Na und? Ich war eben schneller als du. Nun sei ruhig und iss. Salat steht auf drei Uhr, Nudeln direkt vor dir und dein Getränk auf 9.", meinte er abwiegelnd.

"Danke", gab sie zurück und schnupperte. "Das riecht wirklich sehr gut, auf dieses Restaurant ist einfach immer Verlassen. Also ran an die Sachen."

Kermit musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen als er sah, wie sich Angel, nach anfänglichem, vorsichtigem herumtasten auf ihrem Teller, auf das Essen stürzte. Gleichzeitig freute er sich sehr darüber, denn es war lange her seitdem er sie mit Appetit essen gesehen hatte und man nicht alles in sie hinein zwingen musste. Es machte ihm soviel Spaß, sie zu beobachten, dass er selbst darüber fast sein Essen vergaß. Außerdem bewunderte er, wie behände sie mit ihren Spaghettis umging, obwohl sie nichts sehen konnte. Sie hatte von Annie sehr viel gelernt, soviel war sicher. Wenn man es nicht wusste, merkte man ihr hier beim Essen nichts von ihrer Blindheit an.

"Willst du mich eigentlich immer weiter beobachten, oder isst du auch mal was?", riss ihn Angels Stimme aus seiner Versunkenheit.

Kermit schluckte hart. Sie machte Annie langsam aber sicher Konkurrenz.

"Woher weißt du das?", erkundigte er sich verblüfft.

Sie lächelte spöttisch. "Wenn dein Atem an meiner Hand kitzelt, dann weiß ich, dass du mir dein Gesicht zugewandt hast, mein Guter. Man lernt auf vieles zu achten, wenn man sich auf seine Augen nicht mehr verlassen kann."

Der ehemalige Söldner konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, da hatte sie ihn eiskalt erwischt. "Es hat mich nur fasziniert, wie schnell du lernst", meinte er.

Angels Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich. "Was bleibt mir denn anderes übrig?", murmelte sie so leise, dass er es fast nicht verstand.

Kermit fühlte sich unangenehm berührt. Ohne groß zu überlegen, nahm er ihr die Gabel aus den Fingern und ergriff ihre Hände.

"Hey Dollface. Nun mal langsam. Das wird schon wieder alles, es braucht nur Zeit und Geduld. Du wirst wieder sehen können", versicherte er ihr im Brustton der Überzeugung.

"Ja klar", entgegnete Angel mit einer Stimme, die wenig glaubhaft klang.

"Ganz sicher, du musst nur Vertrauen haben."

"Und wie lange noch? Jetzt ist bereits weitaus mehr als ein Monat vergangen und nichts hat sich verändert. Es ist nach wie vor stockdunkel um mich. Ich kann keine Schemen erkennen, kein Hell-Dunkel, nichts! Der Arzt im Krankenhaus klingt auch von Mal zu Mal weniger glaubwürdig. Ich höre immer nur von ihm, dass er mir nichts Genaues sagen kann, wann meine Sehkraft zurückkehrt", stieß sie aufgewühlt hervor.

"Das bildest du dir nur ein, Dollface. Caine hat mir da etwas anderes erzählt. Deine Werte haben sich doch eindeutig verbessert. Bis auf deine Augen bist du laut dem Doc kerngesund."

Angel wurde klar, dass sie aus diesem Willensmatch nicht als Siegerin hervor gehen würde. Wenn Kermit sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann kam man nicht dagegen an. Außerdem wollte sie auch nicht darüber reden. Abrupt entzog sie ihm ihre Hände und wandte sich wieder dem Essen zu.

"Wechseln wir das Thema bitte, man kann wohl so ziemlich alles hinein interpretieren, was man möchte. Was hat sich eigentlich damals aus meiner russischen Übersetzung ergeben?"

Kermit akzeptierte stillschweigend ihr Ablenkungsmanöver. "Oh sehr viel. Es ist uns gelungen, den Drahtzieher der Bande hinter Gitter zu bringen wo er wohl eine ganze Weile bleiben wird. Deine Entschlüsselung hat uns Tür und Tor geöffnet."

"Super, das freut mich. Darfst du mir auch mehr darüber verraten, oder fällt das unter Betriebsgeheimnis?"

"Wenn du es hören möchtest."

"Gerne, ich bin neugierig."

Kermit verbrachte die nächsten Minuten damit, Angel zu erzählen, wie es ihnen gelungen war, den Drogenring auffliegen zu lassen. Um sie nicht zu beunruhigen ließ er wohlweißlich die diversen Drohungen aus, die der Typ speziell gegen ihn ausgestoßen hatte. Ab und zu warf sein Gegenüber ein paar Fragen ein, die ihm klar machten, dass sie sehr genau zuhörte und sich wirklich dafür interessierte. Als er endete, waren auch die Teller leer.

Angel erhob sich und räumte gemeinsam mit ihm den Tisch ab. Einträchtig standen sie dicht nebeneinander in der Küche und spülten das Geschirr. Kermit trocknete ab und stellte die von ihr gespülten Teller weg. Nach Beendigung der Arbeit, ließ Angel das Schmutzwasser aus der Spüle laufen und drehte sich zur Kaffeemaschine um. Kermit, der genau dieselbe Idee gehabt hatte, wandte sich im gleichen Augenblick der Maschine zu.

Sie kollidierten miteinander. Reaktionsschnell streckte der Detective die Hände nach der jungen Frau aus, um sie vor dem Fallen zu bewahren. Beschützend zog er sie an sich.

Angel zog scharf den Atem ein, als sie sich so plötzlich dicht gedrängt an Kermit wieder fand. All ihre Sinne richteten sich nur auf diesen einen Mann, der sie mehr durcheinander brachte, als irgendetwas anderes auf dieser Welt. Sein herrlich duftendes Rasierwasser vernebelte ihr vollkommen die Sinne.

"Gute Reaktion", lobte sie mit rauchiger Stimme, keinerlei Anstalten machend, sich von ihm zu lösen.

Im Gegenteil, sie schmiegte sich nur noch enger an ihn. Ihr geschmeidiger, fraulicher Körper passte sich perfekt den Konturen des gestählten, männlichen Körpers an, als wäre er nur für diesen Moment erschaffen worden.

"Ich würde niemals zulassen, dass dir etwas geschieht, Dollface", wisperte Kermit, ebenfalls von dem Augenblick gefangen.

Extrem langsam glitt seine rechte Hand ihren Rücken hoch bis sie in ihrem Nacken liegen blieb, was sie zum Erschauern brachte. Sein linker Arm hielt sicher und beschützend ihre schmale Taille umfangen.

"Kermit?" Die Stimme klang leise, fragend, jedoch mit einem gewissen Unterton, der ihm durch Mark und Bein drang.

"Angel? Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung wie begehrenswert du aussiehst?", wisperte er rau und strich sanft ihre Wange entlang.

"Zeige es mir", flüsterte sie ebenso leise und schmiegte sich eine Spur enger an ihn.

Unglauben spiegelte sich in seiner Stimme. "Sicher?"

Sie nickte nur und hob ihm ihr Gesicht entgegen, gleichzeitig drückte sie ihre Hüfte fordernd gegen die Seine. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich leicht in Erwartung seines Kusses.

Kermit schluckte trocken. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie genau dasselbe wollte wie er...und...diesmal war sie nicht zu schwach.

"Bist du dir auch wirklich ganz sicher?", hakte Kermit nicht ganz überzeugt noch einmal nach.

"Absolut", hauchte Angel, begleitet von einem kräftigen und nachdrücklichen Kopfnicken.

Im nächsten Moment zog Kermit die überraschte Frau noch enger in seine Arme, sie konnte kaum noch atmen, und eroberte stürmisch ihren Mund. Das tiefe Verlangen, das in diesem Kuss lag, trieb Angel beinahe die Tränen in die Augen. Sie spürte mit all ihren Sinnen, wie sehr sie Kermit wollte und wie sehr er sie ebenfalls begehrte. Für beide gab es keinerlei Bedenken mehr.

Der ehemalige Söldner hob seine Partnerin schwungvoll hoch und trug sie direkt ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sie in die weichen Kissen sinken ließ. Angel, die ihre Arme nicht von seinem Nacken gelöst hatte, zog ihn einfach mit sich herunter, so dass er über sie gebeugt stand.

"Wir können jederzeit aufhören, Dollface, du musst nur einen Ton sagen", wisperte er zwischen zärtlichen Küssen.

"Keine Chance, Kermit, keine Chance", erwiderte sie und schob eifrig die Hände unter sein Jackett, um es ihn von der Schulter zu streifen.

Kermit richtete sich auf und zog Angel etwas mit sich hoch, so dass sie nun auf dem Bett kniete. Er ließ sich das Jackett von der Schulter streifen und entledigte sich des Holsters. Den Desert Eagle legte er nach kurzer Überprüfung auf dessen Sicherung auf den Nachttisch, seine Brieftasche wanderte direkt daneben.

Kaum dass er sich ihr wieder zuwandte, spürte er ihre flinken Finger an seinen Hemdknöpfen. Er lachte leise und bedeckte ihre Hand mit der seinen. Gleichzeitig nahm er mit seiner freien Hand seine Brille ab und verfuhr mit der ihren auf dieselbe Weise. Auch sie landeten irgendwo auf dem Nachttisch.

"Langsam, Dollface, wir haben alle Zeit der Welt.", neckte er leicht.

"Ich will dich spüren, Kermit, deine Haut unter meinen Fingerspitzen, jeden Zentimeter will ich ertasten", antwortete sie mit vor Erregung bebender Stimme.

Pures Feuer schoss durch Kermits Adern bei ihrem Geständnis. Er beugte sich vor, um sie tief und verlangend zu küssen. Die Leidenschaft schwappte wie eine Welle über sie. Angels Hände zitterten immer mehr, bis sie alle Knöpfe seines Hemdes offen hatte und es ihm von der Schulter streifte. Zarte Finger legten sich auf seine Gürtelschnalle und öffneten sie.

Kermit konnte nicht mehr länger widerstehen. Er beendete den Kuss und schob die Hände unter ihr Kleid, um es ihr über den Kopf zu ziehen. Der Atem wurde ihm knapp, als er entdeckte, dass sie nichts darunter trug und nun in ihrer ganzen Schönheit vor ihm kniete.

"Oh Mann, du verstehst es wirklich, einen Mann um den Verstand zu bringen", raunte er.

Angel lächelte verheißungsvoll, nicht einen Moment verlegen, sich ihm so zu präsentieren. Starke, dennoch sanfte Hände legten sich auf ihre Schultern und drückten sie auf das Kissen zurück. Angel gab nur zu gerne nach. Fast ehrfürchtig ließ der ehemalige Söldner seine Finger über die gesamte Länge ihres Körpers wandern.

"Du bist wunderschön", hauchte er.

Angel konnte einen leisen Laut nicht unterdrücken und wölbte sich seinen streichelnden Händen entgegen. Als er sie los ließ, fühlte sie sich sogleich vollkommen verlassen. Sie hörte, wie er den Reißverschluss seiner Hose öffnete und sich ihrer entledigte. Unbewusst streckte sie ihm ihre Hand entgegen. Er ergriff sie und ließ sich neben sie in die Kissen gleiten, ihre Hand fest gegen seine Brust gedrückt. Beide stöhnten auf, als sie sich das erste Mal ohne trennende Kleidung der Länge nach berührten.

Kermit beugte sich über sie und hauchte sanfte Küsse über ihr Gesicht, sich langsam den Weg nach unten bahnend. Angel warf den Kopf zurück. Er fasste dies als Einladung auf, mit der Zunge einen feuchten Pfad über ihre Kehle bis hinab zu ihrem Schlüsselbein zu ziehen. Sie erschauerte. Ihre Hände verkrallten sich in seinem Rücken. Es bereitete Kermit höchste Freude wie sie auf ihn reagierte. Er konnte nicht genug davon bekommen, sie zu berühren und zu streicheln.

Mit Angels nächster Bewegung hatte er nicht gerechnet. Ohne Ansatz warf sie sich plötzlich herum, so dass er auf dem Rücken zu liegen kam und sie über ihm lag. Im ersten Moment vollkommen perplex, ließ er zu, dass sie ihrerseits anfing seinen Körper zu erforschen. Er stöhnte auf. Sie war ein Naturtalent, da gab es keinen Zweifel.

Ihre zarten Finger erforschten jeden Millimeter seiner leicht behaarten Brust, tasteten sich den Weg über breite Muskeln immer tiefer hinab. Bald ließ sie ihre Zunge dem Weg folgen und brachte ihn damit fast um den Verstand. Wenn sie so weiter machte...nein, so schnell durfte alles nicht vorbei sein... Er handelte rein instinktiv.

Zupacken gewohnte Hände griffen nach der eifrigen, jungen Frau und zogen sie hoch. Ihren Protest erstickte er mit einem tiefen Kuss. Gleichzeitig drehte er sich mit ihr in den Armen herum, so dass sie wieder unter ihm zu liegen kam. Ihre streichelnden Hände fing er ein und hielt sie mit einer Hand über ihrem Kopf fest, nicht sicher, wie lange er ihre gekonnten Zärtlichkeiten noch aushalten konnte, ohne zu explodieren. Angel protestierte vehement gegen diese Behandlung und biss ihn warnend in die Lippe.

Kermit zuckte zurück. "Hey, du kleines Biest", schalt er milde.

"Ich will dich berühren, Kermit. Das ist unfair!", gab sie mit vor Erregung heißerer Stimme zurück.

"Wenn du so weiter machst, dann ist es vorbei ehe es richtig angefangen hat, Dollface. Ich möchte, dass dieser Abend unvergesslich für dich wird, bitte lass mich einfach machen."

Angel stöhnte auf, als er im gleichen Moment, als er das sagte, sie erneut sinnlich streichelte.

"Du spielst schmutzig, Kermit Griffin", brachte sie hervor.

"Wenn ich damit das erreiche, was ich will", murmelte er.

"Das gibt Rache", schwor sie ihm in leichtem Ton, der ihre Erregung nicht überdecken konnte.

"Später bin ich ganz dein, Dollface, aber zuerst bin ich dran", erwiderte er mit nicht ganz fester Stimme. "Einverstanden?"

Sie stöhnte und nickte, zu einer richtigen Antwort nicht mehr fähig. Erneut schlossen sich seine Lippen um die ihren. Der Kuss hielt nichts mehr von dem Feuer der Leidenschaft zurück, die sie beide mehr und mehr erfasste.

Vorsichtig ließ Kermit ihre Hände los, die sich sofort um seine Schultern klammerten, zu mehr war sie nicht mehr in der Lage. Befriedigt, dass er sich durchgesetzt hatte, begann er intensiv, ihren Körper zu verwöhnen und schleuderte sie so in ungeahnte Höhen. Sie warf sich ihm entgegen, jeder Zentimeter ihres Körpers schrie nach der Vereinigung. Erst als er vollkommen sicher war, dass sie mehr als bereit für ihn war, schob er sich zwischen ihre Schenkel.

Angel warf den Kopf zurück und stöhnte laut. Ihre Finger fuhren unkontrolliert über seinen Rücken. "Komm, bitte komm, ich halte das nicht mehr aus", wimmerte sie.

Kermit leistete diesem Begehr nur allzu gerne folge. Einen kurzen Moment lang wandte er sich von ihr ab, griff nach seiner Brieftasche und fischte daraus eines der Kondome hervor, die er seit ihrem ersten Kuss immer mit sich führte. Er streifte es sich über, begleitet von ihrem fordernden Stöhnen. Dann kam er ihrer Bitte nach und versenkte sich in sie. Angel zuckte zusammen, auch er hatte es deutlich gespürt. Vollkommenes Unglauben spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht.

"Mein Gott, Angel...ich habe dir weh getan", presste er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor.

"Ist schon gut, Kermit. Bitte mach weiter, du fühlst dich so gut an", bat sie leise.

Ob er wollte oder nicht, Kermit konnte nicht mehr zurück. Gleichzeitig fluchte er in seinem Inneren nachhaltig, warum sie ihm nicht gesagt hatte, dass sie noch Jungfrau war. Doch damit würde er sich später beschäftigen, seine eigene Erregung ließ für diese Gedanken im Moment keinen Platz.

Er verharrte einen Moment vollkommen Bewegungslos in ihr, damit sie sich an ihn gewöhnen konnte, dabei streichelte er sie sanft, bis sie erneut zu stöhnen anfing. Erst als er sicher war, dass sie kein Unwohlsein mehr verspürte, machte er weiter.

Bald fanden sie einen Rhythmus, der sie unabänderlich immer höher und höher in eine Sphäre trug, in der jegliches Denken ausgeschaltet war. Zeit und Raum hörten auf zu existieren. Es gab nur noch sie beide, einander so nahe, wie zwei Menschen es nur sein konnten. Nicht nur im Körper, auch im Geist vollkommen vereint.

Angel schrie laut auf, ihr Körper spannte sich an, verfiel in ungehemmte Zuckungen die sich tief in Kermits Körper widerspiegelten. Sie riss ihn einfach mit in diesen Strudel von Gefühlen und Spasmen. Bunte Farben tanzten vor seinen Augen, wirre Nebel rissen ihn noch viel Höher als er je geglaubt hatte, erreichen zu können.

Es dauerte lange, bis er einigermaßen wieder zu sich kam. Schwer keuchend lag er auf ihrer Brust. Er spürte ihren schnellen Atem an seinem Nacken und merkte, dass sie die ganze Zeit bei ihm geblieben war und noch immer unter dem Einfluss dieser neuen Erfahrung vor Erregung zitterte.

Kermit ließ sich zur Seite sinken und zog sie mit sich. Erneut begann er, sie zu streicheln, sie dabei sicher mit einer Hand umfangen haltend. Er brauchte keine Minute, um sie noch einmal an die höchste Pforte des Glücks zu bringen. Angel schrie und wand sich in seinen Armen. Er hielt sie sicher fest, genoss ihre Entrücktheit und Ergebenheit mit all seinen Sinnen und wartete geduldig bis sie wieder zu sich kam. Noch nie hatte er eine Frau wie sie in seinem Bett gehabt. Das war mehr als nur ein reiner körperlicher Akt... weitaus mehr.

Zutiefst befriedigt hörte er zu, wie sich ihr Atem langsam wieder beruhigte und sie sich immer mehr in seinen Armen entspannte, sich wie eine Katze an ihn kuschelte. Mit trägen Bewegungen streichelte er ihren Rücken und zog sie eng an sich.

Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis sie wieder sprechen konnte. Ihr Kopf lag auf seiner muskulösen Brust, ihre Hand auf seinem Bauch, die andere Hand hatte sie unter seinen Nacken geschoben und streichelte mit den Fingerspitzen seine Schultern.

"Unglaublich", murmelte sie. "Das war...ich finde einfach keine Worte, um das zu beschreiben."

Kermit verschloss ihren Mund mit einem zärtlichen Kuss. "Dann versuche es einfach nicht, genieß nur das Hier und Jetzt", sagte er sanft.

Mehrere Minuten verstrichen, in denen keiner etwas sagte. Sie genossen nur die Nähe zueinander. Langsam veränderte sich die Stimmung. Kermits Denken kehrte zurück. Angel war es, die es als Erste bemerkte. Sie hob ihren Kopf.

"Was ist los, Kermit?"

"Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du noch Jungfrau bist?", brach es aus ihm hervor.

"Hätte das denn etwas geändert?"

"Nein...ja...ich weiß nicht...aber ich wäre auf jeden Fall vorsichtiger gewesen. Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?"

"Ich habe schlicht und einfach nicht daran gedacht. Ich wollte dich so sehr und ich war dermaßen überwältigt von deiner Nähe, dass ich an nichts anderes, als an dich denken konnte", erwiderte Angel vollkommen ehrlich.

Kermit spürte, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. Er beruhigte sich zusehends. Die entspannte Stimmung kehrte zurück. Angel war erleichtert, dass er ihr nichts nachtrug. Egal was passierte, diese Nacht würde für immer in ihrem Gedächtnis bleiben.

Erneut begannen sie sich zu streicheln, träge zuerst, dann wurden die Berührungen drängender. Angel schrie überrascht auf, als er sie plötzlich schnappte, auf die Arme nahm und sie aus dem Zimmer trug.

"Was hast du denn nun vor?", wollte sie wissen.

Sie merkte, dass er sie ins Badezimmer gebracht hatte. Ein wenig verlegen erklärte Kermit das warum.

"Du äh...hast geblutet. Ich glaube, eine Dusche würde uns beiden jetzt gut tun."

"Oh", Angel versteckte beschämt ihren Kopf an seiner Brust.

Sanft hob er ihr Kinn an, auch wenn sie ihn nicht ansehen konnte.

"Hey, Dollface, das ist nichts wofür du dich schämen müsstest. Es ist absolut in Ordnung."

Schwungvoll betrat er mit ihr zusammen die Dusche wo er sie langsam und sinnlich an seinem Körper herunter gleiten ließ. Sie schnappte nach Luft, als er das Wasser andrehte und der erste kalte Strahl ihre Körper traf.

Bald hatte das Wasser die richtige Temperatur. Angel wurde eh immer wärmer, da Kermit begann, sie gründlich einzuseifen und dabei keinen Millimeter ihres Körpers ausließ. Mit wackligen Knien erwiderte sie diesen Gefallen, was damit endete, dass sie sich unter der Dusche erneut liebten.

Nachdem sie sich gegenseitig gründlich abgetrocknet hatten, nutzte Kermit die Zeit, die Angel noch im Bad fürs Haare trocknen brauchte, um das Bettlaken zu wechseln. Achtlos stopfte er es in den Wäschekorb. Anschließend kehrte er zu ihr zurück und trug sie in das frisch gemachte Bett.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie erneut tief in ein zärtliches Liebesspiel verstrickt waren, in dem es nur Gewinner und keine Verlierer gab. Erst dann fielen sie in erschöpften Schlaf.

************

Der Abschied am nächsten Morgen dauerte lange, da sich das Pärchen noch einmal liebte. Obwohl Kermit sich ernsthaft überlegte, heute Blau zu machen, gewann sein Pflichtgefühl die Oberhand. Zu spät kommen wollte er allerdings auch nicht, denn er würde schnell in Erklärungsnöte kommen, seine Verspätung zu begründen. Außerdem befürchtete er, man könnte ihm diese Nacht voller Wunder an der Nasenspitze ansehen. Da war es besser, gleich im Büro zu verschwinden, ohne eine Rapport abgeben zu müssen. Schließlich, als es allerhöchste Zeit wurde, verabschiedete er sich widerstrebend von ihr mit einem langen, verheißungsvollen Kuss.

Angel beschloss, sich noch ein wenig auszuruhen, bis Peter auftauchte. So erschöpft wie heute hatte sie sich noch nie gefühlt, aber es war eine positive Erschöpfung. Ein seliges Lächeln auf den Lippen, schlurfte sie ins Schlafzimmer und zog sich an. Dann kehrte sie in ihr Wohnzimmer zurück und legte sich auf die Couch, wo sie Sekunden später, mit Gedanken an Kermit, einschlief.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 12

Peter wartete, ungeduldig mit dem Fuß wippend, bis sich die Fahrstuhltüren endlich öffneten. Gut gelaunt trat er in den Korridor, in dem sich Angels Apartment befand und suchte in seiner Hosentasche nach den Schlüsseln. Vor der Wohnung angekommen, ließ er sich, wie eigentlich immer in der letzten Zeit, einfach selbst herein.

"Hey, Angel ich bin es", tat er seine Ankunft kund.

Stille empfing den Detective. Unwillkürlich versteifte er sich, denn er musste sofort daran denken, dass etwas passiert sein könnte. Erst auf den zweiten Blick entdeckte er die Gesuchte. Erleichtert lächelnd trat er zu ihr und blickte auf sie herunter. Sie wirkte absolut friedvoll und zufrieden. Sanft strich er über ihre Wange.

"Hey Schwesterchen, aufwachen, ich bin hier. Die Meditation ruft."

Angel bewegte sich leicht und blinzelte. "Kermit, nicht schon wieder...", murmelte sie schlaftrunken und wehrte die streichelnde Hand ab.

"Was?!?"

Peter rief das Wort laut heraus. Er zog seine Finger zurück als hätte er sich verbrannt und sprang einen Schritt zurück. Angel tauchte aufgrund seines Schreies endgültig aus den Gefilden des Schlafes auf und setzte sich auf der Couch aufrecht hin.

"Oh, hallo Peter, hast du gut geschlafen?", erkundigte sie sich, sich nicht bewusst darüber, was sie vor ein paar Sekunden gesagt hatte und schüttelte ihre langen Haare aus.

Peter wollte nicht glauben, was ihre Worte implizierten. Um Gewissheit zu erlangen, erweiterte er sein Chi und ließ es auf Angel übergreifen, auch wenn er sich gleichzeitig sehr schuldig fühlte, dass er ungefragt in ihre Gefühlswelt eindrang.

Was er entdeckte, ließ ihn erbleichen. Da gab es etwas in ihrem Fühlen, das gestern noch nicht da gewesen war. Er brauchte nicht lange, um zu erkennen, was es war. Ungläubig starrte er auf Angel herunter.

"Wie konntest du nur!", rief er anklagend.

"Wie konnte ich was?", erkundigte sich Angel durcheinander. Sie verstand Peters Aufregung absolut nicht.

"Tu nicht so, du weißt genau wovon ich rede!", rief der Shaolin-Cop zornig aus.

Angel tastete nach seiner Hand, aber sie griff ins Leere. "Peter, kannst du mir bitte mal erklären warum du so aufgeregt bist? Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer worauf du hinaus willst."

"Ich fasse es nicht, du hast tatsächlich mit Kermit geschlafen!", schrie er sie laut an. Ein klein wenig leiser setzte er fassungslos hinzu: "Wie konntest du nur!"

"Ja und, was ist daran so schlimm?", erkundigte sie sich, nun vollkommen ruhig.

"Du streitest es nicht einmal ab!"

Der junge Shaolin begann, unruhig im Raum hin und her zu laufen. Immer wieder fuhr er durch seine Haare, die bald wild in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstanden. Dabei warf er ihr ständig brennende Blicke zu, ungeduldig auf ihre Antwort wartend.

"Warum sollte ich?", entgegnete Angel, sich keiner Schuld bewusst. "Ich kann nichts Schlimmes darin entdecken. Immerhin bin ich eine erwachsene Frau und weiß, was ich tue."

Peter fuhr sich frustriert erneut durch die Haare, ohnmächtige Wut erfasste ihn. Er kickte gegen ein am Boden liegendes Kissen und stellte sich dabei vor, es wäre Kermits Kopf. Es brachte nur kurzzeitige Erleichterung.

"Ausgerechnet Kermit, ich dachte er sei mein bester Freund. Wie konnte er dich nur so ausnutzen!", donnerte er, während er herum wirbelte und sich dicht vor wie ein Racheengel aufbaute.

"Er hat mich nicht ausgenutzt, wir wollten es beide", gab Angel in ruhigem Ton zurück, auch wenn ihr das sehr schwer fiel.

"Ich bringe ihn um! Meine kleine Schwester!"

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich zornbebend ab und hechtete zur Türe.

Angel sprang auf die Beine. Trotz ihrer Blindheit bewegte sie sich so sicher, als könne sie sehen. Irgendwie schaffte sie es, sich schneller als ihr Bruder zu bewegen und stellte sich zwischen ihn und den Ausgang.

"Peter Caine, wage es nicht in dieser Stimmung aus dieser Türe zu treten. Lass es nicht zum Kampf zwischen uns beiden kommen."

Ihr Ton klang eiskalt und so bedrohlich, dass der junge Mann mitten in der Bewegung stoppte. Seine Augen saugten sich in ihrem Gesicht fest, aus dem ihm pure Entschlossenheit entgegen leuchtete.

"Wie bitte?!?"

Sein Ton sprach Bände. Er konnte nicht glauben, was sie gerade von sich gegeben hatte.

"Peter, bitte. Lass uns wie zwei vernünftige und erwachsene Menschen darüber reden", bat Angel sanft, obwohl sie noch immer in Angriffsposition da stand.

"Er hat dich einfach ausgenutzt, wie kann ich das zulassen? Und du willst auch noch gegen mich kämpfen? Mein Gott, was hat er mit dir nur angestellt!", rief er vollkommen durcheinander aus. "Das grenzt an Gehirnwäsche. Nein…es IST Gehirnwäsche!"

"Du hirnverbrannter Idiot, er hat überhaupt nichts mit mir angestellt. Verdammt, Peter, ich LIEBE ihn!"

Totenstille herrschte auf ihre Worte hin. Nun war er heraus. Angel erschreckte sich selbst vor dem, was sie gesagt hatte. Sie hatte das ausgesprochen, was sie selbst nicht so richtig wahr haben wollte. Zitternd tastete sie sich den Weg zum Sofa zurück und ließ sich in die Kissen gleiten. Eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange, als ihr klar wurde, wie viel sie in Wirklichkeit für diesen dunklen, mysteriösen Mann empfand.

Ihre Worte drangen wohl auch zu Peter durch. Sie hörte wie er sich ihr näherte und sich zu ihr setzte. Sein Atem ging harsch. Angel meinte sogar, seinen schnellen Herzschlag hören zu können.

"Ist das wirklich wahr, Schwesterchen?", flüsterte er.

Mit dem Daumen wischte er ihr die Träne weg, sie spürte, dass auch er zitterte. Obwohl sie gerade viel lieber vor ihm zurück weichen wollte, hielt sie still. Unter keinen Umständen wollte sie einen weiteren Wutanfall seitens ihres Bruders riskieren.

Angel holte tief Luft. "Ja, es ist wahr, Brüderchen. Ich wusste es selbst nicht bis zu diesem Moment. Aber ich liebe ihn, mit jeder Faser meines Herzens."

Peter schluckte trocken, sein rechter Fuß schabte unruhig am Boden entlang. "Warum ausgerechnet Kermit? Es ist ein gefährlicher Mann mit einer schlimmen Vergangenheit, die ihn immer wieder einholt."

Angel rieb sich über die feuchten Augen. "Ich weiß es ja selbst nicht. Es ist einfach passiert. Schon beim ersten Mal als ich ihn gesehen habe, hatte ich Schmetterlinge im Bauch und gestern Abend, tja da ist es eben einen Schritt weiter gegangen."

Peter spürte ihren Verzweifelten Wunsch, dass er ihr seinen Segen gab. Aber konnte er dies wirklich aus vollstem Herzen tun? Natürlich wünschte er seinem Freund nur das Allerbeste, dies schloss eine liebende Frau mit ein. Doch warum musste das ausgerechnet seine kleine Schwester sein?

Irgendwie konnte er sich mit dem Gedanken nicht richtig anfreunden. Er kannte nun mal die Gefahren nur allzu gut, die eine Beziehung mit dem Ex-Söldner mit sich bringen würde. Andererseits: Wie konnte er sich gegen das Glück des Menschen, mit dem er sich bereits ebenso verbunden fühlte wie mit seinen Vater, stellen? Auch sie, der Caine-Clan, hatten es mit sehr mächtigen Feinden zu tun, die ihnen beinahe regelmäßig nach dem Leben trachteten. Wenn Angel damit umgehen konnte, dann konnte sie das sicherlich auch mit der Vergangenheit eines Söldners. Wie sollte er sich nur entscheiden?

"Und er? Wie steht er dir gegenüber?", wollte der Shaolin-Cop unschlüssig wissen.

Angel senkte den Kopf. Ihre Fingerknöchel traten weiß hervor, so sehr ballte sie ihre Hände zusammen.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Wir haben nicht darüber gesprochen, wie es weiter gehen soll, oder ob es überhaupt weiter geht", versetzte Angel mit so viel Verzweiflung in der Stimme, dass Peter seine Vorbehalte vergaß und sie spontan in die Arme zog.

"Scht, schon gut Kleines. Ich bin sicher, es wird sich alles geben", beruhigte er sie.

Sie hob den Kopf. "Wirklich?" Ihre Stimme klang wie die eines kleinen Kindes.

Peter ließ sie los, umfasste nur noch ihre Hände. Eingehend betrachtete er ihr Gesicht. Angefangen von den bebenden Lippen über ihre gefurchte Stirn, bis hin zu ihren flehenden, nach Gewissheit hungernden Augen.

"Sicher. Du hast dir nur nicht gerade den einfachsten Menschen heraus gesucht."

Das zauberte ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten sich zusehends.

"Heißt das, du hast nichts dagegen einzuwenden?"

Peter zögerte einen Augenblick mit der Antwort. Instinktiv wusste er, dass er seine Worte mit Bedacht wählen musste, damit kein unüberwindlicher Graben zwischen ihnen entstand.

"So würde ich es nicht gerade formulieren. Ich möchte um nichts auf der Welt, dass meiner kleinen Schwester wehgetan wird und ich wage zu behaupten, dass Kermits Gefühle für dich auch tiefer gehen." Er holte tief Luft und drückte ihre Hand.

"Aber er ist ein Mann mit Vergangenheit und auch vielen Prinzipien, du wirst es nicht einfach mit ihm haben. Ihn könnte jederzeit seine Vergangenheit einholen und du würdest mitten im Kreuzfeuer stehen, darüber musst du dir absolut klar sein. Außerdem brauche ich auch eine Weile, um akzeptieren zu können dass mein bester Freund mit meiner kleinen Schwester ...hm... herum macht."

Angel schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor. "Na der Caine Clan ist auch nicht gerade ohne Feinde und außerdem stehst du als Kermits Freund genauso im Kreuzfeuer. In der Richtung mache ich mir absolut nichts vor, keine Sorge. Aber ich weiß auch, dass Kermit immer alles daran setzt, uns zu beschützen und auch, dass ich ihm vollkommen vertrauen kann, egal was passiert. Ich bin bereit das Risiko einzugehen.", verteidigte sie sich gekonnt.

Peter lachte leise. Sie sprach gerade das aus, worüber er sich wenige Minuten zuvor ebenfalls den Kopf zerbrochen hatte. Laut ausgesprochen hörte es sich irgendwie nicht mehr ganz so negativ an.

"Du hörst dich gerade genauso an wie Annie. Du bist eine verdammt starke Frau, Angel; eigentlich genau das, was Kermit braucht, um ehrlich zu sein. Und wenn Annie es schaffte, sich mit Paul zu arrangieren, dann wirst du es wohl auch mit Kermit schaffen. Ihr seid euch in vielen Dingen ähnlich." Zärtlich strich er über ihre blonden Locken. "Aber du bist für mich nun mal eben auch meine kleine, jüngere Schwester."

"Na so klein nun auch wieder nicht. Weiterhin bin ich gerade mal drei Jahre jünger als du, und ich weiß genau was ich tue."

Peter nahm Angel noch einmal in die Arme. "Das weiß ich doch, Schwesterchen. Verzeih deinem großen Bruder, dass er sich so benommen hat. Ich möchte dich nur um eines bitten…"

"Das wäre?", hakte Angel leicht ungeduldig nach, weil er nicht weiter sprach.

"Gib mit bitte Zeit, um mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen."

"Das tue ich gerne." Angel küsste Peter auf die Wange. "Ich bin froh, so einen tollen Bruder gefunden zu haben. Danke, ich hab dich sehr lieb."

Peters Umarmung wurde fester, gleichzeitig straffte er sich. "Ich dich auch. Aber nun wird es langsam Zeit, um mit dem Training anzufangen", wechselte er das Thema.

Angel seufzte herzerweichend. "Du weißt wirklich, wie du mich auf den Boden der Tatsachen herunter bringen kannst."

**************

Peter brauchte all seine Geduld, um mit Angel zu arbeiten. Obwohl die junge Frau sich sehr anstrengte, kamen sie kaum voran. Der Detective spürte, dass sie tief in ihrem Inneren Angst hatte, all das zuzulassen, was sie noch nicht verstand und er war nicht in der Lage, ihr die Zuversicht zu geben, die sie benötigte.

Er brauchte fast bis zum Abend, bis er endlich zu ihr durchdrang und sie auf die Lektionen ansprach. Beide ließ das sehr erschöpft zurück. Angel war mehr als froh, als Peter meinte für heute sei es vorbei und beschwerte sich im gleichen Atemzug, dass er noch schlimmer als Caine sei, wenn es um die Lektionen ging, was Peter nur mit einem schwachen Lächeln beantwortete. Er hatte sich bis heute eigentlich noch nicht so sehr in der Rolle des Lehrers gesehen, aber er stellte fest, dass ihm das lag. Vielleicht sollte er doch seinem Vater mehr unter die Arme greifen, und ein paar Klassen unterrichten. Er beschloss zum Abschluss der Lektion, noch einen kleinen Test zu machen. Das würde ihm dann schell beweisen, ob er ein guter Lehrmeister war oder nicht.

"So Schwesterchen, nachdem was wir heute gemacht haben und du eh eine Verbindung zu mir hast, möchte ich, dass du versuchst, mir mental eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen."

"Ich soll was? Meinst du wirklich das klappt?", erkundigte sie sich deutlich zurückhaltend.

Peter zog, von der negativen Reaktion leicht überrascht, eine Augenbraue nach oben, beschloss aber, nicht näher darauf einzugehen. Stattdessen antwortete er: "Ich denke schon, versuche es einfach. Tu das, was ich dir vorher beigebracht habe nur genau den gegenteiligen Weg. Lass deine Gedanken wissentlich an dem Link, also unserer Verbindung, entlang gleiten und schick mir eine Nachricht."

Instinktiv griff sie nach seiner Hand. Er drückte sie beruhigend. "Du schaffst das!", machte er ihr Mut.

Angel schloss ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Lektion, die sie nun nach vielen Stunden anscheinend endlich gelernt hatte.

*Peter...Peter...bist du da?*, dachte sie.

Wie ein leichtes Wispern kehrte es zurück. *Gratuliere, du hast es geschafft. Ich kann dich klar und deutlich hören.*

*Nett, dann sparen wir uns die Telefonkosten*, kam es trocken von ihr zurück.

Sie hörte Peter leise lachen in Gedanken. *Übertreiben würde ich es nicht. Es wird dich die erste Zeit ziemlich anstrengen, diese Verbindung zu halten, das wirst du bald sehen*

Wie Recht er hatte merkte Angel schnell. Sie verlor die Verbindung und schnappte nach Luft, als sie eine plötzliche Welle von Schwäche erfasste.

Peter lachte erneut. "Siehst du, was habe ich dir gesagt? Aber du hast dich wirklich sehr tapfer geschlagen, ich kann dich nur loben. Ehrlich gesagt dachte ich nicht, dass du es heute schon schaffst", sagte er nun laut und half ihr vom Boden auf.

Angel lehnte sich mit zitternden Knien an ihn und ließ sich zum Sofa führen. "Und was bedeutet das nun für uns?", erkundigte sie sich.

"Das bedeutet, dass du immer wissen wirst, wo ich bin, wenn du dich auf mich konzentrierst."

Angels Gesicht leuchtete auf. "Das heißt, ich werde nie wieder alleine sein, wenn ich es nicht will?"

"Genau das." Es ging Peters ans Herz, dass sie genauso viel Angst hatte, plötzlich alleine dazustehen wie er.

"Und bei Paps? Klappt das auch?"

"Wahrscheinlich schon. Probier es später einfach aus, wenn du dich wieder kräftiger fühlst. Ich bin gespannt ob du es schaffst und falls du es tust, wird sich Paps sicher sehr darüber freuen."

"Das ist wirklich toll. Ich gebe dir morgen Bescheid, ob es geklappt hat, oder noch besser, ich versuche dir mental eine Nachricht zu schicken."

Peter nahm Angel in die Arme und drückte sie sanft an sich. "Nur nicht übertreiben, Kleine. Lass es bitte langsam angehen, ich möchte nicht, dass du dich übernimmst. Diese ganze Sache mit der Gedankenübertragung ist wirklich ziemlich anstrengend und könnte ganz gemeine Folgen haben."

"Was immer du sagst, großer Bruder", stimmte Angel spontan zu.

Einträchtig bereiteten sie das Abendessen zu. Angel fühlte sich soweit wieder gut, dass sie unbedingt probieren wollte, Caine zu erreichen während Peter noch anwesend war. Wieder besseres Wissen stimmte er zu.

Sie benötigte einige Minuten, um in das Stadium der Meditation zu gelangen und brauchte zugegebenermaßen noch etwas Hilfe von Peter, aber dann schaffte sie es tatsächlich, auch zu Caine eine mentale Verbindung herzustellen. Zwar nicht so klar, wie bei Peter, aber immerhin. Mehr als ein paar Worte schaffte sie nicht, ihm zu übermitteln, doch ihr reichte es und sie spürte, dass Caine stolz auf sie war, wenn auch ziemlich nachdenklich.

Das kurze Zwiegespräch hatte Angel mehr erschöpft als sie zugeben wollte. Peter, der noch ganz gefangen von ihrem großen Fortschritt war, fiel das nicht auf. Obwohl Angel es nicht wahr haben wollte, wurden die Kopfschmerzen von Minute zu Minute immer stärker. Schließlich hielt sie es kaum noch aus.

"Peter, gehst du mal bitte ins Bad, da ist ein kleiner Medizinschrank. Könntest du mir von ihm ein paar Aspirin bringen?", fragte sie.

"Geht es dir nicht gut, habe ich dich doch überfordert?"

"Nein, nein das denke ich nicht. Ich habe nur Kopfschmerzen, nichts ernstes."

Der Detective befand sich sofort in Alarmbereitschaft. Ihm war noch gut in Erinnerung, wie der Arzt auf sie eingeredet hatte, speziell wenn es um Angels Kopf ging. Es war seiner Meinung nach nicht auszuschließen, dass ihre Krankheit etwas mit ihren Schmerzen zu tun hatte.

"Das ist gar nicht gut, Angel. Ich bringe dich am Besten direkt ins Krankenhaus."

"Wegen Kopfschmerzen? Bitte, mach dich nicht lächerlich.", wiegelte sie ab.

"Das ist keineswegs Lächerlich", widersprach Peter ernst und musterte sie intensiv. "So wie du aussiehst, sind die Schmerzen ziemlich stark."

Angel schnaubte durch die Nase. "Wenn ich gewusst hätte wie du reagierst, hätte ich gar nichts gesagt. Peter, es sind nur Kopfschmerzen und sonst nichts!"

"Und ich bringe dich jetzt in die Klinik!"

"Nein!" Stur schüttelte Angel den Kopf und bereute diese Bewegung sofort. Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte sie ein Stöhnen.

Peter sah ein, dass er so nicht weiter kam, außerdem wollte er sie nicht weiter aufregen. Seine Angst überwog einfach, dass er ihre Kopfschmerzen nur noch mehr verstärken würde, wenn er auf seinen Standpunkt beharrte.

"Okay, diesmal hast du gewonnen, aber ich bestehe darauf, dass ich dich zu Paps bringe. Ich will, dass er dich ansieht.", wich er zu einer weiteren Lösung aus.

"Oh Mann, nun raste doch nicht gleich aus hier. Gib mir endlich diese zwei Aspirin und alles ist gut."

"Keine Widerrede, ich mache keinerlei weitere Kompromisse. Entweder ist es Paps oder das Krankenhaus, du kannst heraus suchen."

Seine Stimme klang sehr ernst und unnachgiebig. Angel wusste, wenn er in solch einem Ton mir ihr sprach, hatte sie keine Chance gegen ihn. Dennoch wollte sie so schnell nicht klein bei geben.

"Peter, hole mir doch bitte das Aspirin."

"Ins Krankenhaus oder zu Paps", wiederholte er stur.

Sie holte tief Luft und fuhr sich über die schmerzende Stirn. "Gut, dann hole ich sie mir eben selber."

Angel erhob sich, Peter tat es ihr gleich. Zum Glück, denn kaum stand sie auf ihren Beinen, gaben ihre Knie nach. Peter fing sie auf und hob sie auf die Arme.

"Gut, das reicht, ich bring dich ins Krankenhaus.", versetzte er scharf, um seine Besorgnis zu überspielen.

Angel hielt ihren pochenden Kopf mit beiden Händen fest. "Bitte nicht, dann bitte zu Paps, ich will nicht ins Krankenhaus, das ertrage ich nicht."

So viel Angst klang in ihrer Stimme mit, dass der Cop zumindest jetzt nachgab. Falls ihr Vater ihr nicht helfen konnte, dann konnte er immer noch einen Krankenwagen rufen.

So schnell es ihm möglich war, und ohne sie allzu viel zu bewegen, trug er Angel in den Stealth. Die Fahrt zu Caine war ihm noch nie so lange vorgekommen, er ließ sie während der Fahrt keine Minute aus den Augen. Sie wurde immer blasser, und er begann, sich immer mehr Sorgen um sie zu machen. Wäre er nicht schon fast bei seinem Vater angelangt, Peter hätte es sich anders überlegt.

Bei Caine angekommen, hob er sie wieder auf die Arme und hechtete mir ihr die vielen Stufen hinauf. Schon von unten rief er: "Paps!" Sicherheitshalber schickte er den Ruf auch durch ihre mentale Verbindung *Paps!*

Caine eilte ihnen an der Türe entgegen. Wortlos nahm er Peter seine Last ab und brachte sie in den Behandlungsraum, in dem er seine Patienten untersuchte. Vorsichtig ließ er die nun leise wimmernde Angel auf die breite Holzplattform gleiten. Er schloss seine Augen, rieb kurz seine Hände aneinander und ließ sie dann, wenige Millimeter über ihrem Körper schwebend, an ihr hinunter gleiten.

Mehrere Minuten verstrichen. Peter trat ungeduldig von einem Fuß zum anderen und beobachtete mit Argusaugen, was der Apotheker mit Angel anstellte.

"Was ist mir ihr Paps?", fragte er besorgt nachdem er sah, dass sein Vater die Untersuchung beendet hatte.

"Hole eine Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser und einen Lappen und reibe ihr damit das Gesicht und Arme ab", instruierte Caine und wandte sich dann seiner Werkbank zu, damit beschäftigt ein paar Kräuter herzurichten.

Peter kam dem Befehl seines Vaters nach und holte die georderten Sachen. Er setzte sich dicht neben Angel auf die Plattform und wischte ihr so sanft wie möglich die Stirn ab. Mit ihren Armen verfuhr er ebenso und sah dann zu seinem Vater.

"Paps, bitte sage mir was los ist."

Der Shaolin kam mit ein paar Kräutern zurück. "Du musst nicht allzu besorgt sein, mein Sohn. Sie hat nur starke Kopfschmerzen. Das wird wohl die Anspannung der letzten Tage sein."

Peters Erleichterung bei diesen Worten war ihm deutlich anzusehen. "Heißt das, ich habe mir ganz umsonst Sorgen gemacht?"

Das typische Schulterzucken seines Vaters war die ganze Antwort, die er erhielt. Caine öffnete mit sanftem Nachdruck Angels Mund und schob ihr einige Kräuter hinein.

"Kau das, es wird dir helfen.", befahl er der nur halb anwesenden jungen Frau.

Selbst diese winzige Bewegung bereitete Angel starke Schmerzen. Peter konnte es fast nicht mit ansehen wie sie leiden musste. Ihr leises Stöhnen ging ihm durch und durch.

"Paps, kannst du denn nicht mehr tun? Bring sie doch dazu, dass sie schläft.", bat er, nah am Rande der Verzweiflung.

"Du musst Geduld haben, mein Sohn. Die Kräuter haben eine beruhigende Wirkung. Angel wird bald einschlafen."

Peter stieß erleichtert die Luft aus. "Gut. Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich heute Nacht auch hier bleibe?", erkundigte er sich vorsichtshalber.

Caine schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf die Plattform. "Da ist genug Platz für euch beide."

Wie immer behielt Caine Recht. Es dauerte nur noch wenige Minuten, bis Angel in den Schlaf abdriftete, ihr leises Stöhnen stoppte. Peter, nun endgültig beruhigt, dass es ihr wieder besser ging, respektive sie nichts mehr spürte, beschloss seinen Vater in der Meditation zu begleiten. Das würde auch ihn beruhigen, hier konnte er im Moment eh nichts machen.

Einen letzten Blick auf seine schlafende Schwester richtend, folgte er seinem Vater in die Mitte des Raumes. Caine zündete gerade mehrere Kerzen an und blickte ihm einladend entgegen. Peter verbeugte sich kurz vor seinem Vater respektvoll im Shaolin Salut, dann setzte er sich ihm gegenüber im Schneidersitz auf den Boden.

Obwohl er nicht daran geglaubt hatte, schnell seine innere Mitte zu finden, weil er sich noch immer ziemlich aufgewühlt fühlte, gelang ihm das doch relativ fix. Peter ergriff Caines dargebotene Hände und ließ sich dann in einen virtuellen, sehr entspannenden Spaziergang rund um einen imaginären See entführen.

**********

Eine gute Stunde später wurden die beiden Caines von einem markerschütternden Schrei aus der Meditation gerissen. Peter sprang wie der Blitz auf die Beine und eilte zu Angel, die sich wie im Wahn auf ihrer Liegestätte hin- und herwälzte. Die Decke lag in einem Knäuel zu ihren Füßen und ihr gesamter Körper war mit einer feinen Schweißschicht bedeckt. Eindeutig befand sie sich in den Fängen eines heftigen Alptraums.

Peter umfasste ihre Schultern und drückte sie sanft. "Hey, Kleines, wach auf. Es ist nur ein böser Traum."

Mit einem weiteren Schrei kam Angel zu sich. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Ihre Augen waren vor Angst weit aufgerissen und wirkten wie zwei dunkle Untertassen in dem blassen Gesicht. Zwei schemenhafte Gestalten tanzten vor ihren Augen. Noch immer halb in ihrem Traum gefangen, konnte sie Realität und Fantasie nicht unterscheiden. Stattdessen schloss sie fest die Augen und drückte ihren Kopf an Peters Schultern, der sie sanft in seine Arme zog.

"Pscht, schon gut meine Kleine. Es ist alles in Ordnung, ich bin bei dir. Es kann dir nichts passieren", wisperte er ihr ins Ohr, während er in tröstenden Kreisen über ihren Rücken streichelte.

Sie murmelte etwas, was er nicht verstand. Peter beugte sich dicht zu ihr hinab. "Was hast du gesagt?", erkundigte er sich.

"Nichts", erwiderte sie knapp mit zitternder Stimme.

Der junge Cop zog sie nur ein wenig enger an sich heran. "Willst du darüber reden? Ich bin ein guter Zuhörer", erkundigte er sich fürsorglich.

"Nein, will ich nicht.", versetzte sie zu seinem Erstaunen ziemlich heftig.

Sie drückte beide Hände gegen seine Brust, so dass er sich gezwungen sah, sie loszulassen. Ein wenig in den Gefühlen verletzt, erhob er sich von starrte von oben auf sie herunter.

"Es würde dir aber gut tun, über das zu reden, was dich beschäftigt", versuchte er es noch einmal.

"Will nicht, will nur schlafen", entgegnete die junge Frau und vergrub ihren Kopf in dem schmalen Unterlegkissen. Gleichzeitig legte sie beide Hände über ihre Ohren und deutete somit an, dass das Thema für sie erledigt war.

Peter erkannte schnell, dass er so nicht weiter kam. Wenn sie nicht wollte, dann wollte sie eben nicht. Ihre Sturheit kannte er mittlerweile zur Genüge und wenn er ehrlich gegenüber sich selbst war, entdeckte er in ihrer Haltung sehr viel von sich selbst. Auch er hatte nie über seine Alpträume reden wollen. Woher nahm er sich nun als das Recht, etwas von ihr zu einzufordern, was er auch nicht tat? Doch all die Selbsterkenntnis konnte nicht übertünchen, dass er sich nun mal sehr viel Sorgen um sie machte. Er wusste nicht, was tun sollte.

Hilfe suchend blickte er zu seinem Vater auf. "Paps?"

"Lege dich zu ihr, und schlaft", erläuterte der Shambhala Meister kurz, bevor er sich umdrehte und den Raum verließ.

Peter schaute dem Shaolin ein wenig konsterniert hinterher. Sein Vater schien absolut nicht besorgt zu sein, was überhaupt nicht zu der Szene passte, deren Zeuge sie gerade geworden waren. Er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen.

Schließlich zuckte er ergeben die Schulter, krabbelte auf die Plattform und zog den leicht widerstrebenden Körper Angels in seine Arme. Ihren Kopf drückte er sanft an seine Brust. Tatsächlich schien ihr diesmal seine Nähe nicht unangenehm zu sein, denn nach einer Weile kuschelte sie sich halt suchend an ihn. Er spürte, wie ihre Körperwärme zu ihm drang und begann in stetigem Rhythmus ihren Rücken zu massieren, was sie schließlich gänzlich entspannte und Peter am Ende ebenfalls die Augen schloss.

 

Kapitel 13

Etwas Helles schwirrte durch die Gegend. Was war das nur? Angel bewegte sich leicht, focht dagegen an, aus den Tiefen des Schlafes zu erwachen. Etwas Schweres lag fest um ihre Taille, so dass sie keine allzu großen Bewegungen machen konnte. Vorsichtig tastete sie sich nach unten und fuhr in einer federleichten Geste über das Ding. Beruhigt nahm sie zur Kenntnis, dass es sich um Finger und ein Handgelenk handelte. Sie roch Peters Aftershave und ihr wurde klar, dass er sie in den Armen hielt.

Die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht kehrte zurück. Sie zuckte zusammen und wartete auf den Schmerz, der zu ihrer großen Erleichterung nicht einsetzte. Ein tiefer, langer Atemzug half ihr, den Rest des Schlafes abzuschütteln. Ihre Augenlider flatterten. Bildete sie es sich nur ein, oder meinte sie tatsächlich, ein schwaches Licht zu sehen? Unscharf, aber immerhin.

Mit aller Macht brachte sie sich dazu, die Lider voll zu öffnen. Sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht, da war ein Licht. Wilde Freude durchzuckte sie. Konnte sie etwa wieder sehen?

"Hallo Tochter", sprach eine sanfte Stimme neben ihr.

Ihre Hand wurde ergriffen. Sie drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam und starrte darauf. Langsam wurde das verschwommene Bild klarer. Wo vorher nur eine unscharfe Kontur war, konnte sie nun die einzelnen Finger erkennen, dann die Fingernägel und schließlich sogar die feinen Adern, die die wettergegerbte Haut durchzogen. Langsam wanderte ihr Blick weiter nach oben, saugte sich an Caines Augen fest.

"Paps, träume ich, oder ist das wahr?"

Caine ließ sie los, umfasste ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen und beugte sich über sie. Intensiv starrte er ihr in die Augen. Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus.

"Du träumst nicht, dein Augenlicht ist zurück gekehrt", meinte er.

Angel stieß einen Schrei der Freude auf, der Peter neben ihr fast von der Plattform warf. Dieser tastete instinktiv nach seiner Waffe, die natürlich nicht da war. Angel lachte befreit auf, ein Lachen, das sie lange nicht mehr von ihr gehört hatten.

"Peter, das war nur ich, ich kann wieder sehen!", rief sie überschwänglich aus und warf sich übermütig auf ihn.

Der junge Mann brauchte einen Moment, bis ihre Worte in ihn sickerten, ihr Aufprall nahm ihm fast den Atem. Dann stimmte er ein in ihre Freude und umarmte sie so fest, dass sie meinte, ihre Rippen krachen zu hören. Im nächsten Moment war eine geschwisterliche Balgerei in Gang. Sie tobten herum wie zwei kleine Kinder und wurden von dem amüsierten Caine beobachtet, der nur den Kopf schütteln konnte.

"Kinder", murmelte er leise, bevor er sich abwandte, um dem Tisch zu decken.

Einige Zeit später saßen sie am Frühstückstisch. Alle drei genossen es in vollen Zügen den starken Druck, der bis jetzt auf ihnen gelastet hatte, los zu sein. Angel konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen, Peter und Caine anzustarren, bis sich beide beschwerten, weil sie sich wie Käfer unter dem Mikroskop vorkamen.

Gegen Ende der Mahlzeit musste Angel Caine versprechen, morgen Abend zu ihm zu kommen, um mit ihm zu meditieren und es war das erste Mal, dass sie ohne zu zögern oder zu lamentieren zustimmte.

Sogar als Peter darauf bestand, mit ihr gleich nach dem Frühstück ins Krankenhaus zu fahren, gab sie nach. Die Sonnenbrille setzte sie sich gleich auf die Nase, da Caine ihr gesagt hatte, sie würde noch eine Weile brauchen, bis sich ihre Augen wieder an das Sonnenlicht gewöhnt hatten.

Kurze Zeit später brachen sie auf. Peter hatte kurz im Revier Bescheid gegeben, dass er etwas später kommen würde und fuhr sie in die Klinik.

Die Untersuchung dauerte nicht lange und das Ergebnis war positiv. Abgesehen von einer Überempfindlichkeit ihrer Augen, war ihr Sehvermögen vollkommen intakt. Sie wurde als geheilt entlassen.

Hocherfreut verließen die beiden die Klinik und fuhren zu Angels Wohnung, da sie näher lag. Während Peter bei ihr duschte und sich für die Arbeit fertig machte, nutzte Angel die Zeit, um mit Annie zu telefonieren, und ihr die gute Neuigkeit mitzuteilen. Wie zu erwarten war, freute sich Annie sehr und gab den Hörer sogleich an Paul weiter. Angel sprach noch kurz mit ihm, dann legte sie auf.

Peter kehrte vom Duschen zurück. Angel lief ihm entgegen und umarmte ihn so fest sie konnte. Dann drückte sie ihm ein kleines Küsschen auf die Wange, bevor sie ihn wieder los ließ.

"Womit habe ich das denn verdient?", erkundigte sich der junge Cop überrascht.

"Das ist dafür, dass du bei mir geblieben bist gestern Abend. Danke, Brüderchen."

Amüsiert sah er zu, wie sie fröhlich um ihn herum tänzelte. "Schon gut, du hättest dasselbe für mich getan. Und? Hast du den anderen schon die gute Nachricht mitgeteilt?"

Sie grinste ihn an. "Ähem... ich habe gerade mit Annie und Paul telefoniert, ansonsten weiß es noch keiner."

"Noch nicht einmal Kermit?"

"Nein, ich will ihn damit überraschen – sprich, ich will es ihm persönlich beibringen. Hach, ich muss einfach unbedingt sein Gesicht sehen, wenn ich ihm das mitteile.", purzelten die Worte wie ein Wasserfall aus ihrem Mund.

Peter seufzte ergeben. "Das heißt wohl, ich soll dich mit aufs Revier nehmen?"

"Wenn du mich so fragst, dann lautet die Antwort 'ja'."

Peter zögerte einen Moment, was ihr einen Stich versetzte, schließlich stimmte er zu. Die junge Frau hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Die Betonung seiner Worte klang gerade so, als meinte er genau das Gegenteil.

"Hast du damit Probleme?", erkundigte sie sich, nicht bereit die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

"Lass es, Schwesterchen, ich habe 'ja' gesagt, oder etwa nicht?"

"Ja, das hast du. Aber das klang sehr negativ angehaucht. Kann es sein, dass du mich nicht mitnehmen möchtest?"

Peter zupfte an seinem Hemd herum und glättete ein paar Falten. Da er ihr nicht in die Augen sah, empfand es Angel als Beweis, dass ihre Vermutung stimmte.

"Kannst du mir mal sagen, was dich daran stört, dass ich Kermit sehen möchte?", explodierte sie.

"Kannst du mir mal sagen, warum du in alles und jedem eine Absicht dahinter vermutest?", schoss er zurück.

"Weil eine dahinter steckt, so einfach ist es. Mir kommt es gerade so vor, als ob du Kermit und mich auseinander bringen möchtest. Aber lass dir eines gesagt sein, das wird dir nicht gelingen!", stieß sie hervor.

Peter fuhr sich erregt durch die Haare. "Du spinnst doch total! Mir scheint, die Rückerlangung deiner Sehkraft ist dir aufs Gehirn geschlagen."

"Na wer hier von uns beiden der Schlauere ist, das lasse ich mal so dahin gestellt. Nicht wahr, Brüderchen?", erwiderte sie zuckersüß und von oben herab.

Der junge Detective straffte sich und schluckte die provokante Bemerkung einfach herunter. Irgendwie stand ihm absolut nicht der Sinn nach einem Streit mit seiner kleinen Schwester, außerdem hatte sie ihn missverstanden.

"Kommst du nun oder nicht? Ich muss gehen.", wechselte er kurz und bündig das Thema.

"Erst, wenn du mir sagst, was dir gegen den Strich geht!", bestand Angel stur auf ihre Meinung.

Als sie keine Antwort bekam, schlich sich ein fieses Grinsen um ihre Mundwinkel, sie lachte leise und gehässig. "Sieh mal einer an, schon sind dir die Argumente ausgegangen. Das zeigt mir deutlich, wer von uns beiden mehr im Kopf hat und das bist ganz sicher nicht du!"

In Peter begann es zu schwelen. Er musterte Angel mit finsterem Blick. "Auf so einen Scheiß muss ich mich nicht einlassen, junge Dame. Wenn du dich auf diesem niedrigen Niveau bewegen willst, nur zu. Aber ich steige nicht so tief herab, das steht fest."

"Weil dir nichts dazu einfällt, das ist es!", forderte sie ihn weiter heraus.

Der junge Detective schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, darauf zu antworten. Stattdessen strebte er provozierend zur Türe und schloss sie mit einem deutlichen Knall demonstrativ hinter sich.

Angel blieb wie angewurzelt an ihrem Platz stehen, langsam zogen sich ihre Mundwinkel nach unten. Wie konnte Peter es wagen, einfach ohne sie zu gehen? So eine Frechheit! Aber nicht mit ihr! Voller Zorn starrte sie auf ihre Eingangstür, gerade so, als wolle die ein Loch in das Holz brennen, während sich in ihrem Kopf ein Plan formte. Zum Glück besaß sie ja einen eigenen Wagen und sie beschloss, trotz der Warnung des Arztes, nachher alleine zum Revier zu fahren.

Abrupt wirbelte sich herum und machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. Eine kurze, eiskalte Dusche half ihr, einigermaßen über ihren Ärger zu kommen. Sie hatte sich gerade angezogen und wollte sich auf den Weg machen, da klingelte das Telefon. Sie sprach kurz mit dem Anrufer und legte wieder auf. Das unerfreuliche Gespräch ließ sie ziemlich nachdenklich und traurig zurück. Ob sie wollte oder nicht, etwas in ihrem Leben würde sich sehr bald ändern.

****************

Eine halbe Stunde später, parkte Angel ihren Trans Am neben dem Eingang des Reviers. Sie stieg aus und erklomm die Stufen des Gebäudes, das sie nach kurzem Zögern auch betrat. Da sie ihre Sonnenbrille auf der Nase trug, bemerkte niemand, dass sie wieder sehen konnte. Außerdem war die Gang des 101. daran gewöhnt, dass sie ab und an vorbei schaute. Sie erwiderte den einen oder anderen Gruß, lehnte die angebotene Hilfe freundlich ab und tat so, als würde sie sich in gewohnter Manier den Weg zu Detective Griffins Büro ertasten, froh darüber, dass Peter nicht hier zu sein schien.

Sie klopfte kurz an und betrat Kermits Heiligtum. Dieser saß wie festgeklebt vor dem Bildschirm und brummte: "Wenn die Türe geschlossen ist, bedeutet das kein Zutritt. Also raus hier."

"Huch, das ist aber ein netter Empfang, da bekommt man ja direkt Angst. Ich glaube, ich gehe besser wieder", warf Angel mit zuckersüßer Stimme ein und machte nicht ernst gemeinte anstalten, den Raum zu verlassen.

Der Detective sprang wie ein geölter Blitz von seinem Stuhl hoch und trat ihr in den Weg.

"Dollface, entschuldige. Ich dachte, du seiest jemand anderes. Hallo."

Bevor sie einen Satz erwidern konnte, zog er sie in die Arme und gab ihr einen ausgedehnten Begrüßungskuss. Erst als beide keine Luft mehr bekamen, ließ er von ihr ab.

"Mmm... so ist es weitaus besser, begrüßt zu werden", verkündete die junge Frau zufrieden. Neugierig erkundigte sie sich dann: "Allerdings, was hättest du gemacht wenn jemand herein gekommen wäre?"

"Bei geschlossener Türe traut sich hier niemand ohne Aufforderung herein, ausgenommen der Captain und dein verrückter Bruder", erwiderte Kermit.

"Und ich", gab Angel mit einem frechen Grinsen zurück, auch wenn ihr die Erwähnung von Peter einen leichten Stich versetzte.

"Du kannst jederzeit mein Büro betreten, Dollface...und noch mehr", bekannte Kermit großzügig.

Er wollte sie zum Stuhl führen, doch sie winkte ab und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Bildschirm zu. "Was machst du gerade?"

"Nur eine Recherche. Ich benötige ein paar Informationen für Skalany."

Kermit setzte sich wieder und Angel trat hinter ihn, die Hände legte sie auf seine Schultern und massierte ihn selbstvergessen. Der ehemalige Söldner schnurrte beinahe vor Wohlbehagen. Er drehte den Kopf und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf ihren Handrücken.

"Du könntest öfter kommen und mir den Nacken massieren, du hast begnadete Finger."

"Kommt darauf an, was ich als Gegenleistung erhalte."

Kermit setzte sein typisches Wolfsgrinsen auf. "Da wird mir schon was einfallen, verlass dich darauf."

Angel grinste ebenfalls und beugte sich dichter über ihn. Ihr Atem kitzelte an seinem Hals. "Du, da hätte ich dir noch eine andere Adresse, über die du leichter an die Informationen heran kommst, welche du zu suchen scheinst."

Kermit brauchte einen Augenblick, um den Sinn hinter ihren Worten zu begreifen. Langsam drehte er sich mit offenem Mund zu ihr herum. Sie legte eine Hand sanft unter sein Kinn und schob seinen Unterkiefer nach oben.

"Angel, sag bloß du hast dein Sehvermögen zurück?"

"Ja, seit heute Morgen."

"Das ist ja super."

Der Detective sprang auf die Füße, nahm die überraschte Angel auf die Arme und tanzte mir ihr durch den Raum. Sie lachte leise und befreit. So hatte wohl noch nie jemand Kermit Griffin gesehen. Etwas außer Puste ließ er sie langsam an seinem Körper herab gleiten, was ihr wiederum den Atem raubte. Dann griff er nach ihrer Sonnenbrille, die sie schnell fest hielt.

"Bitte nicht, hier ist es im Moment noch zu hell für meine Augen."

Kermit ließ die Hände sinken, umfasste stattdessen ihre Wangen und eroberte verlangend ihre süßen Lippen. Angel kam ihm entgegen, schmolz förmlich gegen ihn. Mit Absicht ließ sie ihre Hüften kreisen, was ihm ein Stöhnen entlockte. Sie spürte, wie sich an einer bestimmten Stelle etwas verhärtete.

Der Cop ließ sie los und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Wenn wir jetzt nicht im Büro wären dann..." Er ließ den Satz unvollendet, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck teilte ihr deutlich mit, was er meinte.

Vollkommen unschuldig schaute sie ihn an und strich sich ein imaginäres Staubkorn von der Bluse, was Kermits Blick sofort auf ihre vollen Brüste lenkte, die sich deutlich unter dem dünnen Stoff abzeichneten.

"Aber Detective Griffin, was sind das denn für Gedanken?", erkundigte sie sich kokett.

"Das willst du gar nicht wissen", sagte er prompt und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die plötzlich trockene Lippe, während er wieder Platz nahm.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hast du eigentlich heute Abend schon was vor? Mit ist nach feiern zumute."

"Für dich habe ich doch immer Zeit, Dollface. Wann soll ich dich abholen?"

Verführerisch glitt sie mit den Fingerspitzen über seinen Nacken. "Gar nicht. Wandere einfach eine Türe weiter. Wir werden es uns bei mir gemütlich machen. Nur wir beide, ein gutes Essen, eine Flasche Champagner und jede Menge menschliche Nähe.", gurrte sie. "So gegen Acht?"

"Einverstanden. Hört sich gut an.", erwiderte Kermit, der versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, was ihre Worte bei ihm herauf beschworen.

Um sich von seiner rapide ansteigenden Erregung abzulenken, wechselte er das Thema. "Wie war das mit den Infos?"

Sie teilte ihm die Adresse mit und ließ von ihm ab, um ihn nicht in seiner Konzentration zu stören. Arbeit und Privatvergnügen musste man nun mal trennen, auch wenn das schwer fiel.

Vollkommen in die Arbeit vertieft, zuckten beide zusammen, als plötzlich die Türe aufgerissen wurde und ein sehr wütender Peter in den Raum stürmte. Mit einem lauten Krachen wurde die Türe ins Schloss geworfen.

"Bist du eigentlich von allen guten Geistern verlassen, mit dem Auto hierher zu kommen!?", brüllte er los und fuchtelte mit einem Finger wild vor ihrem Gesicht herum.

Angel drehte sich zu ihm um. Mit eiskalter Stimme erwiderte sie. "Hey, nimm gefälligst deine Finger da weg. Außerdem, was geht dich das an? Du bist doch derjenige, der aus meiner Wohnung gestürmt ist und mich nicht mitnehmen wollte!"

"Nun dreh mir nicht die Worte im Mund herum. Das sind zwei vollkommen verschiedene Dinge. Du weißt genau, was der Arzt gesagt hat. Wenn du gehst, dann wirst du gefälligst ein Taxi benutzen!", befahl der erboste Cop und stemmte nun beide Hände in die Hüften.

"Den Teufel werde ich. Ich bin mit dem Auto da und damit werde ich auch wieder weg fahren."

"Das war keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl, junge Dame!", beharrte Peter arrogant auf seinen Willen.

Abwehrend verschränkte Angel die Arme vor der Brust und musterte ihn abfällig.

"Seit wann hast du mir etwas zu befehlen, Peter Caine? Du bist weder mein Vater noch sonst jemand von Bedeutung!", schoss sie scharf zurück.

Der Cop erbleichte und trat einen Schritt zurück. Man konnte ohne Probleme deutlich erkennen, wie sehr ihn die harten Worte trafen.

Kermit, der bis jetzt ungläubig gelauscht hatte, fand es an der Zeit einzugreifen.

"Hey ihr beiden nun beruhigt euch mal. Ihr seid beide Erwachsen, verhaltet euch auch so. Das war eben nicht sehr nett, Dollface. Ich finde, du solltest dich bei ihm entschuldigen."

Peters Zorn richtete sich nun voll gegen den älteren Detective. "Was willst du eigentlich, Kermit? Misch dich da nicht ein! Das geht dich nichts an!"

"Woa, woa Peter." Der Angesprochene hob in einer defensiven Geste die Hände hoch. "Ich will nur vermeiden, dass einer von euch Beiden noch mehr Dinge sagt, die er hinterher bereuen wird. Auch du kannst so mit Angel nicht umgehen."

"Ja klar Kermit, das habe ich gern. Erst meine kleine Schwester bumsen und dich dann als Richter aufführen. Du bist auch nicht besser, nur damit du das weißt!", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der junge Shaolin-Cop um und stürmte wie ein Irrer aus dem Büro.

Kermit ließ sich langsam auf den Stuhl sinken, ein böser Blick traf Angel. Seine Stimme klang gefährlich leise. "Könntest du mir mal bitte erklären, was hier gerade abgegangen ist?"

Angel zuckte nur die Schultern. "Das ist Privatsache. Bitte misch dich da nicht ein."

"So wie ich die Sache sehe, stecke ich mitten drin, Dollface. Was sollte die Bemerkung von wegen ich hätte dich gebumst. Woher weiß er das?", sagte er absichtlich brutal.

"Er wusste es einfach. Ich habe ihm nichts gesagt, er ist von selbst drauf gekommen.", verteidigte sich die junge Frau.

"Das soll ich glauben?"

Kermit zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue nach oben und runzelte unheilverheißend die Stirn.

"Ja denkst du denn ich lüge dich an? Hast du so wenig Vertrauen in mich?", zischte Angel.

Kermit schnaubte durch die Nase. Sein Privatleben war ihm heilig und er fühlte sich nicht gut, nun da Peter Bescheid wusste. Er hatte zuerst mit seinen Gefühlen für Angel ins Reine kommen wollen, bevor er weitere Schritte unternahm. Ihm wäre weitaus lieber gewesen, seine Beziehung zu ihr wäre mehr gefestigt, bevor andere erfuhren, dass sie zusammen waren, denn in der Richtung gab es bei ihm keinen Zweifel, auch wenn er es ihr noch nicht mitgeteilt hatte. Er fühlte sich verraten und verkauft und reagierte dementsprechend.

"Vertrauen ist etwas, was man sich erst verdienen muss, Dollface."

Alle Farbe wich aus Angels Gesicht. Plötzlich klang ihre Stimme unheimlich müde. "Ach so ist das, Kermit. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so falsch eingeschätzt habe. Ich dachte, unsere Nacht wäre mehr gewesen als nur Sex. Ich dachte wirklich, du wärst anders. Ich HABE dir nämlich vertraut, ansonsten hätte ich mich dir niemals hingegeben!" Sie wurde lauter. "Weißt du, die Jungfräulichkeit kann man nur einmal im Leben verschenken. Aber ich sehe, ich habe mich in dir getäuscht. Du hast bekommen, was du wolltest und das war es nun für dich!"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, wirbelte sie auf dem Absatz herum und riss die Bürotüre auf. Kermit durchfuhr es heiß und kalt. Ihm wurde klar, dass er vollkommen falsch reagiert hatte. Er lief ihr hinterher.

"Angel! Warte!"

Sie hörte nicht auf ihn und stürmte in den Innenraum des Reviers. Dort schnitt Peter ihr den Weg ab und hielt ihr die geöffnete Hand hin.

"Die Wagenschlüssel", verlangte er.

"Den Teufel bekommst du", knurrte sie und schlug seine Hand zur Seite, nur noch von dem einen Wunsch beseelt, weit weg von hier zu sein.

"Angel, wage es nicht, hier einfach so heraus zu spazieren, bevor wir miteinander geredet haben", ertönte Kermits Stimme hinter ihrem Rücken.

Atemlose Stille herrschte im Revier. Sämtliche Mitarbeiter unterbrachen ihre Arbeit und starrten auf das aufgebrachte Dreiergespann. Die dicke Luft zwischen ihnen konnte man förmlich greifen. Der Streit vorhin war auch nicht zu überhören gewesen. So manch einer der Kollegen ging schon halb hinter seinem Schreibtisch in Deckung. Wer wusste schon, was passieren würde, wenn drei solche Temperamente im Streit aufeinander trafen. Wie das alles ausgehen würde, konnte zumindest keiner der anwesenden Personen vorhersagen, aber alle hofften, die Situation möge nicht noch mehr eskalieren. Was nun?

 

Kapitel 14

Der Captain des 101. erschien plötzlich am Eingang ihres Büros.

"Sie drei in mein Büro... sofort! Und die anderen weiter arbeiten, ich wüsste nicht, dass das Verbrechen eine Pause eingelegt hat." Karens Stimme duldete keinerlei Widerspruch.

Keiner der Drei wagte sich gegen diesen Befehl aufzulehnen. Der Captain setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch, während die Streithähne so weit weg wie möglich voneinander standen.

"Ich merke, sie haben ihr Sehvermögen wiedererlangt, Miss Caine, herzlichen Glückwunsch", stellte der Captain trocken fest. "Und nun will ich wissen, was hier los ist, dass sie sich mitten auf dem Revier bekriegen wie tollwütige Hunde."

Keiner antwortete.

Karen verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust. Ein eiskalter Blick traf Kermit. "Detective Griffin."

Kermit ließ sich von dem Blick nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Sein Gesicht glich einer undurchdringlichen Maske. "Tut mir leid Captain, das ist Privatsache."

Sie sah zu Peter, dieser antwortete in derselben Weise, wenn er auch vor ihrem Blick zurück zuckte. Bei Angel erhielt sie dieselbe Antwort, wobei sie die Einzige war, die ihren Blick erwiderte.

Der Captain erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch. "Hier vor mir stehen drei erwachsene Leute von denen ich weiß, dass sie nicht dumm sind und doch streiten sie sich wie kleine Kinder." Sie machte eine effektvolle Pause und musterte jeden von ihnen Streng. "Aber nicht hier auf meinem Revier, meine Herren und die Dame. Wenn sie Probleme miteinander haben, die die Arbeit nicht betreffen, dann lösen sie diese gefälligst auch privat. Ich dulde nicht, dass ihre persönlichen Probleme ihre Arbeit und die von anderen beeinflussen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

"Aber Captain", warf Peter ein.

"Kein 'Aber', Detective Caine. Ich meine was ich sage. Lösen sie ihre Probleme umgehend. Ich möchte so etwas wie eben hier nie wieder erleben. Und sie Miss Caine", sie starrte die junge Frau fest und unnachgiebig an, "möchte ich hier nicht mehr sehen, solange sie alle die Angelegenheit nicht in den Griff bekommen haben."

Angel zuckte zusammen und straffte sich innerlich. Spöttisch salutierte sie. Diese kleine Szene kam ihrem Plan doch sehr entgegen, auch wenn sich innerlich alles, was noch gut in ihr war, sträubte.

"Sehr wohl, Captain. Sie werden mich auf diesem jämmerlichen, abgewrackten Revier nicht mehr zu sehen bekommen. Hier hat es mir eh noch nie gefallen."

Peter und Kermit schnappten nach Luft aufgrund dieser mehr als frechen Antwort. Damit war sie weit übers Ziel hinaus geschossen.

Peter trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und machte anstalten, ihren Arm zu ergreifen. "Angel du entschuldigst dich sofort!", verlangte er entschlossen.

"Peter, fass mich an und du wirst es schwer bereuen!"

Ihre Stimme hatte einen tödlichen Klang angenommen, der selbst Kermit erschreckte, gleichzeitig war sie automatisch in eine Kampfposition gefallen, die deutlich machte, dass sie es mehr als ernst meinte. Peter konnte sie nur ungläubig anblicken, mitten in der Bewegung zu Eis erstarrt.

"Das gleiche gilt für dich, Griffin", spuckte sie aus. Sie hatte die Bewegung hinter ihrem Rücken sehr wohl wahrgenommen.

"Nun beruhigen sie sich mal, Miss Caine. Das ist kein Grund, dermaßen aus der Rolle zu fallen", warf der Captain mit ihrer beschwichtigendsten Stimme ein.

Angels nächste Worte kamen aus der Tiefe ihres Herzens, zumindest das, was sie im Moment empfand.

"Ihr Kotzt mich an! Fahrt doch alle zur Hölle!"

Noch bevor auch nur einer der Drei reagieren konnte, schlüpfte sie aus dem Raum. Sekunden später fuhr ein Wagen mit quietschenden Reifen davon.

Peter lehnte sich kalkweiß an die Wand, die Knie begannen ihm zu zittern. "Oh mein Gott", stöhnte er.

Sein Freund fasste schnell zu, bevor der junge Cop tatsächlich auf den Boden sinken konnte. Vergessen war der Streit, nun gab es wichtigere Dinge.

"Hey Peter, komm, das bekommen wir schon wieder auf die Reihe. Wir werden sie suchen und finden."

Sein Blick streifte den Captain, die sich schlauerweise nur aufs Beobachten beschränkte. Sie gab ihm mit einem schroffen Nicken ihre Zustimmung zur Suche.

"Kermit, du verstehst nicht. Du wirst sie nicht finden können wenn sie nicht will. Ich wage gar nicht daran zu denken, was ihr passieren kann in ihrem Zustand." Die Stimme des jungen Cops war voller Schmerz.

"Ich gebe gleich eine Suchmeldung durch", warf der Captain ein, der nun ebenfalls dämmerte, dass sie Angel so nicht herum laufen lassen konnten.

"Das wird keinen Erfolg bringen, Captain. Sie werden sie nicht finden", erwiderte Peter leise.

"Ein Wagen kann nicht einfach ohne Spur verschwinden und schon gar nicht ein so auffälliger Trans Am wie ihrer", warf Kermit beruhigend ein.

Ein trauriger Blick traf ihn von seinem Freund. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ihr versteht das nicht. Ihre Fähigkeiten...sie sind sehr hoch entwickelt.... Nicht einmal mein Vater hat den Hauch einer Chance, sie zu finden, wenn sie es nicht will. Verdammt wie konnte das nur passieren?"

Seine Worte schnitten wie Dolche in die Herzen von Karen und Kermit. Peter schien genau zu wissen, wovon er sprach. Dennoch gab der Captain die Suchmeldung durch.

"Kopf hoch, Peter. Sie wird sich auch wieder beruhigen", machte Karen dem verzweifelten Shaolin-Cop Mut.

Ein trostloser Blick traf sie. "Diesmal nicht, Captain. Das ging viel zu weit, dennoch danke für alles, was sie getan haben. Ich möchte sie um ein paar Tage Urlaub bitten."

"Nehmen sie sich soviel Zeit, wie sie brauchen, Detective und sie auch Detective Griffin. Wenn zwei die Chance haben sie zu finden, dann sind das sie beide."

"Danke Captain."

Die beiden Cops verließen wortlos den Raum, Peter auf sehr unsicheren Beinen und Kermit äußerst nachdenklich.

Peter fuhr zu seinem Vater, Kermit folgte ihm in seinem eigenen Wagen. Er hechtete so schnell die Stufen zu Caines Appartement hoch, dass der ältere Detective Probleme hatte zu folgen. Ein ziemlich durcheinander wirkender Caine begrüßte sie. Peter musste nicht nachhaken, es war offensichtlich, dass er schon Bescheid wusste.

"Paps, was sollen wir tun? Wie können wir sie finden?"

Caine zuckte die Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht."

"Aber es muss doch irgend etwas geben, wie wir sie erreichen können. Was ist mir ihren Shaolin Tricks?", warf Kermit zutiefst beunruhigt ein.

Caine schaute ihm tief in die Augen trotz der Sonnenbrille. Besorgnis spiegelte sich darin.

"Ich kann überhaupt nichts tun. Ich spüre ihre Essenz nicht mehr, sie hat sich vollkommen abgeschottet. Keiner kann mehr zu ihr durchdringen."

Peter rutschte langsam die Wand hinunter und verbarg sein Gesicht zwischen den Händen. "Mein Gott, wie konnte so etwas nur passieren? Ich verstehe nicht wie es so weit kommen konnte."

"Sie hat euch auf dem Revier manipuliert", sagte Caine leise. "Dieser Streit… er war fingiert."

Beide Köpfe ruckten hoch.

"Wie bitte? Das kann sie doch gar nicht, ich hätte es gemerkt!", rief Peter aus.

"Doch sie kann. Sie hat den Ärger den du empfandest, Peter, gegen dich benutzt und damit deine Sinne blockiert. Genau so verfuhr sie auch mit ihnen, Kermit."

"Woher weißt du das? Ach vergiss es… Was machen wir jetzt?", erkundigte sich Peter, am Ende seines Lateins.

"Nichts. Wir können nur hoffen und warten. Ich habe keine Erklärung, warum Angel so reagierte. Es muss sich mehr dahinter verbergen, als für das bloße Auge sichtbar ist."

"Was soll dahinter stecken?", erkundigte sich Kermit, hellhörig geworden.

Die Gedanken des älteren Detectives schlugen Purzelbäume. Er dachte an die gemeinsam verbrachte, wunderschöne Nacht zurück. Wurde er da auch manipuliert, so dass er ihr zu Füßen lag, oder brachte sie ihm echte Gefühle entgegen? Er konnte es nicht sagen.

Caine schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht."

Peter schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand. "Wirklich Klasse. Das heißt wir stehen hier mit absolut nichts in der Hand. Wir kennen das Motiv nicht, was sie zur Flucht getrieben hat, und wir müssen damit rechnen, dass sie uns alle nur benutzte. Womöglich ist sie nicht mal eine Caine und sie arbeitet für die Sing Wah, oder irgendeine andere Verbrecherorganisation", sprach Peter das aus, was den anderen im Kopf herum ging.

"Das werden wir erst wissen, wenn wir sie wieder haben", gab Kermit grimmig zurück, fest entschlossen Angel aufzuspüren, koste es was es wolle.

Peter straffte sich. "Okay, dann machen wir weiter mit Angels Wohnung, vielleicht findet sich dort ein Anhaltspunkt."

"Einverstanden."

Kermit und Peter verließen Caine, der sich zur Meditation zurück zog und machten sich auf dem Weg zu Angels Wohnung. Beim Pförtner des Gebäudes erkundigten sie sich, ob er etwas Verdächtiges bemerkt oder gesehen hatte, was dieser verneinte. Selbst nach eingehender Befragung und kurzer Sichtung der Bänder der Überwachungskamera im Eingangsbereich der letzten Stunden im Schnelldurchlauf, konnte nichts gefunden werden. Man konnte sehen, wie Peter und Angel gemeinsam das Gebäude betraten, Peter dann wieder ging und danach herrschte Funkstille. Die beiden Detectives bedankten sich für die unkonventionelle Hilfe und fuhren in das Stockwerk, in dem sich Angels Apartment befand.

Schon auf den ersten Blick wurde klar, dass einiges fehlte. Die Computer, Fotos und sämtliche Unterlagen waren verschwunden, während Angels Kleider und der Rest ihrer persönlichen Sachen noch vorhanden waren. Gründlich durchsuchten sie die Wohnung nach einen Hinweis wohin es sie verschlagen haben könnte, ohne etwas zu finden.

"Seltsam", meinte Peter. "Das müsste doch aufgefallen sein, wenn jemand hier Computer heraus schleppt. Außerdem konnte sie die auch nicht in ihrem Trans Am unterbringen. Weiterhin frage ich mich, warum sie all ihre persönlichen Sachen hier gelassen hat? Das macht doch keinen Sinn."

Kermit setzte sich auf die Couch und fuhr sich frustriert über sein Kinn. "Wenn du mich fragst, dann stinkt hier einiges ganz gewaltig. Das passt alles nicht zusammen. In der kurzen Zeit seit dem Streit kann sie das alles unmöglich geschafft haben. Der Pförtner hat nichts Außergewöhnliches gesehen, die Bänder sind sauber, sofern man das jetzt schon sagen kann und den Streifenpolizisten wäre es aufgefallen, wenn sie hierher zurückgekehrt wäre. Die Suchmeldung ging nur knappe 5 Minuten nach ihrer Flucht heraus."

"Du hast vollkommen Recht. Das bedeutet, dass sie nicht alleine gewesen sein kann, sondern einen Komplizen gehabt hat. Aber wen? Sie war, seitdem sie hier angekommen ist, so gut wie nie alleine und mir ist niemand Fremdes aufgefallen. Außerdem verbrachte sie die letzte Nacht nicht einmal hier", meinte Peter mehr zu sich selbst.

Kermit erhob sich und verschwand im Badezimmer. Mit ihrer Haarbürste in einer Plastiktüte kehrte er zurück.

"Was willst du denn damit?"

"Haar und DNA Analyse. Ich will wissen, ob Angel tatsächlich diejenige ist, die sie vorgibt zu sein. Vielleicht kommt etwas ganz anderes heraus.", erklärte Kermit kurz angebunden.

"Gute Idee", stimmte Peter zu. Ungeweinte Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen. "Wie konnte sie uns das nur antun?"

"Peter, sie hat uns alle hinters Licht geführt, mich eingeschlossen. Aber ich will verdammt noch mal wissen, was hier dahinter steckt und warum. Sie... "

Kermit verstummte abrupt. Peter wusste auch so, was er meinte. Angel war ihm, so wie auch ihm, unter die Haut gegangen. Ansonsten hätte sein langjähriger Freund und Partner keine Liebesnacht mit ihr verbracht.

Kermit erhob sich. "Ich geh jetzt runter und lasse mir die Bänder aushändigen, vielleicht haben wir etwas übersehen. Die Aufnahmen und die Bürste bringe ich ins Labor und dann setze ich mich an den Computer, und versuche alles über unsere Flüchtige heraus zu bringen, was zu erfahren ist."

"Und ich fahre mal durch die Gegend, vielleicht habe ich Glück und finde sie", meinte Peter, der selbst nicht daran glaubte, was er da sagte.

***************

Zwei Tage später wurde Angels Trans Am in einer verlassenen Seitenstraße gefunden. Im Handschuhfach befand sich eine Nachricht mit nur vier Worten:  
Es tut mir leid.

Abgesehen von dem Zettel war der Wagen klinisch rein. Es gab keine Fingerabdrücke, keine Haare, keine Hautschuppen. Schlichtweg nichts, was darauf deutete, dass dieser Wagen je von der Stelle bewegt worden war. Auch Caine, der sich intensiv mit dem Wagen beschäftigte, konnte keine Spur von Angel entdecken. Die Visionen blieben aus. Wann immer er es versuchte, entdeckte er nur tiefe Dunkelheit und sonst gar nichts.

Kermit war mit seinen Nachforschungen ebenfalls nicht weiter gekommen. So gut wie alles, was er probierte, ließ ihn in einer Sackgasse enden. Wenigstens hatte er die Ergebnisse des Labors bekommen. Es handelte sich einwandfrei um Angels Haare, was sie Anhand der aus Blutproben vom Krankenhaus extrahierten DNS sicher bestätigen konnten, aber sehr viel mehr als die tatsächliche Verwandtschaft mit Caine und Peter, war auch da nicht heraus zu bekommen.

Der Detective war nicht einmal sehr überrascht darüber, heraus zu finden, dass plötzlich keine Angel Caine mehr existierte. Als Computerexpertin wusste sie eben, wie man Spuren im Internet beseitigte. Die Files, die er nach ihrem ersten Treffen über sie aufgerufen hatte, waren alle gelöscht und eine Sucheingabe brachte ebenfalls kein Ergebnis. Es schien als hätte sie nie gelebt und doch war sie real.

Kermit seufzte tief, als ungewollte Bilder in seinem Denken auftauchten. Nach außen hin hatte er die gemeinsam erlebte Liebesnacht mit ihr aus seinem Denken und Fühlen gestrichen. Peter gegenüber behauptete er zwar, er wolle sich nicht mehr erinnern, weil es ihn von der Arbeit ablenkte, aber in Wahrheit tat es einfach zu sehr weh darüber nachzudenken, ob die Nacht mit ihm von ihrer Seite aus nur Berechnung gewesen war.

Für ihn stand nur eines fest: Da hatte sich jemand verdammt viel Mühe gegeben, sämtliche Hinweise über sie zu verwischen. Wenn er es nicht schaffte, etwas über sie heraus zu finden, dann schaffte es auch kein anderer. Kermit stand kurz vor der Verzweiflung, denn je tiefer er grub und je mehr er über alles nachdachte, desto mehr stank ihm die Sache. Ihm waren schlichtweg die Hände gebunden und das hasste er aus tiefstem Herzen.

Außerdem sorgte er sich sehr um Peter, der mit jedem Tag stiller wurde und sich immer mehr in sich selbst zurückzog. Der junge Detective lächelte kaum noch und reagierte auch nicht auf die Aufmunterungsversuche seiner Freunde. Jegliche Lebensfreude schien von ihm gewichen zu sein.

Auch Caine schien Probleme zu haben, mit der Situation zurecht zu kommen und Kermit fragte sich, ob die beiden es jemals schaffen würden, wieder zurück zur Normalität zu finden, gesetzt den Fall Angel würde unauffindbar bleiben. Ihm selbst ging es auch nicht sonderlich gut bei dem Gedanken, doch da er gelernt hatte, mit solchen Dingen umzugehen, kam er besser damit zurecht als Caine oder Peter.

*************

Mehrere Wochen strichen ins Land. Langsam kehrte die Normalität doch wieder zurück. Peter und Caine schienen sich gefasst zu haben, zumindest nach Außen hin. Die Kollegen vermieden tunlichst, Angels Namen zu erwähnen und Kermit hatte es aufgegeben, weitere Nachforschungen anzustellen.

Sie alle mussten der Tatsache ins Auge sehen: Angel gab es nicht mehr, sie war ein für allemal aus ihrem Leben verschwunden und hatte sie alle betrogen und belogen.

*************

Ein Gerücht keimte auf. Peter erfuhr von Donnie DoubleD, einem seiner bezahlten Schnüffler, dass sich Straker seit geraumer Zeit wieder im Lande aufhielt. Kermit ging diesem Gerücht nach und es stellte sich schnell heraus, dass dies der Wahrheit entsprach. Von da an richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Detectives auf diesen Fall. Dieser Teufel musste gestoppt werden, egal wie.

Peter als auch Kermit war noch gut in Erinnerung, was sie in Strakers Gefangenenlager in Monmouth schreckliches erlebt hatten und auch, was Caine dort hatte durchmachen müssen. Letztendlich war es ihnen mit Hilfe der anderen Gefangenen gelungen, trotz all der Strapazen, aus diesem Lager zu entkommen und die Verbrecher dingfest zu machen.

Leider war es Straker gelungen, noch während des Transportes ins Gefängnis zu entkommen. Er war ein gefährlicher Söldner, dem das Handwerk gelegt werden musste und das so schnell wie möglich. Leider hatten sie bis jetzt immer Pech damit gehabt, der Mann schien ihnen immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein.

Nicht einmal Kermit hatte es in seiner Laufbahn als Söldner geschafft, zusammen mit Paul Blaisdell, Straker zu erledigen. Der Mann war gewissenlos, schlau und verrückt zugleich, eine gefährliche Mischung, und dass er sich nun wieder in den vereinigten Staaten aufhielt, bedeutete nichts Gutes. Straker war es egal, was alles auf der Strecke bleiben musste, damit er sein Ziel erreichte. Er arbeitete immer für den Meistbietenden und es machte ihm nichts aus, auch unschuldige Menschen zu töten. Im Gegenteil, es bereitete ihm ein perverses Vergnügen, gerade die Schwachen und Hilflosen zu foltern.

Kermit hatte zusammen mit Paul während seiner Söldnerzeit schon mehrere Missionen von Straker vereitelt, aber er war ihnen immer wieder entkommen. Nicht davon zu reden, dass Straker einen Hass auf ihn und Paul schob, daher war doppelte Vorsicht geboten. Es war gut anzunehmen, dass Straker, vorausgesetzt er hatte herausgefunden wo sie sich befanden, versuchen würde, sie zu töten.

Kermit versuchte mehrmals Paul zu erreichen, der komischerweise seit zwei Wochen ebenfalls mit unbekanntem Ziel verschwunden war. Der Detective konnte nur hoffen, dass das nichts mit dem Erscheinen Strakers zu tun hatte. Annie hatte ihn beruhigt und gemeint, ihr Mann sei zum Fischen an den See gefahren und wollte anschließend in der Hütte nach dem Rechten sehen. Doch irgendwie hatte Kermit da auch ein schlechtes Gefühl, obwohl er ihn tatsächlich kurz in der Hütte erreicht hatte. Es ging einfach nicht weg.

****************

Peter schaute von seinem Schreibtisch auf. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Vater, der abwartend vor ihm stand.

"Paps, was machst du hier?", fragte er überrascht "Wie lange stehst du schon da?"

Caine zuckte in typischer Manier mit den Schultern. "Was ist schon Zeit? Ich wollte meinen Sohn fragen, ob er mit mir zum Mittagessen gehen möchte."

Peters Gesicht leuchtete auf, als hätte man die Lichter angeknipst. "Aber sicher doch, Paps. Ich muss nur noch kurz den Bericht zu Ende schreiben, der Captain will ihn noch vor dem Mittag auf dem Schreibtisch haben. Vielleicht wollen Kermit und Skalany auch mitkommen, du kannst sie in der Zwischenzeit ja fragen."

Caine nickte seine Zustimmung und machte sich auf den Weg zu Skalanys Schreibtisch, die ihm schon mit einem einladenden Lächeln entgegen sah.

"Hallo, Caine", gurrte sie. "Ich habe dich lange nicht gesehen. Wie geht es dir?"

Der Shaolin verneigte sich leicht, ergriff ihre Hand und küsste sie galant, was der Frau prompt die Röte in die Wangen trieb.

"Es geht mir gut", erwiderte er bedächtig. Noch einmal verneigte er sich leicht. "Mary-Margaret, ich möchte dich fragen, ob du uns die Ehre erweisen möchtest, mit uns zusammen Mittag zu essen."

Skalany erstrahlte. "Sehr gerne. Und wer ist wir?"

"Mein Sohn und Kermit, sofern er will. Ich habe ihn noch nicht gesehen."

Mary-Margarets Lächeln ließ ein wenig an Intensität nach. Der Shaolin konnte ohne Probleme erkennen, dass sie viel lieber alleine mit ihm dinieren würde, er ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Mit den Augen verfolgte er die wirre Flugbahn einer Stubenfliege und zuckte beinahe unmerklich zusammen, als Skalany überraschend ausrief: "Hey, Kermit, kommst du bitte mal her?"

Der Shaolin drehte sich etwas zur Seite und entdeckte den Detective, der nun zu ihnen kam, eine leere Froschtasse in der Hand.

Der Detective nickte Caine kurz grüßend zu und wandte sich dann unwirsch an seine Kollegin.

"Was gibt es denn so wichtiges, als dass du mich vom Kaffeeholen abhältst?"

"Du und dein Kaffee", ließ Skalany verlauten. "Ohne das Gebräu bist du noch brummiger als sonst."

"Komm zur Sache.", beharrte Kermit wenig freundlich.

Die Detektivin verdrehte die Augen. "Ist ja schon gut. Wir wollten dich nur fragen, ob du mit Peter, Caine und mir zum Mittagessen gehen möchtest."

Der Cop schüttelte den Kopf. "Tut mir leid, da muss ich absagen. Ich habe eine Suchanfrage laufen, die ich wegen so etwas profanem wie Essen nicht unterbrechen kann. War das alles?"

"Boah, du hast mal wieder eine Laune", versetzte Skalany pikiert. "Und ja, das war alles, du kannst dich wieder in deiner Höhle verkriechen."

Kermit grinste breit und verbeugte sich spöttisch vor der Kollegin. "So gehabt euch wohl, edle Maid."

Zufrieden darüber, dass er mal wieder einer seiner Kollegen eine Achterbahnfahrt der griffinschen Grauensskala im grünen Bereich verabreicht hatte, wandte er sich zum Gehen.

Plötzlich wurde die Türe des Reviers beinahe aus den Angeln gehoben. Ein grelles Licht zuckte durch den gesamten Raum, Rauch stieg an mehreren Stellen empor und breitete sich rasend schnell aus.

Chaos brach aus, Schreie ertönten. Die Mitarbeiter des 101. hielten sich die Hände vor Mund und Nase, alle liefen wirr durcheinander. Allerdings nur wenige Sekunden, dann herrschte tödliche Stille.

Mehrere schwer bewaffnete Männer in Kampfanzügen und Atemmasken betraten das Gebäude und trugen die bewusstlosen Männer und Frauen des 101. in das Gefängnis im Erdgeschoss. Dort wurden sie nebeneinander gelegt, gründlich durchsucht, die Waffen entfernt und hinterher gewissenhaft gefesselt. Nachdem dies erledigt war, wurden die Schlafenden noch einmal aufgenommen und in die verschiedenen Zellen verteilt.

Caine, Peter und Kermit blieben oben im Hauptraum zurück. Auch ihnen widerfuhr dasselbe Schicksal, wobei die Männer hier noch viel sorgfältiger und gründlicher vorgingen. Anschließend machten die Unbekannten sich daran, sämtliche Ein- und Ausgänge, als auch die Fenster, zu verriegeln. Sie ließen nur einen schmalen Seiteneingang offen.

Nach getaner Arbeit zog einer der Männer ein mitgebrachtes Funksprechgerät aus der Tasche und meldete: "Operation gelungen."

 

Kapitel 15

Peter blinzelte verwirrt. Warum konnte er sich nicht bewegen wie er wollte? Eine Welle von Übelkeit schwappte über ihn und ließ ihn stöhnen. In seinen Schläfen pochte es, als würde jemand mit dem Presslufthammer Tango tanzen und sein Gaumen fühlte sich an, als hätte er zum Frühstück Sandpapier verspeist. Dennoch kämpfte er sich Stück für Stück an die Oberfläche und spürte nun auch die unangenehmen Fesseln an seinen Hand- und Fußgelenken. Nach einer Weile gelang es ihm, die Augen zu öffnen und er nahm vorsichtig die Umgebung in Augenschein. Er entdeckte mehrere Männer in Kampfanzügen, sowie seinen Vater und Kermit, die nebeneinander saßen und ebenfalls Bewegungsunfähig gemacht worden waren.

Was war geschehen? Er konnte sich nur noch an einen gleißenden Lichtblitz erinnern und dass er aufgesprungen war und dann war alles blank.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Kermit, der sich soeben mit dem Oberkörper aufrichtete und den Kopf in seine Richtung drehte. Sofort nahm er Blickkontakt mit ihm auf.

"Was ist hier los?", flüsterte er.

"Überfall", gab Kermit ebenso leise zurück.

Das leise Raunen holte einen der Aggressoren auf den Plan. "Schnauze", sagte er brutal, "Keine Unterhaltung, oder ich stopfe dir das Maul."

Peter schoss ihm sein typisches Grinsen entgegen, auch wenn ihm nach etwas anderem zumute war. "Was verschafft uns denn die Ehre ihres Besuches?", witzelte er.

Als Antwort erhielt er einen Fausthieb in den Magen, der ihm die Luft aus den Lungen presste. Eine Magnum wurde ihm an den Kopf gehalten.

"Und wie fühlt sich das an, noch immer so mutig?", hörte er die kalte Stimme des Mannes über sich.

Caine zog scharf die Luft ein. Seinen Sohn so zu sehen, brach ihm fast das Herz. Instinktiv versuchte er, sich aus der Fesselung zu befreien, doch zu seiner großen Verwunderung verlief der Versuch im Sande. Was war hier nur los? Normalerweise konnte er sich immer und überall befreien. Als Shambhala Meister fiel es ihm leicht, seine Energie so zu leiten, dass sie jede Fesselung sprengte. Warum funktionierte dieser Trick diesmal nicht?

"Lassen sie meinen Sohn in Ruhe!", sagte er harsch in dem Versuch, die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes auf sich zu leiten.

Der Angreifer lachte nur und riss Peters Kopf roh zurück. Tief gruben sich seine Hände in dessen Haarschopf, was den jungen Detective schmerzvoll aufstöhnen ließ.

"Oh, hat Papi Angst um dich?", höhnte er und fasste nur noch fester zu.

In dem Moment wurde die Türe des Seiteneingangs geöffnet und jemand trat ein.

"Evans, auf deinen Posten!", schallte eine eiskalte, weibliche Stimme durch das Revier.

Sämtliche Köpfe flogen in die Richtung. Peters Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Er konnte es nicht glauben und musste blinzeln.

Vor ihnen stand Angel - und sie hatte Paul im Schlepptau, der ebenfalls wie ein Paket verschnürt war und reichlich mitgenommen aussah. Sie ließ ihn achtlos auf den Boden gleiten, bedeutete einem der anderen Söldner im Raum mit einer kurzen Handbewegung, sich um ihn zu kümmern und kam dann langsam auf den bulligen Typen zu.

Kermit konnte einen überraschten Ausruf gerade noch unterdrücken. Auch er erkannte natürlich Angel sofort, obwohl sie sich sehr verändert hatte, zumindest was den Kleidungsstil anbelangte.

Sie steckte in einer engen Lederhose, die sich wie eine zweite Haut an ihre Beine schmiegte. Von dem breiten, schwarzen, ihre schmale Taille betonenden, Ledergürtel baumelten eine gefährlich aussehende Uzzi und ein gewundener Dolch herab. An den Füßen trug sie schwere Kampfstiefel. Ihre Brüste wurden von einem eng anliegendem Lederbustier gehalten, das fast du platzen drohte angesichts ihrer üppigen Oberweite. Die Haare trug sie zu einem langen Zopf geflochten und ihre mittlerweile ebenfalls langen und wie Krallen wirkenden Fingernägel schimmerten in einem tiefen Blau. Sie hatte ein leichtes Make up aufgelegt, das ihre blauen Augen wie zwei kalte Diamanten funkeln ließ.

"Warum sollte ich das tun?", fragte der Mann provozierend und riss Peters Kopf noch ein wenig weiter nach hinten.

Angel trat dicht vor ihn. Ihre Stimme klang eisig. "Weil ich hier die Befehle gebe und nicht du. Tu was ich dir sage, oder du wirst es bereuen."

"Ach herrje, was habe ich nun Angst vor dir.", griente er geringschätzig. "Ich kann nicht verstehen, dass Straker dir die Operation überlässt. Du bist nur eine Frau! Da habe ich wesentlich mehr auf dem Kasten."

Angel lächelte gefährlich. "Letzte Chance, Evans. Geh zurück auf deine Position."

"Ich lasse mir von dir keine Befehle geben!", spuckte er aus.

Die junge Frau zuckte die Schultern. "Nun gut."

Sie drehte sich halb herum. Noch mitten in der Bewegung ergriff sie Evans Handgelenk und schwenkte ihn mit einem kräftigen Ruck herum. Ihr Fuß traf ihn zielsicher mitten ins Gesicht.

Der Mann schrie auf und hielt sich mit beiden Händen das Gesicht, ihr nächster Tritt gegen seine Kniekehlen ließ ihn zu Boden krachen.

"Du Schlampe, du hast mir die Nase gebrochen!", schrie er auf.

In einer fließenden Bewegung entsicherte Angel die Uzzi und hielt ihm den Lauf an den Kopf. Augenblicklich verstummte Evans. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Ihre Augen kalt und tödlich, er mit deutlicher Furcht.

"Wer gibt hier nun die Befehle, Evans? Du oder ich?", sagte sie drohend.

"Du", erwiderte er mit zitternder Stimme.

Sie beugte sich dicht über ihn und umfasste gebieterisch sein Kinn. "Das nächste Mal bist du tot, merke dir das." Sie ließ ihn los. "Und nun zurück auf deinen Posten!"

Evans strampelte sich so schnell er konnte auf die Beine, wischte seine blutverschmierten Finger an seiner Hose ab und taumelte zurück auf seinen Platz.

Angels Blick wanderte über den gesamten Raum, eine deutliche Kampfansage in den Augen. "Will noch jemand meine Befehlsgewalt anzweifeln?" erkundigte sie sich hart.

Die anwesenden Söldner schüttelten die Köpfe und schauten verlegen zu Boden. Angel hatte mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass mit ihr nicht zu spaßen war. Keiner wollte sich mit dieser Verrückten anlegen.

Ihr Lächeln wirkte alles andere als echt. "Gut." Sie sicherte die Uzzi und hakte sie an ihrem Gürtel wieder fest. "Miller, melde dich bei Straker und teile ihm mit, dass er seine Geschenke abholen kann. Er soll nicht vergessen, mein Geld mitzubringen."

Kermit, Peter und Caine tauschten einen fassungslosen Blick. Das konnte nicht die Frau sein, die sie zu kennen glaubten. Die rohe Gewalt, die sie an den Tag legte, erschütterte sogar den hartgesottenen Ex-Söldner Kermit. Peter, der Angels drohenden Blick empfing, blieb das Wort im Halse stecken. Nein so konnte sie sich unmöglich verändert haben. Nicht seine kleine Schwester.

Die bewaffnete Frau wandte sich an Paul und zog ihn unsanft auf die Beine. Er schwankte stark. Ein teuflisches Grinsen spiegelte sich auf ihren Lippen.

"Ich will ja gar nicht so sein, Paul. Die letzten Minuten darfst du neben deinem ach so tollen Sohn verbringen…oh Verzeihung, Pflegesohn. Zu einem eigenen hat es dir ja nicht gereicht. Wenn Straker hier ist, habt ihr eh ausgespielt. Bin ich nicht nett?", meinte sie süffisant.

Die Frau schleifte den ehemaligen Captain mit einer Kraft, die man ihr gar nicht zugetraut hätte, an die Seite von Peter und trat ihm dann, ebenso wie Evans vorhin, in die Kniekehlen, so dass er unsanft auf die Knie fiel. Spöttisch blickte sie auf den stöhnenden Mann herunter.

"Du bist ja wahnsinnig!", stieß Peter erbost hervor und versuchte, Paul zu stützen, was ihm aber wegen den Fesseln nicht gelang.

Angel lachte hart auf. "Mein lieber Peter, ich war selten so klar wie heute. Hättest wohl nicht gedacht, mich auf die Art und Weise wieder zu sehen, was?"

"Du hast uns belogen und betrogen, wir waren deine Familie!", rief der Shaolin-Cop vor Zorn bebend aus.

Sie warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu. "Familie...von wegen und so. Wenn ich das Wort höre, wird mir schlecht. Wer hat mich denn von sich gestoßen, als sich die ersten Probleme zeigten? Hast du etwa schon vergessen, wie du mich behandelt hast? Du wolltest mich nicht einmal hier mit zum Revier nehmen! Tja, das habt ihr nun davon. Straker zahlt mir ein hübsches Sümmchen, dafür, dass ich euch an ihn ausliefere und genau das werde ich tun."

"Das büßt du!", quetschte Kermit zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. Sein Blick loderte wie Höllenfeuer hinter den dunklen Gläsern. Wenn er daran dachte, dass er mit dieser Frau das Bett geteilt hatte, drehte sich ihm der Magen herum.

Ihr Blick stand dem seinem in nichts nach. "Ach, meinst du, Kermit? Du der ach so gewitzte Söldner, hat sich so einfach fangen lassen wie eine Maus. Ich verstehe nicht, wo du deinen Ruf her bekommen hast. Du wirst keine Gelegenheit mehr haben, Rache zu üben. Ich bin dir weit überlegen, mein Lieber."

Ihr Blick fiel auf Caine. "Hast du mir auch noch etwas zu sagen..." sie machte eine kleine Pause und spie das letzte Wort abfällig aus. "Vater."

Der Shambhala Meister begegnete ihrem Blick mit vollkommener Ruhe. "Der Pfad, den jeder gehen muss, hat Irrungen und Wirrungen. Mehrere Wege führen zur Erleuchtung", meinte er.

Angel neigte leicht den Kopf. Ihre Blicke versanken für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ineinander. "Weise gesprochen, doch der andere Pfad zur Erleuchtung ist nicht halb so lukrativ wie dieser", erwiderte sie. Dann drehte sie sich einfach um.

Sie lehnte sich mit der Hüfte an einen der Schreibtische und zündete sich genüsslich eine Zigarette an. Genießerisch inhalierte sie den Rauch. Ihr Blick schweifte über die Männer, die mit den Waffen in der Hand die Meute bewachten. Rein äußerlich wirkte sie absolut zufrieden mit sich. Die verletzten, glühenden Blicke, die ihr ihre ehemaligen Freunde zuwarfen, prallten einfach von ihr ab, während die Söldner sich gar nicht mehr getrauten, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Ihr kleines Manöver hatte mehr als gut funktioniert. Keiner von Strakers Schergen getraute sich mehr, gegen sie anzutreten und sie freute sich ungemein darüber.

Die junge Frau genoss die Stille um sich herum. Sie brauchte dies auch, um sich auf das Folgende vorzubereiten. Mit Straker würde sie sicher nicht so einfach zurecht kommen, wie mit diesen Blindschleichen vom Revier. Nur noch wenige Minuten und sie würde zum ersten Mal ihrem Auftraggeber gegenüber stehen. Bis jetzt kannte sie ihn nur von diversen Telefonaten, im Lager hatte er sich ihr nie gezeigt. Seinen reellen Aufenthaltsort hatte man ihr dort nicht verraten. Allerdings wusste sie, dass er sie gründlich überprüft hatte und sie hatte im Gegenzug alles getan, um ihrem miesen Ruf gerecht zu werden.

Straker schien ihre Arbeit sehr imponiert zu haben, vor allem die Kaltblütigkeit, mit der sie vorgegangen war, so dass er sie engagiert hatte. Eine große Rolle spielte dabei auch, dass er entdeckte, wie eng sie mit dem verhassten Paul Blaisdell und Kermit Griffin liiert gewesen war. Sie hatte ihm glaubhaft machen können, dass sie alle aus tiefstem Herzen hasste und daher hatte er schließlich zugestimmt, dass sie die Mission alleine ausführte. Der Deal bestand darin, dass er erst auftauchen würde, wenn es ihr gelungen war, alle zu schnappen und er seine persönliche Rache haben konnte. Heute war es soweit und es war noch leichter gegangen als sie gedacht hatte.

Sie hörte wie ein Wagen anhielt und straffte sich innerlich. Nun würde sie endlich Straker persönlich treffen können. Ihre Augen glitzerten eiskalt. Peter erschauerte, als er einen kurzen Blick auffing. Abgrundtiefer Hass und tödliche Entschlossenheit spiegelten sich in ihren blauen Tiefen.

Die Seitentüre öffnete sich. Ein mittelgroßer Mann im Kampfanzug trat ein. Er besaß eine Aura, die fast mit der von Caine zu vergleichen war, nur dass er genau das Entgegengesetzte ausstrahlte. Innerhalb von einem Wimpernschlag fuhr Angel ihre Schilde hoch, damit ihr die mehr als negative Ausstrahlung nichts anhaben konnte, sie brauchte einen klaren Kopf. Ihr war sofort klar, dass sie mit ihm nicht einfach so umgehen konnte, wie mit den anderen Söldnern.

Straker stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus und trat dicht an sie heran. "Nicht übel! Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was du zu bieten hast, dann hätte ich dich vielleicht doch früher getroffen. Wir hätten sicher viel Spaß miteinander gehabt." Er betrachtete sie von oben bis unten und grinste anzüglich. "Oder wir können ihn noch haben."

"Sex ist im Preis nicht inbegriffen, Straker. Hast du mein Geld?", erwiderte sie kalt.

Er hob die Hand und strich ihr lasziv über die Wange. "Aber, aber, wir haben doch Zeit, ich will dich ein wenig näher kennen lernen."

"Fass mich noch mal an und du verlierst deinen Arm, Straker. Wir sind Geschäftspartner und ich werde mich garantiert nicht zu einem deiner Betthäschen degradieren lassen. Ich habe meinen Teil der Abmachung erfüllt, nun bist du dran."

Straker begann zu lachen. "Ich weiß es zu schätzen, wenn jemand nicht gleich vor mir zurück weicht. Du bist eine Frau ganz nach meinem Geschmack."

Als Angel nicht auf die Worte reagierte, nickte Straker seinem Begleiter kurz zu. Dieser trat mit einem kleinen Geldkoffer zu der jungen Frau. Sie deutete ihm an, den Koffer auf den Schreibtisch zu stellen und zu öffnen.

"Du traust mir wohl nicht, schöne Frau?", griente Straker.

"Genauso wie du mir traust", antwortete sie mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln, das ihre frostigen Augen nicht erreichte.

Der Koffer wurde geöffnet. Angel nahm einige der Geldbündel in die Hand und prüfte sie. Kermit schluckte, das mussten locker an die 100 000$ sein. Sie ließ sich Peters, Caines, Pauls und seine Auslieferung gut bezahlen, das musste er ihr lassen. Kurz darauf schloss sie den Koffer und rutschte von der Schreibtischkante.

"Gut, der erste Teil ist erledigt, kommen wir gleich zum zweiten Teil."

Straker hob die Hand. "Gemach, junge Dame. Ich möchte zuerst unsere Gäste anständig begrüßen."

Angel schaute unbeteiligt zu, wie Straker sich mit Caine, Kermit, Peter und Paul beschäftigte und seinen Sarkasmus in voller Stärke spielen ließ. Er schien seine Überlegenheit in vollen Zügen zu genießen. Erst als er seine Pistole zog und sie Paul an den Kopf hielt schritt sie ein.

"Moment, so haben wir nicht gewettet. Paul gehört mir wie abgemacht. Du kannst mit dem Rest spielen."

"Abmachungen sind dazu da, dass man sie übertritt.", meinte Straker leichthin.

Mit einer Stimme, welche die Hölle zufrieren lassen konnte erwiderte sie: "Ich würde dir nicht raten, diese Abmachung zu brechen. Die Ehre Paul Blaisdell umzubringen gehört mir, das war Teil des Deals. Ich habe ihn nur extra solange leben lassen, dass du es mit ansehen kannst. Du weißt, ihn habe ich schon seit fünf Tagen in meinem Gewahrsam."

Straker drehte sich langsam zu ihr um, seine Pistole richtete er auf sie. "Willst du mir etwa Vorschriften machen?", erkundigte er sich sanft.

"Nein, ich will nur, dass du deinen Teil einhältst. Mehr nicht."

"Du scheinst wohl zu übersehen, dass ich nur noch abdrücken müsste und es wäre aus mit dir?", forderte er sie heraus.

Ein breites Grinsen spiegelte sich auf ihren Lippen. "Du vergisst nur eines dabei Straker. Ich bin eine Bethren und ich habe vorgesorgt. In dem Moment wenn du abdrückst stirbst du. Mein Chi wird dich töten auch wenn mein Körper tot ist. Also steck die Waffe weg und halte dich an den Deal, dann kann das Spiel beginnen."

Strakers und Angels Blicke versanken ineinander, fochten ein stummes Duell miteinander aus. Kermit dem dieses Spielchen hirnreichlich bekannt war, immerhin benutzte er es auch ständig, war gespannt wer dieses Niederstarren gewinnen würde. Zumindest vor seinem Tod wollte er einmal erleben, dass Straker dabei verlor.

Sie schien tatsächlich gewonnen zu haben, denn Straker steckte mit einem Lachen seine Waffe weg und machte eine weit ausholende Bewegung mit der Hand.

"Bitteschön, meine Hübsche, wer kann solch schönen Augen schon widerstehen? Eigentlich hast du sogar recht: wenn du Paul erledigst, kann ich die Show viel mehr genießen."

Sie wirkte plötzlich total sanft. "Genau das meinte ich, mein lieber Straker. Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns."

"Also dann los", gab er seine Zustimmung.

Angel stand einen Moment reglos da und kaute an der Unterlippe. Ein teuflisches Lächeln erhellte ihre Gesichtszüge. Dann bewegte sie sich lasziv auf den ehemaligen Captain zu, fasste ihn am Hemd und riss ihn mit kurzer Kraftanstrengung auf die Beine.

"Wo wäre wohl der beste Platz für deine Exekution?", überlegte sie laut.

Sie zog den deutlich widerstrebenden Mann hinter sich her, bis sie eine Stelle fand, von der aus Caine, Peter und Kermit einen guten Blick auf das Kommende hatten.

"Gehst du freiwillig vor mir auf die Knie, oder muss ich nachhelfen?", erkundigte sie sich übertrieben freundlich.

"Nein", erwiderte Paul kurz angebunden.

Sie lächelte breit und hinterhältig. "Bedenke, gnädiger Herr, dass deine Mitarbeit Auswirkung auf deine Freunde haben wird. Kniest du vor mir, werden wir deinem Sohn einen kurzen und relativ schmerzfreien Tod bescheren. Tust du es nicht, dann, tja…" Sie ließ den Rest offen.

"Dad, nimm auf mich keine Rücksicht", mischte sich Peter erregt ein.

"Halt die Klappe, oder ich zertrümmere dir höchstpersönlich dein hübsches Gesicht, Kerlchen", versetzte Angel brutal.

Ein kurzer Wink von ihr und der junge Shaolin-Cop erhielt einen unsanften Tritt von seinem Bewacher, den er ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben, über sich ergehen ließ.

"Also, was ist nun?", wandte Angel ihre Aufmerksamkeit Paul zu.

Der ehemalige Captain stieß einen Laut aus, der dem eines wütenden Bären ähnelte. Er blickte keinen seiner Kameraden an, als er langsam und widerstrebend ihrem Befehl nachkam.

"Sehr schön", lobte die blonde Frau. Scheinbar sanft strich sie dem unfreiwillig vor ihr Knienden über die Haare. Ihr Lächeln verzog sich zu einem bösartigen Grinsen.

"Ich will mal nicht so sein, weil du so brav warst. Hast du noch einen letzten Wunsch, bevor ich dich ins Jenseits befördere?", erkundigte sie sich.

"Ja, ich möchte meine Memoiren schreiben. Ein Buch mit dem Titel: Traue keinem Engel", gab er trocken zurück.

Sie lachte zynisch. "Nicht schlecht, mein Lieber. Besonders der Titel gefällt mir. Schade, dass du es nicht mehr heraus bringen kannst, das würde sicherlich ein Bestseller. Ich werde Annie deinen Wunsch vortragen, dann kann sie es schreiben, oder…" Angel machte eine effektvolle Pause. "…sie kann dich besuchen, wo immer du dich dann aufhalten wirst."

Paul fuhr auf bei der offensichtlichen Bedrohung seiner geliebten Gattin. "Du elendes kleines Biest! Wage es nicht, meiner Frau zu nahe zu treten!"

Die Angesprochene strich, deutlich unbeeindruckt, dem ehemaligen Captain über die Wange. Er konnte ihr nicht ausweichen und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

"Och du Armer, habe ich einen Nerv getroffen? Tut mir ja so leid."

"Den Teufel tut es", knurrte Paul.

"Och, wie kannst du mir nur so wenig vertrauen?", verhöhnte sie den Hilflosen. "Um dir zu zeigen, dass ich es tatsächlich so meine, werde ich dir einen gnadenvollen Tod bereiten. Ich werde dich nicht erschießen, sondern verbrennen. Somit spart deine Frau sogar die Kosten für den Sarg und kann dich noch als Dünger für eure Rosen benutzen. Bin ich nicht absolut nett zu dir?"

Straker lachte laut bei ihrer Bemerkung. Die Frau war total verrückt. Selbst in seinen wildesten Träumen hatte er sich nicht träumen lassen, dass er einmal jemandem begegnen würde, der genauso kranke Gedanken hatte, wie er selbst. Er war gespannt wie sie das mit dem Verbrennen bewerkstelligen wollte. Sehr Neugierig auf das Folgende, lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und beobachtete sie amüsiert.

Angel trat einen Schritt zurück und erhob die Hände. Sie beschrieb mehrere Kreise in der Luft, bevor sie sie vor ihrer Brust zusammen führte und dann nach vorne streckte. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, formten unhörbare Worte. Ein Muskel zuckte in ihrem Gesicht, Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn und liefen an der Seite ihrer Wange hinab.

"Bitte Angel…Schwesterchen. Wir haben uns doch mal so gut verstanden. Lass Paul am Leben, er hat dir nie etwas getan. Wenn...wenn du schon jemanden umbringen möchtest, dann nimm mich an seiner Stelle.", flehte Peter die junge Frau regelrecht an. "Wenn auch nur noch ein Funken Gutes in dir steckt, dann tu es bitte nicht."

Soviel Trauer lag in dessen Stimme, dass es die Blondine mitten ins Herz traf. Sie musste an sich halten, um die Konzentration zu behalten, und alle anderen Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, dann bekam sie sich wieder in den Griff. Sie warf Peter einen ungehaltenen Blick zu und zuckte scheinbar unbeeindruckt die Schultern.

"Keine Angst, Kleiner, du kommst auch noch dran. Deine Trauer um deinen Vater wird nicht lange anhalten, das kann ich dir garantieren. Und nun halt endlich deine verdammte Klappe, bevor ich sie dir doch noch stopfe. Wenn es dir nicht passt, was mit deinem Daddylein gleich passieren wird, kannst du ja wegschauen", endete sie mit einem irren Kichern.

Kermit erschauerte, als er einen kurzen Blick von ihr auffing. Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf. Purer Terror durchzuckte ihn. In ihren einst so sanften Augen konnte er keine Spur mehr von der lieben und netten Angel entdecken. Sie schien eine völlig andere Person zu sein. Das Schlimmste daran war, dass er nur tödliche Entschlossenheit in ihrem Blick aufspüren konnte und er wusste in diesem Moment genau, sie würde es durchziehen. Fassungslos und gleichzeitig außer sich vor Groll musste er erleben, wie die Frau, die ihm schon nach kurzer Zeit so viel bedeutet hatte, seinen besten Freund, Mentor und Vaterfigur in kühler Gelassenheit seinem Schicksal zuführte.

Noch einmal vollzog Angel dasselbe Ritual wie am Anfang. Die Hände vor sich ausgestreckt sprach sie laut: "Feuer der Bethren ich rufe dich."

Überraschte Laute drangen durch den Raum, als auf ihrer Handfläche plötzlich ein Feuerball tanzte. Im Schein der Flammen, die seltsam hoch loderten, wirkte ihr Gesicht wie eine teuflische Fratze.

"Leb wohl mein Lieber", sagte sie sanft, dann warf sie den brennenden Ball auf ihn.

Alle hörten den lauten, panischen Todesschrei, ausgestoßen von Paul. Innerhalb einer Sekunde umhüllten ihn die Flammen vollkommen und fraßen sich gierig weiter. Ein ekeliger Geruch nach kokelnden Haaren, Kleidung und verbrennendem Fleisch tränkte die Luft und machte das Atmen schwer. Pauls Todesschrei wandelte sich sehr schnell in einen gequälten Schmerzensschrei, der schließlich zu einem leisen Wimmern erstarb. Dann war der Spuk auch schon vorbei. Zurück blieb nur ein Häufchen Asche, ein barbarischer Zeuge des vollbrachten Mordes.

Entsetzte Stille folgte auf die unglaubliche Tat. Peter liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht, er schluchzte mehrere Male unterdrückt auf. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich weis zu machen, dass er nur träumte, aber der in seiner Nase haftende, üble Brandgeruch teilte ihm die grausame Wahrheit mit. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass die Frau, die er wie eine Schwester liebte, gerade eben gnadenlos seinen Pflegevater umgebracht hatte. Der ganze Raum verschwamm vor seinen Augen, er stand kurz vor einer Ohnmacht.

Straker fasste sich als Erster. "Wow, wie hast du das denn gemacht?", wollte er wissen.

Angel grinste ihn an und streckte sich genüsslich, so dass er scharf den Atem anhielt, als sich ihre Brüste fast aus dem Mieder pressten.

"Ich sagte dir doch, dass ich eine Bethren bin. Nur gut, dass du vorhin deine Waffe zur Seite gelegt hast, was? Hach, das hat richtig gut getan."

Straker schüttelte nur den Kopf. Die Frau schien noch kranker im Gehirn zu sein, als er selbst. Kurz keimte ein Gefühl von Angst vor dieser Irren in ihm auf. Wenn sie über solche Kräfte verfügte, wer wusste schon, was sie mit ihm und seiner Gang machen konnte? Doch schnell drängte er die unangenehmen Gedanken zur Seite und konzentrierte sich auf die momentane Situation. Eines durfte er nämlich auf keinen Fall: Angst oder Schwäche vor ihr zeigen. Daher riss er sich zusammen und ließ sich nichts anmerken.

"Och schau mal was du angerichtet hast, du Böse. Nun weint der Kleine hier", meinte er mit triefendem Hohn und deute auf Peter.

Angel schlenderte auf den jungen Cop zu. "Ach ja, tatsächlich. Dabei war ich doch so lieb zu 'Daddy dearest' und habe ihm einen schnellen Tod beschert. Er hat kaum gelitten." Sie lachte heißer und weidete sich an Peters desolater Konstitution. "Der Kleine war schon immer ziemlich zart besaitet.", setzte sie abfällig hinzu und breitete einladend die Arme aus. "Vielleicht sollte ich ihn trösten?"

Straker lachte laut auf. "Lass es bleiben, meine Hübsche. Tröste lieber mich. Ich werde ganz traurig sein, wenn das hier bald vorbei ist. Was meinst du, wen soll ich mir zuerst vornehmen?"

"Das überlasse ich voll und ganz dir", erwiderte sie süffisant und trat einen Schritt zurück.

"Hm… mal überlegen."

Straker ging vor den drei Männern auf und ab und musterte einen nach dem anderen. Vor Peter blieb er stehen, beugte sich über ihn und starrte ihm aus nächster Nähe in die Augen. Dann richtete er sich mit einem breiten Grinsen wieder auf.

"Der Junge kommt auf jeden Fall ganz zum Schluss dran. Ich finde es so erfrischend köstlich wie er trauert."

Der Söldner nahm sein Wandern nochmals auf. Man konnte ihm ohne Probleme ansehen, wie sehr er es genoss, sich als Richter und Henker zugleich aufzuspielen.

"Wen soll ich denn nun zuerst nehmen, Griffin oder Caine?" Er rieb nachdenklich über sein stoppeliges Kinn. "Oder doch Griffin zum Schluss, denn dann muss er zusehen, wie all seine Freunde wegen seiner Fehler dran glauben müssen. Oder noch besser, ich nehme Griffin mit und lass ihn ein paar Wochen länger leiden, immer mit dem Bild vor Augen wie seine Gefährten erledigt wurden", ging er ganze Szenarien durch.

"Hast du es bald?", erkundigte sich Angel ungeduldig. "Du brauchst ja ewig, um deine Entscheidung zu fällen." Sie kicherte. "Ich muss doch wissen, von wem ich mich zuerst verabschieden soll."

Straker machte eine abwehrende Bewegung mit der Hand. "Ich hab's ja schon. Ich werde zuerst den Priester umbringen, dann Peter und Griffin werde ich für weitere Spielchen mit mir nehmen, nachdem ich ihm seine Kniescheiben zertrümmert habe. So kann er dann im Sande vor mir kriechen und um sein bisschen Leben flehen."

"Das glaubst aber auch nur du", zischte Kermit ungehalten.

"Wir werden sehen, wir werden sehen", entgegnete Straker selbstzufrieden. "Du bist weich geworden auf deine alten Tage, Freundchen. Du meinst, du weißt was Schmerzen sind, aber ich sage dir, den wahren Sinn des Wortes wirst du erst erfahren, wenn ich dich unter meine Fittiche nehme. Es wird mir das größte Vergnügen bereiten, dich zu brechen. Stück für Stück, ganz langsam und unglaublich qualvoll."

"Ist das nun deine endgültige Entscheidung oder was?", unterbrach Angel das Zwiegespräch. "Lamentieren kannst du später noch."

"Gemach, gnädige Frau. Lass mir doch mein Vergnügen.", stichelte der Söldner.

"Ich will meines auch noch haben, also entscheide dich.", beharrte sie junge Frau.

Straker seufzte tief auf. "Also gut, wenn du mich so nett darum bittest.", entgegnete er mit beißendem Spott, "Ja, so bleibt es nun. Erst Caine, dann das Jungchen und Griffin nehme ich mit."

"Gute Wahl", stimmte Angel zu. "So in etwa hätte ich mich auch entschieden."

Der Söldner wandte sich ihr neugierig zu. "Willst du dich wirklich von Caine verabschieden?"

Sie lächelte entrückt. "Aber ja. Wie kann ich meinen 'Vater' gehen lassen, ohne ihm viel Glück auf seinem Weg zu wünschen?"

Peter und Kermit konnten es nicht fassen, als sie auf Caine zutrat, sich zu ihm herab beugte und ihn in die Arme nahm. Ihre Hände glitten zu seinem Rücken und sie hielt ihn eine ganze Weile fest, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Peter spürte erneute Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. So etwas Abgebrühtes hatte er noch nie erlebt. Verzweifelt versuchte er alles, sich von der Fesselung zu befreien, pures Adrenalin schoss durch seinen Körper. Nur am Rande bekam er mit, dass Kermit genau dasselbe versuchte.

Der junge Cop stemmte sich hoch, doch eine harte Hand an seiner Schulter drückte ihn unerbittlich auf den Boden zurück. Letztendlich wurde ihm die bittere Wahrheit bewusst, dass er nichts gegen den Tod seines Vaters ausrichten konnte. Psychisch wie Physisch nah am Rande eines Zusammenbruchs, flüsterte er leise und hilflos: "Bitte nicht."

Angel reagierte nicht auf seinen Einwand. Sie machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, in seine Richtung zu schauen. Sie hielt Caine absichtlich ein wenig fester. Peter kam es so vor, als wolle sie ihn damit nur noch mehr verhöhnen. Schließlich erhob sie sich und trat einen Schritt zurück.

"So, ich bin fertig. Caine gehört ganz dir", gab sie Straker freies Feld für eine weitere Gräueltat.

 

Kapitel 16

Der Söldner trat neben Caine und schaute süffisant von oben auf ihn herab.

"Das sieht man mal, dass das Sprichwort zutrifft: Man sieht sich immer zwei Mal im Leben. Willst du mich vielleicht um etwas bitten? Dein Leben vielleicht, oder das deines Sohnes?"

Der Priester antwortete nicht. Er erwiderte nur mit stoischer Ruhe den herablassen Blick, was Straker mit einem wütenden Tritt gegen Caines Schenkel kommentierte. Er hob das Bein für einen weiteren Stoß, aber plötzlich musste Angel so laut niesen, dass der Söldner zusammen zuckte.

"Hey, geht das nicht ein wenig leiser?", beschwerte er sich und ließ von dem Shaolin ab.

"Entschuldigung. Caine benutzt wohl ein Kräutchen, auf das ich allergisch reagiere", erwiderte sie prompt. "Außerdem sagt man 'zum Wohlsein', wenn jemand niest."

"Auf Etikette muss ich hier nun wirklich nicht achten. Da scheiß ich drauf", versetzte der Angesprochene scharf.

Ein Poltern drang von der Tiefe des Untergeschosses zu ihnen hinauf. Straker fuhr herum.

"Was war das?", knurrte er und zog seine Waffe.

"Was war was?", fragte Angel.

"Na das eben! Hast du es nicht gehört?"

"Tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht, was du meinst. Was soll ich bitte gehört haben?", wollte die junge Frau neugierig wissen.

"Da war ein Geräusch, kam von unten. Evans, Miller geht nachschauen!", befahl er zwei seiner Schergen, ohne auf Angels Worte näher einzugehen.

Nachdem die beiden Männer hinter dem Treppenabsatz verschwunden waren, wandte sich Straker mit gezogener Pistole Caine zu und richtete sie auf seinen Kopf.

"Also nutzen wir die Gunst der Stunde und fangen an. Sage Lebewohl zu dieser Welt, Priester."

Angel wich zurück, so dass sie fast neben einem der zwei verbleibenden Söldner stand. Hier konnte sie alles besser überschauen.

"Was hältst du davon, Caine ein Stück nach vorne zu führen? So haben Kermit und Peter einen besseren Blick. Das willst du ihnen doch nicht vorenthalten, sie sollen doch genießen, oder?", warf sie ein.

"Hast recht", stimmte Straker zu. "Los auf die Beine, Priester. Meine Kühlkammer damals im Lager hast du überlebt, aber ich garantierte dir, das hier wirst du nicht mehr überleben."

Caine erhob sich graziös. Die lange Zeit in der unbequemen Position auf dem Boden schien ihm nichts ausgemacht zu haben. Kermit und Peter bemerkten erstaunt, dass er keine Handschellen mehr trug. Sie strafften sich.

Langsam, jede Sekunde genießend, hob Straker die Pistole an und entsicherte sie mit einem deutlich wahrnehmbaren Klicken. In einer beinah liebevollen Bewegung, glitt sein Finger über das blankpolierte Metall auf der Suche nach dem Abzug. Caine stand unbeweglich auf seinem Platz, den Kopf ein wenig gesenkt.

Ein Schuss ertönte, aber nicht aus Strakers Waffe.

Der Shambhala Meister nutzte die momentane Abgelenktheit des Henkers und trat ihm die Waffe aus der Hand, noch bevor dieser durchziehen konnte. Im gleichen Moment warf sich Angel auf den überraschten Mann direkt neben ihr und schickte ihn mit einem harten Handkantenschlag ins Genick ins Reich der Träume.

Caine hechtete vorwärts. Er sah, wie der verbleibende Söldner auf die junge Frau zielte. Er erreichte den Kämpfer gerade in dem Augenblick, als dieser die Waffe abfeuerte und gab ihm einen Stoß, der ihn vorwärts taumeln ließ. Der Waffenarm ruckte hoch und die Kugel schlug irgendwo hinter der Blondine ein.

Angel reagierte blitzschnell. Mit einem großen Schritt überbrückte sie die kurze Entfernung und kickte ihm geistesgegenwärtig die Waffe aus der Hand. Dann stürzte sie sich auf ihn. Durch den Schwung verlor der Angreifer sein Gleichgewicht und riss Angel als auch Caine mit sich zu Boden.

Ein wildes Knäuel aus Armen und Beinen entstand. Der kampferprobte Söldner verteidigte sich nach Leibeskräften gegen die Übermacht der Zwei. Letztendlich hatte er keine Chance, auch er wurde in das Reich der Träume geschickt. Mit einem leisen Laut sackte er in sich zusammen. Caine erhob sich und half Angel fürsorglich auf die Beine, die unter dem schweren Gewicht des Söldners begraben lag.

Fußtritte polterten die Treppe hinauf. Eine bekannte Stimme rief: "Alles klar hier oben?"

"Ja, wir haben alles im Griff", rief Angel zurück.

Peter zog scharf den Atem ein, als er den Mann erkannte, der die Treppe hinauf geeilt kam. "Paul", wisperte er ungläubig und blinzelte mehrere Male, als habe er Angst, sein Pflegevater würde sich vor ihm wieder in Luft auflösen. Auch Kermit konnte sein Erstaunen nicht unterdrücken. Wie beim Tennismatch schaute dieser abwechselnd von Paul zu Angel und wieder zurück.

Keiner achtete auf Straker, den Caine bewusstlos wähnte. Angel war noch dabei, sich den Staub von den Beinen zu wischen, von Caine und Paul beobachtet, und die anderen beiden waren zu überrascht und durcheinander, um den Blick von Paul abwenden zu können.

"Darauf würde ich nicht wetten", klirrte eine Stimme durch den Raum.

Straker tauchte wie aus dem Nichts hinter Peter auf und hielt ihm die Pistole an den Kopf.

Angel, die Einzige, die gerade eine Waffe in der Hand hielt, sprang sofort einen Schritt zur Seite und zielte auf den Söldner.

"Du wirst meinem Bruder kein Haar krümmen, damit das klar ist", sagte sie mit entschlossener Stimme.

"Du hast mich betrogen, du kleine Hure, das wirst du mir büßen. Leg deine Waffe weg", erwiderte Straker nicht minder entschlossen.

"Ich denke gar nicht daran. Gib auf, du hast keine Chance."

"Ich werde ihn töten."

"Ich bin schneller."

Einen Moment zeigte sich Unsicherheit in Strakers Gesichtszügen. Angel schien nicht die Absicht zu haben, auch nur einen Millimeter von ihrem Ziel abzuweichen, er hatte es aber auch nicht vor. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, versanken ineinander. Jeder versuchte den anderen einzuschätzen.

Strakers Brust hob sich in einem tiefen Atemzug. Sein Finger schloss sich um den Abzug. Zwei Schüsse peitschten gleichzeitig durch den Raum.

Peter zuckte zusammen. Seine Ohren klingelten durch den lauten Knall. Er roch das Schießpulver. Er spürte keinen Schmerz. Er atmete. Er war noch am Leben. Aber wer?

Die Antwort folgte auf dem Fuße. Wie in Zeitlupe kippte ein Körper nach vorne. Die Pistole landete mit einem Klappern auf den Boden, direkt neben ihr kam der Mann zu liegen. In der Stirn des Toten klaffte ein kreisrundes Loch und eine Blutlache bildete sich unter seinem Hinterkopf, die rasch größer wurde.

Angel stand wie angewurzelt da, die Pistole noch im Anschlag. Paul bewegte sich zuerst. Er trat zu ihr und nahm ihr sanft die Waffe aus der schlaffen Hand.

"Es ist vorbei, Engelchen", sagte er leise, dennoch tönte seine Stimme sehr laut durch die Stille.

Sanft hob er ihr Kinn an. "Sieh mich an, Angel Caine, es ist vorbei", wiederholte er, dabei jedes Wort deutlich betonend.

Sie schaute zu ihm auf. Ein unendlich trauriger Blick, voller Schmerz und tiefer Qual traf ihn.

"Es ist vorbei?", echote sie. Ihre Stimme klang flach und gebrochen.

"Ja, der Teufel Straker ist besiegt. Er wird nie wieder jemandem etwas antun", bestätigte er.

"Ich habe ihn umgebracht. I...Ich habe gerade einen Menschen getötet", sagte sie flach.

"Du hattest keine andere Wahl. Wärst du nicht schneller als Straker gewesen, lägst du nun hier vor uns."

Tröstend legte Paul ihr seine Hände auf die eingesunkenen Schultern, aber ließ sie sofort sinken, als er das verhärten ihrer Muskulatur bemerkte. Besorgt musterte er die junge Frau.

"Ich...ich..." Ihre Stimme brach.

Ihr Blick wanderte zu Kermit und Peter, die mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck in den Augen das Ganze beobachteten. Sie meinte Hass darin zu erkennen.

Schritte erklangen auf der Treppe. Der Captain, zusammen mit Jody, Skalany, Blake und Strenlich kamen auf sie zu. Angel wich zurück.

"Unten ist alles klar, die Söldner sind allesamt hinter Gittern verfrachtet", erklärte Karen zufrieden.

"Sehr gut, Captain. Gab es Verletzte?"

"Nur eine leichte Fleischwunde bei einem der Männer. Unsere Leute sind allesamt unverletzt."

Paul stieß erleichtert den Atem aus. "Gott sei dank", sagte er aus tiefstem Herzen. "Der Plan ist aufgegangen."

Caine trat zu seinem Sohn und Kermit und befreite sie von ihren Fesseln. Mit steifen Gliedern erhoben sich die Zwei. Beide setzten sich zeitgleich in Bewegung. Sie schlugen die Richtung ein, wo Paul und Angel sich befanden.

Der ehemalige Captain des 101. hielt sie mit einer gebieterischen Handbewegung zurück, denn er sah den unterdrückten Zorn, der in Kermits als auch in Peters Augen schwelte. Angel hatte ihnen mit ihrer Show schwer zugesetzt, fast über das Erträgliche hinaus, und es war leicht zu erraten, dass sie Antworten haben wollten.

Die junge Frau wich noch weiter zurück, konnte keinem mehr in die Augen schauen. Zitternd schlang sie beide Arme um ihren schmalen Körper. Eine einzelne Träne löste sich aus ihrem Augenwinkel.

"Paul, ich muss... ich brauche... ich muss alleine sein, bitte."

Der Angesprochene musterte sie intensiv. Da sie den Kopf nach wie vor gesenkt hielt, konnte er ihr nicht in die Augen schauen, um zu sehen, was in ihr vorging. Allerdings war dies auch nicht nötig. Im schalen Licht der Deckenbeleuchtung wirkten ihre Wangen seltsam eingefallen, gerade so wie bei einer alten Frau. Hinzu kam die blasse Gesichtsfarbe und die extrem flache Atmung. Man konnte ihr unschwer ansehen, wie emotional erschöpft sie sich fühlte. All die Täuschungen und die Schauspielerei hatten ihr das letzte abverlangt.

Paul drehte den Kopf und suchte den Raum nach Captain Simms ab. Immerhin hatte Angel gerade einen Menschen getötet, auch wenn dieser das mehr als verdient hatte, und das Protokoll sah vor, dass sie eine Aussage machen musste. Natürlich lag ein Fall von Notwehr vor, alle Polizisten im Raum würden dies bezeugen, dennoch konnte er nicht eigenmächtig die Entscheidung treffen, sie ziehen zu lassen.

Nach kurzem Suchen entdeckte er seine Nachfolgerin neben Blake am Schreibtisch stehen. Er suchte ihre Augen und hielt ihren Blick fest. Captain Simms schien zu verstehen, was er von ihr wissen wollte, denn sie nickte und fügte knapp hinzu: "Sie kann gehen."

Paul lächelte ihr dankbar zu und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Angel zu. "Du versprichst mir, dass du keinen Unfug anstellst?", erkundigte er sich eindringlich.

"Ja." Sie nickte leicht und straffte sich etwas. "Ich brauche ein paar Tage nur für mich selbst, ich muss erst mit all dem zurecht kommen."

Paul zögerte deutlich. Einerseits wollte er sie unter allen Umständen hier behalten, damit er sich um sie kümmern konnte. Andererseits war sie wohl in der Einsamkeit seiner Berghütte besser aufgehoben, denn da würde sie keiner stören und somit konnte sie dort das ganze Geschehen besser verarbeiten. Manche Menschen brauchten nun mal andere Menschen um sich herum, damit sie Dinge aufarbeiten konnten, andere wiederum nicht. Das Wissen, dass Angel, bedingt durch die Jahre im Waisenhaus, zur letzteren Kategorie zählte, gab den Ausschlag.

Umständlich kramte der ehemalige Captain einen Schlüssel aus der Tasche und reichte ihn ihr. Er verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht, als Angel nach dem Gegenstand griff, dabei aber peinlich genau darauf achtete, seine Handfläche nicht zu berühren. Nur schwer widerstand Paul der Versuchung, sein Engelchen beschützend in die Arme zu nehmen. Leider konnte man eben nicht alles Schlimme auf dieser Welt mit einer einfachen Umarmung vergessen machen, zumal sie sehr deutlich signalisierte, dass sie keinen Trost oder Berührung wollte.

"Okay, dann geh. Ich werde mich um alles Weitere kümmern. Melde dich wenn du angekommen bist.", gab Paul seine Zustimmung, begleitet von einem leisen Seufzen.

"Danke, das werde ich tun."

Angel verstaute den Schlüssel sicher in ihrer Lederhose. Sie schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, denn ihr Mund öffnete sich. Anscheinend fand sie aber nicht den Mut dazu. Stattdessen drehte sie sich herum und trottete schwerfällig und mit gesenktem Kopf zur Türe. Pauls scharfer Blick hielt die anderen davon ab, sich ihr in den Weg zu stellen. Diesen Weg, den musste sie alleine gehen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er sich richtig entschieden hatte.

*************

"Verdammt, wie konntest du sie gehen lassen, Paul? Ich will eine Erklärung und ich will sie jetzt!", explodierte Kermit, kaum dass die erschütterte Frau das Revier verlassen hatte.

"Später. Wir treffen uns alle bei Annie, dann erkläre ich euch alles. Aber erst nachdem hier alles bereinigt ist und die Berichte eingereicht wurden", entgegnete Paul in seinem autoritärsten Ton, bei dem selbst Kermit nichts zu erwidern wagte.

Langsam kam wieder Leben in die Bude. Die meisten gelang es, ihren Schock relativ schnell abzuschütteln und sie kehrten an ihre Arbeit zurück. Bei Peter und Kermit war das etwas anderes, so schnell kamen sie nicht über das Erlebte weg, zumal sich Paul beharrlich weigerte, hier mehr darüber verlauten zu lassen. Knapp zwei Stunden später brachen sie dann endlich auf zu Annie.

Einige Zeit später versammelten sich Kermit, Caine, Peter und Paul, mehr oder minder gemütlich, in Wohnzimmer der Blaisdell Residenz. Zu Kermits und Peters großer Überraschung hatte Annie absolut ruhig reagiert, was die Vermutung nahe brachte, dass sie zumindest schon einen Teil vorher gewusst hatte. Sie versorgte alle mit Kaffee und Tee und setzte sich dann neben ihren Mann, seine Hand aufmunternd in die ihre nehmend.

"Wirst du uns jetzt endlich sagen was hier gespielt wird?", erkundigte sich Kermit mit harter Stimme.

Paul holte tief Atem. "Zuerst einmal tut es mir leid, was ich euch da zumuten musste, aber es ging nicht anders. Straker hat ein paar hochtrainierte Männer angeheuert, die hätten sofort gemerkt, wenn ihr nur geschauspielert hättet. Da wir leider selbst nicht wussten, wie alles ablaufen würde, mussten wir den richtigen Moment zum Zuschlagen abpassen, daher mussten wir euch leider so lange 'leiden' lassen. Mehr gibt es darüber eigentlich nicht zu berichten."

"Nachvollziehbar", bemerkte Kermit kurzangebunden, denn noch immer schwelte der Zorn in ihm.

"Was war mit dem Streit im Revier zwischen uns am Tag von Angels Verschwindens?", warf Peter ein.

"War ein Fake. Die perfekte Entschuldigung, alle Brücken hinter sich abzubrechen, und in Strakers Nähe zu gelangen."

"Warum ausgerechnet Angel? Waren etwa alle anderen Informationen auch ein Fake. Ist sie gar nicht die, für die wir sie hielten?", mischte sich Kermit erneut ein.

"Doch zum großen Teil stimmt schon alles. Es waren nur ein paar Informationen umgeändert, die du ausgegraben hattest Kermit."

"Verdammt, was soll das alles? Ich verstehe rein gar nichts. Warum Angel?", explodierte der ehemalige Söldner erneut. Nur die beruhigende und Respekt gebietende Anwesenheit von Annie, hielt ihn davon ab, seinen Unmut deutlicher zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

"Weil sie zum damaligen Stand der Dinge die Einzige gewesen ist, die das durchziehen konnte. Du weißt selbst, wie oft uns Straker durch die Lappen ging. Er ist – nun zum Glück war - wie ein glitschiger Aal, den man kaum fassen kann. Angel hat Jahre dafür trainiert und es ist ihr nicht leicht gefallen, euch alle im Unklaren zu lassen, das kann ich dir sagen, Kermit."

Caine meldete sich in beruhigendem Ton zu Wort. "Paul, es ist besser Sie beginnen von Anfang an und erzählen uns wie alles begann. Ich fürchte, sonst versteht niemand, was sie sagen wollen und alles endet im Durcheinander und Dunkelheit."

Die restlichen Anwesenden nickten zustimmend und schauten den ehemaligen Captain erwartungsvoll an. Dieser fuhr sich in einer müden Geste durch die Haare, drückte Annies Hand und fing dann an zu erzählen.

"Sie haben Recht, Caine. Also ich traf auf Angel das erste Mal während einer Mission in einem anderen Waisenhaus, kurz nachdem ich Peter aus Pineridge geholt habe. Was ich dort gemacht habe, spielt für diese Sache hier keine Rolle. Wie auch immer, die Kleine machte einen so verlorenen Eindruck auf mich, dass ich meinem Gefühl nachgab und Nachforschungen über sie anstellte, nachdem die Mission erfolgreich erledigt war. Ich fand heraus, dass ihre Eltern nicht wie proklamiert durch einen Autounfall ums Leben kamen, sondern dass sie auf grausame Art und Weise ermordet wurden und Angel alles angesehen hatte, aber es verdrängte und keinerlei Erinnerung daran besaß. Der Mann, der ihre Eltern - ihren Zwillingsbruder, Caine - umgebracht hat, war Straker. Er war hinter einer bestimmten Formel her, die er leider auch in Besitz bringen konnte. Ich nehme an, Straker war damals der Meinung Angel sei auch tot, doch sie überlebte seine Folter schwer verletzt.

"Nachdem ich das herausgefunden hatte, beschloss ich Angel zu ihrem eigenen Schutz im dortigen Waisenhaus zu lassen. Der Ort mag für sie die Hölle gewesen sein, aber gleichzeitig befand sie sich in dieser Abgeschiedenheit auch in Sicherheit. Nur wenig dringt von solchen Institutionen an die Außenwelt. Hätte Straker, durch welchen Zufall auch immer, herausgefunden, dass sie noch lebt und wo sie sich aufhielt, hätte er sie umgebracht. Mord verjährt nicht, Angel wäre die Kronzeugin in seinem Mordprozess gewesen und stellte somit eine potentielle Gefahr für ihn dar.

"Zu ihrem 18. Geburtstag wurde Angel aus dem Waisenhaus entlassen. Sie hatte kurz darauf einen Autounfall und der bewirkte, dass die Erinnerung an das Erlebnis vom Tod ihrer Eltern zurückkehrte. Ich war glücklicherweise in der Nähe und es gelang mir, langsam ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Sie war nur noch beseelt von dem Gedanken, Rache an dem Mann zu nehmen, der ihre Eltern auf dem Gewissen hatte. Ich brachte sie soweit, dass sie auf mich hörte und alles auf sich beruhen lies, was sie allerdings nicht davon abhielt, Unterricht in Selbstverteidigung zu nehmen. Wie es der Zufall so wollte, suchte sie sich Kung Fu heraus. Ich selbst habe ihr das Schießen beigebracht, da sie schon in ihrem zarten Alter dazu neigte, sich in Situationen zu manövrieren, die mich stark an Peter erinnerten.

"Unsere Wege trennten sich nach einiger Zeit. Ich versuchte sie so gut wie es ging abzuschirmen, hatte auch immer ein Auge auf sie gerichtet, um sie vor dem Schlimmsten zu bewahren. Tja und damit kommen wir nun auch zu dem Grund meiner plötzlichen langen Abwesenheit von hier, genauer gesagt zu einem der Gründe, aber nur dieser hier zählt im Moment. Warum ich euch so Hals über Kopf verlassen habe lag daran, dass es nicht mehr sicher für euch gewesen wäre, wenn ich geblieben wäre.

"Ein Freund von mir bekam Wind davon, dass es Straker gelungen war die Formel, die er beim Mord ihrer Eltern erbeutet hatte, nach jahrelangen Fehlschlägen in ein tödliches Gift umzuwandeln. Ich bekam den Auftrag, ihn zur Strecke zu bringen. Zu jener Zeit gab es keinen anderen, der dies hätte tun können, denn ich kannte ihn und sein teuflisches Genie nun mal am Besten. Ich nahm also die Verfolgung auf und traf dabei wieder auf Angel, sie sich seit unserem letzten Treffen wesentlich weiter entwickelt hatte. Irgendwie fand sie heraus hinter wem ich her war und bestand darauf, ihren Teil dazu beizutragen. Ich stellte Straker eine Falle, doch er kam dahinter und es gelang ihm leider, wie so oft, zu fliehen. Erneut verloren wir seine Spur.

"Da entschied ich mich, Angel nach Sloanville zu schicken. Ich wollte sie aus der Schusslinie haben. Ich hoffte, hier bei euch wäre sie sicher. Ich dachte, Straker wäre nur hinter mir her, aber da habe ich mich leider schwer getäuscht. Ich wusste leider nichts von eurem Aufeinandertreffen mit Straker in Monmouth, keiner von euch hat mir davon erzählt. Als ich davon erfuhr, war es schon zu spät, noch etwas zu ändern.

"Wie auch immer, ich möchte nicht weiter vorgreifen...meine Vermutung, euch anbelangend, wurde bestätigt. Ihr habt sie sofort aufgenommen. Womit ich allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte, war die Tatsache, dass Angel mit dir, Peter, und ihnen, Caine, verwandt ist."

Paul blickte den Shambhala Meister entschuldigend an. Erst als dieser verzeihend nickte und ihn mit einer kurzen Handbewegung aufforderte, weiter zu sprechen, erzählte er weiter.

"Diese Entdeckung komplizierte natürlich die Sache; aber ich war froh, dass sie so wenigstens hier blieb und ich mir nicht tausend Gründe überlegen musste, um sie hier zu halten. Gemeinsam mit ihr dachte ich mir die Geschichte aus wie wir uns zum ersten Mal getroffen hatten und ein paar weitere Dinge. Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr erfahrt, dass wir uns schon länger kennen, ich war ja auch der Meinung Straker hätte letztendlich doch das Weite gesucht, nachdem er so knapp seiner Festnahme entgangen war.

"Leider war dem nicht so. Ich erfuhr wenig später, dass Straker sich wieder in Amerika aufhielt. Er hatte einen großen Auftrag angenommen bei dem es um viel Geld ging, mehr kann ich euch dazu nicht sagen. Aus verlässlicher Quelle erfuhr ich dann, dass er als kleinen Bonus mich, Kermit, Caine und Peter beseitigen wollte als Rache für das Zerschlagen seines Gefangenencamps in Monmouth. Ich war gezwungen, schnell zu handeln und die einzige Person, die mir einfiel, die ich in Strakers Gruppe einschleusen konnte, war Angel. Sie stimmte meinem Plan zu und das weitere habt ihr selbst erlebt. Ende der Geschichte."

Mehrere Minuten herrschte absolute Stille. Er war Kermit, der die erste Frage stellte.

"Du hast vorhin gesagt, dass ihre Eltern ermordet wurden, also kanntest du ihren Namen. Warum hast du nicht entdeckt, dass sie mit den Caines verwandt ist, oder zumindest die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihrem Vater und Caine bemerkt?"

"Der Name Caine ist nicht so selten. Außerdem war damals nur Peter bei uns und Caine galt als tot. Ich kam gar nicht auf die Idee, dass da ein Zusammenhang bestehen könnte, zumal der Lebensstil ihrer Eltern nichts mystisches an sich hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil, die sind wahre Technikfreaks gewesen. Weiterhin gab es in der Akte über deren Tod keine Fotos und Angel zeigte mir niemals ein Bild ihrer Eltern. Von ihrer Verwandtschaft erfuhr ich erst hier am Abend meiner Heimkehr wie ihr wisst."

"Was hatte es mit deinem 'Tod' auf dem Revier auf sich, wie habt ihr das angestellt?", hakte Kermit erneut nach.

"Nun, Angels Fähigkeiten sind sehr gewachsen. Durch Zufall entdeckten wir, dass sie in der Lage ist, für einige Sekunden eine andere Realität zu erschaffen. Wenn du es so sehen möchtest eine Art Kurzzeit-Gehirnwäsche. Da Straker leider nicht mitteilte, wo er sich aufhielt, mussten wir uns etwas ausdenken. Das, was ihr gemeint hattet zu sehen war nicht real. Wir haben uns einfach einen gut klingenden Namen ausgedacht, wie sie vorgaukeln konnte, dass sie tatsächlich diese Feuerkraft in sich trägt, Bethren hörte sich für uns gut an. Tja, und solange Angel euren Geist verwirrt hat mit ihrem Spielchen, habe ich die Asche aus meiner Tasche auf den Fleck gelegt und bin entwischt."

Caine nickte zustimmend. Seinen Geist hatte Angel nicht verwirren können, doch auch er musste zugeben, dass er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf dem Revier nichts geahnt hatte und eine Zeitlang sogar auf ihr Schauspiel herein gefallen war.

"Das erklärt auch, warum Angel nach so kurzer Lehrzeit in der Lage war, Dinge zu tun, für die wir Jahre harten Trainings brauchten. Denke nur an diese starke mentale Verbindung zwischen uns", erklärte er an seinen Sohn gewandt.

Noch bevor der junge Cop etwas erwidern konnte, stellte Kermit schon die nächste Frage und lenkte somit erfolgreich vom, für ihn sehr unbehaglichen, mystischen Teil ab. "Aber wie ist es dir gelungen, Angel bei Straker einzuschleusen?"

"Wir wussten von einem Informanten wer die Kontaktleute von Straker waren. Ergo passierten ein paar ziemlich üble Dinge in der Nähe von ihnen. Wir stellten sicher, dass die richtigen Leute davon erfuhren, wer hinter diesen von uns ausgeheckten Anschlägen steckte und so kam es, dass sie angeheuert wurde."

Kermit strich sich durch die Haare. "Mein Gott, das muss verdammt hart für sie gewesen sein, so lange eine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie hat sogar mich mit ihrem Auftreten getäuscht und ich meinte eigentlich, sie ganz gut zu kennen."

Paul nickte zustimmend. "Ja, das war es auch. Ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr Zeit gehabt, sie auf alles besser vorzubereiten, doch ihre Blindheit machte uns da einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Als wir während ihres Aufenthalts in Strakers Camp erfuhren wann der Überfall auf das Revier stattfinden sollte, habe ich mich von ihr einfangen lassen, damit ich die letzten Tage bei ihr sein konnte. Sie stand da kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch, hatte ein paar schlimme Alpträume."

Peter, von diesen Worten aufgeschreckt, warf anklagend ein: "Und da hast du sie einfach so gehen lassen? Sie sollte hier bei uns sein!"

Paul sah seinen Sohn mit festem Blick an. "Und was wäre, wenn sie hier wäre? Peter, du am Allerwenigsten würdest ihr die Zeit geben, die sie braucht, um sich zu erholen. Sie musste ein paar ziemlich harte Dinge über sich ergehen lassen, um für Straker glaubhaft zu wirken und es ist das Beste für sie, wenn sie ein paar Tage ganz alleine für sich ist. Vergiss nicht wie sensibel sie ist. Sie würde deutlich spüren, dass du ihr noch nicht vergeben hast, es ist dir und auch Kermit deutlich anzumerken. Was glaubst du wie sie sich dabei fühlen würde? Glaubst du im Ernst, das ist ihr alles so leicht gefallen wie es herüber kam? Ihr braucht alle Zeit, um das Erlebte zu verarbeiten und Angel ist dort gut aufgehoben wo sie ist."

Peter zuckte wie unter einem Peitschenschlag zusammen. Paul zerrte mit seinen Worten gnadenlos die Wahrheit ans Licht. Er wusste tatsächlich nicht, was er im Moment für Angel empfand. Schuldbewusst ließ er den Kopf hängen.

Caine ging zu seinem Sohn, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie aufmunternd. "Das Licht wird die Dunkelheit vertreiben mein Sohn", meinte er in seiner typischen kryptischen Aussage.

"Und wo ist sie jetzt?", wollte Kermit wissen.

Paul grinste leicht. "Wo wohl? Da wo es jede Menge Wald, einen großen See und kaum Menschen gibt."

Kermit nickte wissend. Paul sprach von seiner Hütte und er musste zugeben, das war ein guter Ort zum nachdenken. Er selbst war auch schon einige Male dort gewesen und hatte den Ort immer als äußerst friedvoll empfunden, Balsam für eine verwundete Seele.

Das Telefon klingelte. Paul nahm den Hörer ab und sprach kurz mit dem anderen Teilnehmer. Als er auflegte wandte er sich wieder den anderen zu.

"Angel ist gut angekommen. Sie hat sich gerade gemeldet."

Ein erleichtertes Aufatmen war die Antwort.

Kermit wollte noch eines wissen. "Warst du es, der die ganzen falschen Spuren gelegt hat und die Computer aus ihrer Wohnung entwendete? Nachdem Angel so plötzlich verschwand, konnte ich rein gar nichts mehr über sie in Erfahrung bringen."

Paul grinste und nickte bejahend. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie sehr sich Kermit über diese Tatsache aufgeregt hatte.

"Das war leider notwenig. Es wäre nicht auszudenken gewesen, wenn Straker herausgefunden hätte, dass Angel die Tochter jener Wissenschaftler gewesen war. Die Computer konnte ich nicht in ihrer Wohnung lassen, denn du bist einfach zu gut mit diesen Kisten und hättest unter Garantie Dinge entdeckt, die du zu jenem Zeitpunkt nicht wissen durftest. Von dem her bin ich dir ziemlich dankbar, dass du die Verwandtschaft mit den Caines entdeckt hast und nicht Straker."

"Du hättest mich dennoch einweihen können", lautete die knurrige Erwiderung.

"Keine Chance, mein Freund. Je weniger davon wussten, desto sicherer war es für Alle. Außerdem war es viel zu gefährlich, dafür lebt ihr mir zu dicht aufeinander und ich kenne deinen Beschützerdrang nur allzu gut."

*Du ahnst gar nicht wie nahe sich die beiden gekommen sind*, dachte Peter ärgerlich. Laut meinte er: "Kermit hätte dem nie zugestimmt, wenn er es gewusst hätte."

Im nächsten Augenblick hätte er sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Sein Kollege sah ihn deutlich verärgert an und in Pauls Gesicht erschein ein misstrauischer Ausdruck, während Caine noch immer total ruhig zu sein schien; nur sein Griff auf Peters Schulter wurde eine Winzigkeit fester.

"Kermit, hast du mir vielleicht etwas zu sagen?", erkundigte sich Paul.

"Privatsache", erwiderte Kermit kurzangebunden.

Es war dem Ex-Söldner anzumerken, dass nicht mehr aus ihm heraus zu bringen war. Sein Blick, den er stur auf Peter gerichtet hielt, schien den armen Kerl bei lebendigem Leibe zu grillen.

Pauls Gesicht verfinsterte sich, er ahnte was da abgelaufen war und zweifelte stark daran, dass das gut gewesen sein konnte. Nun wurde ihm auch klar warum sie stellenweise so heftige Alpträume gehabt hatte, in denen er manchmal meinte, Kermits Namen fallen zu hören, während sie schrie und schluchzte.

Annie mischte sich ein. "Ich denke, für heute haben wir genug Aufregung gehabt. Ich für meinen Teil bin heilfroh, dass alles ausgestanden ist und ich bin müde. Schlafen wir darüber, morgen sieht es sicher schon wieder anders aus. Liebling, begleitest du mich bitte nach oben?"

Keinem der Männer entging der deutliche Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl. Die Runde löste sich auf. Kermit, Caine und Peter verabschiedeten sich von Annie mit einem Kuss auf die Wange und einer festen Umarmung und machten sich dann auf den Heimweg.

Kermit fuhr zurück zu seinem Appartement, das ihm heute mehr als einsam vorkam und Peter geleitete seinen Vater nach Hause der darauf bestand, dass er die Nacht bei ihm verbrachte.

 

Kapitel 17

Vier Tage später.

Paul betrat das 101. Revier. Er wechselte ein paar Worte mit dem Captain, um heraus zu finden, ob Angel wegen der Tötung Konsequenzen drohten, was ihm zu seiner Erleichterung verneint wurde. Überrascht erfuhr er, dass die ganze Angelegenheit schon bereinigt und zu den Akten gelegen worden war. Die Aussagen der Polizisten auf dem Revier hatten anscheinend gereicht, um die Sache schnell abschließen zu können.

Er zollte der kleinen, aber toughen Blondine vor sich größten Respekt. Sie hatte nicht nur die Mitarbeiter hier fest im Griff und führte ein strenges aber faires Regime, sie war auch eine Frau der Tat. Einen besseren Nachfolger für ihn hätte man nicht finden können. Mit dem Versprechen, sich bald wieder bei ihr zu melden, um über alte Zeiten zu plaudern, wie sie sich ausdrückte, verabschiedete er sich und machte sich auf den Weg zu Kermits Büro. Dort klopfte er kurz an und trat ein.

"Geschlossene Türe heißt draußen bleiben", tönte ihm sogleich entgegen.

Paul konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, manche Dinge änderten sich einfach nie. "Gilt das auch für einen guten Freund?", erkundigte er sich amüsiert.

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Hi Paul, was führt dich zu mir?", begrüßte ihn der Detective nun und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit vom Bildschirm zu seinem unerwarteten Besucher.

"Nichts Besonderes. Ich dachte, ich schau einfach mal bei dir herein. Annie lässt dir schöne Grüße bestellen, du sollst dich mal wieder bei ihr blicken lassen."

"Danke, schöne Grüße zurück. Sobald ich etwas Zeit erübrigen kann, besuche ich sie. Gibt es etwas bestimmtes, warum sie mich sehen möchte?"

"Nein, nur so. Sie unterhält sich eben gerne mit dir, wie du weißt."

Der Detective betrachtete sein Gegenüber misstrauisch. Ein Mann wie Blaisdell hielt sich niemals zufällig an einem Ort auf, dazu kannte er ihn zu gut, zudem war er kein Freund von Small Talk.

"Reden wir nun eigentlich noch eine Weile um den heißen Brei herum, oder erzählst du mir, was dich in Wahrheit in meine bescheidene Hütte führt?", kam Kermit ohne Umschweife zur Sache.

Paul lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch und erwiderte in leichtem Tonfall: "Ich hörte, du hast ein freies Wochenende."

"Richtig."

"Hast du schon etwas vor?"

Das misstrauische Gefühl in Kermit vertiefte sich. Sämtliche Alarmglocken begannen in seinem Inneren zu schellen. Paul verhielt sich viel zu unverfänglich für seinen Geschmack. Da musste etwas im Busch sein. Nach außen hin vollkommen entspannt, lehnte er sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und schlug die Beine übereinander.

"Nur das übliche. Meine Corvair müsste mal wieder gründlich gereinigt werden und meine Waschmaschine schreit auch schon nach Nachschub. Weiterhin sollte ich noch einen Brief schreiben und nebenher in das Pentagon einbrechen. Ich hörte, die haben gerade eine neue Sekretärin eingestellt, die gerne unzüchtige Witze über die Mailer verteilt", versetzte er spöttisch.

"Dann hast du also nichts vor", stellte Paul fest, ohne weiter auf Kermits Gerede einzugehen.

Dieser verdrehte entnervt die Augen. Sein ehemaliger Boss schaffte es doch immer wieder, ihn innerhalb von Sekunden von Null auf Hundert zu bringen. Er kam sich vor wie ein Fisch an der Angel, der nach dem Köder schnappte. Das gefiel ihm gar nicht.

"Nun spuck schon aus, was du mir mitteilen möchtest. Ich traue dem unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck von dir keine Minute.", versetzte er absichtlich harsch.

Paul sagte nur ein Wort. "Angel."

Stille. Kermit wartete, plötzlich sehr angespannt, darauf, dass sein Gegenüber fort fuhr.

"Ich wollte eigentlich an diesem Wochenende nach ihr schauen, aber ich denke, ich bleibe lieber hier bei Peter. Der Junge ist so durcheinander."

Kermit seufzte leise. "Ja, das ist er tatsächlich. Wie immer nimmt er sich das das ganze Geschehen vom Überfall sehr zu Herzen. Er will mal wieder die gesamte Schuld auf sich nehmen. Seit dem Abend bei euch habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Ich hörte, er hat Urlaub auf unbestimmte Zeit eingereicht?"

Paul nickte und rieb sich über den Nacken. "Ja, das hat er…leider. Er sitzt zu Hause und lässt niemanden an sich heran. Caine und ich arbeiten zwar hart daran, ihn wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück zu bringen, aber er ist dermaßen stur, dass fast kein durchkommen zu ihm ist. Ständig erfindet er irgendwelche Ausreden, warum er sich nicht treffen kann, wenn man ihn überhaupt mal an die Strippe bekommt. Das Letzte was ich will, ist ihn in dem Zustand alleine lassen."

"Das kann ich gut verstehen. Ich mache mir ebenfalls Sorgen um ihn, aber wie du siehst, will er auch mit mir nichts zu tun haben."

"Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass zwischen euch beiden noch etwas mehr steht, als nur das Geschehen mit Straker. Ich bin sicher, das hat etwas mit Angel zu tun", brachte Paul die Sache auf den Punkt.

Kermit zuckte die Achseln. "Und wenn? Der Kleine geht öfter mal in die Luft bei den nichtigsten Anlässen und hinterher kommt er dann angerannt und entschuldigt sich. Außerdem ist das nicht deine Angelegenheit", versuchte er abzuwiegeln.

"Du erinnerst dich, dass Angel sozusagen mein Mündel ist? Ich habe sie die gesamte Zeit unter meinen Fittichen gehabt, sah sie praktisch vom zurückhaltenden, ängstlichen Kind zur jungen, selbstbewussten Frau heran reifen. Sie gehört zu meiner Familie, so wie du auch und ich will nicht, dass da etwas zwischen euch steht, über das nicht gesprochen werden kann. Ganz speziell nicht zwischen dir und Peter. Eine Sache totzuschweigen hat noch nie jemanden etwas genützt", erwiderte Paul hart.

"Du weißt selbst, im Moment kann man nicht mit Peter reden, was soll ich also tun? Ihm eine Mail schreiben in der Hoffnung er liest es?", verteidigte sich der Ex-Söldner knurrig.

"Griffin, halte mich nicht für dumm. Hier geht es nicht nur um Peters Verhalten. Ich vermute, dass du mit Angel ein wenig mehr als nur befreundet bist, oder irre ich mich?"

Kermit schluckte trocken. Seinem besten Freund Paul konnte er nichts vormachen, er kannte ihn in und auswendig. Anstellte einer Antwort gab er ihm mit einem kaum merklichen Nicken zu verstehen, dass er richtig lag.

"Hast du mir ihr geschlafen?" Paul nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund.

"Das geht dich nichts an", entgegnete Kermit schroff, denn er hatte absolut nicht vor, sein Liebesleben mit irgendjemandem zu diskutieren und schon gar nicht mit seinem ehemaligen Vorgesetzten.

"In diesem speziellen Fall geht es mich sehr wohl etwas an, Freundchen. Ich kann Peter auch nur helfen, wenn ich alles weiß. Willst du mir das verweigern? Also wie weit geht deine Freundschaft mit Angel?"

Kermit sah ein, dass Paul Recht hatte. Er wusste, dass Peter nicht mit seiner Beziehung zu Angel einverstanden gewesen war, das hatte seine Reaktion sehr deutlich gemacht an jenem schicksalhaften Tag. Ihm wurde klar, dass es nicht am gemeinsamen Erlebnis mit Straker lag, weshalb dieser nicht mehr mit ihm redete, sondern dass er wusste, was zwischen ihm und Angel gelaufen war.

"Wir haben eine Nacht miteinander verbracht", antwortete er schließlich ruppig.

Paul stieß seinen Atem lautstark aus. "Und Peter weiß das", stellte er fest.

"Er hat es herausgefunden und er war nicht sehr begeistert darüber. Er denkt, Angel sei nur eine Bettgespielin für mich."

"Und, ist sie es?", hakte Paul nach.

Kermits Gedanken wanderten zurück an diese wunderschöne Nacht des Suchens und Findens… und dann, wenige Stunden später, passierte dieses Desaster mit Angels Flucht.

Er seufzte leise und rückte umständlich seine Sonnenbrille gerade. "Paul, die Nacht, die wir zusammen verbracht haben, war die Nacht bevor sie verschwunden ist. Wir hatten keine Gelegenheit über uns zu reden. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie sie darüber denkt."

"Ich habe nicht gefragt wie sie darüber denkt, sondern was DU darüber denkst, Kermit."

"Glaubst du im Ernst ich würde es riskieren, dich und Peter gegen mich zu haben?", gab der Cop aufgebracht zurück.

Der kurze Satz entsprach Kermits Art, eine Aussage abzugeben, ohne die Dinge direkt beim Namen zu nennen, oder Zugeständnisse zu machen. Kermit war ein zu privater Mann, als dass er seine Gefühle offen preisgab. Paul akzeptierte seine Antwort mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"Gut, dann ist ja alles geklärt."

Kermit blickte ihn konsterniert an. "Was ist geklärt?"

"Ich weiß jetzt, wo du dein Wochenende verbringen wirst – in meiner Hütte. Somit habt ihr Zwei dann jede Menge Zeit, über alles zu reden, ohne dass euch jemand stört. Und ich werde mich um Peter kümmern."

Der ehemalige Captain akzeptierte kein weiteres Wort. Er stand einfach auf, tätschelte kurz Kermits Schulter und verließ das Büro mit einem verabschiedenden Kopfnicken.

Der jüngere Mann starrte eine ganze Weile auf die geschlossene Bürotüre, um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es verdächtig. Obwohl Pauls Abschiedsworte eher einem Befehl gleich kamen und keiner Bitte, war Kermit willig, diesen zu erfüllen, auch wenn sich sein Magen bei dem Gedanken an das Kommende ziemlich zusammen zog.

**************

Paul betrat wild entschlossen den Flur, auf dem sich Peters Apartment befand. Es wurde höchste Zeit, dass sein Sohn endlich wieder aus dieser traumatisierten Phase heraus gerissen wurde. Nachdem die Fahrt zur Hütte nun mit Kermit abgeklärt war und dieser hoffentlich Angel zurück bringen würde, blieb somit nur noch die Sache mit dem sturen Cop zu regeln.

Vor dem Eingang von Peters Wohnung angekommen, presste Paul ein Ohr an die Türe, um nach Geräuschen zu lauschen. Das sanfte Plärren eines Fernsehgerätes driftete ihm entgegen, Peter musste also Daheim sein. Kurz entschlossen klopfte der ehemalige Captain an, während er zeitgleich die Klingel betätigte.

Er wartete beinahe eine volle Minute, in der sich nichts tat. Erneut presste er sein Ohr gegen die Tür und entdeckte, dass der TV nun nicht mehr lief. Eindeutig wollte sein Sohn ihn nicht herein lassen.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug unterdrückte Paul den aufkommenden Zorn. Er hämmerte mit der Faust dreimal kräftig gegen das Holz und rief laut: "Peter, mach auf. Ich weiß, dass du da bist."

Erneut empfing ihn nur Stille. Diesmal konnte er die Wut nicht mehr ganz so gut im Zaum halten. Dieses Versteckspiel würde enden, hier und heute! Hart trat er mit dem Fuß gegen den Eingang und drohte etwas lauter als beabsichtigt: "Peter, wenn du jetzt nicht aufmachst, dann…ich schwöre bei Gott…werde ich diese verdammte Türe eintreten und dann setzt es was! Ich zähle bis drei." Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Eins."

Zu 'Zwei' kam er nicht mehr. Die Türe wurde mit großem Schwung aufgerissen, ein äußerst missmutiger, unrasierter Peter Caine in fleckigem T-Shirt und ausgebeulter Jogginghose baute sich in voller Größe am Eingang auf.

"Was willst du?", fragte er unwirsch.

"Rein fürs Erste", erwiderte Paul und schob sich, vollkommen unbeeindruckt, an dem jungen Mann vorbei. Wortlos ging er die drei Treppenstufen zur Küche hinauf, öffnete den Kühlschrank, zog zwei Bier daraus hervor - übrigens das Einzige, das in dem Kühler lagerte - ging zur Couch und stellte dort beide Flaschen auf den Tisch.

"Nimm Platz, wir müssen reden", sagte er knapp.

Ein letzter Rest der guten Erziehung von Annie musste in dem Cop noch vorhanden sein, denn er setzte sich tatsächlich hin, angelte nach der Bierflasche, öffnete sie und trank gut die Hälfte es Inhalts mit einem großen Schluck aus. Anschließend fuhr er sich wenig galant mit dem Handrücken über den Mund, aber besaß zumindest den Anstand nicht laut zu Rülpsen.

"Also, was willst du?", hakte er noch einmal nicht gerade erfreut nach.

"Ich will wissen, was mit dir los ist, Peter. Seit dem Überfall im Revier schottest du dich vor allem und jedem ab.", begann Paul das Gespräch.

Der junge Cop versuchte überrascht auszusehen. "Ich? Wieso? Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung."

Der ehemalige Captain verzog das Gesicht zu etwas, das wie ein grimmiges Lächeln ausschaute.

"Ich erkenne eine Lüge, wenn ich sie aufgetischt bekomme, Junge, besonders, wenn sie von dir stammt. Auch wenn wir uns lange Zeit nicht gesehen haben, bedingt durch meine Abwesenheit, und du dich sehr weiter entwickelt hast, insbesondere was dein Leben und die Gebräuche mit deinem Vater anbelangt, kann ich noch immer in dir lesen, wie in einem offenen Buch."

Der junge Cop richtete sich kerzengerade auf. Er griff erneut nach der Bierflasche und leerte sie in einem Zug, bevor er sich zu einer Antwort herab ließ.

"Dann nur zu. Wenn du schon eh alles weißt, dann frage ich mich, warum du hier bist."

Paul seufzte schwer. "Junge, du machst es mir wirklich nicht leicht. Ich bin nicht hier, um dich auseinander zu nehmen und deine Ängste und Sorgen nach außen zu kehren, sondern ich will dir helfen, zu deinem alten Selbst zurück zu finden."

"Was weißt du denn schon!", schrie Peter plötzlich los, wobei er sich mehrmals fahrig durch die ungekämmten Haare fuhr. Ohne Vorwarnung sprang er auf und rannte ins Schlafzimmer, wobei der die Türe kräftig hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ.

Der Captain seufzte. Er sah ein, dass er mit Samthandschuhen hier nicht weiter kam. Der junge Mann legte es direkt darauf an, dass er ihn mit harten Bandagen bezwang. Obwohl er nicht vorgehabt hatte, seinen Sohn auseinander zu nehmen, blieb ihm wohl leider nichts anderes übrig. Bei so sturen Menschen wie ihm musste schon ein Dampfhammer her, bevor sie begriffen, dass sie nicht alle Last der Welt auf ihren Schultern tragen mussten.

Die leichte Ungeduld bezwingend, lehnte sich Paul in die Kissen zurück und wartete auf das Wiedererscheinen seines Pflegesohns. Wie er richtig vermutet hatte, tauchte dieser nach etwa fünf Minuten wieder auf, die Unterlippe missmutig nach vorne geschoben. Zumindest trug er nun ein sauberes Shirt und eine enge Jeans und hatte sich sogar rasiert. Das gab dem Ex-Captain ein klein wenig Auftrieb, denn wenn es Peter nicht egal war, wie er sich anderen Leuten präsentierte, dann hatte er zumindest noch nicht aufgegeben.

"Können wir nun reden?", erkundigte er sich sanft.

"Worüber? Du hast doch eh keine Ahnung, also lass es", erwiderte der junge Mann widerspenstig.

Scheinbar entspannt lehnte sich Paul zurück und faltete die Hände über der Brust. "Oh, ich denke schon, dass ich eine Ahnung habe, was in dir vorgeht", begann er. "Ich weiß, dass du hier gerade mal wieder in Selbstzweifeln und Selbstvorwürfen ertrinkst. Du gibst dir die Schuld an allem, was passiert ist. Du fühlst dich ausgenützt und überrumpelt. Du denkst, dass dich wieder mal einer der Menschen, denen du sehr nahe stehst, hintergangen und verraten hat. Du fühlst dich nicht würdig, geliebt und verstanden zu werden. Du meinst, du hast es nicht anders verdienst. Du kannst nicht verstehen, warum du nicht früher erkannt hast, was mit Angel los war. Du bist der festen Meinung, dass du alles verhindern hättest können, wenn sie sich dir nur anvertraut hätte. Du fühlst dich ganz klein und verletzlich, weil eben dieses nicht geschah. Und nun igelst du dich ein, weil du eine unglaubliche Angst davor hast, wieder verletzt und ausgenutzt zu werden und misstraust jedem, der es gut mit dir meint."

Tiefe Stille herrschte nach den Worten. Die Art und Weise, wie Peter neben ihm zusammen zuckte, teilte Paul deutlich mit, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Sehr viel weicher fuhr er fort: "Mein Sohn, das Leben ist nun mal kein Wunschkonzert. Es wird immer wieder Situationen geben, in denen irgendjemand versucht, dich zu hintergehen. Das gehört nun mal zum Erwachsensein dazu. Man muss sich mit diesen Fehlschlägen auseinander setzen und es einfach das nächste Mal besser machen, denn nur aus solchen Fehlern lernt man. Ich sehe dir an, dass du dich fragst, wie du dich in Angel so täuschen konntest. Denn wenn du dich, speziell auch als Cop, nicht mehr auf dein Bauchgefühl verlassen kannst, worauf dann?"

Paul unterbrach kurz und benetzte seine Lippen mit dem herrlich kalten Bier. Er wartete darauf, dass sein Pflegesohn reagierte oder zumindest widersprach, aber er erhielt keine Reaktion. Der junge Detective zog es vor, angelegentlich auf den Tisch zu starren und so zu tun, als höre er nicht zu.

Der ehemalige Captain ging nicht näher auf das unhöfliche Verhalten ein. Er sprach einfach weiter, sehr eindringlich: "Peter, lass dir eines gesagt sein, dein Bauchgefühl, dein Instinkt, nenne es, wie du willst, hat dich nicht im Stich gelassen. Du hast dich bei Angel nicht geirrt, sie birgt nicht einen Funken Schlechtigkeit in sich. Das, was sie auf dem Revier gesagt und getan hat, gehörte zu ihrer Rolle. Keines ihrer Worte meinte sie so. Wenn du Undercover unterwegs bist, kannst du dich auch nicht so geben wie du bist. Du musst die Figur darstellen, die dir angewiesen wird. Nichts anderes hat Angel getan. Ich kann dir besten Gewissens versichern, dass sie dich sehr lieb hat und dir niemals etwas Böses wollte und auch will."

Spontan umfasste er Peters Kinn und zwang ihn nachdrücklich dazu, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Unerbittlich gruben sich seine blauen Augen in Peters.

"Horch in dich hinein, Junge. Ganz tief in dein innerstes. Sehe über deinen Schmerz und deine Vorwürfe hinweg. Dringe in dich, überkomme deine Angst vor Verletzung und du wirst erkennen, dass alles stimmt, was ich dir hier erzähle."

In Peters ausdrucksstarken Augen schimmerten ungeweinte Tränen. Ein Muskel an seinem Kinn zuckte heftig, Paul spürte es deutlich unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Ganz langsam ließ er seine Hand sinken und beobachtete Atemlos die Wandlung, die in dem Shaolin-Cop von statten ging.

Peter wandte den Blick nicht ab, aber er starrte mitten durch Paul hindurch. Der glasige Ausdruck in seinen Augen machte deutlich, dass sich der junge Mann gerade meilenweit außerhalb dieses Zimmers befand. Dass er weder redete oder schrie, noch wie ein Wilder durch die Wohnung stürmte, beunruhigte Paul zutiefst. Atypischer konnte sich sein Sohn nicht verhalten.

Er machte sich immer größere Sorgen um sein Ziehkind, denn er wusste nicht, ob er zu ihm durchgedrungen war. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, seitdem er dieses sturköpfige und gleichzeitig so verletzbare und von Selbstzweifeln geplagte Kind zu sich geholt hatte, konnte er nicht einschätzen, was in dem jungen Mann vorging. Paul hatte sein gesamtes Pulver verschossen. Wenn dieser lange Monolog Peter nicht auf die Sprünge half, dann war auch er mit seinem Latein am Ende.

Plötzlich warf sich der junge Mann in seine Arme. Seine Finger verkrallten sich in seinem Hemd. Tiefe, zu Herzen gehende Schluchzer erschütterten seinen Körper. Obwohl Paul mehr als froh darüber war, dass sein Sohn sich endlich seinen Frust von der Seele weinte, litt er fürchterlich mit. Jedes Zucken, jeden Schauer, jedes Zittern erlebte er so intensiv mit, als wäre es sein eigener Körper.

Es dauerte sehr lange, bis sich Peter langsam erholte. Paul beschränkte sich darauf, ihn einfach festzuhalten so lange er es brauchte und wartete geduldig. Sein Hemd, von Peters Tränen benetzt, fühlte sich kalt und klamm auf seiner Haut an, und dennoch empfand er es nicht als unangenehm.

Schließlich löste sich der junge Mann von ihm und fuhr sich mehrmals über die Augen. "Wie konnte ich das alles nur so verkennen? Es wundert mich, dass ihr überhaupt noch etwas mit mir zu tun haben wollt, so oft wie ich euch vor den Kopf stoße", murmelte er.

"Nichts was du tust, wird mich jemals davon abhalten, dich zu lieben, Peter. Du bist mein Sohn und wirst es immer bleiben. Alle anderen empfinden ebenso, das solltest du langsam wissen. Und wenn nicht, dann sagen wir es dir immer wieder, bis auch du mit deinem Holzkopf es kapierst", erwiderte Paul fest.

Peter verzog die Lippen. "Aber bitte nicht zu hart mit dem Zaunpfahl treffen."

"Zaunpfahl? Nein, bei dir braucht es schon einen ganzen Zaun, anders kommt man bei dir nicht durch", scherzte der ehemalige Cop.

Peter fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Scheint so." Er seufzte tief. "Ach Dad, ich habe so viele Fragen. Ich kann noch immer nicht verstehen, weshalb ich niemals gespürt habe, dass etwas im Busch ist. Seitdem ich mein Shaolin Training abgeschlossen habe, bin ich wesentlich feinfühliger geworden, aber hier haben mich meine Sinne vollkommen im Stich gelassen."

"Vielleicht standet ihr euch schlichtweg zu nahe?", mutmaßte Paul.

Nachdenklich zupfte der junge Cop am Etikett der leeren Bierflasche herum. "Das könnte sein. Andererseits stehe ich euch oder Paps genauso nahe, oder besser gesagt wohl noch näher, und da merke ich sofort, wenn etwas nicht stimmt."

"Stimmt." Paul rieb über sein Kinn. "Als Erklärung kann ich noch anbieten, dass du uns schon Jahre kennst. Eine Beziehung wächst erst mit der Zeit. Ihr stecktet noch mitten in der Kennenlernphase, als sich Straker dazu entschloss, uns das Leben schwer zu machen."

"Nun sagst du genau das Gegenteil von dem, was du gerade eben meintest", prangerte Peter an.

Paul nickte. "Ja. Und je länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto sicherer bin ich mir, dass da der Hase im Pfeffer liegt. Denk mal nach, Junge. Du warst mit so vielem Beschäftigt, nachdem Kermit die Verwandtschaft mit euch herausgefunden hat. Alles ging Schlag auf Schlag. Deine Gefühle haben doch bestimmt Purzelbäume geschlagen und als Angel dann so krank wurde, überwog die Sorge um ihre Gesundheit und der Ärger über ihr Benehmen. Du hattest doch gar nicht die Gelegenheit, in Ruhe über euch nachzudenken, oder irre ich mich? Wie soll sich das Band zwischen euch richtig verfestigen, wenn es bei euch ständig wie bei einer Achterbahn auf und ab ging?"

Deutliche Erleichterung stand in Peters Augen geschrieben. "Das macht Sinn und hört sich logisch an. Belassen wir es fürs Erste dabei. Ich muss später in Ruhe darüber nachdenken, so auf die Schnelle geht es nicht."

"Es hält dich niemand davon ab, mein Sohn. Hauptsache es geht dir besser und du hast zu deinem wahren Selbst zurück gefunden. Ich gebe zu, du hast uns langsam aber sicher schon Angst eingejagt."

"Tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht", entschuldigte sich der junge Cop, während er in sich hinein horchte. "Ich hoffe du bist nicht böse, aber ich glaube so richtig habe ich noch nicht zu mir gefunden. Es gibt noch so vieles zu klären, doch ich fürchte das kann nur Angel. Sie…" Er unterbrach sich mitten im Satz. "Oh, ich glaube eine Frage kannst auch du mir beantworten, die mir immer wieder im Kopf herum spukt."

"Und die wäre?"

"Als wir bei euch waren und du uns über die ganze Geschichte aufgeklärt hast, hast du erzählt, dass du uns damals wegen Straker verlassen hast. Du meintest, wenn du geblieben wärst, dann wären wir alle nicht mehr sicher gewesen. Nun bist du aber genau wegen Straker wieder zurückgekehrt. Alles in allem besehen macht es keinen Sinn, denn damit waren wir, deiner Erklärung zufolge, doch alle wieder in Gefahr und wussten zudem nichts davon. In dem Fall hättest du doch damals bleiben können."

Ein trauriger Zug schlich sich um Pauls Mundwinkel, aber er fing sich gleich wieder. "Zu damals und heute gibt es einen großen Unterschied. Vor knapp zwei Jahren, als ich euch verließ, konnte ich nicht für eure Sicherheit garantieren. Da ich nicht wusste, wie lange mein Auftrag dauern würde, konnte ich keine dauerhafte Überwachung für euch arrangieren. Diesmal war es anders. Ich wusste, dass ich so oder so Straker in die Finger bekommen würde. Lass dir gesagt sein, dass ihr, ausgenommen beim Überfall auf das Revier, zu keiner Zeit in Gefahr gewesen seid. Ihr alle wurdet 24 Stunden am Tag überwacht, sieben Tage die Woche."

Peter blieb der Mund vor Staunen offen. "Wir wurden überwacht? Warum habe ich nichts davon bemerkt?"

"Denkst du denn, ich engagiere Idioten für so einen Job?", fragte Paul leichthin, ein finaler Unterton schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Diesmal erkannte Peter den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl. "Und ich will sicher nicht wissen, wie du das angestellt hast, oder?", konnte er sich nicht verkneifen, nachzuhaken.

"Nein, das willst du ganz sicher nicht." Paul ergriff Peters Hände. "Junge, du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr es mir Leid tut, dass ich euch für so lange Zeit verlassen musste. Es ist mir bewusst, dass ich ganz speziell dich großen Qualen mit meinem Weggang ausgesetzt habe. Mit deinen Vätern hast du es nicht leicht. Ich kenne deine Verlustängste und doch kann ich nicht mehr, als mich bei dir zu entschuldigen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das jemals wieder gut machen kann."

Der junge Mann drückte fest die Hand. "Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber damit habe ich mich schon seit geraumer Zeit arrangiert. Im Tempel, während meiner Shaolinausbildung, habe ich viel und lange über das Thema nachgedacht und bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass du uns niemals verlassen hättest, wenn du eine andere Wahl gehabt hättest. Ich trage dir nichts nach, freue mich nur, dass du endlich wieder hier bist. Hauptsache du bleibst ab jetzt bei uns, alles andere ist egal."

Paul konnte nicht anders. Er zog seinen Sohn in eine feste Umarmung und ließ eine ganze Weile nicht los. Er musste sich räuspern, bevor er antworten konnte.

"Meine 'Wanderungen' sind ein für alle mal vorbei, das kann ich dir versprechen. Ich habe sichergestellt, dass der Auftrag mit Straker meine letzte Mission war. Wenn ich irgendwann mal wieder aufbreche, dann nur, um mit meiner Annie in den Urlaub zu fliegen. Ansonsten bleibe ich Zuhause und kümmere mich um euch."

Peter strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. "Etwas Schöneres kannst du mir gar nicht mitteilen." Er wurde wieder ernst. "Ich wünschte nur für Angel wäre jetzt auch jemand da, der sich um sie kümmert. Sie muss sich doch vollkommen allein gelassen fühlen. Meinst du, ich kann zu ihr gehen. Gerade in deiner Hütte hätten wir viel Zeit, um über alles zu reden, was uns beschäftigt."

Paul entfernte eine Fussel von seinem Hemd. "Das ist im Moment wohl keine gute Idee. Für Angel ist gesorgt, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen."

Peter zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Wie meinst du das?"

"Ich habe Kermit zu ihr geschickt. Morgen Mittag müsste er bei ihr sein. Und wenn wir Glück haben, bringt er sie dahin, wo sie hingehört. Zu uns."

"Oh." Peter presste die Lippen aufeinander. Man sah ihm deutlich an, dass er mit dieser Wendung der Dinge gar nicht glücklich war.

"Kreidest du Kermit noch immer an, dass er mit deiner hm… Schwester… geschlafen hat?", brachte Paul die Sache auf den Punkt.

Röte schoss dem jungen Shaolin-Cop ins Gesicht. "Herrje, ist dir denn gar nichts heilig? Was geht uns denn bitte ihr Sexleben an?", versuchte er abzulenken.

"Nichts geht es uns an. Aber es geht mich etwas an, wenn eine langjährige und sehr enge Freundschaft zu zerbrechen droht, weil du mit der Tatsache nicht zurecht kommst, dass dein bester Freund Kermit und deine Schwester Angel ein Paar sind und womöglich irgendwann heiraten werden."

"Hei…heiraten?", echote der junge Cop verblüfft.

"Das tut man im allgemeinen, wenn man sich liebt und den Rest seines Lebens miteinander verbringen möchte", entgegnete Paul trocken.

Peter stieß in einem langen Atemzug die Luft aus seinen Lungen hervor. Ein verschämtes, beinahe nicht wahrnehmbares Lächeln zuckte um seine Mundwinkel.

"Meinst du wirklich, es ist so ernst mit den beiden?"

Paul lachte leise. "Nun, ich bin kein Hellseher und kann natürlich auch nur nach dem Urteilen, was ich sehe. Aber wenn man schon sehr lange glücklich verheiratet ist so wie ich, dann bekommt man einfach einen Blick dafür, wer zusammen passt und wer nicht."

"Dein Wort in Gottes Gehörgang. Ich gebe zu, ich dachte Kermit nutzt Angels Verliebtheit nur aus. Er hat mir gegenüber mit keinem Wort oder Geste zu erkennen gegeben, dass ihm an meiner kleinen Sis mehr liegt, als ein flüchtiges Bettabenteuer.", meinte er mehr zu sich selbst.

"Hast du ihm die Gelegenheit gegeben, in Ruhe mit dir darüber zu reden, oder bist du mal wieder in typischer Peter Caine Manier an die Decke gegangen, als du es herausgefunden hast?"

Erneut überzog ein tiefes Rot Peters Wangen. "Letzteres", gab er leise zu.

Paul schüttelte, nicht im Mindesten überrascht, den Kopf. "Und seitdem gehst du Kermit aus dem Weg?", hakte er nach.

Der junge Mann nickte. Plötzlich schlug er sich vor den Kopf und grinste breit. "Meine Güte, ich bin so ein Hornochse. Ich war so in meiner eigenen Welt gefangen, dass ich niemals die Blicke oder flüchtigen Berührungen wahrnahm, wenn Kermit und Angel zusammen waren. Jetzt, da ich darüber nachdenke, fällt es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Die beiden sind bis über beide Ohren ineinander verliebt und ich Trottel habe es nicht bemerkt."

Paul grinste ebenfalls. "Dem gibt es nichts mehr hinzu zu fügen. Und nun da du es weißt und selbst merkst, wie die beiden zueinander stehen, bist du bereit, den beiden eine Chance zu geben?"

"Oh Yeah", ahmte er seinen besten Freund nach. "Auch wenn ich es noch immer als reichlich befremdlich empfinde." Nach einer kurzen Denkpause fügte er hinzu: "Aber wenn er meiner Schwester weh tut, dann bekommt er es mit mir zu tun."

"Das wird er tunlichst zu vermeiden wissen, dessen bin ich mir sicher."

Ein befreites Lachen schallte durch den Raum. Peter beugte sich vor, legte die Hände um Pauls Gesicht und tupfte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Danke, dass du mir endlich die Augen geöffnet hast, Dad."

Paul strich seinem Sohn liebevoll durch die Haare. "Gern geschehen. Ist nun alles wieder im Lot bei dir?"

Erneut huschte ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck über Petes Gesicht. "Wohl noch nicht ganz", bekannte er ehrlich. "Aber es wird schon werden. Ich brauche einfach noch etwas Zeit, ich muss mir noch über viele Dinge klar werden.

Der ehemalige Captain erhob sich von der Couch und streckte sich. "Nimm dir alle Zeit der Welt, Junge. Ich lasse dich am Besten jetzt alleine, denn ich sehe dir an, dass dein Denkprozess schon begonnen hat."

Peter seufzte gespielt theatralisch. "Vor dir kann ich einfach nichts verbergen."

Der junge Mann erhob sich ebenfalls und zog Paul in eine liebevolle Umarmung. "Danke für alles", wisperte er in sein Ohr.

"Immer wieder gerne." Der ehemalige Captain streifte sich sein Jackett über. "Dann werde ich mal die frohe Kunde verbreiten. Falls du jemanden zum reden brauchst, lass es mich wissen."

"Das werde ich. Bis bald, Dad."

"Bis bald, mein Sohn."

Peter schaute seinem Ziehvater nach, bis er das Apartment verlassen hatte. Dann ging er zum Kühlschrank und holte sich ein weiteres Bier. Mit ihm in der Hand setzte er sich wieder auf die Couch und machte es sich gemütlich. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, versetzte sich in einen leicht meditativen Status, um dann im Geiste noch einmal all die Geschehnisse vor seinem inneren Auge ablaufen zu lassen.

Und Peters Heilung begann.

 

Kapitel 18

Freitagmorgen. Kermit seufzte laut, während er seine Tasche in den Kofferraum seiner Corvair schmiss. Er ahnte, wem er es verdankte, dass er heute schon frei bekommen hatte.

In knapp drei Stunden würde er bei Angel sein. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich freuen sollte oder nicht. So viel war in der letzten Zeit passiert, dass er die Frau, mit der er eine unsagbar schöne Nacht verbracht hatte, nicht mehr einschätzen konnte. Wie würde sie auf ihn reagieren? Würde sie ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen, oder würde sie in Furcht vor ihm zurück weichen, wie sie es vor wenigen Tagen auf dem Revier tat?

Selbstzweifel machten sich in ihm breit. Vielleicht hatte er doch übereilt gehandelt, als er mit Angel ins Bett gestiegen war. Sie hätten vorher über alles reden sollen und nicht hinterher. Okay, er hatte gespürt, dass sie ihn genauso sehr wollte wie er sie. Dass sie noch Jungfrau gewesen war, sprach eindeutig für sie. Oder doch nicht? Vielleicht hatte sie nur beschlossen, dieses lästige Häutchen ein für allemal los zu werden und er war gerade greifbar. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn ausgenutzt und nicht anders herum. Für ihn persönlich stand zu der Zeit schon fest, dass dies kein One Night Stand war, aber war sie derselben Meinung?

Das würde er spätestens dann wissen, wenn er an der Hütte ankam und sie zur Rede stelle. Dabei hoffte er, dass sie sich in den paar Tagen erholt hatte, bzw. mit den Dingen zurecht kam. Aus Pauls Worten war deutlich heraus zu hören gewesen, dass sie die letzten Wochen sehr viel durchgemacht hatte.

Kermit straffte sich sichtlich, innerlich fühlte er sich auf jede Eventualität vorbereitet. Egal wie, er würde schon damit zurecht kommen, immerhin war er ein hoch trainierter Söldner, den so leicht nichts aus der Bahn werfen konnte.

***********

Einige Stunden später öffnete der ehemalige Söldner mit Hilfe von Pauls Ersatzschlüssel, die Eingangstüre der komfortablen Hütte, da niemand auf sein Klopfen reagierte. Ein tiefer Atemzug hob seinen Brustkorb. Die ganze Inneneinrichtung der Hütte kannte er nur allzu gut und er spürte ein wenig von dem Frieden, der ihn hier, wie so oft, überkam. Hier fühlte er sich immer sicher. Hierher zog er sich immer zurück, wenn er mit seinen eigenen Dämonen kämpfen musste. Irgendwie fühlte es sich, trotz der Situation, gut an, wieder hier zu sein.

Eine nicht gespülte Tasse in der Küchenspüle teilte ihm mit, dass Angel hier irgendwo sein musste, wenn auch gerade nicht in der Hütte. Er inspizierte kurz die Räume, um sicher zu gehen.

Ein Schlafzimmer war eindeutig in Beschlag genommen, ansonsten stand alles so ziemlich an seinem Platz, und im Kamin konnte er noch die kalte Asche sehen. Nachdem er seine Tasche in das Gästezimmer direkt neben dem ihren gebracht hatte, machte er sich auf die Suche nach Angel.

Kermit brauchte nicht lange zu suchen, bis er eine eindeutig weibliche Figur am Ufer des Sees liegen sah. Die Augen hielt sie geschlossen, ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in regelmäßigen Zügen. Sie schlief wohl. Der Atem stockte ihm bei ihrem Anblick. Angel, die wohl der festen Meinung war, alleine zu sein, trug nur einen mehr als knappen Bikini, der beim bloßen Anblick schon auseinander zu fallen drohte. So kam es Kermit jedenfalls vor.

Das Unterteil bestand aus einem sehr knappen String, der durch zwei dünne Bänder gehalten wurde und das Oberteil, da kam es ins Schwitzen, bestand aus nichts anderem als zwei kleine Dreiecke, die ihre großen Brüste nur unzureichend bedeckten. Wenn er es recht bedachte, bedeckten sie gerade mal ein wenig mehr als ihre Brustwarzen. Ihre Rippen stachen ziemlich weit hervor und auch ihre Beckenknochen konnte er deutlich erkennen. Sie musste in den letzten Wochen noch einmal ziemlich an Gewicht abgenommen haben. Kermit nahm sich fest vor, sie wieder aufzupäppeln, so war sie eindeutig zu dünn. Hier konnte er ja fast mit einer Hand ihre Taille umfassen.

Vorsichtig trat der Ex-Söldner näher heran, nicht sicher, ob er sie aufwecken sollte oder nicht. Etwas geräuschvoller als nötig setzte er sich neben sie ins Gras und wunderte sich, dass sie nicht aufwachte. Ihre gut entwickelten Sinne müssten ihr doch sicherlich schon mitgeteilt haben, dass sie nicht mehr alleine war. Es gab für ihn nur eine Antwort warum sie noch schlief: Er stellte für sie keine Bedrohung dar und deshalb erwachte sie nicht.

Einige Minuten später, als eine leichte Brise, ziemlich kalt für diese Jahreszeit, über sie hinweg wehte, bewegte sie sich leicht und öffnete die Augen. Als sie ihn erkannte setzte sie sich mit einem erschrockenen Laut auf.

"Kermit, wie kommst du denn hierher?", rief sie aus.

Einen Moment nahm er deutlich den Schmerz und die Pein in ihren Augen wahr, bevor diese wieder ausdruckslos wurden und sie ihre übliche Maske aufsetzte, die sie auch auf dem Revier zur Schau gestellt hatte.

"Mit dem Auto", entgegnete er sanft.

Sie griff nach dem neben ihr liegenden Pullover und zog ihn sich schnell über den Kopf. Die Knie zog sie beschützend an ihren Körper.

"Ich habe nicht mit Gesellschaft gerechnet", meinte sie entschuldigend.

Kermit zuckte die Schultern. "Kein Problem."

"Wusstest du, dass ich hier bin?"

"Wäre ich sonst hier?"

Angel verdrehte die Augen. Mal wieder typisch Kermit, eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten. Sie benahmen sich wie Fremde, nicht wie Menschen, die einmal sehr viel mehr miteinander teilten.

"Wie lange bist du schon hier?"

"Nur ein paar Minuten."

"Und? Gute Fahrt gehabt?"

"Ja, es gab kaum Verkehr auf der Straße."

Angel erhob sich graziös auf die Beine. "Dann kannst du jetzt sicher einen Kaffee gebrauchen nach der langen Fahrt."

Kermit zog scharf die Luft ein, als er die verblassenden blauen Flecken entdeckte, die ihre Rückseite und Schenkel zierten.

"Mein Gott, wer hat dir das angetan?", fragte er und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus.

Sie wich ihm mit einer geschickten Drehung aus und trat einen Schritt zur Seite.

"Das ist nicht wichtig. Kommst du jetzt, oder willst du lieber weiterhin die Aussicht genießen?"

Kermit beschloss, ihre unmissverständlich ausweichende Antwort vorerst zu akzeptieren. Ihm war klar, dass sie Zeit brauchte, sich an Gesellschaft zu gewöhnen nachdem sie fast eine Woche alleine hier gewesen war. Er erhob sich und ging ihr hinterher während sie, ohne sich nach ihm umzublicken, auf die Hütte zueilte.

Kurz nach ihr betrat er die Küche, wo sie geschäftig die Kaffeemaschine in Gang setzte. Bald duftete es nach frisch gebrühtem Kaffee und Kermit verspürte plötzlich ziemlichen Durst. Dennoch verabschiedete er sich für eine kurze Weile unter dem Vorwand, das Bad aufsuchen zu müssen. Als er zurückkehrte hatte sie sich eine Hose angezogen, so dass man ihre Verletzung nicht mehr sehen konnte. Zwei dampfende Becher standen auf dem Tisch bereit.

Kermit setzte sich und beobachtete sie unauffällig aus dem Augenwinkel. Sie wirkte ziemlich müde und erschöpft. Selbst das geschwächte Licht hier konnte nicht die Linien unterdrücken, die sich in ihr hübsches Gesicht eingegraben hatten. Die Hose hing locker um ihre Hüften, fast so als würde sie jeden Moment herunter rutschen und der Pullover war ihr auch viel zu weit.

Er erinnerte sich an das Kleidungsstück. Sie hatte den Sweater an jenem Tag getragen, als sie sich in seinem Büro gestritten hatten und da hatte er ihr bestens gepasst. Sehnsucht stieg in ihm auf, Sehnsucht nach dieser Frau, die ihn mehr berührte als alles andere. Wie würde es wohl weiter gehen? Er war fest entschlossen für ihre 'Beziehung' zu kämpfen, doch zuerst mussten sie erst wieder in der Lage sein, sich wie zwei normale Menschen zu unterhalten. Die Fröhlichkeit und Offenheit, die sie immer ausgestrahlt hatte, war nämlich gänzlich verschwunden.

Kermit konnte die Stille nicht weiter ertragen und sagte das Erste was ihm in den Sinn kam: "Angel, wie geht es dir so?"

"Das siehst du doch, du sitzt vor mir."

"Das meine ich nicht und das weißt du."

Angel seufzte leise und ließ resigniert den Kopf hängen. "Es ist soviel passiert und ich kann es nicht mehr ungeschehen machen", gestand sie leise.

"Nichts davon war deine Schuld. Paul hat uns berichtet wie alles zustande gekommen ist. Was hast du denn für eine andere Wahl gehabt?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich es nicht mehr ungeschehen machen kann."

"Angel, es nimmt dir niemand übel was da passiert ist."

Sie lachte rau und zupfte einen unsichtbaren Fussel von Stoff ihrer Hose, dann rückte sie die leicht schief stehende Vase auf dem Tisch zurecht und rührte anschließend in ihrem Kaffee herum. Kurzum tat sie gerade alles, um ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen.

"Erzähle mir nichts, Kermit. Ich habe den Ausdruck in deinen als auch in Peters Augen gesehen. Ich weiß wovon ich rede."

"Ach, wirklich? Und du denkst du kannst das nicht mehr rückgängig machen? Du redest Unsinn!"

Angel sprang auf die Füße, Kermit war genauso schnell.

"Von was willst du mich eigentlich überzeugen? Willst du mir sagen, speziell Peter als auch du habt alles vergeben und vergessen und wir können genau da weiter machen, wo wir geendet haben?"

Kermit trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sie fiel sofort in eine Verteidigungsposition. Vorsichtig hob er die Hände und ging wieder mehr auf Abstand. Für ihn wurde immer deutlicher, welch emotionale und wohl auch körperliche Berg- Und Talfahrt sie in Strakers Lager durchgemacht haben musste und das musste sie unbedingt bewältigen.

"Ich tue dir nichts, Angel.", sagte er beschwichtigend und räusperte sich leicht. "Nein, ich will nicht sagen dass wir einfach da weiter machen können als wäre nichts geschehen, aber wir können reden. Gemeinsam schaffen wir alles aufzuarbeiten. Meinst du denn ich wäre hier, wenn du mir vollkommen egal wärst? Oder wenn ich einen Hass auf dich schieben würde?"

Ihr Kopf sank weiter nach unten. Sie setzte sich wieder und strich sich fahrig durch die langen Haare.

"Du hast ja Recht Kermit, es ist nur so viel geschehen. Du weißt, ich habe euch alle mit voller Absicht belogen. Gerade die Menschen, die mir am meisten bedeuten auf dieser Welt. Gut, ja, es war notwendig, um Straker schnappen zu können, aber ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich damit zurecht kommen soll. Wie könnt ihr mir je wieder vertrauen nach all dem, was ich vom Stapel gelassen habe? Als ich Peters Gesichtsausdruck sah, diese gebrochenen, trostlosen Augen, da hätte ich mich am liebsten selbst umgebracht. Ich weiß wie tief er für mich empfindet, ich bin für ihn die Schwester, die er nie gehabt hat und dann tue ich ihm so etwas an. Das werde ich mir nie verzeihen können", brach es aus ihr heraus.

Kermit holte tief Luft. Nur schwer widerstand er der Versuchung, sie in die Arme nehmen und zu trösten. Vorsichtshalber schob er seine Hände in die Hosentaschen, nur um sie gleich wieder heraus zu ziehen und sich fahrig die Brille auf seiner Nase gerade zu rücken.

"Hör mal, Angel, ich will dir nichts vormachen. Peter geht es im Moment nicht sehr gut, er hat große Probleme alles zu verarbeiten, weil er genau wie du dazu neigt, die gesamte Schuld auf sich zu nehmen. Er macht sich schreckliche Vorwürfe, dass er nicht früher etwas davon gemerkt hat, und dass er dich nicht beschützen konnte. Er ist voller Ärger darüber und benimmt sich dementsprechend."

"Das ist doch Irrsinn! Peter kann überhaupt nichts dafür. Er hat nichts getan. Im Gegenteil, er hat sich immer äußerst liebevoll um mich gekümmert! Er soll diese verdammte Schuld endlich loslassen!", rief sie konsterniert aus.

Kermit verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "So und jetzt denke mal über die Worte nach, die du gerade vom Stapel gelassen hast. Kommt dir da nichts bekannt vor?"

Angel erbleichte. Es durchfuhr sie wie ein Blitz. Sie erkannte, dass sie sich genau wie Peter verhielt. Eine einzelne Träne lief ihr über die Wange, die sie ärgerlich abwischte. Schließlich meinte sie: "Bei mir liegt der Fall aber etwas anders, da ich diejenige bin, die all die Lügen verbreitet hat und nicht Peter, oder du, oder Caine, oder wer auch immer."

"Sicherlich, aber wie ich schon sagte, was hättest du anderes machen können? Für dich gab es nur diesen einen Weg, um die Menschen, die du liebst, zu beschützen. Und ich sage dir noch etwas, liebe Angel. Das ist nicht das Einzige was an dir zehrt." Kermit machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause, bevor er fort fuhr.

"Du hast eine harte Zeit hinter dir in Strakers Camp, das erkenne ich an deinen Augen und an deinem gesamten Benehmen, aber du hast dies alles mit Bravour durch gestanden. Jetzt nun hast du das Ziel erreicht, auf das du schon seit Jahren hingearbeitet hast, wenn auch vielleicht unbewusst: Du hast den Mistkerl aus dem Verkehr gezogen, der dich zusehen ließ, wie er deine Eltern gewissenlos umgebracht hat und dich folterte. Und nun fühlst du dich vollkommen leer und ausgebrannt und meinst, kein anderes Ziel mehr vor Augen zu haben. Dabei aber gibt es doch noch so vieles mehr."

Noch einmal hielt er inne und schaute die junge Frau eindringlich an. "Angel, du hast jetzt wieder eine Familie, die dich liebt und für die es sich zu kämpfen lohnt. Wirf nicht das weg, was du gefunden hast und was dir freiwillig und von ganzem Herzen angeboten wird. Und..." seine Stimme wurde leiser "…außerdem gibt es noch uns. Ich bin nicht bereit, dich so einfach aufzugeben, Dollface! Gemeinsam können wir alles bewältigen, ich kann dir helfen mit den Erinnerungen an Straker. Alles andere wird von selbst wieder ins Lot kommen, sofern du es nur willst. Vertrau mir!"

Mit dieser langen Rede hatte Kermit sie gründlich auseinander genommen. Er war nicht sicher, ob er den richtigen Weg gewählt hatte. Seine Rede war ziemlich riskant, doch wenn nur noch ein kleiner Teil der liebenswerten Angel in ihr steckte, die er zu mögen gelernt hatte, dann würde sie darauf reagieren.

Angel starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Langsam, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, nahm Kermit seine Sonnenbrille ab und erwiderte ihren Blick offen und frei, erlaubte ihr, in seinen Augen die Wahrheit zu lesen.

Die Stille hielt an. Er vermochte nicht zu sagen, wie lange sie sich einfach nur in die Augen sahen. Er konnte deutlich erkennen, wie sehr es in Angel arbeitete. Die widersprüchlichsten Emotionen spiegelten sich in ihren Augen. Er wünschte sich, mehr für sie tun zu können, aber im Moment waren ihm schlichtweg die Hände gebunden. Den nächsten Schritt musste eindeutig sie machen.

Angel unterbrach den Blickkontakt. Wie eine alte Frau erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl und ging Richtung Außentüre. Kermit machte keine Anstalten, ihr zu folgen, ganz automatisch schob er sich seine Brille wieder auf die Nase. Mit Entsetzen wurde ihm klar, dass er sie für immer verlieren würde, wenn sie jetzt das Haus verließ, aber er durfte sie auch nicht zurück halten.

Ihre Hand zögerte, verharrte über dem Türknopf. Mit dem Rücken ihm zugewandt sagte sie plötzlich so leise, dass er es fast überhörte: "Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mich einfach nur in den Arm zu nehmen?"

Einen Herzschlag später befand er sich an ihrer Seite und zog sie beschützend in seine Arme. Sie stand nur reglos da. Sie schob ihn nicht weg, aber sie umarmte ihn auch nicht. Erst nach mehreren Minuten ging ein leichtes Zittern durch ihren Körper und sie hob die Hände und schlang sie um seinen Nacken. Gleichzeitig brach ein Sturm über ihn herein, auf den er schon in den ersten Minuten seiner Ankunft gehofft hatte. Er wurde höchste Zeit, dass Angel ihrem Kummer freien Lauf ließ.

Heftige Schluchzer schüttelten ihren Körper. Kermit merkte, wie die Beine aufgrund der Heftigkeit ihres Weinkrampfes unter ihr nachgaben. Seine Arme schlangen sich fester um ihren Körper. Ohne lange zu überlegen, hob er sie hoch und trug sie zum Sofa zurück, wo er sich mit ihr auf dem Schoß und fest umfangen hinsetzte.

Er spürte ebenfalls, wie seine Augen feucht wurden. Angel wirkte im Moment auch mehr als Erbarmungswürdig wie sie hier voller Schmerz an seiner Brust lag. Er meinte, ihre Qual beinahe körperlich zu spüren. Doch alles, was er im Moment tun konnte, war sie einfach weiter fest zu halten und zu warten, bis sie sich wieder erholte bzw. ihr Weinen ein wenig nachließ.

Der Detective musste lange warten, bis das Schluchzen weniger wurde und nach weiteren Minuten schließlich ganz nachließ. Um ihr noch ein wenig mehr Zeit zu lassen wartete er noch ein paar Minuten, bevor er die Hand unter ihr Kinn legte und es sanft anhob. Forschend schaute er ihr in die Augen.

"Ein wenig besser jetzt?", hakte er nach.

Angel zuckte mit den Schultern, seinem Blick konnte sie nicht ausweichen.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher. So schnell kann nicht alles vorbei sein", erwiderte sie.

Unwillkürlich verstärkte er den Griff um ihre Taille und seufzte leise.

"Ich weiß, Dollface, ich weiß. Aber nun hast du jemanden hier, mit dem du über alles reden kannst."

Angel schaute ihn nach wie vor unverwandt an. Ihre rechte Hand legte sich an seine Sonnenbrille und zog sie ihm von der Nase, was er sich, ganz entgegen seiner Art, gefallen ließ.

"Und? Immer noch nicht überzeugt?", erkundigte er sich nach fast einer Minute intensivem Blickkontakts.

Ihm war klar, dass sie sich in diesen Sekunden einiges entschied, wenn nicht sogar alles. Angel brauchte einfach die Bestätigung in seinen Augen ob er das, was er sagte auch tatsächlich ernst meinte.

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte plötzlich ihre Lippen. "Oh doch, das bin ich. Ja....." Sie zögerte einen Moment als sei sie wirklich davon überrascht, dass es stimmte. "Das bin ich wirklich."

Einen kurzen Augenblick lang berührten ihre Lippen die seinem in einem hauchzarten Kuss.

"Danke Kermit."

Der Cop spürte wie sich alles in ihm zusammen zog. Mit einem Mal stand die Nacht, die sie miteinander verbracht haben, ihm wieder glasklar in Erinnerung. Dieser leichte Kontakt hatte gereicht, um alle Gefühle wieder an die Oberfläche zu bringen, die sich wohl auch deutlich in seinen ungeschützten Augen widerspiegelten. Gleichzeitig merkte er aber auch, wie sich Angel von ihm zurückzog.

Er lockerte seinen beschützenden Griff um ihre Taille, damit sie aufstehen konnte. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er gerade auf dem besten Weg war, sie zu überfordern. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung griff er nach seiner Brille und setzte sie sich wieder auf die Nase.

Im Gegensatz zu Angel, die anfing wie ein gefangener Tiger hin und her zu laufen, blieb er sitzen und beschränkte sich aufs Beobachten. Dieser plötzliche Bewegungsdrang war typisch, das kannte er zur Genüge von Peter. Allerdings hatte er hier schon Schwierigkeiten, nicht aufzustehen und sich ihr in den Weg zu stellen.

"Willst du Kaffee?", erkundigte sie sich überraschend.

Kermit lächelte leicht. "Da brauchst du bei mir nicht zu fragen. Du weißt, ich brauche Kaffee zum täglichen Leben, wie die Luft zum Atmen."

Sein Scherz kam nicht an. Angel verzog keine Miene, sondern ging einfach nur in die Küche.

"Soll ich dir helfen?", rief Kermit ihr hinterher, wohl wissend, wie die Antwort ausfallen würde.

"Nein, Danke", kam auch die prompte Erwiderung.

Wenige Minuten später kehrte Angel mit dem dunklen Gebräu zurück und setzte sich neben ihn. Schweigend tranken sie das schwarze Gemisch und Angel wurde zunehmend ruhiger. Kermit fasste sich ein Herz und wagte vorsichtig einen weiteren Vorstoß.

"Bereit zu reden?"

Angel zuckte die Schultern. "Kommt darauf an über was", erwiderte sie zurückhaltend.

"Über alles wozu du Lust hast."

Schweigen.

Kermit zog die Luft ein. "Gut, wie wäre es, wenn ich dir Fragen stelle und du sie beantwortest. Natürlich nur sofern du willst?"

"Wenn du meinst", antwortete sie in einem Ton, der auch exakt das Gegenteil bedeuten konnte.

"Wie fühlst du dich wirklich?", fing er an.

"Besser als vorhin."

Innerlich verdrehte Kermit die Augen, sie hatte wohl in der letzten Zeit gelernt, ihre Auskünfte so vage wie möglich zu halten. Egal wie er es anstellte, sie gab nur einsilbige Antworten von sich, bis er mit seiner Geduld so ziemlich am Ende war. Mit einem lauten Klirren stellte er seine, inzwischen leere, Tasse auf den Tisch zurück.

"So geht das nicht, Angel. Wenn du nicht reden willst, gut. Aber spiele nicht diese Spielchen mit mir, die hatte ich schon zur Genüge und muss das nicht erneut durchexerzieren. Ich werde nun einen langen Spaziergang machen und mich ein wenig umsehen. Überlege dir, was du eigentlich willst."

Mit diesen Worten stand der Detective auf, überprüfte kurz seinen Desert Eagle auf Funktionsfähigkeit und verließ die Hütte. Die Türe klickte hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Der Laut war leise, aber er ließ Angel dennoch zusammen zucken. Erneut stiegen Tränen in ihren Augen auf. Kermit hatte ja so Recht, sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie wollte. Zu viele Gefühle, gute und schlechte, tobten in ihrem Inneren, so dass sie sich vollkommen zerrissen fühlte. Und im Moment konnte sie nicht sagen, welche Emotionen letztendlich die Oberhand behalten würde.

************************

Es dauerte fast drei Stunden bis Kermit wieder in der Hütte auftauchte. In der Zwischenzeit war die Dämmerung herein gebrochen und der Himmel leuchtete in allen nur erdenklichen Rottönen, während die Sonne langsam hinter den Bergen und Bäumen verschwand.

Der ehemalige Söldner entdeckte Angel hinter dem Haus. Sie saß in einem der Gartenstühle und beobachtete den Sonnenuntergang. Ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen, trat er hinter sie, schnappte sich einen der Stühle und setzte sich daneben. Angel wandte nicht einmal den Kopf in seine Richtung.

"Die Sonne geht unter und am nächsten Morgen geht sie wieder auf. Seitdem ich hier bin, sitze ich jeden Abend und Morgen hier draußen und beobachte dieses Schauspiel. Das ist eine der wenigen Konstanten, auf die man sich fest verlassen kann. Es ist herrlich", meinte sie völlig übergangslos.

"Ja, gegen dieses Schauspiel kommt man sich selbst sehr klein vor", erwiderte Kermit.

Angel seufzte leise. "Ich wünsche mir oft, eine Wolke zu sein. Ich würde am Himmel schweben, auf die Erde hernieder schauen und irgendwann einfach vergehen, so als hätte ich niemals existiert. Keine Sorgen zu haben, keine Angst zu haben, sich nicht um das Morgen Gedanken machen müssen. Das wäre einfach nur schön", sagte sie sehnsuchtsvoll.

"Du vergisst nur die anderen Dinge des Lebens, Angel. Die Menschen, die sich um dich sorgen, die Menschen, die für dich da sind, wenn du sie brauchst. Die Menschen für die du da bist, wenn sie dich brauchen. Das alles würdest du dann nicht haben. Du wärst Einsam und auf dich alleine gestellt."

"Das bin ich doch eh schon", flüsterte sie voller Trauer.

Kermit setzte sich vor, so dass er Angel aus nächster Nähe betrachten konnte. "Nein, das bist du nicht. Du irrst dich."

Angel lachte hart auf. "Ach, ich irre mich? Kermit ich habe den Blick gesehen den du und Peter mir zugeworfen habt. Ich habe gespürt wie sehr ihr mich hasst. Selbst Caine hat sich im ersten Moment von mir abgewandt. Nein, ich habe niemanden mehr."

Für Kermit war das nun endgültig zuviel. Wann würde sie endlich aufhören, sich über das Gedanken zu machen, was auf dem Revier geschah? Die Argumentation mit den Blicken hatten sie vorhin schon hinter sich gebracht und er hatte gedacht, sie hätte es kapiert, dass ihr keiner Vorwürfe machte. Anscheinend nicht. Seine eh schon kaum noch vorhandene Geduld erschöpfte sich rapide. Wenn man nicht mit reden weiter kam, dann mussten eben Taten herhalten. "Verdammt!", rief er aus und sprang auf die Beine.

In einer fließenden Bewegung packte er die völlig überrumpelte, junge Frau an den Schultern, zog sie aus dem Stuhl und schüttelte sie einen Tick zu heftig.

"Komm endlich wieder zu dir um Himmels willen! Du strickst dir hier etwas vollkommen haltloses zusammen. Ja, ich gebe zu, ich war wütend, sehr wütend an jenem Tag. Aber nachdem sich alles so entwickelte, wie es sich entwickelt hat, ist das ganz anders. Kapiere doch endlich, dass dir niemand etwas nachträgt. Gut, Peter hat noch Probleme, aber nur, weil er sich selbst Vorwürfe macht. Komm endlich wieder heraus aus deinem Kokon von Selbstmitleid und Selbstzerfleischung. Damit schadest du nicht nur dir, sondern auch allen anderen, die dir nahe stehen. Siehst du das denn nicht?"

"Ich... ich kann einfach nicht mehr zurück, bitte versteh das Kermit", flüsterte sie.

Sie machte nicht einmal den Versuch, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Für ihn eindeutig ein schlechtes Zeichen. Wo war die Frau geblieben, die sich den Widrigkeiten des Lebens entgegen stellte und kämpfte?

"Den Teufel kannst du. Jeder wartet auf deine Heimkehr. Willst du uns alle wirklich hängen lassen? Das kann ich nicht glauben. Fang endlich wieder an zu kämpfen. Oh Mann, du ahnst gar nicht wozu ich im Moment Lust hätte. Am Liebsten würde ich dich übers Knie legen und wenn es sein muss, dir Verstand mit meiner Hand auf deinem Hosenboden einbläuen!"

Täuschte er sich, oder blitzte tatsächlich der erste Funken Widerstand in ihren Augen auf?

"Das wagst du nicht", flüsterte sie.

"Glaube lieber daran", entgegnete er.

Instinktiv versuchte Angel nun doch einen Schritt von ihm los zu kommen, doch Kermit hielt sie unerbittlich fest. Ja, er zog sie sogar noch ein wenig näher an sich heran und machte Anstalten, seinen rechten Fuß auf die Stuhllehne zu stellen.

"Nun komm schon, wehre dich dagegen", stachelte er sie an.

Angel tat nichts dergleichen. Er spürte zwar einen leichten, schwachen Widerstand, doch er hatte keine Probleme diesen zu überwinden. Wenige Sekunden später positionierte er sein Bein auf dem Stuhl und beugte Angel über sein Knie. Eine Hand drückte in ihren Rücken, hielt sie so gebeugt und seine andere Hand lag ruhig knapp über ihrem Po.

"So und nun sage noch einmal, ich würde es nicht wagen", forderte er sie heraus.

Angels Körper spannte sich an. Sie hätte sich mit einer einzigen winzigen Drehung problemlos befreien können, aber sie tat es nicht.

"Na los, dann tu es doch. Komm, mach schon. Du kannst mir nichts antun, was mir nicht schon angetan wurde. Das macht mir auch nichts mehr aus", flüsterte sie.

Kermit seufzte unhörbar. Diesmal hatte er Angel eindeutig überschätzt. Er hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass sie sich wehren würde, aber das war nicht eingetreten. Wusste sie, dass er sie niemals schlagen würde? Selbst wenn er es wirklich gewollt hätte, er hätte es nicht gekonnt.

Mit einem lauten Fluch ließ er sie los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Angel, die damit nicht gerechnet hatte, fiel zu Boden, wo sie einfach wie ein Häufchen Elend mit tief gebeugtem Kopf liegen blieb.

Kermit fuhr sich durch die Haare. Das durfte doch echt nicht wahr sein. Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer wie er das nun wieder ins Lot bekommen sollte. Sie musste ja direkt Angst vor ihm bekommen, wenn er sie so behandelte. Zu spät erinnerte er sich daran, was sie in Strakers Camp durchgemacht haben musste. Die blauen Flecken an ihren Schenkeln deuteten für ihn jedenfalls darauf hin.

"Angel, es tut mir leid", wisperte er, nicht sicher ob er tatsächlich gesprochen hatte, oder es nur dachte.

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld, ist nichts passiert", erwiderte Angel.

Kermit konnte es nicht fassen. Er hatte sie eindeutig bedroht und schon wieder wollte sie die Schuld auf sich nehmen.

"Oh Mann, wie tief willst du eigentlich noch sinken? Komm doch endlich zu dir! Du bist nur noch ein Schatten deiner selbst. Wie kannst du dich nur so erniedrigen?", rief er erregt aus.

Plötzlich fing Angel an, unkontrolliert zu lachen, so dass Kermit sie nur verblüfft anstarren konnte. Was war nun wieder los?

"W...weißt du, dass ich genau in dieser Position das erste Mal in Strakers Camp gelandet bin?", brachte sie zwischen Lachsalven hervor.

Kermit fand das gar nicht lustig. Er konnte nur erahnen, was gleich darauf folgen sollte und er hatte Recht. Innerhalb der nächsten Sekunde hatte er nur noch ein zitterndes Nervenbündel vor sich, der die Worte wie ein Wasserfall heraus strömten.

Angel erzählte ihm alles. Angefangen von diesem grausamen Mord in ihrer Kindheit, über die Zeit danach, bis hin zu den Erlebnissen in Strakers Camp, in dem sie einige Zeit hatte verbringen müssen, um ihre Identität zu wahren, damit man sie für den 'Job' auf dem Revier 'buchte'. Sie ließ nichts aus, beschrieb ihre Gefühle, ihre Leiden, einfach alles. Kermit war Gottfroh, dass sie sich ihm endlich ganz öffnete. Längst hatte er den Standort gewechselt und sich mit ihr auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer verzogen. Angel hatte das nicht einmal gemerkt.

Das alles kam ihm vor wie ein Dejá Vu, doch nun weinte sie sich endlich richtig aus. Er hatte gedacht, der vor wenigen Stunden erlebte Tränenausbruch wäre schlimm gewesen, so wurde er jetzt eines besseren Belehrt. Selten hatte er einen Menschen erlebt, der seelisch durch Selbstkasteiung und das andere Erlebte so dermaßen litt, wie Angel. Es wurde endlich Zeit, dass sich alles dem besseren zuwenden würde und er würde auch dafür sorgen, komme was da wolle.

Nachdem Angel sich ausgeweint hatte, war sie so erschöpft, dass sie an seiner Schulter einschlief. Er brachte sie ins Bett und zog sich dann wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Kermit ging einfach so viel im Kopf herum, dass er an Schlaf gar nicht zu denken wagte. Fast bis in die frühen Morgenstunden tigerte er unruhig durchs Haus, bis er auf der Couch letztendlich doch noch in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

**************

Der nächste Tag verlief in einer Art gemächlichen Wiederkennenlernens. Kermit als auch Angel gingen äußerst vorsichtig miteinander um. Der Detective stellte bald fest, dass ein Teil der 'alten' Angel langsam wieder ans Tageslicht trat und er war unendlich dankbar dafür.

Kermit hatte darauf bestanden noch einmal alles mit ihr durchzugehen. Es waren schwere Stunden gewesen, aber sie hatten doch Erfolg gezeigt. Immerhin hatte sich Angel breit erklärt, mit ihm am nächsten Tag nach Sloanville zurück zu kehren. Ihren Wagen hatte sie eh gemietet, von dem her war auch das Fahren kein Problem. Nur ein Thema wurde noch immer vermieden und das war ihre persönliche Beziehung.

Gegen Abend saßen sie einträchtig zusammen und sahen sich in dem kleinen TV einen Film an. Eigentlich war es eine absolut doofe, unlustige Komödie, aber Angel kam nicht mehr aus dem Lachen heraus. Es tat so gut, endlich wieder lachen zu können, sie fühlte sich jedenfalls mehr und mehr befreit. Kermit konnte aufgrund ihres Benehmens nur schmunzeln, eine Bemerkung hielt er wohlweißlich zurück.

Nachdem der Film zu Ende war, schaltete Kermit den Fernseher aus und streckte sich. Innerlich war er richtig stolz darauf, dass er es geschafft hatte, sich den gesamten Abend zurück zu halten und sie nicht anzufassen, auch wenn es ihn ständig in den Fingern juckte.

"Wenn wir morgen früh gleich losfahren wollen, sollten wir uns langsam Richtung Bett bewegen", meinte er und erhob sich vom Sofa.

Angel schluckte hart. Kermits Bemerkung erweckte in ihr ein paar Erinnerungen, die ihr glatt die Röte in die Wangen trieb.

"I...ich bin noch nicht müde", stotterte sie. *Oh, oh, wie kann ich mich nur so verraten*, dachte sie gleichzeitig.

Kermit warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu. Ihm entging weder ihr Erröten noch ihr Stottern. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Anscheinend dachte sie an dasselbe wie er. Vielleicht ein guter Anfang, um über das zu Reden, was noch nicht angeschnitten worden war.

Kermit ließ sich auf die Couch zurück fallen. "Okay, dann reden wir noch ein wenig."

"I...Ich würde lieber noch fernsehen", entgegnete Angel und griff nach der Fernbedienung.

Kermit war schneller. Seine warme Hand legte sich auf die Ihre und mit der anderen zog er die Fernbedienung unter ihren Fingern weg.

"Es läuft nichts gescheites mehr. Eine gepflegte Unterhaltung finde ich besser."

Er drückte Angels Hand kurz, bevor er sie wieder los ließ und sich in die Couch zurück sinken ließ.

Irgendwie beschlich Angel das Gefühl, dass sie keine Chance hatte, diesem Gespräch zu entkommen, so fügte sie sich einfach ihrem Schicksal, denn wenn Kermit sich etwas in den Kopf setzte, kam man nicht dagegen an. Das war so ziemlich das Erste gewesen, was sie lernte, als sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte.

Ein ergebener Seufzer folgte auf die Worte: "Also, über was willst du reden?"

"Über uns", erwiderte Kermit sanft.

Angel schloss kurz die Augen. *Ich ahnte es.*, schoss es durch ihre Gedanken. Laut meinte sie: "Fang an."

"Wir hatten keine Möglichkeit uns zu unterhalten, du weißt was dazwischen kam. Aber vielleicht sollten wir das jetzt tun", begann Kermit.

Die junge Frau zuckte unsicher die Achseln. "Wenn du meinst."

"Du hast mich in dieser Nacht ziemlich überrascht, Dollface. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du noch niemals mit einem Mann zusammen warst, wäre ich anders mit dir umgegangen."

"Anders wie in: Ich hätte dich nicht angefasst, oder wie?", erwiderte Angel leicht schnippisch in Erwartung eben jener Antwort.

Kermit verzog das Gesicht. "Das wohl weniger, aber jede Frau hat etwas besonderes verdient, bei ihrem ersten Mal", erwiderte er. "Ich denke da an ein erstklassiges Dinner, Kerzenlicht und sanfte Verführung."

Langsam dämmerte Angel, dass Kermit ihr doch keine 'Absage' erteilte.

"Ich habe mich jedenfalls nicht beschwert", meinte sie. "Oder hattest du das Gefühl, ich fand es nicht schön?"

Kermit schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das hatte ich natürlich nicht. Es ändert jedoch nichts an der Tatsache, dass wir noch nicht darüber geredet haben, was da zwischen uns passierte. Du sollst wissen, dass es für mich kein One Night Stand gewesen ist."

"Na ich treibe mich auch nicht gerade in jedem Bett herum", erwiderte sie pikiert.

Kermit seufzte laut. "Angel, du machst es mir nicht gerade leicht."

"Ja, ja schon gut", gab sie zurück. "Ich..." sie zögerte einen Moment. "Ich bin einfach nicht gut, was zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen angeht. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich reagieren soll", gab sie zu.

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir einfach sehen wohin es uns führt? Ich für meinen Teil möchte es versuchen. Klar, ich kann dir keine Versprechungen für die Zukunft machen. Wer weiß schon, was uns noch erwartet, aber ich will diese Nacht auch nicht einfach als niemals geschehen ad Akta legen."

"Das will ich ja auch nicht. Du weißt, dass ich dich mag, Kermit." Erneut ein Zögern. "Mehr als das, doch das ist einfach noch so neu für mich."

"Du hast alle Zeit der Welt. Ich habe nicht vor, dich zu bedrängen, oder dich zu irgendetwas zu überreden, was du nicht willst. Ich kann auch verstehen, wenn du es langsam angehen lassen willst."

Auf Angels Lippen zauberte sich ein Lächeln, das Kermit fast den Atem raubte. Endlich war es wieder da, dieses zauberhafte Kräuseln ihrer süßen Lippen, tief aus ihrem Inneren kommend, das er so schmerzlich schon seit Wochen vermisste.

"Einverstanden", meinte sie. "Lass uns schauen wie weit es uns bringt. Dir wird so klar sein wie mir, dass ein paar Menschen nicht besonders glücklich darüber sein werden, wenn wir unsere, ich sage mal, 'Beziehung' weiter führen. Ich kann mich gut daran erinnern wie Peter reagiert hat, als er es herausgefunden hat."

"Er dachte ja auch, ich hätte dich nur benutzt. Ich bin sicher, wenn er erkennt, dass es mir ernst ist, dann wird er es auch gutheißen."

Angel schaute auf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, hielten sich einander fest.

"Ist es dir denn ernst?", fragte sie.

Kermit grinste sie an. "Natürlich, das solltest du mittlerweile auch schon wissen."

Angel erwiderte sein Lächeln. "Ja, schon, aber ich wollte es einfach noch einmal hören."

Kermit konnte ein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken. "Du bist mir vielleicht ein Früchtchen."

Angel lachte mit ihm mit, wurde aber auch gleich wieder ernst.

"Wenn nur alles so einfach wäre wie hier", meinte sie. Ein trauriger Ausdruck legte sich erneut in ihre Augen.

Kermit rückte näher an Angel heran und zog sie in die Arme. Sanft strich er ihr über die Haare und über den Rücken, wo er die Hand ruhig an ihrer Taille liegen ließ.

"Das wirst du auch noch schaffen. WIR werden es schaffen. Du wirst sehen, es ist alles nur halb so schlimm wie du denkst. Alle freuen sich darauf, dich wieder zu sehen, vertrau mir."

Angel schmiegte sich mit einem leisen Seufzen an seine Schulter und entspannte sich sichtlich. Träge strichen ihre Finger über seine breite, wohl definierte Brust.

"Na wenn du es sagst, dann muss es wohl stimmen."

"Sicher", flüsterte Kermit und verstärkte die Umarmung. Es tat so gut, sie wieder in den Armen zu halten.

Langsam wandelte sich die gelöste Stimmung. Eine leichte Anspannung machte sich breit. Stück für Stück wichen die Gedanken einem ganz anderen Gefühl. Erregung. Die Körperwärme breitete sich aus. An den Stellen, an denen sie sich berührten, fing die Haut langsam an zu brennen. So kam es Angel jedenfalls vor.

Kermit spürte den Schauer, der durch ihren Körper lief. Er entschloss sich, dass es an der Zeit war, die traute Zweisamkeit zu unterbrechen, bevor sie wieder an einer Stelle endete, an der sich Angel womöglich ausgenutzt vorkommen konnte. Immerhin war er derjenige, der Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet hatte und nicht sie.

Sanft löste er sich aus der gemütlichen Umarmung und hauchte ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann erhob er sich.

"Ich denke, es wird nun wirklich allerhöchste Zeit, dass wir Schlaf bekommen. Ich will nicht auf der Heimfahrt hinter dem Steuer einschlafen."

Angel kam ebenfalls auf die Beine. "Es hat ja niemand gesagt, dass wir um sechs Uhr losfahren müssen. Wenn es später wird, ist es auch kein Problem."

Dem hatte Kermit nicht viel entgegen zu setzen. "Dennoch, wir sollten nun wirklich schlafen gehen. Ich nehme..."

Angel unterbrach ihn mitten im Satz. "Kermit, das soll nun keine Anmache sein, aber ich will heute Nacht einfach nicht alleine sein, kannst du das verstehen?"

Bittende Augen schauten zu ihm hoch. Augen, denen Kermit nicht widerstehen konnte. Anstelle einer Antwort ergriff er ihre Hand und führte sie ins Schlafzimmer. Das glückliche Lächeln von Angel bekam er nur am Rande mit.

In stiller Übereinkunft benutzte Angel als Erste das Badezimmer. Kermit machte in der Zwischenzeit einen Rundgang durch die Hütte, um sicher zu stellen, dass es keine unliebsamen Überraschungen gab und die Türen als auch Fenster fest verschlossen waren. Alte Gewohnheiten starben eben nicht aus und es handelte sich um eine Gewohnheit, die ihm schon das eine oder andere Mal das Leben gerettet hatte.

Er kam gerade rechtzeitig, als Angel aus dem Bad kam. Sie trug ein dunkelblaues Schlafshorty - kurze Hosen und ein knappes T-Shirt, das ihn nach Luft schnappen ließ. Sie konnte wirklich tragen was sie wollte, sie sah einfach in allem atemberaubend aus. Um nicht in Versuchung zu geraten, stürmte er regelrecht ins Bad, dabei fragte er sich ernsthaft ob er nicht zu früh zugestimmt hatte, mit ihr ganz unschuldig die Nacht zu verbringen.

Nachdem er sich geduscht und die für die Nacht zurecht gemacht hatte, betrat er erneut das Schlafzimmer. Angel schien schon zu schlafen, was er erleichtert registrierte. Ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen, oder die Matratze zu sehr zu bewegen, schlüpfte er unter die Bettdecke auf seine Seite des Bettes.

Kermit lag noch eine ganze Weile wach, der Schlaf wollte einfach nicht kommen. Um sich abzulenken, beschränkte er sich darauf, die zarte Gestalt neben sich zu betrachten. Nach wie vor erschien ihm Angels Äußeres als das Auferstehen eines Engels. Die blonden Haare lagen wie ein Fächer ausgebreitet um ihren Kopf, die vollen Lippen leuchteten sanft im Schein des Mondes, der durch die Fensters schien und die langen Wimpern warfen bizarre Schatten auf ihre Wangen. Alles in allem offenbarte sich ihm ein einziges Bild des Friedens, wenn nicht die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen und die Sorgenfalte auf ihrer Stirn, die auch im Schlaf nicht weichen wollte, gewesen wären.

Der ehemalige Söldner spürte einen überwältigenden Drang, sie zu beschützen. Fast schmerzhaft biss er die Zähne aufeinander, um nicht dem Verlangen nachzugeben, sie einfach in seine Arme zu ziehen und sie zu halten. Seine Gedanken drifteten zurück an jenen schicksalhaften Abend, an dem er genau das getan hatte. Und exakt jener Gedanke führte ihn dann auch über zum Schlaf – einem ziemlich unruhigen Schlaf.

************

Der nächste Morgen begann mit einer Überraschung für Kermit. Er erwachte zuerst und stellte erstaunt fest, dass die Frau seiner Träume eng an ihn geschmiegt und direkt in seinen Armen lag.

*Wann ist das denn passiert?*, fragte er sich erstaunt.

Normalerweise wachte er bei dem kleinsten Geräusch auf, gar nicht zu reden davon, was passierte wenn jemand ihn anfasste, und nun lag sie hier fast direkt auf ihm und er hatte es nicht mitbekommen.

*Logisch. Du fühlst dich in ihrer Nähe einfach so wohl, dass du nicht kampfbereit reagierst*, beantwortete er sich die Frage.

Angel bewegte sich ein wenig. Kermit konnte nicht widerstehen und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. Von dieser leichten Bewegung erwachte sie. Zuerst blickten ihre Augen trübe und verschlafen, doch dann klärte sich ihr Blick und dieser bestimmte Glanz trat in ihre Augen, der ihn immer ganz schwach machte. Sie lächelte zu ihm hoch, ohne anstalten zu machen, sich von ihm zu lösen.

"Guten Morgen", begrüßte sie ihn leise.

"Guten Morgen", gab er zurück.

Er hob die Hand und legte sie um ihr Gesicht. Die Wärme ihrer Wange übertrug sich auf seine Handfläche. Instinktiv rückte sie ein wenig höher. Ihre Blicke versanken ineinander.

Niemand konnte sagen, wer von ihnen den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte. Jedenfalls küssten sie sich im nächsten Moment als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Kermit war es, der den leidenschaftlichen und dennoch sanften Kuss unterbrach.

"Wir sollten besser aufhören, wenn wir nicht wollen, dass uns jeder ansehen kann, was wir getrieben haben", meinte er leise.

Angel errötete leicht und zog sich schamhaft ein wenig zurück. "Du hast Recht. Also lass uns Frühstücken und dann geht's Richtung Heimat", erwiderte sie.

Kermit grinste sie an und erhob sich vom Bett. Angel tat es ihm gleich. An der Türe drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihr herum.

"Dollface?"

"Ja?"

"Du siehst richtig süß aus, wenn du rot wirst."

Dann verließ er schnell das Zimmer, um dem Kissen auszuweichen, das prompt in seine Richtung geflogen kam.

**********************

Knapp eine Stunde später befanden sie sich nach einem längeren Telefongespräch von Kermit mit den Blaisdells auf der Heimfahrt. Angel war ziemlich nervös. Trotz seinen Versicherungen, dass man sie mit Freuden erwartete, konnte sie das nicht ganz überzeugen. Zuviel war geschehen in zu kurzer Zeit.

Die Rückreise kam der jungen Frau viel zu kurz vor. Als sie vor dem Haus der Blaisdells hielten, zuckte sie regelrecht zusammen. Auch als Kermit aus dem Wagen stieg, blieb sie sitzen.

Kermit trat um den Wagen herum, öffnete ihre Türe und reichte ihr die Hand. "Nun komm schon, sie warten auf dich."

Angel schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. "Ich habe einfach Angst und ich schäme mich furchtbar", bekannte sie.

Kermit beugte sich vor und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. "Keine Angst, Dollface. Erstens bin ich bei dir und zweitens will dir wirklich niemand etwas böses. Wie lange willst du noch hier herum sitzen? Du kannst es nicht ewig aufschieben. Du weißt, wenn du nicht zu ihnen kommst, kommen sie zu dir."

Die Worte brachten die junge Frau zurück aus ihrem Staat der Benommenheit. Kermit sprach ein wahres Wort gelassen aus. Sie konnte es weder aufschieben, noch konnte sie einfach zurück treten. Es gab nur einen Weg, den Weg nach vorne und sich den Menschen stellen, die schon längst in ihrem Herzen verweilten.

Schließlich ergriff sie vertrauensvoll Kermits Hand und ließ sich von ihm aus dem Wagen helfen. Auf den Weg zur Haustür, ließ sie seine Hand nicht los. Er drückte die Ihre Beruhigend, gab ihr noch einen Moment Zeit zum Luft holen und betätigte dann die Türklingel.

Nicht einmal eine Sekunde später wurde die Haustüre aufgerissen. Es war mehr als deutlich, dass man schon auf die gewartet hatte. Mitten im Türrahmen stand Peter und sah sie nur an.

Angel wagte kaum den Kopf zu heben, sie schämte sich unendlich. Obwohl Kermit ihr auf der Heimfahrt immer wieder versichert hatte, dass Peter ihr nichts mehr nachtrug, hatte sie Probleme, dies zu glauben. Einzig der warme, aufordernde Druck von Kermits Hand hielt sie davon ab, in wilder Panik zu fliehen.

"Hallo Angel", meinte Peter schließlich, ebenfalls ziemlich unschlüssig, was er tun sollte.

"Hallo", gab sie leise zurück.

Peter spürte, dass er den ersten Schritt machen musste. "Willst du deinen Bruder nicht angemessen begrüßen?", fragte er.

Angel stand da wie festgefroren. Es war ihr unmöglich den Kopf zu heben und ihm in die Augen zu schauen, zu groß war ihre Furcht Ablehnung in den braunen Augen zu finden, die sie so liebgewonnen hatte.

Warme Finger schoben sich unter ihr Kinn. Mit sanftem Nachdruck wurde sie von Peter wortlos aufgefordert, den Kopf zu heben. Nun konnte sie nicht anders und kam der zärtlichen Aufforderung nach.

Augen mit nicht einer Spur von Abweisung musterten sie. Augen, die von Zuneigung und Verständnis sprachen und nicht von irgendwelchen Anschuldigungen. Augen, die offen erkennen ließen: Ich hab dich lieb, kleine Schwester. Angel nahm all diese Eindrücke mit leicht geöffnetem Mund in sich auf.

"Na, willst du mich immer noch nicht begrüßen?", erkundigte sich Peter lächelnd.

Im nächsten Moment warf sie die junge Frau gegen seine Brust. Kaum spürte sie die warmen Arme ihres Bruders um ihren Körper, kamen ihr, wieso oft in der letzten Zeit, die Tränen.

"Es tut mir so leid, so unendlich leid", schluchzte sie. "Ich wollte dir niemals etwas Böses. Niemals! Das musst du mir einfach glauben."

Der junge Shaolin-Cop hielt sie sanft umfangen und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

"Pscht, schon gut, Kleines. Das weiß ich doch. Es ist alles vergeben und vergessen", flüsterte er ihr mit nicht ganz fester Stimme ins Ohr.

Die liebevollen Worte legten sich wie Balsam auf ihre geschundene Seele. Sie bekam gar nicht mit, wie Kermit sich an ihnen vorbei schob und sich leise ins Wohnzimmer zurückzog, wo die anderen auf sie warteten.

Angel weinte sich all ihren Kummer von Seele, einfühlsam getröstet von ihrem großen Bruder, der sie wie in einem beschützenden Kokon einfach nur festhielt. Seine Nähe und Wärme tat ihr so unbeschreiblich gut.

Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis sie sich wieder soweit beruhigt hatte, dass sie sprechen konnte. Schließlich löste sie sich von ihm, damit sie ihm in die Augen schauen konnte.

"Na, alles besser jetzt?", erkundigte er sich.

Angel nickte überrascht. Ja, es war tatsächlich so. Sie fühlte sich um einiges besser, als wäre ihr eine große Last von der Seele genommen worden. Sie schaute sich nach Kermit um.

"Kermit ist schon zu den andren gegangen, wollen wir auch, Schwesterchen?"

Angel lächelte zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Ankunft und schmiegte sich vertrauensvoll an ihren Bruder.

"Okay Brüderchen, wir reden später über alles, okay?"

"Okay. Nun komm."

*********************

Mehrere Stunden später befand sich Angel alleine in ihrem Appartement und dachte über das Erlebte nach.

Der Rest des Abends war ihr wie ein Traum vorgekommen. Alle waren sie hier gewesen, Annie, Paul, Caine, Peter und Kermit und nicht ein Einziger befand sich unter ihnen, der ihr einen Vorwurf gemacht hätte. Im Gegenteil, sie war mit offenen Armen und viel Herzenswärme empfangen worden, ganz so wie Kermit es ihr prophezeit hatte.

Nachdem sie ihr anfängliches schlechtes Gewissen überwunden und noch einige weitere Tränen vergossen hatte, war es ein richtig schöner, angenehmer Abend geworden. Zum ersten Mal seit langer, langer Zeit hatte sie sich richtig entspannen können, musste nicht mehr auf der Hut sein und sich nicht jedes Wort zwei Mal überlegen. Endlich war das eingetreten, was sie sich schon seit vielen Jahren im Stillen wünschte. Sie hatte endgültig ihren Platz auf dieser Welt gefunden, inklusive einer Familie, die sie bedingungslos liebte und ohne Wenn und Aber zu ihr stand.

Familie. Ja, das Wort besaß nun einen ganz speziellen Klang für sie. Es klang nach Wärme, Geborgenheit, Zufriedenheit, Akzeptanz, gegenseitigem Respekt und festem Zusammenhalt. Und nach diesem Abend war ihr klar, dass sie das nun endgültig gefunden hatte und nie wieder Angst haben musste, jemals wieder alleine dazustehen.

Dieses Wissen tat ihr mehr als gut. Sie spürte deutlich, wie sich auch der letzte Rest des dunklen, peinigenden Schleiers von ihrem Sein lüftete und ihre Heilung begann. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie bis zur gänzlichen Genesung noch einen langen, weiten und harten Weg vor sich hatte, sah sie diesem nun mit frohem Mut entgegen, denn sie beschritt ihn nicht alleine. Da gab es jede Menge Menschen, die ihr dabei helfen würden, allen voran Peter, Kermit und Caine.

Das Läuten des Telefons riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie nahm den Hörer ab und meldete sich. Kermit befand sich am anderen Ende der Leitung.

"Hi Dollface. Ich wollte mich nur erkundigen, ob es dir gut geht", drang seine tiefe, wohlklingende Stimme an ihr Ohr.

"Sicher geht es mir gut. Du hast mich doch erst vor einer halben Stunde hier abgeliefert. Was soll sich daran denn schon groß in der kurzen Zeit geändert haben?", erwiderte sie mit einem spöttischen Unterton, der ihre wahren Gefühle überdeckte.

"Trotzdem. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen."

"Das Geld fürs Telefon hättest du dir eigentlich sparen können, findest du nicht? Du hättest doch nur eine Türe weiter wandern müssen."

"Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob dir der Sinn nach Gesellschaft steht, immerhin war der gesamte Tag nicht gerade einfach für dich."

"Was hast du einmal so schön in deinem Büro zu mir gesagt? Du darfst mich immer stören. Die Worte gebe ich nun einfach an dich zurück."

Kermit lachte leise. "Touché meine Liebe. Gut, dann bin ich in 5 Minuten bei dir. Soll ich irgendetwas mitbringen?"

"Nur dich. Ich denke, ich habe noch genug im Haus, um uns morgen früh ein schönes Frühstück zubereiten zu können."

Sie hörte wie Kermit scharf die Luft einzog bei dieser offensichtlichen Einladung, die Nacht bei ihr zu verbringen.

"Ich glaube, ich schaffe es auch in zwei Minuten. Bis gleich", meinte er und beendete in Windeseile das Gespräch.

Angel legte den Hörer auf die Gabel zurück und lehnte sich mit einem glücklichen Lächeln in die Sofakissen zurück. Urplötzlich sah sie vor ihrem inneren Auge ein Bild, das sie, Kermit und zwei kleine Kinder zeigte. Das Mädchen hatte die blauen Augen seiner Mutter und der Junge die weiße Haarsträhne in ansonsten tiefschwarzem Haar seines Vaters geerbt. Gleich darauf war das Bild wieder verschwunden.

Angel schüttelte ein wenig verwundert den Kopf. War das reines Wunschdenken, oder hatte sie tatsächlich einen kleinen Blick in die Zukunft erhascht? Vielleicht wurde es ja tatsächlich Zeit, eine eigene Familie zu gründen? Den richtigen Mann dazu hatte sie jedenfalls schon gefunden, dessen war sie sich sicher.

War das Leben nicht schön?

ENDE


End file.
